Still the Same Rain
by Zie-kun
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Akademi Musik: Semuanya terluka. Semuanya ingin bahagia. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka belajar untuk menerima. KyuMinYeWook, LAST CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Title : Still the Same Rain

Disclaimer : They're not mine. I only own the story.

Pair : KyuMin and slight MinWook, I've warned you.

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Warning : Shounen Ai, AU. Yang tidak suka OOC dan non pure pair sebagai pair sampingan silahkan menjauh, okay?^^ Enjoy.

Summary : Tuhan sedang bermain-main dengan kita. Meskipun kini kau membenciku, meskipun kini semuanya berubah, setidaknya ini masih hujan yang sama, kan? Sekuel Me and Mr. Rain Hater.

**~Still the Same Rain~**

**~A Super Junior fanfic~**

**~by Zie-kun 'Kuroba' Michaelis~**

Simfoni no 9.

Simfoni terakhir yang tercipta dari tangan dingin sang maestro Beethoven, saat penyakit tuli telah mengacaukan hidupnya. Lagu yang dibuka dengan arahan 'adagio molto'1), seolah membuka suatu layar hidup seorang Ludwig van Beethoven yang selama ini terkenal misterius-hal yang juga terjadi pada karyanya. Maha karya yang sentimental, romantis, sekaligus melankolis, terlahir dari perjalanan pribadinya, ketika dalam kehidupan cinta ia selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Beethoven mencintai banyak wanita dalam hidupnya, namun banyak juga di antaranya yang tak tersampaikan. Siapa sangka orang yang dianggap angkuh itu ternyata pemalu dalam menyatakan perasaannya. Dalam tahun-tahun terakhir, dalam kehidupan yang sepi dan penuh derita psikologis berkali-kali ia mencoba bunuh diri. Dalam kepiluan itulah Simfoni no 9 lahir. Sebuah lagu yang emosional dan menyiratkan kepedihan, kesepian jiwa dalam keramaian yang ditandai dengan melodi yang bersahut-sahutan, namun pada tengahnya gesekan violin dan permainan piano yang begitu menyayat hati hingga membuat kita serasa meneteskan airmata, bagaikan refleksi seorang seniman yang kesepian, di tengah hiruk pikuk kehidupan.

Lagu sendu itu masih mengalun dalam kamar pribadinya. Simfoni no 9, simfoni Beethoven kesayangannya setelah Fur Elise. Lagu yang selalu ia dengar ketika ia pulang kerja dengan pakaian acak-acakan dan gurat wajah penuh letih, hingga hanya ada bantal dan kasur yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Sungmin masih menikmati simfoni itu hingga sampai pada chorale2)-nya, ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

Dengan setengah hati ia beranjak dari tempat tidur.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Di sebuah Akademi Musik, saat senja.

Sepi terasa menyengat ketika airmata membasahi pipinya. Dia merasa dia telah sering menangis selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, tapi airmatanya tak kunjung kering juga. Bola mata coklat itu memerah, lututnya lunglai terduduk di kelas latihan biola yang sunyi. Ingatan tadi pagi masih terasa begitu jelas, bagaikan daging segar yang berlumuran darah. Dan kata-kata menyakitkan gurunya bagaikan garam yang menabur perih di atas gundukan daging berdarah tersebut.

"_Kau tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi tahun ini."_

Dia sudah tahu. Gurunya sudah tahu tentang penyakitnya. Raynaud's Syndrome3). Penyakit yang paling ditakuti para violinist. Penyakit yang ditandai dengan jemari yang memutih ataupun berwarna ungu seperti keracunan, yang disebabkan karena kurangnya pasokan darah atau oksigen, bisa juga karena suhu yang terlalu dingin. Penyakit ini bisa permanen ataupun tidak, ia tidak tahu. Ia terlalu takut tahu. Apapun yang dikatakan oleh gurunya tadi-tentang nasehat untuk segera memeriksakan diri ke dokter dan sebagainya-satu-satunya yang ia ingat tentang gejala penyakit itu adalah: ia akan semakin memburuk di musim dingin.

Jemari yang terbiasa menari indah ketika bermain biola itu kini melemah. Ia tak ingin mengingat tatapan prihatin gurunya ketika melihat jemari indahnya itu memutih tepat sebelum memulai latihan, dan tiba-tiba-bagaikan kilat,tangannya kaku. Dan ia tidak bisa bermain seperti biasa.

Rasanya sakit...

Sakit begitu mengetahui mimpi yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan terpaksa hancur karena penyakit langka itu. Empat tahun ia belajar di akademi ini… Empat tahun ia menunggu kesempatan ini…

Kenapa kelainan itu harus datang kepadanya? Kenapa di tahun-tahun terakhirnya belajar? Kenapa tepat saat menjelang kompetisi biola-nya?

Sendu, di tatapnya pintu di mana gurunya berkata sedih beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Ini musim dingin. Beristirahatlah sejenak, Ryeowook-sshi. Tundalah egomu untuk mengikuti kompetisi tahun ini."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil, disusul oleh sosok yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya kemudian. Kedua orang itu berjalan cepat menuju sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan elit, ujung mantel keduanya berkibar selagi mereka berjalan bersama.

"Kau yakin akan ini, Kyuhyun?" Tanya sosok yang lebih pendek dari yang satunya. Wajah rupawannya sedikit terhalang oleh topi yang dipakainya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, sembari mencengkram tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. Sosoknya terlihat tegap di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Lee Soo Man pasti terkejut akan kedatanganmu. Dia pasti senang."

Tak ada tanggapan. Keduanya terus berjalan dalam diam, melewati gerbang rumah yang megah dengan ukiran kelewat artistik di sekitarnya. Mereka melewati taman yang memisahkan gerbang dengan rumah itu, kerikil berbunyi di bawah sepatu mereka saat mereka melangkah.

Tak jauh dari situ, di depan pintu rumah mewah itu, sesosok laki-laki separuh baya telah menunggu mereka.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan telah menunggu kedatangan kalian," ujarnya begitu dua pemuda itu datang. Ia mengantarkan mereka ke dalam rumah, suasana bangsawan begitu terasa di dalam rumah ini. Di depan sebuah perapian, sosok itu duduk. Memegang cerutu, ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Jadi, alasan apakah yang membuat seorang pemuda penuh bakat sepertimu kemari?" Soo Man masih menghisap cerutunya dengan santai. Hankyung, pemuda yang sedari tadi menemani Kyuhyun hendak menjawab, tetapi dicegah Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku sendiri yang bicara," bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Tersirat kekhawatiran di mata Hankyung, tetapi ia hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah, mendekati pria tua itu.

"Aku mencabut keputusanku kemarin."

Soo Man masih tak bergerak.

"Aku akan menolak mengikuti training dari management itu, jika kau mau membantuku," Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar.

"Aku bersedia diorbitkan sebagai artis di bawah management-mu, jika kau memberiku kesempatan bersekolah di akademi musik-mu."

Soo Man terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka syarat yang akan diajukan Kyuhyun semudah ini. Sebuah senyum licik terbentuk di wajah tuanya.

"Itu perkara gampang. Aku akan meminta Annie untuk mengatur jadwal trainingmu dan kelas vokal di akademi musik—"

"Aku belum selesai," sela Kyuhyun ketus. Seolah tanpa keraguan ia menambahkan, "Aku ingin kau menempatkanku di divisi piano."

Matanya tidak menerima penolakan, menatap dingin pada raut wajah Lee Soo Man yang tidak bisa ditebak.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sungmin menuruni tangga dengan malas. Taruhan berapa pun ia berani menebak siapa yang mengganggu sore santainya kali ini.

Yesung terlihat gusar. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Ia sedang marah, terbukti dari rambut hitamnya yang tampak kusut dan minuman yang tidak disentuhnya dari tadi. Sepertinya traktiran makan gratis dari Sungmin untuknya tadi siang kurang cukup. Well, Sungmin akan mengingatknya lain kali.

"Kuharap kau punya alasan untuk menggangguku, Yesung-sshi." Sungmin berjalan tenang mendekatinya.

"Panggil aku sunbae!" bentaknya galak yang tentu saja tidak mengurangi ketenangan Sungmin. Yang ditegur malah terkekeh pelan.

"Ryeowook menghilang," dengus Yesung lelah. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa.

"Sudah mencarinya?" Tanya Sungmin efisien.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kulakukan? Mengunjungi teman lama untuk minum teh, huh?" balas Yesung sarkastis.

Sungmin terdiam.

"Ia tidak disini. Aku akan mencarinya."

Dan secepat kilat Sungmin mengambil mantel dan kunci mobil di kamarnya lalu kembali ke bawah. Menuju garasi, tanpa melirik Yesung yang memelototinya sedikitpun.

Sungmin mengebut. Mau tidak mau perasaannya mulai kalut. Ia tahu kebiasaan kekasihnya itu. Ryeowook sebisa mungkin tidak akan membuatnya khawatir. Pemuda itu selalu bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik, sebagaimana dirinya.

Sungmin dan Ryewook, salah satu pasangan sempurna di Akademi Musik SM. Sungmin, sunbae terkenal di divisi piano yang kini berada pada tahun terakhirnya dan sebentar lagi lulus untuk memulai debutnya, dan Ryeowook, sang muatiara dari divisi Biola yang juga akan mengikuti kompetisi dan siapapun yakin ia akan menjadi pemenang tahun ini. Keduanya tampak sangat serasi, saling melengkapi. Sifat Sungmin yang giat dan tak banyak bicara, diimbangi Ryeowook yang efisien dan selalu mengerti kesibukan dirinya. Hanya Sungmin yang mampu memahami kerapuhan Ryeowook dibalik gemerlap prestasinya, dan hanya Ryeowook yang sejauh ini mampu bersabar menghadapi sikap dingin dan arogan dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Keduanya selalu sempurna dari sisi manapun, dalam kapasitas apapun.

Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan akademi yang mulai sepi dan langsung melesat ke ruang latihan Ryeowook. Ia tidak tahu apakah kekasihnya itu benar-benar ada disana, tapi hanya naluri yang menuntunnya begitu.

Dan disanalah, di ruang bertuliskan 'Ruang Latihan Divisi Biola 345' di lantai 3, Sungmin melihatnya.

Bahu yang bergetar menahan emosi dan tangis yang menggugu, Sungmin segera menghampirinya. Ia duduk memeluknya. Mengusap lembut kepalanya. Menenangkannya.

Lama mereka tetap berada dalam posisi itu.

"Aku tidak akan bisa bermain lagi…" Ryeowook mengeluarkan suara seraknya untuk pertama kali.

"Wookie-ah…" Sungmin menatap irisnya dalam, berusaha setidaknya ingin membagi rasa sakit di mata indah itu.

"Tidak bisa lagi… Mengikuti kompetisi… Tidak akan bermain lagi…" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya kalut. Dadanya turun naik menahan sesak. Sungmin mencium keningnya pelan.

"Omong kosong," dengus Sungmin.

"Apa kehilangan paling buruk bagi seorang violinist, Sungmin-ah?"

Ryeowook menatap ke arah lain, dan menunjukkan jarinya yang memutih kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menahan napas tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin…" bisiknya parau. Bagaimanapun kekagetan dalam suaranya tetap kentara.

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit. Lalu airmatanya jatuh lagi. Menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Sungmin yang sedikit menenangkannya.

Hening, hanya terdengar sedu sedan Ryeowook yang semakin melemah, Sungmin berkata, "Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Percayalah padaku."

_**TBC~**_

_1) "__adagio molto__" = "sangat lambat"_

_2) chorale= bagian keempat dari sebuah Simfoni, merupakan klimaks dari sebuah karya. Pada era Romantik dulu, suatu simfoni selalu terdiri atas 4 tahapan yaitu __eksposisi__, __pembangunan__, __rekapitulasi__, dan diakhiri dengan ekor (__koda__)_

_3) __Raynaud's Syndrome= suatu kelainan yang ditandai dengan keluhan jari-jari tangan yang memutih atau berwarna ungu, diikuti dengan mati rasanya jemari tersebut dan tidak dapat digerakkan secara normal. Udara dingin akan memperburuk gejala ini. Sejauh ini belum ada obatnya dan hanya dapat dilakukan terapi serta tindakan pengobatan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit_.

**Author's Note:**

Well, how was that?

Belum ada konflik yang terlihat jelas, karena ini baru prolog. Dan KyuMin belum bertemu-tentu saja, because it's too fast to start the main game at first chapter, right?

Begini, saya ingin meluruskan sebelum ada yang protes. Kenapa karakter Sungmin OOC sekali, kenapa Sungmin jadi seme, kenapa harus MinWook:

**Semuanya akan saya jelaskan dalam chapter-chapter berikutnya nanti.**

Percayalah, saya tidak membuat semua ini tanpa perhitungan, akan selalu ada alasan yang mendasari perubahan karakter di fanfic ini. Dan ya, ini sekuel dari Me and Mr. Rain Hater. So different? Tentu saja. Hidup ini berproses, sayang. LOL.

Oh ya. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview fic saya 'the Last Painting' (YuyaLoveSungmin, Cherry, Seo Shin Young, dewiikibum, Little Chick Ryuu, Choi harin, kimraehye, Apdian Laruku, Park Hyo Ra, thybum, Shywona489) saya benar-benar terharu mendapatkan motivasi dari kalian. Terimakasih!

-bows-

Okay, yang berharap fanfic ini diteruskan, review^^


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Title : Still the Same Rain

Disclaimer : They're not mine. I only own the story.

Pair : KyuMin and slight MinWook, I've warned you.

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC.

Summary : Tuhan sedang bermain-main dengan kita. Meskipun kini kau membenciku, meskipun kini semuanya berubah, setidaknya ini masih hujan yang sama, kan? Sekuel Me and Mr. Rain Hater.

**~Still the Same Rain~**

**~A Super Junior fanfic~**

**~by Zie-kun 'Kuroba' Michaelis~**

**CHAPTER 2: The Meeting**

Selembar daun maple kering jatuh di dekat sepatu kets-nya. Pemuda itu tampan. Ia hanya memakai kemeja berwarna putih, yang tampak serasi dengan celana hitam polos dan rambut hitam jetblacknya yang ditata asal-asalan. Tangannya menjinjing sebuah tas hitam kecil, sebuah senyum melengkung di wajahnya.

Di hadapannya tampak bangunan akademi berdiri megah. Akademi Musik SM, dengan dominan cat berwarna merah maroon berdiri dengan gagahnya di tengah gemerlap kota Seoul. Merupakan sebuah polesan indah bagi Korea, pikir pemuda itu. Itu adalah akademi musik terbaik di negaranya, dibawah bimbingan Lee Soo Man sebagai pemilik akademi sekaligus pemilik management artis terbaik di Korea: SM Entertainment. Management yang menuntut kesempurnaan dari artis yang dibawahinya, management yang bergelimang prestasi, meskipun sering menuai catatan kelam dalam perjalanannya.

Dari akademi itu musisi-musisi berbakat lahir. Tak ketinggalan artis macam BoA, Rain, TVXQ, dan sejumlah nama besar lainnya yang tak mungkin ia hafal. Dari akademi itu, sebagian besar orang-orang berpengaruh di dunia musik lahir. Dari akademi itu pula, ia akan memulai pencariannya.

Pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum simpul. Ini dia. Inilah hari-hari yang ia tunggu selama lima tahun ini bekerja keras. Inilah hari dimana pencariannya akan mencapai berakhir, sekaligus akan semakin sulit. Hanya untuk berada di akademi ini ia menekuni dunia menyanyi selama ini, mengikuti puluhan audisi, dan pada akhirnya menurunkan harga dirinya di hadapan Lee Soo Man dengan rela diorbitkan dibawah managementnya nanti. Hanya untuk ini ia rela melakukan kontrak dengan syarat ditempatkan di Divisi Piano, Divisi yang benar-benar melenceng dari bakatnya: menyanyi. Divisi yang asing, hanya untuk alasan satu itu ia sampai di tempat ini. Dan alasan itu tampak semakin mendekati kenyataan sekarang.

Ia mencarinya selama lima tahun. Lima tahun yang tidak mudah. Lima tahun yang penuh penyesalan.

Dan disini, ia akan menemukannya.

Kyuhyun melewati gerbang akademi yang megah itu dengan penuh percaya diri. Saat itu ia tidak sadar, takdir telah menggoreskan sesuatu yang berbeda untuknya.

XxX

Sayup-sayup alunan piano terdengar dari ruang 23 di lantai tiga gedung Piano Division itu. Sebuah lagu yang romantis begitu denting pertamanya diperdengarkan. Not-not balok itu tampak beragam, meloncat-loncat liar dalam imajinasi pianisnya, kemudian temponya turun dan bergerak lambat namun indah. Romantis. Lembut. Halus. Meluap-luap. Penuh cinta. Sangat tipikal seorang Debussy.

Tepuk tangan terdengar saat lagu Valse Romantique L.71 itu berakhir.

"Seperti biasa, kau bermain dengan penuh perasaan."

Sungmin berdiri, lalu menunduk hormat pada guru di hadapannya. Senyum lembut tergurat di wajah gurunya yang sudah tua itu.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan lepas seperti merpati yang baru keluar dari sangkar emasnya, kau akan menjelajahi dunia baru yang selama ini belum kau temui, kau akan menjelajahi dunia yang beragam emosi dengan musikmu." Sungmin tersenyum. Gurunya yang satu ini memang sangat suka berkata-kata indah, bakat seni itu tidak hanya berada pada kelincahan jemari dan ketepatan pendengarannya, tapi juga kemampuannya menciptakan syair di setiap kesempatan.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kita harus melewati salah satu aturan dari akademi untuk meluluskanmu, bukan begitu?" Sungmin bersumpah dapat mendengar nada keluhan dalam suara gurunya itu. Ya, gurunya yang satu itu memang unik. Tipikal orang-orang yang bebas dan membenci aturan.

"Apakah anda sudah mendapatkan hoobae yang tepat untuk warna musik saya, Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Ia tahu peraturan pertama untuk dapat lulus di Divisi yang diambilnya itu. Selain setelah mengikuti minimal empat tahun bimbingan dan prasyarat nilai minimal yang diajukan oleh akademi dalam setiap ujian praktek semester-yang sesungguhnya dilewati Sungmin dengan sangat mudah-hal pertama yang dilakukan sebelum lulus adalah melakukan duet piano dengan junior. Hal itu tidak mudah, tapi juga tidak terlalu sulit. Masalahnya hanya mencari hoobae yang warna musiknya dapat disandingkan dengan sunbaenya, dan menemukan komposisi yang cocok untuk mereka berdua. Tidak hanya itu, kali ini seorang pembimbing tidak boleh turun tangan. Sunbae itulah yang harus membina hoobae-nya dari awal hingga ujian. Dalam artian lain, ini merupakan salah satu cara akademi untuk menghasilkan lulusannya tidak hanya pandai bermain musik, tapi juga mengajarkannya pada orang lain. Sang senior dapat meluruhkan kewajibannya, dan junior mendapatkan ilmu baru. Suatu simbiosis yang menguntungkan.

"Akademi sudah menentukan orangnya sendiri khusus untukmu," jawab gurunya.

Sungmin mengernyit. "Maksud anda?"

Mr. Bard, gurunya yang didatangkan dari luar negeri itu mendesah. "Yeah, seperti yang kau ketahui, nak. Orang-orang dibalik kursi itu suka sekali mengadakan percobaan pada tikusnya yang berbakat."

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Ia teringat kejadian di semester keempatnya saat ia dinobatkan sebagai siswa terbaik seangkatannya di Divisi. Ia diikutkan dalam kompetisi nasional tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan harus menghafal salah satu komposisi piano tersulit Tchaikovsky dalam sehari sebelum kompetisi. Cara yang gila untuk seorang anak jenius, kekeh gurunya kali itu. Sungmin tidak bisa lupa bagaimana ia bekerja seperti orang gila saat itu, dan tentu saja, ia mempertahankan nama baik akademi dengan membawa pulang juara pertama.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Ia sebenarnya cukup antusias dengan tugas kali ini, meski akademi menyiapkan 'kejutan' untuknya sekalipun. Tapi skillnya yang diatas rata-rata sulit menerima corak musik lain yang tidak sepadan. Musiknya adalah musik yang elegan, berkelas. Dan di atas segalanya, Sungmin bukan tipe yang mudah menerima kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya. Tapi ini adalah tantangan. Dan seperti tantangan-tantangan sebelumnya, ia yakin dapat melewatinya dengan sempurna.

"Ia akan datang sebentar lagi." Mr. Bard melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Tak berapa lama terdengar pintu ruang latihan diketuk. Mr. Bard tersenyum, "Itu pasti orangnya." Guru itu tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu, dan senyuman hangat menghiasi wajahnya begitu melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun. Saya ditunjuk oleh Lee Soo Man Seonsaengnim untuk menemui anda, err…" pemuda itu melirik name tag orang di depannya.

"Mr. Bard. Panggil saja aku Seonsaengnim," Mr. Bard mengulurkan tangannya. Kebiasaannya yang easy going di luar negeri tidak berubah.

Kyuhyun menjabat tangan gurunya dengan kikuk. Mr. Bard mengajak Kyuhyun masuk dan memperkenalkan Sungmin padanya.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, seorang pemuda tampan muncul dari balik pintu bersama pembimbingnya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Mohon bantuannya."

Sungmin melihatnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya, tidak juga dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Wajah dinginnya tetap saja tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, seperti biasanya-_sejak lima tahun yang lalu._ Tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda. Karena untuk pertama kalinya sejak lima tahun ini berlangsung, dendam di hatinya bergejolak begitu hebat….

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Tadi itu bagus sekali, sunbae."

Yesung menoleh. Ia baru saja selesai latihan dengan pembimbingnya. Dilihatnya Zhoumi sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Anak itu pasti tidak sengaja melihatnya latihan tadi.

"Apa sunbae jadi mengikuti ujian kelulusan tahun ini?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi.

"Kurasa belum," Yesung menghela nafas seraya memamerkan senyumnya, "masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan disini."

"Wah, wah, sunbae tidak berencana untuk membuat debut sendiri sebelum keluar dari sini kan?" Yesung tertawa mendengar candaan dari adik tingkatnya yang sama-sama dari Divisi Vokal itu.

"Tidak, tidak," ia terkekeh pelan, "akan ada kejadian menyenangkan di Akademi sebentar lagi, aku tidak bisa melewatkannya dengan mengungkung diri dengan latihan lantaran mengikuti ujian, bukan?"

Zhoumi menatapnya penasaran.

"Kejadian menyenangkan?"

"Aku belum bisa memberitahumu," ia mengedipkan matanya nakal, "ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak latihan?"

"Ah, ya..." Zhoumi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu melirik jam tangan berwarna gading yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Masih satu jam lagi menuju latihan, jadi kumanfaatkan saja waktuku untuk melihat anak-anak dari Divisi Biola latihan tadi."

"Henry, eh?" tebak Yesung tepat sasaran. Sementara Zhoumi hanya bersemu merah dan salah tingkah. Kontan tawa berderai dari mulut Yesung.

"Sudah jadian dengannya, ya?" goda Yesung menyikut perut juniornya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Yang ditanya malah menampakkan ekspresi seperti ingin sembelit.

"Puh… Jangankan jadian, untuk mengobrol dengannya saja aku masih kesulitan," gerutu Zhoumi. Ia teringat bagaimana Henry seperti terkejar waktu saat mengobrol dengannya tadi.

Yesung tertawa. "Bersabarlah. Bukankah anak-anak dari Divisi Biola sebentar lagi akan ada kompetisi tahunan? Mereka pasti sibuk. Kau harus bisa mengerti kesibukannya."

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Aku akan terus menunggunya sampai ia mau melihatku kok, Sunbae."

"Bagus itu."

Hening sebentar sebelum Zhoumi membuka percakapan lagi,

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook-sshi? Henry bilang ada desas-sesus yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak jadi mengikuti kompetisi tahun ini."

Yesung terdiam. Ada desir khawatir dalam hatinya. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak melihat orang yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu menampakkan diri Akademi. Ia sudah mencoba menghubunginya namun nomornya tidak aktif. Setiap pulang latihan ia mengunjungi apartement-nya namun selalu kosong. Tapi kemarin ia mendapatkan sms dari Ryeowook yang mengatakan kalau ia berada di rumah Sungmin, jadi Yesung tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tidak khawatir jika sudah tiga hari ia tidak melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang sebenarnya dan ditambah desas-desus itu?

"Entahlah… " jawab Yesung lirih. Apapun yang terjadi, hari ini ia harus menemui Ryeowook.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Seorang murid baru?" Sungmin sebisa mungkin mencoba tidak berteriak. Tapi bagaimanapun kemarahan dalam suaranya tetap kentara. Gurunya hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bahu. Sementara Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti posisinya sekarang hanya terdiam polos.

Brengsek, umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Lama-lama akademi ini terasa menyebalkan. Menantang murid berbakatnya mengajari orang yang masih semester satu untuk sebuah pertunjukan piano satu bulan ke depan? Gila! Bahkan guru terbaik pun belum tentu bisa melakukannya. Dan diatas segalanya, Sungmin berharap murid yang akan menjadi teman duetnya bukanlah pemuda di hadapannya. Tanpa melirik Kyuhyun ia sudah menarik gurunya keluar ruangan.

"Apa yang sedang Akademi rencanakan?" Sungmin mendesis kesal ketika tak seorangpun melihat mereka. Mr. Bard terkekeh.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, dalam sebulan kau adalah tutor pemuda itu. Seragamkan warna musik kalian dan cari komposisi yang tepat, ok? Selamat berjuang!" Tidak bisa dipercaya, gurunya masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda.

"Tapi dia murid baru, Seonsaengnim!" Sungmin mendecih gusar , "Setidaknya anda harus dengar permainannya dulu baru menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi teman duet saya. Bukankah itu tugas seorang pembimbing?"

Gurunya tersenyum arif, lalu berkata, "Ini prosedur dari akademi, nak. Soo Man sendiri yang menentukan. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa."

Sungmin berani bertaruh kalau sebenarnya gurunya senang ia terpojok seperti ini. Mungkin dia sedang menanti permainan apa yang akan terjadi, dan sepak terjang apa lagi yang akan Sungmin lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah, seperti sebelumnya. Seperti biasanya. Tapi khusus kali ini, benar-benar tidak biasa.

"Saya menolak," ujar Sungmin pendek, sedikit tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia akan mencari celah untuk mengelak dari aturan, meskipun itu SANGAT bukan dirinya.

"Oh, kau tidak bisa." Mr. Bard tertawa pelan, "Kau tidak dalam posisi yang tepat untuk menolak, nak." Ia menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan, "Sampai jumpa di ujian bulan depan." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu meninggalkan Sungmin-yang untuk pertama kalinya-terbengong seperti orang bodoh.

Brengsek! Brengsek!

Seribu makian Sungmin lontarkan dalam hati. Akademi macam apa yang membuat percobaan mematikan seperti ini pada muridnya? Ia benar-benar seperti tikus yang sengaja digiring dalam perangkap, dan tidak bisa keluar. Sial!

Sungmin menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa mengatasinya. Orang-orang di balik kursi itu sedang mengujinya, kali ini Sungmin memang harus mengeluarkan taringnya. Ia harus tetap tenang. Ia harus berhasil kali ini. Gemilang prestasinya selama empat tahun tidak boleh hancur karena tugas ini. Dengan penuh ketenangan Sungmin memasuki ruang latihan itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat pintu ruang latihan itu dibuka. Ia menunduk hormat. Sungmin mengacuhkannya.

"Mainkan sebuah lagu," perintahnya dingin.

Kyuhyun tergagap kaget. "De-dengan piano itu?" tanyanya bodoh.

Sungmin tak menjawab, hanya memandang ke arah lain dengan tatapan merendahkan. Kyuhyun segera duduk di depan grand piano yang baru saja dipakai Sungmin beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan sedikit tak percaya diri ia memainkan musiknya.

Sebuah melodi yang indah mengalun.

Sendu.

Namun asing.

Musik apa ini?

Mata Sungmin menyipit. Bukan! Bukan ini yang ia inginkan!

_Geureul itji motaeseo apahanayo  
>Geudaega isseul jariga yeogin aningayo<br>Nareul wihan georamyeon chameul pillyo eobtjyo  
>Eonjengan kkeutnabeoril teni…<br>_

Dan Kyuhyun bernyanyi dengan indahnya. Siapapun yang mendengar lagu penuh kepedihan dan kerinduan itu dinyanyikan olehnya pasti akan trenyuh.

Tapi bagi Sungmin, itu salah.

"Berhenti," perintah Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia menunduk melihat wajah Sungmin yang tak terbaca.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu bernyanyi, anak baru?" Tanya Sungmin dingin, sekaligus mematikan.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, sunbae," koreksi Kyuhyun sopan. Sungmin melotot.

"Aku memintamu memainkan sebuah lagu, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi. Sebuah lagu klasik. Beethoven, Mozart, Debussy, apapun! Tapi apa yang kau mainkan tadi?" Ups, Sungmin meledak.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum nervous. "Maaf," ujarnya hati-hati. Tapi bibirnya menahan tawa.

Sungmin mengacuhkankannya. "Mainkah sebuah karya Liszt," perintahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Rachmaninoff."

"Itu bukan keahlianku."

Telinga Sungmin berkedut merah, "Debussy-Clair de Lune! Semua siswa di Divisi ini pasti bisa memainkannya!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil memandang Sungmin yang menatap marah ke arahnya, "Aku tidak bisa memainkan lagu klasik," ujarnya, seolah-olah ada yang lucu dengan itu. Lalu menambahkan, "Sedikitpun."

Muka Sungmin terangkat, apakah itu kemarahan atau kebencian yang sedang ditahannya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebak.

Dan dua detik kemudian terdengar pintu ruang latihan ditutup dengan sangat kasar.

_**TBC~**_

Author's Note kali ini akan dibagi menjadi 3 bagian, yang tidak suka di-skip saja dan langsung review ya^^ #plak

Balasan review

**Dhea Kyumin**

Terimakasih, ini sudah update^^

**nyuk**

Happy ending? Wah gimana ya? :p sebisa mungkin akan saya buat endingnya memuaskan kok.

**Chiiluphkyu**

Kemarin kan masih prolog^^ nih kyuhyun si evil muncul banyak disini hehe

**BunnyMinnie**

Makasih^^ ini sudah apdet

**Ichiraku Ramne**

Wah, jangan panggil saya senpai ^^a

Makasih, ini sudah apdet

**Chikyumin**

Benar-benar, disini saya buat kepribadian mereka berubah, karena manusia kan memang berproses. Makasih udah review, review lagi yah #plak

**Apdian Laruku**

Dyyyyynnnnn! Makasih dah ripium padahal aku belum ripiu punyamu lagi yak sekarang? #plak

KaiShin? Waaah entah yaaaa #kabur

**HaEHyuk**

Maap updatenya lama, author lagi galau T.T #PLAK

Makasih^^

**Kaname Hitsugaya**

Ame-chan~ makasih, hehe. Gimana chap ini?

**KyuHyunJiYoon males login**

Makasih, ini udah apdet^^

**Mailani GD-lovers**

Ini sudah update, saya gak jadi berhenti nulis di SPI kekeke

**Soldier of Light**

Maaf updatenya lama t.t

Gomawo, bagaimana chap sekarang?

Curhatan Author

Well… Banyak hal yang terjadi, hingga saya lama sekali mengupdate cerita ini. Apa ya? Oh iya, saya pernah bilang saya mau berhenti menulis di SPI. Banyak alasan yang membuat saya mengambil keputusan itu. Banyak juga yang kecewa karena keputusan saya hingga mengirimi saya banyak PM meminta saya untuk tetap menulis dan membuat saya terharu :')

Maaf sudah mengambil keputusan sepihak. Saya hanya berfikir, untuk apa saya menulis di fandom yang tidak diakui keabsahannya di ? Saya mendengar banyak cibiran yang dilontarkan orang-orang tentang betapa keras kepalanya mereka yang berkarya di SPI, dan saya setuju dengan mereka.

Tapi kemudian… Saya sadar. Ah, bukan sadar, tapi teringat kembali.

Saya teringat saat pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfic, dan tujuan apa yang ingin saya raih.

Review yang melimpah? Tidak. Reader yang setia? Tidak juga. Fans yang selalu meneror untuk update fic? Sama sekali tidak:)

Saya menulis, karena saya INGIN.

Itu saja. Tidak lebih. Jika ada nilai positif lain yang didapat, itu BONUS. Jika ada nilai negative yang harus diterima, itu RESIKO.

Dan beginilah.

Saya ingin menjadi diri saya sendiri saja. Tidak peduli tentang baik dan salah yang digembar-gemborkan manusia di luar sana.

Saya hanya ingin menulis dengan sepenuh hati, sepanjang usia, karena itu membuat saya bahagia.

About this chapter

Well… how is it? Makasih buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya ya^^ Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Like or dislike it?

Suarakan pendapat kalian dengan memencet tombol review dibawah

V

V

V

V

v


	3. Chapter 3: Rain Hater

Title : Still the Same Rain

Disclaimer : They're not mine. I only own the story.

Pair : KyuMin and slight MinWook, I've warned you.

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC.

CHAPTER 3: RAIN HATER

_**~flashback~**_

Hujan selalu mengingatkanku kepadanya. Membuatku terjebak dalam debat kusir yang melelahkan, tanpa interupsi, dan terkadang berakhir dengan raut kesal-setengah mengambek-di wajah imutnya. Ya, aku sering menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk membicarakan butir-butir air yang turun dari langit itu dengannya. Dulu. Dulu sekali, sebelum semua hal buruk terjadi di antara kami.

"Hujan itu menyebalkan, Kyu!"

Ia mulai lagi, tangan kanannya meraih sebungkus snack di meja belajar, padahal lollipop yang sedari tadi dikulumnya masih belum habis benar. Ah, si mungil yang rakus.

"Kalau Kyu kehujanan, nanti Kyu bisa sakit!" dengusnya. Aku hanya tersenyum samar sembari mengeringkan rambutku yang basah. Sepulang sekolah tadi, aku nekat menerobos derasnya hujan tanpa memakai pelindung apapun. Jarak dari rumah dan sekolah tidak cukup jauh, akan tetapi hujan kali ini benar-benar lebat. Aku berlari sepanjang perjalanan. Alhasil seragam sekolahku pun dengan suksesnya basah kuyup. Dan Sungmin, selalu Sungmin yang cerewet akan hal ini.

"Aku cuma tidak mau Kyu sakit!" Ia meraih handuk di tanganku, lalu mengusapkannya ke rambutku dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak mau Kyu sakit sepertiku…" ulangnya. Lirih. Ada nada cemas dalam suaranya. Sungmin pernah memergokiku mimisan karena terlalu kelelahan setelah mengurusi acara di sekolah selama hampir seminggu dan kurang tidur karenanya. Mungkin karena itu ia takut pertahananku akan roboh dan jatuh sakit lagi. Aku memeluknya. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

_**~flashback end~**_

Kyuhyun menghempaskan badannya ke sofa. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Hari ini ia telah membuat gebrakan baru dalam hidupnya, dengan belajar di Akademi Musik. Dan disana, ia menemukan Sungmin-nya… Sungmin yang menghilang lima tahun lalu. Sungmin yang mencintainya tapi selalu ia sia-siakan dulu.

Dan airmata bahagia itu pun turun perlahan. Kyuhyun menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun ini ia menangis bahagia. Selama ini, tidak ada satu pun hari yang ia lalui tanpa merindukannya. Lima tahun berlalu, tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih sama, sesak yang ia rasakan masih sama seperti Sungmin baru meninggalkannya kemarin. Ia bahkan semakin menyedihkan kini. Kyuhyun semakin tidak bergairah hidup, ia sering melakukan tindakan konyol dengan berjalan di bawah hujan deras hanya karena merindukannya. Ia pikir, dengan menyiksa diri seperti itu, Sungmin akan kembali dan memarahinya seperti dulu. Mengeluh kenapa Kyuhyun begitu keras kepala dan susah diatur. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dalam tangis.

Sekarang Sungmin-nya telah kembali, meskipun ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Itu memang Sungmin, dengan gigi kelincinya yang imut, matanya yang bersinar, pipinya yang menggemaskan, wajahnya yang cute… Tapi itu bukan Sungmin dalam ingatannya. Sungmin yang ia kenang bukanlah seseorang yang dingin, seseorang dengan tatapan tajam dan merendahkan orang lain tadi, seseorang yang tidak peduli pada apapun, seseorang yang tampak… Elegan. Tegar. Kuat. Seperti ada hal buruk yang terjadi di masalalunya, dan membentuknya menjadi manusia yang tabah. Sungminnya yang dulu adalah Sungmin yang rapuh, bukan seseorang yang ia temui tadi. Sungmin yang tadi, seperti tidak pernah mengenalnya.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Kyuhyun menyeka airmatanya cepat-cepat.

"Sudah pulang, hyung?" sapa Kyuhyun melihat Hankyung masuk dengan tampang lelah.

"Yeah, tapi tetap saja malam ini aku harus latihan ekstra. Ada beberapa gesekan nadaku yang masih parah. Semoga itu tidak mengganggu tidurmu." Hankyung adalah seorang murid di Akademi Musik SM juga, yang berada di Divisi Biola. Tahun ini adalah tahunnya mengajukan ujian akhir, dan oleh karena itu ia menjadi semakin sibuk berlatih demi kesuksesan ujian. Dan di atas segalanya, Hankyung adalah-mungkin-satu-satunya teman terbaik yang Kyuhyun miliki. Mereka sudah akrab sejak SMA hingga sekarang, Hankyung sudah seperti kakak yang selalu menjaganya. Meskipun tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, mereka juga pernah berpacaran sebentar saat SMA. Hubungan itu selesai karena Hankyung tergila-gila pada Heechul, seorang penyanyi club yang kini berada di Akademi yang sama dengannya, juga karena Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya sadar rasa sayangnya pada Hankyung hanya karena pelariannya setelah putus dengan Sungmin saat dulu. Hankyung juga lah yang memaksa Kyuhyun mengikuti puluhan audisi menyanyi dan akhirnya hampir dikontrak Lee Soo Man untuk berkarir di agency-nya tapi Kyuhyun menolak. Ia yang memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau Sungmin berada di Akademi Musik ini, hingga Kyuhyun mengajukan perjanjian dengan Soo Man agar bisa melihat Sungmin kembali. Hankyung lah yang mengurus registrasi Kyuhyun dan segalanya, dan juga memberinya tempat tinggal sementara di rumahnya. Seumur hidup Kyuhyun berhutang budi pada pemuda China ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan. "Aku tidak keberatan kok, ini kan rumahmu sendiri, Hyung." Ia nyengir.

Hankyung ikut tertawa. Ia mengambil minuman isotonik di kulkas lalu menenggaknya pelan.

"Hum, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal untukmu. Ada kamar di salah satu asrama laki-laki Akademi yang masih kosong. Kau bisa menempatinya besok kalau mau." Hankyung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan selembar kertas berisi alamat asrama yang dimaksudkan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hyung." Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Pemuda Cina itu mengangguk tulus. "Bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Well… tidak berjalan mulus, kurasa…" keluhnya.

"'Kan sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu memaksa diri masuk Divisi yang tidak kau kuasai, Kyuhyun-ah." Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau menemukannya?" Tanya Hankyung lagi.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Ia menghela nafas lelah. "Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Aku sudah meminta Soo Man Seonsaengnim tanpa sepengetahuanmu, Hyung."

Mata Hankyung menyipit. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku teman duet piano Lee Sungmin untuk ujiannya bulan depan," ujarnya lesu, "apa menurutmu aku keterlaluan? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bermain musik klasik…" Kyuhyun menutup mukanya dengan tangan. Ia baru sadar kalau ia dalam masalah yang melibatkan Sungmin.

Dan Kyuhyun heran kenapa Hankyung malah tertawa renyah.

"Tenang saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Sungmin itu handy hand, kesempurnaannya sudah terdengar di seluruh Divisi di Akademi. Bukankah menyenangkan bila melihat idola semua gadis dan murid teladan itu gagal kali ini, hm? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar."

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun cemberut. Hankyung terkekeh.

"Ceritakan padaku Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana reaksinya saat melihatmu?" Tanya Hankyung penasaran.

"Ia…" suara Kyuhyun tercekat untuk beberapa saat, "Dingin." Tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih mampu mendeskripsikan Sungmin dari itu kali ini.

Hankyung mengangguk. "Tenang saja, ia memang terkenal sebagai Pangeran Gunung Es disini. Kau harus membiasakan diri, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Sungmin bisa berubah seperti ini. Sepertinya karma dari dosanya di lima tahun lalu akan segera ia terima.

**XxXxXxX**

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya. Kamar itu gelap. Ia memijit-mijit kepalanya yang terasa pening dan mencoba duduk. Ia merasa ada yang aneh, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak ingin hari ini datang. Sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja.

13 miscalls and 21 messages from Yesung hyung.

1 message and 3 miscalls from Sungminnie.

1 messages from Han Seonsaengnim.

Dibacanya pesan dari gurunya dulu.

**From Han Seonsaengnim:**

'_**Latihan.'**_

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Sudut hatinya merasa sedikit bersalah karena melewatkan latihan tempo hari. Kepalanya mendadak pening lagi. Ah, akhirnya ia tahu kenapa ia berharap pagi ini tidak pernah datang. Penyakit itu… Ryeowook memandang sedih pada jemari tangannya. Jemarinya sudah normal sekarang. Kemarin Sungmin mengantarkannya ke dokter. Hasilnya menunjukkan kalau penyakit itu adalah jenis penyakit yang datang kapan saja, tanpa gejala. Gurunya pasti mengkhawatirkannya sekarang.

Ryeowook kembali membaca sms yang tertera di gadget berwarna topaz itu.

**From Yesung hyung**

'**Kau kemana saja?'**

**From Yesung hyung**

'**Kenapa apartement-mu kosong?'**

**From Yesung hyung **

'**Kenapa nomormu tidak aktif?'**

**From Yesung hyung**

'**Jangan buat hyung cemas, Wookie-ah.'**

**From Yesung hyung**

'**Hyung bersungguh-sungguh! Jangan buat hyung cemas!'**

Dan masih banyak lagi. Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Hyung-nya yang satu itu benar-benar berlebihan. Ia hendak membalas sms dari Yesung ketika teringat masih ada satu orang lagi yang mengkhawatirkannya.

**From Sungminnie**

'**Aku ingin bertemu, tapi pekerjaanku menumpuk. Kalau sudah lelah membolos dan menangis semalaman, cepat telpon aku.**

**Aku kangen.'**

Dan jemari lentik itu segera memencet tombol hijau untuk menghubungi kekasihnya, melupakan sms sebelumnya tadi.

**XxXxXxX**

**Pagi hari, di Akademi Musik SM~**

Sungmin melemparkan sebuah buku tipis ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mozart's Sonata for two pianos?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Mereka sedang berada di ruang latihan seperti kemarin. Bedanya sekarang sudah ada dua piano disana. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya siapa yang menyuruh orang menaruh piano itu, mungkinkah Sungmin?

"Pelajari itu," perintah Sungmin pendek. Ia duduk di salah satu grand piano, tangannya dengan cekatan membuka-buka kertas partitur.

"Itu adalah salah satu komposisi piano yang dibuat oleh Mozart dan dimainkan bersama muridnya, Josephine von Aurnhammer. Terdiri dari tiga gerakan: Allegro con spirito, Adante, dan Molto Allegro. Gerakan pertama terdiri dari D mayor,"

Sungmin meletakkan kedua jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts grand piano, lalu memainkannya.

Sebuah melodi yang lincah mengalun. Kyuhyun seperti berada dalam padang ilalang dengan angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa telinganya.

Sungmin berhenti, "Kuncinya dengarkan harmonisasi bunyi antara kedua piano. Jangan memainkan bagianku. Di buku itu sudah kuberi CD untuk kau dengarkan, hari ini cukup hafalkan bagianmu."

Sungmin berdiri, "Latihan hari ini selesai. Kuharap besok kau mampu memainkan bagianmu dengan baik."

Dan ia beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih melongo. Lima detik kemudian ia baru tersadar.

"Sunbae-nim! T-tunggu!"

Ia mengejar Sungmin.

"Tunggu!" Refleks ia menahan tangan Sungmin, yang ditepis pemuda yang lebih tua itu dengan sengit.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"K-kau tidak mau mendengar musikku?" Kyuhyun tergagap, sedikit tidak percaya diri dengan kata-katanya.

"Kita sudah melakukannya kemarin." Ada nada mencela dalam suara Sungmin. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin, saat Kyuhyun malah memainkan sebuah lagu di luar ekspektasinya.

"Tapi kau belum mendengarku memainkan musik klasik 'kan? Walaupun kau juga tahu aku tidak bisa… Tapi setidaknya, sebagai tutorku, kau yang harus mengajariku. Benar begitu, kan?" rentetan pertanyaan itu keluar, menusuk pertahanan diri Sungmin.

"Dengarkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi." Matanya tajam menusuk Kyuhyun, "Pertunjukan piano macam apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa memainkan sebuah musik klasik? Apa kau sedang berusaha mempermalukan dirimu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Lidahnya kelu mengucap, "Aku hanya ingin menemukanmu. Dan aku bersyukur sudah sejauh ini. Untuk selanjutnya, aku tidak peduli."

Pada akhirnya, pertahanan itu roboh. Ia menatap Sungmin pilu, "Minnie-ah…" 

Sungmin mendengus sarkastis. Bibirnya mencibir ucapan Kyuhyun, lalu meninggalkannya. Sebelum menutup pintu ia berkata tajam tanpa menoleh, "Ini cukup."

Sungmin menggeretakkan giginya, "aku akan meminta Seonsaengnim untuk menggantikanmu. Akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya kalau kau tidak bisa memainkan musik klasik. Semua lelucon ini cukup sampai disini," putus Sungmin final.

**XxXxXxX**

_**Apartement Ryeowook, saat senja~**_

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan. Ditaruhnya secangkir cappuccino di atas meja, lalu duduk di samping Sungmin. Mereka sedang menikmati sore santai bersama. Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan orchestra dari CD Ryeowook mainkan. Sebuah orchestra dengan piano dan violin concerto dari Niccolo Paganini, Cantabile.

"Kemampuanmu membaca wajah orang masih tak berubah," ujar Sungmin pelan, menyesap sedikit cappuccino yang diberikan Ryeowook kepadanya. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

"Sedikit kesusahan dengan prasyarat ujianku kali ini kurasa," gumam Sungmin pendek. "Bagaimana jemarimu? Apa kau berlatih hari ini?" tanyanya lagi. Ditatapnya wajah Ryeowook itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Singkat, anggun, dan manis. Khas seorang Kim Ryeowook. Pemuda itu selalu bisa mengontrol emosi, dan menempatkan dirinya dengan baik. Kesan elegan dan berkelas selalu mengikuti langkahnya. Sungmin tersenyum seraya menarik tubuh Ryeowook ke pelukannya dengan lembut. Hanya dengan pemuda itu saja, ia mampu merasa nyaman. Kemiripan sifat mereka menciptakan kedekatan yang tidak bisa dipahami orang lain, kenyamanan hingga membuat keduanya menarik diri dari dunia. Bagi mereka, orang lain tidak penting. Selama mereka memiliki satu sama lain, keduanya akan baik-baik saja.

Bunyi bel dari apartment Ryeowook menghentikan kemesraan mereka.

"Biar kubuka," ujar Ryeowook lembut. Ia beranjak dan membuka pintu apartment.

"KENAPA TIDAK MENJAWAB PESANKU?"

Kepala besar berwarna hitam itu menyembul. Dilihatnya wajah Yesung yang memerah karena marah.

"A-ah… Maaf, Hyung…" Ryeowook salah tingkah. Sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan puluhan alasan untuk mereda kemarahan Yesung.

**XxXxXxX**

**Asrama Laki-laki Akademi Musik, kamar no 43**

Kyuhyun menaruh tasnya di atas meja dengan lesu. Hari ini benar-benar payah. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia lepas control di hadapan Sungmin tadi? Dan di atas segalanya, ia kecewa… Ia kecewa dengan reaksi Sungmin yang tak menganggapnya sedikitpun. Ia kecewa dengan sifat Sungmin yang berubah. Ia sakit hati.

"Kui Xian!"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Dilihatnya Zhoumi yang baru datang. Zhoumi ini lah teman Hankyung hyung yang telah mencarikan asrama untuknya. Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, tinggal sekamar dengan Zhoumi di asrama khusus laki-laki Akademi Musik SM. Sebenarnya tidak hanya dengan Zhoumi, tapi juga dengan satu murid dari Akademi lagi yang belum ia temui.

"Zhoumi hyung. Baru pulang?" sapa Kyuhyun basa-basi. Sebenarnya ia lelah dan segera ingin berlatih.

"Hum. Apa Yesung hyung sudah pulang?" Tanyanya pendek. Ia meraih selembar handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Belum bertemu dengannya, malah."

"Oh. Yasudah, aku mandi dulu." Lalu menghilang menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng. Teman sekamarnya yang satu itu memang sedikit slengean, tapi menyenangkan. Baru kenal tadi pagi saja tapi sudah akrab seperti teman lama.

Pintu dibuka lagi. Itu pasti yang bernama Yesung. Benar saja, pemuda yang baru masuk itu sedikit kaget melihat Kyuhyun di kamarnya.

"Ah, kau pasti anak baru itu ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Anneyonghaseyo, namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

Yesung menjabat tangannya. "Aku Yesung. Panggil saja sunbae—"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Kui Xian!" teriak Zhoumi dari kamar mandi.

"Panggil saja dia Big Head, hahahahaha!" Ternyata percakapan mereka terdengar oleh Zhoumi dari tadi. Yesung menggumamkan kata-kata seperti, 'dongsaeng sialan', sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkikik pelan. Sepertinya teman-teman baru ini tampak menyenangkan.

**.**

"Jadi kau dari Divisi Piano?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengambil ikan tuna di meja dengan sumpit, lalu melahapnya. Sementara Zhoumi dan Yesung hanya ber'oh' ria. Mereka sedang makan malam bersama sekarang. Dari mereka Kyuhyun jadi tahu kalau keduanya ternyata berasal dari Divisi yang sama, yaitu Divisi Vokal.

"Apa kau bertemu The Piano Ice Prince itu?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi. Yesung mendadak tersedak. Kyuhyun menuangkan air untuk Yesung, yang diterima Yesung penuh haru.

"The.. Piano Ice Prince..?" ulang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Ah, kukira kau sudah tahu. Pangeran Gunung Es dari Divisi Piano, pianis terbaik yang Akademi miliki sekarang," terang Zhoumi panjang lebar. Kyuhyun bersumpah ia melihat Yesung memutar bola matanya.

"Omong kosong, dia tidak sehebat itu." Yesung mendecih.

"Dia cukup hebat untuk memenangkan Kompetisi tahun ajaran lalu, Sunbae. Kudengar ia bahkan tanpa persiapan saat itu."

"Hanya seseorang yang suka pamer dan berusaha tampil cool, jangan terpancing gosip, Kyuhyun." Yesung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Yang diajak bicara semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau hanya tidak mau mengakui kepopuleran murid dari Divisi lain, Sunbae," kekeh Zhoumi geli.

"Aku hanya merasa orang-orang terlalu melebihkan, dan hei! Itu ikanku!" Yesung segera mencomot tuna terakhir di piring saji sebelum diambil Zhoumi. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu hanya merengut kesal.

"Uhm… Sebenarnya siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Zhoumi tertawa. "Lee Sungmin. Sunbae dari Divisi Piano yang sebentar lagi memulai debutnya. Dia kekasih dari Kim Ryeowook. Keduanya selalu lengket seperti perangko."

Tenggorokan Kyuhyun tercekat.

"K-kekasih..?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Yup! Mereka pasangan paling sempurna di Akademi. Itu karena Kim Ryeowook adalah Mutiara dari Divisi Biola yang luar biasa cemerlang itu. Dia orang yang Yesung sunbae taksir sejak Ryeowook pertama masuk Akademi ini, haha!"

Yesung segera membungkam mulut Zhoumi. "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku hanya menganggapnya adik!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Otaknya seperti terlalu lambat memproses. Lee Sungmin… Kim Ryeowook... Mereka ternyata sepasang kekasih…

_**TBC~**_

**A/N: **

Tell me, apa fanfic ini layak diterusin?

Karena saya merasa kualitas bahasa saya makin menurun disini T_T

Maaf belum bisa balas review, lagi ol di warnet ._.v

Dan oh, saya menerima masukan ending. Apa endingnya harus KyuMin? Atau MinKyu? Apa akan berakhir dengan YeWook?

Well… tell me your imagination, guys… Thank you for reading ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Team

Title : Still the Same Rain

Disclaimer : They're not mine. I only own the story.

Pair : KyuMin and slight MinWook, I've warned you.

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC.

_**~flashback~**_

"_Minnie itu lucu sekali. Masa anak cowok suka warna pink?"_

"_Hey jangan begitu, Kyuhyun-ah."_

"_Tapi Hyung, dia itu benar-benar aneh!"_

"_Aku tidak aneh!"_

"_Hahaha! Kau itu aneh Minnie."_

"_Panggil seniormu dengan sapaan yang lebih sopan, ppabo!"_

"_Hyung juga aneh, Sungmin saja tidak protes kupanggil begitu. Iya kan Minnie?"_

"_Kyuhyun pabo…."_

_**Apa yang aneh?**_

"_Minnie-ah…"_

"_Ne, Kyunnie?"_

"_Saranghae…"_

_**Apa yang benar?**_

"_Aku benci hujan!"_

"_Aku cinta hujan, kok."_

"_Huh."_

"_Hahaha, jangan begitu Minnie. Kau harus bisa mencintai hujan seperti kau mencintaiku."_

"_Huh, mana bisa! Hujan selalu membuatku sakit, Kyu! Kau lihat sendiri kemarin aku demam gara-gara kehujanan."_

"_Heh? Lalu apa hubungannya, hyung?"_

"_Kalau untuk Kyuhyun… Kau pasti tidak akan membuatku sakit… Iya kan, Kyu?"_

_**Apa yang salah?**_

"_Lain kali jangan paksakan dirimu, Minnie."_

"_Aku kangen Kyuhyun… Hiks…"_

"_Dan membiarkan dirimu sendiri kedinginan di tengah malam badai? Bagaimana jika aku tidak di rumah tadi? Jangan bertindak bodoh, Minnie…"_

_**Kenapa begitu peduli?**_

"_Kyuhyun… kau…"_

"_Maafkan aku, Sungmin."_

"_Kau—dan Hankyung hyung?"_

"_Ya. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

"_Ah, tentu saja. Selamat^^"_

_**Kenapa begitu menyakitkan?**_

_**~flashback end~**_

Memori.

Setiap orang mempunyai memorinya masing-masing, diantara bersifat sangat pribadi, dan tersimpan di ingatannya masing-masing. Orang bilang, ingatan manusia itu seperti saringan. Waktu akan menyembuhkan segalanya, termasuk kenangan pahit. Waktu akan memperbaikinya.

Tapi yang jarang orang ketahui, ada satu jenis memori menyakitkan, yang tak melekat di ingatan. Memori itu tersimpan, jauh sekali, di sudut hati paling dalam. Memori yang membuatmu terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar, seolah tidak ada apa-apa, tapi perlahan, akan berpengaruh padamu. Pada kehidupanmu. Pada seluruh sendi keseharianmu.

Memori itu bernama,

Cinta.

**~Still the Same Rain~**

**~A Super Junior fanfic~**

**~by Zie-kun 'Kuroba' Michaelis~**

**CHAPTER 4: TEAM**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sesosok pemuda tampan berjalan tegap di salah satu lorong Divisi Piano Akademi Musik SM. Ia tidak tampak tergesa-gesa, tapi bagaimanapun raut wajahnya yang datar tidak dapat ditebak. Di salah satu tikungan ia berbalik, dan berhenti di sebuah ruang yang di pintunya tergantung papan nama dari kayu eboni bertuliskan, 'Ruang Kantor Mr. Bard Middleford'.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu seolah kantor itu sudah sering dikunjunginya. Matanya menangkap gurunya yang sedang memainkan sebuah lagu dengan grand piano di hadapannya. Tak sedikitpun melirik Sungmin yang mematung di depan pintu.

"Aku masih ingat saat kau pertama kali datang kesini." Seperti sudah mengetahui muridnya akan menemuinya, ia tersenyum misterius.

Sungmin tak bergerak. Ia sudah merencanakan semua. Hari ini, ia akan memberitahu gurunya tentang kegagalannya sebagai seorang tutor. Ia akan memberitahu gurunya kalau Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa bermain musik klasik. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan itu lagi, dan meminta gurunya mencari pasangan duet baru untuknya.

Ya, Sungmin telah memutuskan. Dan tidak ada alasan lain yang mampu menggoyahkan keputusannya.

"Sonata for Two Pianos…" Gurunya mulai bergumam, "adalah satu-satunya Partitur untuk duet piano yang dibuat Mozart sepanjang hidupnya." Jemarinya dengan lincah mulai menyenandungkan lagu itu. Hanya sampai Allegro con spirito, lagu itu dihentikan. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Sebuah irama yang ceria, bukan begitu?" Senyuman itu lagi.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan," sela Sungmin tegas. Ia memilih untuk segera mengakhiri permainan ini sampai disini.

Gurunya menghela nafas, "Aku tahu tugas kali ini cukup menyulitkanmu, tapi aku memahami benar kapasitasmu sejauh apa, Sungmin-sshi." Ia menatap Sungmin penuh harapan, seolah-olah optimis Sungmin akan menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sempurna lagi-seperti sebelumnya. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Anda tidak tahu kalau—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkannya?" tawar gurunya memotong ucapan Sungmin. Ia tersenyum sebentar, lalu menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi piano di sampingnya tanpa menunggu persetujuannya.

"Kita mulai dengan tempo seperti ini: tat-tat-tat," Mr. Bard memberi contoh dengan mengetukkan dua jemarinya di meja piano, Sungmin terpaksa menurut, lalu mengamatinya dengan penuh konsentrasi, mereka menahan nafas bersamaan,

"Mulai."

Jemari dari kedua orang berbakat itu bermain bersama, dalam satu harmonisasi yang apik. Musik yang ceria mengalun. Tinggi. Ceria bagaikan lagu musim panas. Lalu turun dengan lembut bagaikan hembusan angin di musim semi. _Sonata und Fuge._

Ah, ini indah….

Kali ini gerakan Adante. Temponya lebih cepat dari gerakan sebelumnya. Kedua jemari itu seperti menari di atas tuts-tuts piano, dan kemudian… Molto Allegro, part dimana sinkronisasi antara dua piano sangat dibutuhkan dengan tingkat kejelian yang tinggi. Sungmin menahan nafas saat musik indah itu mencapai akhir.

Gurunya bertepuk tangan untuk permainan mereka.

"Pada akhirnya," Gurunya memulai, "komposisi ini tidak dibuat Mozart untuk muridnya yang berbakat."

Mr. Bard berdiri dan menuju jendela kecil yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Dari lantai lima gedung Divisi Piano itu ia memandang ke bawah, beberapa murid baru saja keluar dari gedung itu untuk latihan. Matanya menerawang. Sungmin menatapnya heran.

"Komposisi ini, lebih kepada tujuan untuk menikmati musik dengan sepenuh hati, dengan memainkannya bersama murid kesayangannya."

Mr. Bard menoleh, wajahnya membentuk sebuah senyum bijaksana, senyum seorang guru pada umumnya ketika menyemangati murid.

Sungmin terpaku. Lidahnya kelu. Otak jeniusnya mencerna perkataan bijak sang guru yang dibaliknya tersembunyi maksud tertentu.

"Nah," kata-kata Mr Bard seperti menyandarkan Sungmin ke alam nyata, "apa ada yang ingin kau katakan, muridku?" Ia tersenyum. Menunggu jawaban Sungmin. Menunggu ucapannya yang tadi terpotong.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir keras.

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

**XxXxXxX**

Orang bilang, hidup ini adalah pilihan. Kemana kau akan melangkah, kemana nasib akan membawamu ditentukan oleh pilihanmu sendiri. Pilihanmu yang bertanggung jawab atas hidupmu sendiri. Apa kau akan tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, atau terluka, semua itu tergantung atas pilihanmu. Tapi bagi seorang Lee Sungmin, hidup tidak semudah itu.

Andai Sungmin diperbolehkan menentukan pilihan sejak awal, ia akan memilih untuk tidak pernah dilahirkan.

Sungmin lahir dari keluarga baik-baik, sungguh. Dengan orang tua dan dua kakak yang mencintainya, ia terbiasa hidup sebagai adik bungsu yang manja. Tidak pernah ada yang protes ketika Sungmin menginginkan sesuatu. Sungmin kecil selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, karena ia begitu menggemaskan ketika ia tersenyum manis. Sungmin remaja selalu dipantau oleh keluarganya. Ia bagaikan permata yang selalu dijaga baik-baik. Karena ia adalah Lee Sungmin, si adik bungsu yang manis. Sesederhana itu.

Hidup yang sempurna, benarkah begitu?

Salah.

Karena Sungmin bahkan terlalu lemah untuk terkena angin malam. Tubuhnya terlalu rapuh untuk terkena penyakit. Sungmin hanya anak kecil. Ia jarang mengerti kenapa orang tuanya sering membawa ke tempat orang-orang berbaju putih itu, kenapa orang-orang itu melakukan sesuatu pada tangannya yang putih pucat dan memasukkan cairan yang membuatnya kesakitan, kenapa ia sering pingsan ketika hanya bermain bola setengah jam di sore hari bersama kakaknya, kenapa ia begitu lemah…

Sungmin hanya anak kecil.

Sampai pada saatnya ia beranjak remaja, dan orang tuanya terpaksa menuruti keinginan Sungmin untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum karena Sungmin tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Dan rentetan kejadian yang terlalu cepat itu—

Kedua kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut.

Orangtuanya bercerai.

Ia ditinggalkan semua orang yang dicintainya.

Kesepian.

Kehidupan berubah. Manusia berproses. Dan Sungmin remaja pun tumbuh. Bukan kah hidup itu pilihan? Maka ketika tawaran itu datang, ia harus memilih untuk melanjutkan atau mengakhiri. Dan Sungmin itu pemberani. Dengan mendekap kesepian dalam hari-hari yang berlalu, ia memilih untuk bertahan.

Yang tidak orang-orang ketahui, pilihan itu tidak hanya merubah hidupnya. Terkadang, pilihan itu merubah segala kepribadiannya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sonata for Two Pianos?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Awas masih panas," tegur Zhoumi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, sambil sedikit-sedikit meniupi makanannya.

"Jadi lagu ini yang membuatmu berlatih semalaman?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi melirik lingkaran hitam di mata Kyuhyun.

Seteguk air masuk dalam kerongkongan Kyuhyun ketika ramen di mangkuknya habis.

"Yeah, begitulah hyung."

"Kau beruntung. Kau pasti hebat sekali hingga dipasangkan dengannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Beruntung? Padahal rasanya ia telah jadi orang paling sial di dunia. Ia menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu.

"Aku berangkat duluan, hyung. Annyeong."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke Akademi dengan lesu. Ia tidak tidur semalaman gara-gara lagu klasik sialan itu, tapi permainannya tetap saja payah. Jemarinya tidak biasa bermain musik klasik yang ceria dan bertempo cepat. Lagipula, piano memang bukan bidangnya. Itu hanya hobi. Ah, Kyuhyun bodoh. Nekat sekali ia. Dan ia kembali down mengingat ucapan Sungmin kemarin. Ia tidak yakin kalau hari ini Sungmin masih sudah menemuinya. Salah Kyuhyun, kenapa ia bisa kehilangan kendali seperti itu? Harusnya ia bisa bersabar. Harusnya ia tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalalu mereka ketika Sungmin masih membencinya. Sungmin pasti lebih membencinya sekarang.

Di depan pintu ruang latihan itu ia berhenti. Tidak mungkin Sungmin mau melatihnya lagi. Itu tidak mungkin. Dengan lesu dibukanya pintu kaca itu.

"Kau terlambat lima menit."

Sungmin berdiri disana, dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang rapi. Elegan seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun hampir saja membelalak di tempat.

"S-sunbae…"

Dengan sikapnya yang dingin Sungmin berkata, "Hari ini, kau dalam masalah besar jika belum berlatih apa yang kuperintahkan kemarin."

Meski ekspresi Sungmin menakutkan, senyum Kyuhyun tetap mengembang.

**XxXxXxX**

_Have you noticed how love's begun? _

_It doesn't always start with a perfect met_

_Nor with good relationship in short time_

_It just needs time, a simple little time_

_For you realize it…_

Salju musim dingin kembali turun di pagi hari itu. Beberapa pohon yang menggersang karena musim gugur kemarin kini berkilat tertutup putihnya salju. Seorang pemuda mungil keluar dari mobil hitamnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak seperti biasanya, hari itu ia tak membawa biolanya ke akademi. Dengan hoodie berwarna cokelat hangat senada dengan jaket yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, ia sedikit berlari ke Gedung Divisi Biola dari akademi ternama itu.

"Wookie-ah!"

Pemuda mungil itu menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berkepala besar mendekatinya.

"Yesung hyung…" Ia menunduk, mencoba menyingkirkan rasa tak nyamannya dengan membenahi poninya yang terjatuh.

Yesung menatapnya intens. Tatapan yang mengintimidasi bola mata cokelat itu hingga pemiliknya tak berani menatap balik.

"Kau datang."

"Ya, aku datang." Masih dengan canggung Ryeowook menjawab seadanya.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Suara serak Yesung memecah kebekuan diantara mereka.

"Jangan canggung begitu," kata Yesung lagi. "Kau tidak perlu bersikap begitu, aku tidak akan memarahimu, sungguh." Ada penekanan dalam kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Aku…"

"Kau juga tidak perlu minta maaf kalau memang tidak merasa bersalah Wookie-ah." Senyum seindah matahari itu mengembang, mengetahui lawan bicaranya bukanlah seseorang yang mudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk meminta maaf.

"Cuma, pastikan saja lain kali kau tidak akan membuatku khawatir dengan menghilang seperti kemarin, arrachi?"

Ryeowook makin menunduk. Yesung mengacak rambut dongsaeng kesayangannya dengan gemas.

"Yasudah, aku pergi latihan dulu. Sampai nanti, Wookie-ah."

Pemuda bersuara artistik itu tersenyum melambaikan tangannya, lalu menjauh.

Pada akhirnya, sifat perfeksionis Ryeowook tidak mentolerirnya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata itu.

_Mianhae, hyung…_

**XxXxXxX**

"Masih salah." Sungmin mengoreksi permainan piano Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluh pelan, lalu memainkan musiknya lagi. Sonata und Fuge.

"Mozart tidak membuat lagu ini untuk dimainkan dengan asal-asalan," tegur Sungmin lagi ketika intonasi permainan Kyuhyun semakin lambat.

"Jangan memainkan bagianku!"

"JANGAN MENGARANG NADA SESUKAMU!"

JREENG!

Sungmin menbanting kedua jemarinya dengan kesal tepat di atas not-not piano itu. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut kesal, menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh murka.

"M-mian…" Kyuhyun menunduk, walau alih-alih ia merasa wajah marah Sungmin itu terlihat lucu di matanya.

Sungmin menghela napas pasrah. Bola mata obsidian itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, apapun selain melihat Kyuhyun. Karena hanya dengan melihat bocah itu saja kebencian di hatinya sudah demikian menjadi-jadi. Ia mencoba bersabar.

"Mulai dari awal lagi," kata Sungmin setelah beberapa lama. Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh haru.

**.**

Kedua jemari itu bermain indah. Melodi yang keluar dari permainan itu bagaikan magis, seolah-olah membuat pendengarnya benar-benar berada di tempat lain. Riang dan damai. Pianist itu benar-benar memainkannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya ketika lagu itu berhenti.

"Ini yang terakhir aku memberimu contoh." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun penuh kebencian, tapi yang diajak bicara hanya meringis konyol. Baru kali ini ia menyadari permainan pianonya benar-benar payah. Sungmin lebih hebat dalam segi apapun. Miris sekali.

Sungmin melirik jam tangan berwarna silver di tangannya.

"Jam latihan sudah habis." Kyuhyun mengeluh dalam hati mendengarnya. Padahal ia benar-benar masih ingin bersama Sungmin, meskipun pemuda itu selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnya.

"Satu bulan tidak akan cukup memoled _skill_-mu yang pas-pasan itu menjadi emas, kuwajibkan kau untuk terus berlatih setiap hari." Sedikit menohok memang, tapi Kyuhyun merasa perkataan Sungmin itu benar-benar sesuai dengan keadaan.

"Tidak ada yang mengajariku di rumah," aku Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sungmin berdiri. Membereskan partiturnya lalu memasukkannya ke tas jinjing hitam yang selalu ia bawa. Tanpa salam, tanpa mengatakan apapun Sungmin menutup latihan hari itu.

"S-sunbae…"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti sejenak. Ia menoleh sedikit hanya untuk memberitahu kalau ia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namanya.

Bola mata hitam Kyuhyun bersinar penuh harap saat berkata, "Bolehkah mulai dari sekarang, aku memanggilmu hyung?"

Ekspresi pemuda yang lebih tua itu mengeras. Untuk sesaat tak ada yang berbicara.

"Dan oh ya, aku tidak menerima penolakan." Senyum Kyuhyun final.

**TBC~**

**Author's Note:**

Mian, kali ini balas-balas review-nya saya jadikan satu saya ya.

Jadi begini, sebenarnya author pengen curhat T_T #plak

Ah, oke serius.

Jadi begini, sebenarnya fic ini pengen saya discontinued aja. Melihat statistik viewer fic ini tuh bikin saya merinding, jumlah yang baca dan jumlah yang review itu bagaikan langit dan bumi tau gak -_-

-lebay-

Tapi serius, saya kecewa sama silent reader. Iya sih, saya emang gak ngeharepin review banyak kok, ngapain juga ngejar review, masuk surga aja belum tentu. #plak

Saya gak akan ceramah kok, saya gak ahli jadi ustadzah.

Apa ya?

Saya kecewa, mungkin?

Tapi saya juga tau diri kok, kan saya gak kenal siapapun di fandom ini. Meski sudah nulis disini sejak setahun yang lalu, saya tetap saja orang asing.

Jadi,

Pertanyaan saya cuma satu: masihkah kalian berminat terhadap fanfic ini?


	5. Chapter 5: Hard Work

Title : Still the Same Rain

Disclaimer : They're not mine. I only own the story.

Pair : KyuMin and slight MinWook, I've warned you.

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC.

**Enjoy, kalau bisa.**

**~Still the Same Rain~**

**~A Super Junior fanfic~**

**~by Zie-kun 'Kuroba' Michaelis~**

**CHAPTER 5: HARD WORK**

"Sedikit lagi." Sungmin bergumam pelan. Mata bulatnya yang sudah sepenuhnya mengantuk melirik jam dinding ala Inggris yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Jam setengah dua dini hari.

Ia duduk di depan grand piano mahalnya, sedikit terkantuk-kantuk. Tangannya membuka-buka buku tebal yang baru ia pinjam di perpustakaan sore tadi. Sebuah buku biografi musik berjudul '_Mozart and His Lifetime'. _Di halaman 213, ia membaca dengan serius. Di halaman itu menceritakan salah satu karya Mozart yang bernama Sonata und Fuge, Sonata untuk duet piano klasik.

Sungmin pikir lagu yang dipilihkan gurunya untuk ia dan Kyuhyun ini tidak cukup sulit. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Mozart menghasilkan karya itu bukan untuk menghibur raja-raja dan bangsawan sebagaimana karya-karyanya yang lain. Karya itu dibuatkannya untuk muridnya tersayang. Muridnya yang paling cerdas. Karyanya yang paling sentimentil. Satu-satunya duet piano yang dihasilkan Mozart seumur hidupnya. Lagu yang butuh konsentrasi lebih, kemahiran bermain piano di atas sempurna, dan jiwa seni yang tinggi.

Sekarang satu bulan adalah waktu yang mustahil untuk seorang yang bahkan belum bisa disebut pemula seperti Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu bahkan belum bisa memainkan bagian awal dengan lumayan. Sungmin berpikir keras. Ia tentu tidak dapat mengubah lagu yang akan dimainkannya. Nama peserta dan lagu yang akan dibawakan sudah tercatat di agenda ujian Akademi, terlalu beresiko untuk mundur.

Dan ia tahu ia tidak akan mundur untuk sebuah hal kecil. Ia sudah pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit sebelum ini. Masa-masa sulit yang hampir terkesan mustahil untuk dapat membuatnya hidup kembali seperti sekarang. Kalau hal yang mustahil saja sudah pernah ditaklukannya, ia yakin kali ini ia akan berhasil lagi.

Semoga.

**XxXxXxX**

Zhou Mi bangun dari tidurnya. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap alunan piano dari kamar sebelah. Aneh, memangnya jam berapa sekarang? Dengan sedikit menguap ia bangkit, membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan. Langkah kaki panjangnya membawanya menuju ruang musik khusus yang disediakan di tiap kamar asrama untuk penghuninya.

Di ruangan yang redup itu, mata Zhoumi menyipit ketika melihat seorang pemuda tanggung sedang bermain di atas grand pianonya. Permainan yang ceria sebenarnya, hanya saja telinga sensitif Zhoumi menangkap nada-nada yang dimainkan dengan salah kaprah.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Tampak Zhoumi yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Zhoumi. Ia menguap lagi.

Senyum lembut muncul di wajah Kyuhyun yang letih.

"Aku harus berlatih mati-matian untuk pertunjukan 26 hari lagi nanti." Ia menunduk lagi untuk membaca partiturnya dengan serius. Jemarinya mulai terbiasa memainkan piano itu.

"Kalau mengantuk tidur saja, Sunbae," saran Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Zhoumi hanya berdecak-decak heran. Anak ini keras kepala juga, pikirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ia berjalan ke sisi dapur, tangannya membuka kulkas kecil di pojok dan mengambil minuman lalu meneguknya pelan.

"Sunbae." Kyuhyun memanggilnya tidak yakin.

"Ya?" Zhoumi menoleh.

"Apa sunbae dekat dengan Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Hm… Tidak juga. Kenapa?" Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun menyelidik. Membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Err.. Tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak membuka rahasianya pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kau menyukai Sungmin, eh?"

Jleb!

Untuk orang yang slengean seperti itu, Zhoumi bahkan dapat menebak perasaannya dengan tepat sasaran.

Zhoumi tertawa kecil, mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Untuk seseorang dari Divisi Piano, _skill_-mu itu benar-benar parah lho," ejek Zhoumi, meskipun pada akhirnya ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya heran. Zhoumi ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, ayahku hanya seorang pedagang kecil-kecilan di Cina." Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang misterius, seperti ada sedikit gurat kepedihan disana.

"Kami bukan keluarga yang berkecukupan. Suatu hari, Ayah menemukan bakat menyanyiku saat aku ikut perlombaan di sekolah. Ayah senang sekali aku menang, rasanya seperti mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak." Ia berhenti sebentar, matanya menerawang.

"Aku sudah bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi opera saat masih kecil. Dan keluargaku benar-benar mendukung keinginanku. Hanya saja," Ia melirik Kyuhyun, "keadaan tidak mendukung."

"Kami tidak cukup kaya untuk menyekolahkan adikku yang lain. Akhirnya aku berhenti sekolah dan bekerja sebagai penyanyi café. Bukan hal mudah, tentu saja. Terkadang aku bahkan tidur di emper-emper toko dan makan seadanya di musim dingin." Ia terkekeh pelan mengingat masa lalunya.

"Adalah sebuah keajaiban seorang teman menyuruhku datang ke audisi pencari bakat di Korea yang mempertemukanku dengan Lee Soo Man. Orang tua itu menawariku untuk menjadi artis di bawah management-nya, tapi aku memilih untuk belajar dulu di Akademi ini. Dengan syarat aku harus berada di bawah kontrak management-nya untuk selamanya. Mulai saat itu, aku berjanji demi masa depan keluargaku yang lebih baik. Aku berjanji untuk memperjuangkan impianku."

Zhoumi selesai bercerita. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tahu kau datang kesini untuk sesuatu. Maka dari itu, perjuangkanlah impianmu."

**.**

"Wajahmu pucat, Kyuhyun." Yesung mengambil setangkup roti di kulkas, lalu mengolesinya dengan selai jeruk untuk sarapan.

"Wajahku kan memang begini dari dulu ," jawab Kyuhyun asal-asalan. Ia menguyah _sandwich-_nya dengan nikmat.

Yesung menatapnya kesal, tapi tersirat kekhawatiran juga di matanya. Bagaimanapun, ia yang dituakan disini. Kesehatan dongsaeng-nya adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Jadi semalam bukan mimpi, ya?" celetuk Zhoumi. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk menutupi tubuhnya. Yesung menoleh, menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Itu lho, Sunbae. Jam dua pagi tadi aku melihat Kyuhyun berlatih piano. Tampaknya ia tidak tidur semalaman," terang koala itu acuh, merebut roti yang sedari tadi dipegang Yesung tapi belum juga dimakan. "Nyam~ Sepertinya dia benar-benar berusaha." Ia memakan roti itu dengan nikmat sementara Yesung mendelik kesal.

Yesung duduk lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Lee Sungmin memang orang yang perfeksionis, tapi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk dapat sebanding dengannya."

Yesung memang hanya menasehati Kyuhyun sebagai seorang kakak tingkat, tapi kata-kata itu menusuk perasaannya. Ya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang tak akan pernah sebanding…

"Sunbae jahat sekali! Dia itu kan menyukai Sungmin, sunbae!"

Kyuhyun tersedak. Ia melotot pada Zhoumi yang masih cengar-cengir tanpa dosa. Lalu menoleh pada Yesung, yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Yesung hati-hati. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

Yesung menghela napas. "Kau tahu kan Sungmin itu sudah lama berpacaran dengan Wookie? Jangan mengganggu hubungan orang lain, Kyuhyun. Berhentilah selagi kau bisa." Kata-kata itu terdengar sengit, dan juga menusuk.

"Kau yang harus berhenti, sunbae." Kedua orang yang sedang bersitegang itu menoleh pada Zhoumi yang sedang menambahkan irisan keju di atas rotinya.

Zhoumi tersenyum cuek. "Berhentilah memendam perasaanmu sendiri pada Ryeowook, ne?"

**XxXxXxX**

"Hyung dimana?"

Kyuhyun menempelkan ponsel flip berwarna hitam itu ke telinganya. Suara dari seberang terdengar.

"_Di ruang pertunjukan Divisi Biola lantai tiga. Cepat datang kesini ya. Lima menit lagi acaranya dimulai."_

Orang dari seberang telepon itu itu mematikan hubungan secara sepihak, tidak menerima penolakan. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ia baru saja selesai latihan dengan Sungmin. Otaknya mengingat kata-kata sinis Sungmin saat ia salah memainkan nadanya tadi, 'Kalau seseorang memainkan karyanya seperti ini, mungkin Mozart akan bangkit dari kuburnya.' Cih, harusnya tidak perlu begitu, 'kan. Setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah berusaha. Ia merengut kesal mengingatnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang amat familiar memanggil namanya saat ia sampai di tempat yang dituju. Lima meter di depan dilihatnya Hankyung melambaikan tangan.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun mendekat, ia memandangi hyung-nya dari atas sampai bawah. Hyung-nya kali ini tampak tampan dengan kemeja biru laut dan celana hitamnya yang cool. Rambutnya disisir rapi dengan gaya rambut terbaru.

"Hyung tampak keren," puji Kyuhyun.

Hankyung hanya tertawa. "Harus dong, Kyuhyun. Aku harus tampak memukau di pertunjukan kali ini," katanya narsis.

"Tapi kan hyung tidak tampil?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Kali ini ia diajak Hankyung hyung untuk menonton Kompetisi Biola interdivisi. Hankyung akan menempuh ujian akhirnya beberapa minggu lagi, dengan kata lain ia tidak ada waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti kompetisi. Lagi pula, sudah menjadi tradisi di Divisi Biola, sunbae yang hampir lulus akan lebih memfokuskan diri pada ujian dan mengalah untuk tidak mengikuti kompetisi, memberi kesempatan pada adik-adik tingkatnya.

"Iya sih, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan melihat mutiara dari Divisi Biola yang sesungguhnya. Ayo!" Hankyung menyeret Kyuhyun memasuki ruang pertunjukan itu.

Cahaya di gedung itu meredup saat semua penonton sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Hankyung telah memesan tempat duduk di baris ketiga, Kyuhyun bersyukur ia dapat melihat panggung itu dengan lebih dekat.

Panggung itu tampak megah meski dalam ruangan tertutup. _Lighting_ semakin gelap saat tirai di atas panggung di buka. Permainan cahaya di atas panggung sangat mengagumkan. Penonton memberikan tepuk tangan untuk pembukaan yang indah itu. Mereka menanti dengan penuh penasaran.

Peserta pertama keluar, memberikan salam hormat pada penonton yang hadir.

"Itu Henry dari kelas 3-A. Ia dikenal sebagai the Poppin Master."

Kyuhyun menoleh heran, "The Poppin Master?"

Hankyung tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya."

Pemuda bernama Henry itu maju selangkah, biolanya ia tumpu di bahu dengan profesional.

Sebuah musik indah mengalun.

"Beethoven, Violin Sonata no 5 in F major." Hankyung berbisik pelan.

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Kyuhyun hanya terus mendengarkan permainan pemuda bernama Henry itu.

Kyuhyun tak sering mendengarkan biola dalam hidupnya, namun ketika mendengarkan permainan Henry, ia merasa jatuh cinta.

Gesekan piano yang dihasilkan begitu halus dan telaten, menyayat hati hingga ke kerak yang paling dalam. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Belum pernah ia mendengar permainan sejenius ini…

Melodi yang dihasilkannya begitu indah, romantis, sensitif…

"Seperti lagu musim semi," komentar Kyuhyun takjub ketika musik manis itu mencapai tengah.

"_Spring_ memang nama lain lagu ini." Hankyung mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun tak mengedipkan mata sedikitpun ketika pertunjukan itu. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya pemuda berkulit putih di atas panggung yang lebar itu menari. Tepatnya menari dengan kedua kakinya, seirama dengan lagu yang sedang dimainkan. Sementara tangan dan bahunya masih digunakan untuk memainkan biola itu dengan baik!

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton yang takjub terdengar.

"Dan itulah kenapa dia dijuluki the Poppin Master." Senyum Hankyung bangga.

**.**

Pertunjukan itu berlangsung selama dua jam lebih. Hampir dari sepuluh penampil menghibur penonton yang ada dengan sangat memukau. Sangat tidak menyangka yang baru disaksikan tadi adalah sebuah Kompetisi, karena semua penampil benar-benar memberikan pertunjukan terbaik layaknya seorang profesional. Tapi dari semua penampil itu, ada satu yang membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kim Ryeowook tidak tampil?" Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruang pertunjukan.

Hankyung menoleh. "Eh? Darimana kau tahu tentang dia?"

"Temanku." Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya.

Pria Cina itu menghela napas, "Well… Sebenarnya dia tadi yang kusebut Mutiara dari Divisi Biola. Tapi sepertinya terjadi sesuatu…" Kata-katanya mengambang ketika melihat Zhoumi mendatangi mereka.

"Gege!"

"Mimi!" Hankyung melambaikan tangan.

Sehebat itukah Ryeowook? Pikir Kyuhyun miris. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersama. Karena mereka begitu serasi…

"Kyuhyun juga disini?" Tanya Zhoumi ketika ia sampai.

"Dia bersamaku," Hankyung yang menjawab. "Kau sendiri?"

"Well…" Zhoumi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, terlihat grogi. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda mungil mendekati mereka. Pemuda di pertunjukan tadi yang membuat Kyuhyun terpana.

"Ah, Henry." Zhoumi memeluk lengan pemuda itu.

"I'm so nervous…" Henry bergumam kecil, ia menatap Zhoumi resah. Tatapan yang untuk beberapa saat membuat Hankyung dan Kyuhyun aneh.

"It's alright, dear. Just be relax, ok? Aku yakin kau pasti akan memenangkan kompetisi ini." Zhoumi mencubit pipi chubby pemuda itu dengan gemas, membuat pemuda keturunan Canada itu bersemu merah.

"Ehem. " Hankyung pura-pura batuk hanya agar kedua orang itu sadar ia dan Kyuhyun masih disini.

"Eh… maaf." Zhoumi meringis kecil, sedikit merasa malu juga.

"Jadi sudah jadian, ya?" goda Hankyung kecil, melirik Henry yang menunduk malu.

"Begitulah, hehehe…" Zhoumi menjawab dengan slengean seperti biasanya.

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun. Kenal kan, ini Henry. Henry, ini teman seasramaku, Kyuhyun."

"Annyeong haseyo."

"Hallo." Henry membalas sapaan Kyuhyun dengan canggung, ternyata pemuda manis yang jenius bermain biola itu adalah seseorang yang pemalu.

"Henry ini dari Canada, bahasa Koreanya belum terlalu lancar, jadi tolong dimaklumi," jelas Zhoumi. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa Ryeowook tidak mengikuti Kompetisi?" Tanya Hankyung.

Baik Henry dan Zhoumi sama-sama mengangkat bahu.

"Kudengar ia juga batal mengikuti kompetisi di luar," sahut Henry dengan bahasa Koreanya yang pas-pasan.

Hankyung mengerutkan kening. Sementara Kyuhyun berpikir keras, mengira-ira sehebat apa Kim Ryeowook itu.

**XxXxXxX**

Sungai itu tenang. Permukaan airnya yang luas bagai tumpukan balok kaca yang amat kelam. Malam itu dingin. Dingin sekali karena itu musim salju. Angin berhembus kencang, meniup ke segala arah. Langit malam tampak gelap pekat karena mendung.

Ryeowook berdiri di tepi sungai itu. Bola matanya yang hangat menatap kosong pada titik-titik kristal yang seolah-olah muncul ketika sungai itu terkena cahaya. Pada bayang-bayang lampu jalan yang berpendar di permukaannya. Pada alirannya yang sepi.

Malam itu musim dingin, dan Ryeowook tetap memaksakan diri keluar hanya untuk berada disana. Kedua jemarinya sudah memucat sempurna, karena sindrom sialan itu. Tapi Ryeowook tidak peduli. Ia merasa aliran darahnya berhenti di telapak tangannya yang membeku karena dingin. Kaku.

Andai saja…

Andai saja ada seseorang yang berbaik hati mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke sungai…

Satu dorongan saja. Dan ia akan mati. Ia tidak perlu menahan rasa sakit itu lagi. Ia tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat lagi. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan impiannya yang mesti terkubur dalam-dalam itu lagi.

Cukup satu dorongan saja, dan ia akan berakhir dengan tenang.

Tapi Ryeowook tidak bergeming. Meskipun angin malam hampir membuat pertahanannya jatuh, ia tidak bergeser seinci pun. Ia tidak juga mati.

Airmata hangat meleleh sejak tadi. Kedua bahunya bergetar menahan tangis yang menggugu. Tapi tidak ada yang menghentikan tangisnya kali ini. Impiannya sudah berakhir. Masa-masa keemasan untuknya sudah berakhir…

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah jalan yang gelap.

"Jadi ini, yang dilakukan mutiara dari divisi biola itu, ketika namanya tidak disebut sebagai pemenang kompetisi tahun ini?"

Ryeowook menoleh. Dilihatnya Yesung berdiri disana dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Aku mencarimu, dan ini yang kau lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanku?" nada suara Yesung meninggi, membuat Ryeowook makin menunduk.

"Dimana Sungmin?"

Pemuda mungil itu mengigit bibirnya, tidak menjawab apapun.

"Sesibuk apa dia hingga tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya menghilang?"

Yesung mendekati pemuda mungil itu, lalu memeluknya hangat. Hanya pelukan seorang kakak pada adiknya. Hanya sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan…

"Dimana si brengsek itu saat kau membutuhkannya?" Yesung mendesis lirih, mengusap kepala Ryeowook yang kini terisak di bahunya.

"Dia tidak brengsek, hyung…"

"Dimana dia saat kekasihnya jatuh? Kekasih macam apa dia…"

Ryewook hanya semakin menggugu. Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda malang itu. Di malam yang semakin dingin itu, sayup-sayup tangisnya masih terdengar pilu.

**XxXxXxX**

Hujan lebat mengguyur Seoul pagi itu. Kyuhyun bersyukur setidaknya cuaca tidak begitu dingin hingga ia harus berada di dalam asrama untuk menghindari badai. Ia menaruh jas hujannya di loker penyimpanan begitu sampai di akademi. Ia telat sepuluh menit, semoga saja Sungmin tidak membunuhnya.

"Hyung, maaf aku terlamb-"

Ruang latihan itu kosong. Sungmin tidak ada. Tapi tas jinjing hitamnya masih berada disana. Kemana dia? Pikir Kyuhyun bingung.

Pintu ruang latihan itu dibuka kasar, membuat Kyuhyun refleks menoleh.

"Hyung?"

Dilihatnya Sungmin dengan kemeja putihnya yang basah. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu bersin.

"Hyung kehujanan? Darimana saja tadi? Apa hyung sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun.

Tersadar Kyuhyun sudah ada disana, Sungmin menatapnya sinis. Tatapan yang lebih dingin dari hujan deras di luar sana.

"Cemaskanlah pertunjukanmu 20 hari lagi, anak muda." Sungmin mendengus sarkastis, mengambil jaket hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja piano.

"Pastikan saja kau mengalami kemajuan, jika tidak ingin mati muda."

**.**

"Apa ada yang salah?" Kyuhyun bertanya takut-takut ketika ia selesai memainkan lagunya.

"Aku sudah menghafalkan semuanya. Apa ada nadaku yang salah?"

Sungmin tak langsung menjawab. Sebenarnya, kemajuan Kyuhyun cukup pesat. Ia sudah menghafalkan semua catatan dalam partitur itu kurang dari sepuluh hari. Melodi yang dihasilkannya tidak buruk, sungguh. Dan musiknya mulai menampakkan 'jiwa', sesuatu yang hanya bisa terjadi jika seorang pianist benar-benar bermain dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tapi itu hanya permulaan. Itu bukan apa-apa.

"Tempo," sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Apa?"

"Tempo." Sungmin mengulangi.

"Tempo-mu masih berantakan. Yang kau mainkan adalah lagu yang ceria, bukan musik pengiring kematian."

Kyuhyun merengut, kata-kata Sungmin menyakiti hatinya. Padahal kan ia sudah berlatih semalaman selama ini.

"Kau harus bisa memainkannya dengan cepat dan tepat. Jangan lembek seperti seorang gadis." Sungmin berjalan mendekatinya, lalu mendudukan diri di piano sebelahnya.

"Aku akan mengiringi musikmu. Mulai hari ini kita berlatih bersama." Ia melirik Kyuhyun ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu meringis ceria, "Jangan senang dulu," tambahnya sarkastis, "ini berarti kau bekerja dua kali lipat untuk dapat setara dengan permainanku."

**TBC~**

**Saya pengen bales-bales review dulu nih, yang nggak mau baca silahkan di skip aja ya^^**

**Chapter 2**

**YukiLOVESUNGMIN**

Kecepetan kah? Padahal aku merasa ini udah kek sinetron lho. Tapi emang pergantian alur tempat dan waktunya emang berubah-ubah sih –a

WonKyu dimataku?

Well… kalo ingin menilik jawaban seorang anak yang tidak terlalu mementingkan perang pairing *lol* menurutku, semua pair itu sama. Gak ada pair yang efisien, gak ada pair yang crack. Kalo masalah real apa nggak, yakin nih mau bahas ke-real-an mereka? Padahal kita sama sekali gak tahu kehidupan mereka hohoho *malah ceramah*

Tapiiiiiiiiiii…. Yang jelas saia tetap dukung KYUMIN sebagai pair nomor satu favorit sayaaa! Wkwkwk

Salam kenal juga ^^

**Kyuminshipper**

Ohoho, saya bukan anak musik, apalagi musisi :O saya Cuma anak kimia #nahloh

Makasih… jadi pengen punya malu deh #plak xD

**Yuki no Fuyu maleslogin**

Kenapa gak login kak? -_-

Dasar gaje! Wkwkwk

Makasih yo

**Reef-the Aprociefta**

Oppa GAJE! XD

Iya nih, gaya bahasaku emang kurang down to earth T_T

Makasih kritiknya~ :D

**Park HyunRa**

Dipertimbangkan ya, tapi juga nunggu usul temen" lain :p

Makasih udah baca^^

**Ms. KMS**

Okee~ ini sudah update^^

**KyuHyunJiYoon masih males Log In**

Oh ya? Chingu suka musik klasik juga?

Aku paling suka Rachmaninoff karena menurutku musiknya romantic abis… Terus Tchaikovsky, karya dia selalu suram -_- kebanyakan simfoni yang aku masukin di ff ini juga rata-rata musik favoritku semua XD

Masalah? Hm,, dibilang masalah baru juga enggak. Itu lho, masalah SPI itu sebenarnya bukan fandom untuk real charas, tapi say amah, i don't care gituuuh :p

**Chikyumin**

Kyu ngenalin min kok.

Ne, sudah update^^

**hyorin**

Gomawoo~~

**vainvampire**

waah.. ternyata memang dengan memakai slight MinWook banyak resiko pada gak sukanya yah…

Iya, tapi ini saya jamin main chara-nya KyuMin, cuma endingnya…

Gak janjiii :p #plak

**CHAP 3**

**Park HyunRa**

Tapi saya maunya sad ending lho sebenernya, pada akhirnya gak ada KyuMin ataupun MinKyu wekekek *evil laugh*

Tapi kalau endingnya saya buat bgitu pasti author langsung dibantai ya –a

**Miliksungmin**

Iya kan? Umin sebenernya juga punya aura seme coz dia lebih dewasa…

Makasih udah review^^

**Ms. KMS**

Diusahakan^^

Stay RnR ya~ gomawo^^

**princekyu**

Jiah –a

Hahaha, gomawo~~ ^^

**KyuHyunJiYoon amels Log in**

Hm… dipertimbangkan^^

Makasih udah setia mereview^^

**Tanpa nama**

Aduh kok kamu gak pake nama, jadi kan saya gak bisa peluk" kamu #ngeek

Kependekan ya? Maap ._.

Tapi kalo bikin ampe 5ribu saya emang gak bisa, soalnya author juga masih kuliah dan kerja, mungkin kalo nulis 5rb kata per chapter bisa bulanan nunggu update-annya –a

Maaf ya.

Angst? Okeh! Saya emang doyan angst XD

Makasih^^

**Chikyumin**

Pada suka liat Kyu disiksa nih :/

Tapi saya setujuuu XD

Okeh, okeh…

**WHiteViolin**

Aduh ini dia reader yang suka RnR ff saya dulu pas jaman masih make nick mickyming ;_;

Masih inget saya gak? #nahlohkokreunian

Makasih, baca sampai akhir ya~~^^

**Iya cloudsparkyu**

Okeeh, dipertimbangkaan^^ #catet

**cholee kyumin**

Hahaha kayaknya KyuMinshipper memenangkan hati saya nih #nah loh

Okeeh #catet

**Hyeri**

Okeeh #catet lagi

**Dina LuvKyumin**

Nggak kok, :)

Hohoho, minwook kan buat selingan XD

Siaaappp

**ZhuKYULee **

Akhirnya ada yang menyadari kalau saya sengaja menyelipkan pelajaran ttg musik disini ;_;

Hehehe semoga bermanfaat ya~ makasih udah review^^

**kyuminlinz92**

iya, minkyu artinya kyu jadi uke :D

Siiip, diusahakan.

**Rima KyuMin Elf**

Udah update nih^^

**Soldier of Light**

Sama saya juga banyak tugas kuliah, belum lagi kerjaan kalo malem :/

#heh malah curhat

Bukan lupa kok… :)

Jinjja? Makasih udah review^^

**fe89**

Jinjja? Tapi menurut perhitungan saya bisa ampe belasan chapter nih, mian ya,

Makasih udah review :)

**Mailani GD-lovers**

Haduuh jangan galau dong, wkwk

#padahal sendirinya juga galau

Siiip, tunggu terus yaaa~

**CHAP 4**

**S'read'r**

Saya juga minta maaf, itu kemarin saya lagi labil aja #ngeek

Sebenarnya seperti tipe reader yg berbeda-beda, pada author juga ada tipe yang bermacam-macam. Ada jenis author yang selalu menuntut kritik dan concrit dari setiap karyanya dan menganggap review seperti 'update kilat ya!' itu hanya junk fict atau review sampah, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah author karena mungkin dalam berkarya juga dia merasa masih butuh masukan, sehingga kurang bisa menerima junk review.

Ada juga author yang terbuka dalam segala jenis review mulai dari junk review sampai flame. Alhamdulillah saya termasuk author yang kedua, jadi jangan sungkan untuk mereview ff saya ya. Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin tahu sampai sejauh apa minat reader terhadap karya saya, apa yang harus saya benahi dan apa yang harus saya ketahui tentang keinginan mereka.

Haduuh jadi panjang banget hehehe. Peluk dulu ah #peyuk

Makasih udah review, semoga ke depannya bisa lebih saling mengerti yah #berasa apa gitu

**Hyun Ji Yoon 'KyuHyunJiYoon**

Maaf juga, kemarin author cuma lagi labil gara-gara PKMnya harus revisi lagi sama dosen pembimbing ;_; #curhat

Haduh maaf pokoknya T_T

Makasih udah baca ya…

**Park Min Rin**

Oke ^^b

Udah update nih.

**Leeyasmin**

Makasih chingu… ;_; #terharu

Iya, ini saya lanjutkan kok. Jeongmal gomawo~

**ELLE HANA**

Nodame Cantabille? Saya juga suka serial itu gara-gara ada Hiroshi Tamaki nya! XD

Sebenernya target saya konflik sesunguhnya akan muncul di dua chap mendatang, jadi yeah, memang terkesan lambat. Saya ingin mengenalkan masalalu semua tokoh penting disini dulu sih.

Ada alasan, sebenarnya. Saya tidak ingin ff ini seperti cerita-cerita yang 'oh kalau ada tokoh baik ada tokoh jahat berarti ada konflik, ada penyelesaian, tokoh baik menang, selesai'. Karena dalam hidup ini kan, tidak selalu begitu.

Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar jahat, dan tidak ada orang yang sepenuhnya baik. Selalu ada motif di setiap tindakan, dan semuanya pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan.

#kebanyakan ngomong nih

Salam kenal ya, makasih udah review^^

**cuneh**

Okeee chingu^^

#peyuk #ditabok

**yukiLOVESUNGMIN**

Nangis beneran? #ngasih kain pel buat hapus aermata #plak

Bukan belajar sih, saya cuma iseng-iseng aja baca-baca buku biografi musisi, belajar partitur musik #walau pada akhirnya cuma bisa mainin lagu anak-anak doang #ngeek

Yang terlihat lebih "Brothership"? KyuMin soalnya saya cinta mereka XD #alasangaklogis

Yang lebih dari sekedar saudara?

Entahlah saya nggak tau xp #digaplok

Ah, iya sih. Saya berusaha sabar kok ._.

Resiko, yeah. Nggak apa-apa kok saya seneng kamu nanggapin curhatan gaje saya ^^

Salam peluk #hug

**96**

Jinjja? Makasih ^^

Ini sudah update~

**kyuminlinz92**

Ini sudah update~~

**kiminkaanggi**

Endingnya saya janji akan kasih kejutan :)

Makanya stay RnR yah~~

**Chikyumin**

Mian, MinWook akan muncul di chap besok, jadi bersabar aja, ne?

Ming galak ya, emang? Wkwkwk

Oke, makasih sudah review^^

Maaf kemarin lagi kumat gajenya ._.

Ini sudah update^^

**Sung Hye Ah**

Saya cuma suka musik klasik, soalnya gak alay XD

Makasih udah baca^^

**Dina LuvKyumin**

Author gak marah kok, cuma ngambek dikit kemarin #ditabok

Iya, dia masih sangat ingat pada kyuhyun.

End KyuMin? Masih dalampertimbangan XD

Gomawo chingu~~

**StellaSJ**

Saya juga suka wookie disini, kalem dan bersahaja udah kek anak-anak pesantren #PLAAKK!

Satu lagi suara untuk kyumin #catet

Makasih udah baca^^

**Key-Yeong Gi-Key**

Aku kenapa?

Masih lama, berchapter-chapter ._.

**cho yui chan**

Ne,.. saya tergila-gila dengan musik klasik, karena menurut saya musik klasik itu berkelas dan menenangkan. Gak alay kek sebagian besar BB indo sekarang #wah saya ngebash orang

Jinjja? Gomawoyo~~ ditunggu review berikutnya ya XD #eh

**princekyu**

Iya ini masih dilanjutkan. Gomawo^^

**Chakaiaru Beast Nara**

Umin juga ada aura gentle-nya kok, walau cuma dikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit banget xp

#diinjek ming

Makasih udah baca^^

**bunny's min**

Jawaban tentang wookie sudah ada di chap ini kan? ^^a

Oke, sepertinya banyak yang ingin saya melakukan penyiksaan pada si evil magnae hoho

**minlicious**

Si kyuhyun? Coba deh chingu baca prekuel dari ff ini: Me and Mr. Rain Hater, nanti pasti tahu jawabannya^^

Okeeh, asal rajin review yaah #plakk

Kidding XD

**kartika**

Well… nggak juga sih, saya cuma suka musik klasik kok, ^^

Iya, ini dilanjutkan. Kyumin? Diusahakan ^^

**cholee kyumin**

Wew ._.

Diusahakan yah^^

**dincubie**

Sudah update^^

**Author's Note:**

Uhm, maaf ya untuk kemarin. Kek nya author lagi labil kemarin, jadi yah gitu deh.

Sedikit mengingatkan readers saja, fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari fanfic Me and Mr. Rain Hater. Jadi, sebenarnya masalalu KyuMin sudah pernah saya ceritakan disitu juga.

Dan, uhm, tentang pairing.

Saya telah memutuskan berdasarkan jumlah suara dari reviewers, #cieeh

Fanfic ini adalah fanfic KYUMIN.

Yeah, KyuMin. Berbahagialah KyuMinshipper yang telah memenangkan hati saya #ngeek

Tapiiiiiiiiiiii…

Fanfic KyuMin belum tentu endingnya happy KyuMin kan?

You know what I mean, my lovely readers :p

Makanya, baca sampai akhir dan jangan lupa komentar, ne?

V

V

V

V

V

v


	6. Chapter 6: Rain Lover

Berkaca pada review chapter lalu, tampaknya saya belum menjelaskan jenis fanfic ini hingga banyak yang salah paham.

Dearest readers, ini memang fanfic musik. Tapi saya ingin memberitahu kalau ini lebih dari sekedar fanfic, sekedar cerita romantis tentang cinta yang dibumbui musik. Saya ingin FF ini lebih dari itu.

Ini adalah kisah tentang kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, dimana Anda harus berjuang untuk memperoleh apa yang Anda mau. Dan sekaligus, belajar merelakan apa yang telah pergi. Semua orang pernah merasakan sakit hati, kebencian, jatuh bangun mengejar impian, dan berada di atas angin setelah sukses. Ini bukan cerita manis dimana tokoh jahat tiba-tiba berbuat manis dan menyentuh hingga menghasilkan ending yang bahagia, atau tokoh baik tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu yang membuat tokoh jahat terkesima dan mengalah dengan indahnya. **Karena hidup tak semudah itu.** Tidak ada baik dan jahat disini. Semua punya andil untuk melakukan kejahatan untuk melindungi dirinya masing-masing, semua punya alasan.

**Ini fanfic tentang kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.**

Dimana tak selamanya akhir yang bahagia adalah hal yang baik, dan penderitaan ternyata hal yang menyenangkan agar kita bisa belajar. Dimana semua orang punya alasan untuk menjadi jahat atau baik, semua orang punya hak untuk memilih, tapi Takdir juga punya andil besar untuk mempengaruhi.

Jika anda mengharapkan kisah yang romantis, fluffy, penuh kata-kata mesra, maka saya sarankan berhentilah sampai disini :)

Tapi, saya bisa menjanjikan satu hal. Bahwa Tuhan itu adil, dan manusia **berhak **bahagia. Tolong percayalah pada saya, oke?^^

Without further more ado, ladies and gentlemen…

Please welcome…

**~Still the Same Rain~**

**~A Super Junior fanfic~**

**~by Zie-kun 'Kuroba' Michaelis~**

Note:

Coba ingat-ingat detil adegan di fanfic Me and Mr. Rain Hater^^

**CHAPTER 6: RAIN LOVER**

_**Saranghae geudaen naege olsun eobnayo**_

_[I love you, can't you come back to me?]_

_**Geudaega bogopaseo jukeul geotman gateunde**_

_[I'm dying to see you]_

_**Nae gaseumi dalaseo apeumdo neugilsu eobseo**_

_[My heart cannot feel the pain anymore]_

_**Jebal dolawajwoyo saranghaeyo…**_

_[Please come back to me, I love you…]_

Lembut lagu balad yang ia nyanyikan terdengar samar dalam kamarnya yang sempit. Deras air langit yang turun di luar menciptakan melodi yang khas, melodi yang hanya bisa didengarnya ketika hujan datang.

Ia mencintai hujan. Ia mencintai bagaimana tetesan air langit itu jatuh menimpa bumi, membasahinya dengan sensasi yang berbeda. Ia mencintai bagaimana deru air langit itu berkejaran satu sama lain, bagaimana hujan membuat nuansa tanah dan udara yang basah menjadi sesuatu yang segar untuk ia hirup, bagaimana hujan menciptakan suasana romantis dengan caranya sendiri, membungkus sepi dengan dinginnya yang menenangkan.

Ia begitu mencintai hujan dan segala hal yang berhubungan erat dengannya.

Karena ketika hujan ia dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri, menyanyikan elegi kehidupannya yang sepi, dan untuk sejenak berhenti memandang dunia sebagai tempatnya harus berlari. Dengan hujan, ia menemukannya. Karena hujan, ia mencintainya. Bersama hujan, ia terus mengingatnya.

"Suaramu bagus."

Kyuhyun tidak menoleh. Ia tetap memandang keluar jendela, menatap rintik hujan yang menghempas debu-debu jalanan di luar sana. Tatapan mata itu sendu, merindukan orang yang selalu diingatnya kala hujan turun.

"Kau tahu, dengan suara seperti itu kau bisa masuk Divisi Vokal dengan mudah."

Dalam ruangan yang redup Yesung mendekatinya. Ikut menyandarkan dinding, ia bernyanyi kecil.

_**Amu maldo eopseotdeon niga, tteonagan geon niga**_

_**Anigil jebal**_

_**Dorawado gwaenchana…**_

_**Dorawado gwaenchana…**_

Suara artistiknya sengaja berhenti disitu, di lirik yang menyindir perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

_It's ok if you come back…_

_It's ok if you come back…_

"Hujan." Lirih suara Kyuhyun keluar setelah sekian lama.

"Dari dulu, hujan selalu berusaha mengingatkan tentang perbedaan diantara kami."

Yesung tak menjawab. Ia hanya terpekur mendengarkan.

"Tapi ia berusaha. Ia berusaha untuk terus bersamaku, meskipun itu akan membuatnya sakit…" Hanya keheningan, getar suaranya kalah oleh deras hujan diluar.

"Ia selalu berusaha… Karena ia percaya," suaranya tercekat untuk beberapa detik, "aku tak akan pernah menyakitinya."

Gemuruh guntur terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Tapi aku…" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung pilu, "aku telah menyakitinya terlalu dalam. Sakit yang bahkan tak dapat dilalui oleh orang seperti ia dulu."

Dengan lidah yang kelu Yesung mencoba berkata, "Tidak bisakah, kau berhenti?"

Sebentuk senyum miris terbentuk di wajah Kyuhyun, ia menggeleng dalam diam. Wajahnya terangkat, ada gurat penyesalan terlihat jelas disana. Yesung menatapnya iba.

"Apa kau mencintainya, Kyuhyun?"

Kilat menyambar-nyambar, untuk beberapa detik mereka diam saat guntur di luar mengamuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih, airmatanya meleleh dan jatuh di lantai yang dingin.

"Selalu."

**XxXxXxX**

Ia adalah sang terbaik di Akademi. Ia adalah pangeran tampan dari Divisi Piano, satu-satunya yang mendapat julukan the Piano Ice Prince. Salah satu yang ditaksir akan menjadi legenda di akademi ternama itu. Ia adalah kekasih dari mutiara divisi biola. Ia dan kekasihnya, adalah pasangan terbaik disana.

Ia sudah membuktikan.

Ia adalah orang yang kuat.

Ia bukan Sungmin yang lemah, ia tidak manja.

Dulu, dulu sekali-ia sudah lupa itu kapan, Sungmin pernah menggantungkan harapannya pada seorang pemuda. Satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai. Karena ketika dunia bahkan tidak berada di pihaknya, pemuda itu masih setia berada di sampingnya. Tertawa bersamanya ketika ia bahagia. Menggodanya ketika ia merengek. Memeluknya ketika ia menangis. Pemuda itu, adalah cahaya baginya. Ia tidak lagi membutuhkan siapapun jika ia memilikinya. Meskipun keluarganya pecah berantakan, meskipun ia tak pernah memiliki teman, ia masih memilikinya.

Cinta pertama yang indah, bukan begitu?

Sayangnya terkadang takdir itu amat kejam. Pemuda yang menjadi satu-satunya cahaya, meninggalkannya dengan pria lain. Pria yang bahkan tidak lebih baik darinya. Meninggalkannya dengan senyum di bibir tanpa rasa bersalah.

Ia hanya pemuda polos saat itu. Maka ketika satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia pegang melepaskan diri, ia tidak punya sandaran lagi. Ia terjatuh. Ia terhimpit dalam luka yang menganga. Sebagian dari jiwanya mati.

Kematian selalu mengintainya kapan saja, bahkan sebelum pemuda itu datang dalam kehidupannya. Terlahir sebagai bocah dengan segala kelemahan fisik, membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati terhadap tubuh dan perasaannya.

Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak peduli? Bagaimana jika Sungmin benar-benar ingin mati saja?

Pemuda itu selalu menyia-nyiakan cintanya. Salahkah Sungmin jika ia membencinya sekarang?

Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam dendam yang sama hingga hampir gila karenanya. Bertahun-tahun menempa dirinya dengan keras, karena senyum pemuda itu selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya. Bertahun-tahun mengubur jati dirinya yang dulu…

Sungmin tidak pernah lupa. Ketika pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya setelah beberapa tahun, ia tidak lupa dengan sensasi aneh yang menyengat hatinya. Dendam yang berkecamuk dan kebencian hebat. Sungmin tidak pernah lupa tentangnya sedikitpun, karena ia selalu datang dalam mimpi buruknya. Sungmin tidak pernah berhenti mengingatnya.

Namun lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Ia mendapatkan cukup waktu untuk sekedar menyembuhkan hatinya. Bersama Ryeowook, pemuda manis yang dikenalnya di tahun kedua di Akademi, ia semakin menjadi pemuda yang kuat. Saling memberi semangat satu sama lain, saling merengkuh satu sama lain…

Selalu ada alasan buruk kenapa seseorang bisa menjadi tegar. Sungmin pemuda yang dingin, karena masa lalunya yang hangat terenggut begitu saja, telah menempanya menjadi pemuda yang kuat dan sempurna.

**XxXxXxX**

Ryeowook suka sekali pada bunga sakura. Setiap kali Sungmin datang ke rumahnya, yang pertama kali tercium adalah pengharum ruangan bunga kebanggaan bangsa Jepang itu. Wewangian sakura telah menjadi favoritnya. Semenjak itu, Sungmin secara tidak langsung ikut menyukai bunga sakura. Mungkin itulah yang disebut cinta. Tanpa kau sadari, hal-hal yang menjadi kesukaan orang yang kau cintai akan menular padamu. Bahkan sekarang Sungmin selalu meminta Ryeowook untuk menaruh wewangian sakura itu di apartment Sungmin. Sebuah cara romantis kecil untuk selalu teringat pada Ryeowook, katanya kala itu.

Mungkin begitulah cinta mereka. Cinta yang tumbuh karena kebiasaan yang sama, minat yang sama, derajat yang sama. Keduanya selalu cocok dari sisi manapun. Layaknya mempunyai benteng tak terlihat, ia dan Ryeowook sudah seperti pasangan lovebird, yang satu tidak akan bisa tanpa ada yang lain. Mereka tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke dalam zona nyaman mereka, karena memang sesederhana itulah cinta.

"Sungmin-ah…"

Ryeowook memanggil nama kekasihnya lembut. Disandarkannya tubuhnya ke dada Sungmin, menikmati pelukan hangat pemuda tampan itu. Pemuda yang telah menjerat hatinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Hanya gumaman yang diberikan Sungmin untuk merespon kekasihnya. Pikirannya masih serius bergelut dengan nada-nada yang tercatat dalam partitur yang dibacanya, beberapa tawaran beasiswa di luar negeri yang ia cari tadi, dan beberapa majalah musik terbaru.

"Kau sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini?" Ryeowook bertanya kalem. Tidak ada keegoisan seperti orang yang ditinggal sibuk kekasihnya, atau rasa cemburu di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah bentuk perhatian yang tulus.

Sungmin menatap bola mata cokelat terang pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Meletakkan partitur musik yang sedang dibacanya ke sofa, lalu mengelus lembut rambut Ryeowook.

"Aku kangen." Semburat merah muncul di pipi pemuda manis bermarga Kim itu. Sungmin tersenyum, menatap kekasihnya dalam-dalam. "Aku juga."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Hanya sedikit kesulitan dengan bocah yang sedang menjadi teman duetku." Sungmin menjawab datar. Ia memainkan gantungan kunci apartment-nya dengan inisial SR. Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk hingga jarang bisa jalan berdua denganmu lagi." Sungmin menyesal dengan wajah yang masih datar. Atau begitulah standar penyesalan bagi seorang Lee Sungmin.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sungmin.

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja…"

**XxXxXxX**

Sungmin memasuki Ruang Pertunjukan Orchestra di Akademi itu dengan hati-hati. Ditutupnya pintu di belakangnya, lalu memandang ke penjuru ruangan. Pagi itu masih sepi, hanya ada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di barisan depan kursi penonton. Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian ikut duduk di samping kursi sofa berwarna merah maroon itu.

"Kau semakin sibuk saja semenjak menjadi nomor satu."

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya tanpa memandang Sungmin. Matanya terfokus pada lembaran partitur konduktor yang sedang ditandainya. Sesekali keningnya mengerut ketika ditemuinya kombinasi nada yang sekiranya sulit.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Aku mengambil cuti pun orchestra mu tetap saja berkembang pesat, Hyung." Semenjak mengambil langkah untuk mengikuti sejumlah prasyarat ujian, Sungmin memilih cuti dari Star Orchestra, sebuah orkestra musik yang membesarkan namanya sebagai seorang pianist pengiring orchestra concerto sejak dua tahun lalu. Dan orang di hadapannya ini, adalah konduktor sekaligus pemilik resmi orchestra bentukan murid di Akademi Musik itu.

Leeteuk, pemuda yang dipanggil Hyung oleh Sungmin itu menoleh, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kapan ujianmu?"

"Dua minggu lagi." Sungmin menjawab sekenanya. "Apa akan ada pertunjukan dalam waktu dekat?" tanyanya memperhatikan partitur yang dibawa Leeteuk.

"Begitulah, grafik tawaran bermain Star Orchestra cukup meningkat tahun ini." Ia membenahi kacamatanya.

"Itu karena hyung yang menjadi conductor."

"Itu karena kekompakan pemain yang kita miliki," koreksi Leeteuk. Sejenak ia menutup partitur yang sedari tadi ditekuninya, lalu menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Ada masalah? Kau tidak akan datang tanpa membawa masalah kemari."

Sungmin tertawa mendengar gurauan Leeteuk. "Intuisimu mengagumkan juga."

Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana kabar kekasihmu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau masih menjaganya dengan baik kan, Sungmin?"

Sungmin tak langsung menjawab., jemarinya meraih partitur konduktor yang tadi dipelajari Leeteuk.

"Aku mencintainya. Dia duniaku sekarang." Ada ketegasan di bola mata obsidian itu.

Leeteuk tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Baguslah." Kemudian pemuda itu membuka tas jinjing yang dibawanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Ini." Ia menyerahkan selembar pamflet. Sungmin menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau masih ingat Lee Hyukjae? Di pamflet itu tertulis kabar dia akan debut sebentar lagi."

Sungmin melirik pamflet yang kini berada di tangannya. Sebuah penyataan resmi dari artist management SM Entertainment mengenai debut boyband baru.

"Anak itu sudah bekerja keras sampai sejauh ini." Leeteuk menerawang.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, "Selamat untuknya, kalau begitu."

"Hei, kau harus mengatakan itu langsung padanya," tegur Leeteuk, ia mengambil paksa pamflet di tangan Sungmin lalu memasukkannya ke tas jinjingnya.

"Aku tidak akan sempat untuk itu," sahut Sungmin arogan. Ia berdiri, diliriknya grand piano yang terletak di sudut ruang pertunjukan. Ingatannya melayang pada sesi latihan tempo hari. Ingatan tentang kebencian yang begitu besar, dendam yang tak pernah padam pada orang yang telah menyakitinya lima tahun lalu. Lima tahun yang sudah berlalu, tapi sakit di hatinya tak pernah berkurang sedikit pun. Rasa sakit yang selalu menyiksa dimanapun ia berada, rasa sakit yang sudah membentuknya sedemikian rupa.

"Dia banyak membantumu dulu," celetuk Leeteuk pelan. Ia mengemasi tasnya karena sebentar lagi akan ada reherseal.

"_Dulu."_ Sungmin memberi penekanan pada kata yang diucapkannya. Ada ketegasan yang tersurat, ketidaknyamanan setiap kali mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masalalu.

Leeteuk ikut berdiri, "Yeah, benar sekali. _Dulu._ Dulu dan sekarang sudah berbeda, bukan begitu?"

Sungmin tak langsung menjawab. Diliriknya Leeteuk yang menyeringai kecil ke arahnya.

"Ya." Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang sepi itu. Suaranya semakin terdengar lirih di telinga Leeteuk saat pemuda itu menjauh, "Dulu dan sekarang sudah **JAUH** berbeda."

**XxXxXxX**

Ryeowook masih terduduk di ruang latihannya yang sepi. Saat itu senja, waktu belajarnya sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi ia masih disana, memeluk biolanya erat-erat.

Ryeowook mencintai musik sejak kecil. Kedua orang tuanya adalah seniman yang mempunyai nama besar di negara ini. Ayahnya seorang conductor dari sebuah orchestra populer pada tahun 90'an, dan Ibunya merupakan violinist yang pernah mendapatkan peringkat pertama di sebuah kompetisi biola di Paris saat masih muda dulu. Sejak kecil ia sudah begitu dekat dengan musik, melodi-melodi indah selalu didengarnya begitu ia bangun tidur. Ia tidak bisa lepas dari musik, musik adalah dunianya. Dan orang tuanya berharap besar padanya. Alat musik yang sedang dipeluknya sekarang adalah pemberian orangtuanya di ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas. Salah satu dari biola kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat itu semua.

Ryeowook tidak bisa lepas dari musik, dari biolanya, dari melodi-melodi yang ditangkap telinganya saat ia menggesek alat musik itu penuh cinta…

Tapi sekarang cinta itu terbatasi. Ia tidak bisa lagi berlatih setiap hari semaunya. Penyakit itu sudah bercokol dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa tidak sanggup lagi melakukan apa-apa. Sesering apapun ia berlatih, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Ryeowook tidak akan pernah bisa mengikuti kompetisi dan membanggakan orangtuanya.

Tidak akan pernah lagi.

Miris sekali, ketika ia sedang berada di puncak kemenangannya, ia harus jatuh tersungkur karena takdir. Bahkan kata-kata penenang dari gurunya tidak bisa membuatnya bangkit kembali. Ia sudah menyerah sekarang. Ia sudah kalah oleh takdir.

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja."

Ryeowook menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang lebih tua sedang menatapnya prihatin. Ryeowook segera berdiri.

"Kalau ingin berlatih, kau salah masuk ruangan, sunbae," katanya, melirik jaket berlambang biola dan tulisan Violin Division di lengan kanannya, pertanda orang yang sedang diajaknya bicara adalah seorang senior di Divisi yang sama dengannya.

Orang itu tersenyum pelan, "Han Seonsaengnim memintaku menemuimu." Ia mendekati Ryeowook, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang pernah kecewa." Ia berkata datar, matanya memandang ke arah lain. Pada tumpukan partitur musik yang ada di meja pojok ruangan.

Ryeowook tersenyum dingin, seperti biasanya ketika ia menanggapi orang asing.

"Tentu saja, dan aku tidak meratap untuk itu, asal kau tahu." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, "Kenapa Han Seonsaengnim menyuruhmu kemari?"

"Kau tidak mengikuti kompetisi," potong pemuda tadi.

"Ya."

"Kenapa?" Tajam, kata-kata itu mengintimidasi Ryeowook.

"Karena setahuku itu adalah hakku," ia menjawab setegas yang ia bisa. Rasanya tidak nyaman ketika seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal bertanya tentang masalah pribadimu.

"Hakmu kah…" Orang itu menoleh dan menatapnya tajam, "untuk menghancurkan impianmu sendiri? Hakmu kah untuk mengecewakan orang-orang yang merindukan musikmu?"

Kata-kata itu berdengung di telinga Ryeowook, memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat lidahnya kelu. Ia tak sanggup menjawab. Ia tidak mau menjawab…

"Kau tidak berhak membuat dirimu sendiri jatuh dan kalah. Kau tidak berhak mengubur impianmu." Final, pemuda tadi berkata tegas. Perlahan ia mendekati Ryeowook, "Kau bukan satu-satunya yang pernah terkena penyakit itu."

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya kaget, kemarahan dan ketidak tahuan menguasai hatinya.

"Bagaimana…. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Suaranya tercekat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantumu. Percayalah, kau masih bisa sembuh sepertiku." Senyum itu damai, seolah menjaminkan ketenangan dalam kata-katanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya,

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hankyung."

**XxXxXxX**

Empat belas hari lagi menuju ujian. Kesuksesan masih terasa mustahil untuk diraih melihat keadaan yang ada. Permainan Kyuhyun masih jauh dari profesional, tempo yang dimiliki masih parah, selalu berkejar-kejaran dengan permainan Sungmin yang sempurna.

Urat di kening Sungmin berkedut-kedut ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun bahkan tidak serius belajar dengannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mempermalukan dirimu sendiri?" Meskipun kemarahannya sudah di ubun-ubun, Sungmin tidak meledak. Harga dirinya yang tinggi memaksanya untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

Kyuhyun mendesis kesal, "Padahal aku sudah susah payah seminggu tidak bermain game…"

Oh, Kyuhyun telah membangunkan harimau tidur.

"Jadi," Sungmin tersenyum mengerikan, "begitukah? Kau merasa keberatan untuk ini? Kau pikir aku tidur dengan nyenyak selama ini?" Bibirnya membentuk senyum sinis, membuat Kyuhyun mundur selangkah.

"Err, hyung…"

Sungmin memandangnya rendah, arogansinya muncul.

"Jangan pernah datang latihan lagi, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi." Ia berbalik setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun panas mendengarnya, seolah semua aliran darahnya naik ke kepala, ia merasa bodoh…

"Hyung! Tunggu!"

Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Tapi Sungmin bahkan tidak sudi berhenti. Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun mencekal tangan pemuda manis itu erat-erat, terlalu kasar hingga membuat keduanya terjatuh. Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan saat tubuhnya bersinggungan dengan tubuh Sungmin. Suara gedebuk ketika badan mereka menimpa lantai terdengar keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sungmin murka. Tanpa sudi menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tadi begitu dekat dengannya, ia segera berdiri.

"Hyung!"

Sungmin tak menjawab, langkahnya semakin menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!"

Menoleh pun tak sudi.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun memanggilnya pilu, "Apa kau memang tidak mau menoleh ke belakang?"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti sesaat. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat.

"Aku ada disini, menunggumu … Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau menoleh?"

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tanpa ia sadari, bola matanya terasa panas karena kebencian yang mendera. Tapi Sungmin bukan orang lemah. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Orang yang membuangnya tidak akan pernah ia maafkan…

"Ini aku… Kyunnie-mu yang dulu…"

Seseorang, tolong hentikan pemuda itu! Sungmin menggigit bibirnya hingga terasa perih. Dengan dingin ia menoleh tajam.

"Kau…"

Ia menyusun kata-katanya dengan susah payah,

"Aku sangat membencimu sejak awal, Kyuhyun-sshi. Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku gila. Kau bisa memakluminya kan?"

Telak, senyum sinis menghiasi wajahnya. Dendam bergulung-gulung di raut wajahnya terlihat jelas, membuat Kyuhyun bahkan tak sanggup bernapas.

**XxXxXxX**

"FESTIVAL MUSIK?"

Yesung membekap mulut bocah slengean itu dengan kasar sebelum ada orang yang mendengar. Keduanya sedang berada di kantin sekarang,

"Ssstt! Jangan keras-keras!" desis Yesung memelototi dongsaengnya, yang dimarahi hanya mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Festival musik?" suara Zhoumi lebih lirih sekarang, "darimana Hyung bisa tahu?" bisiknya penasaran.

Yesung tersenyum bangga, "Aku kan ketua panitianya!"

"BOHONG!"

Yesung malah cengar-cengir melihat mata hitam dongsaengnya membulat maksimal. Dengan jahil ia berbisik, "Permainan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Siapkan dirimu, ne?"

_**TBC~**_

**Balasan review~**

**yukiLOVESUNGMIN**

Iya, Sungmin semenya Wookie disini. Saya kan nggak bilang sudah pasti akan sad ending, dear ^^

Ditunggu saja, ne?

**Leeyasmin**

Hum, bener.

Well… Itu karena dari awal tokoh utama memang seputar KyuMinYeWook, jadi saya mau fokus ke empat orang itu dulu. Atau reader mau dibikin oneshot khusus ZhouRy? #kayak masih sempet nulis aja

**Aiko Okinawa**

MinWook moment ada di chap ini nih^^

KyuMin bertengkar.. Well… bagaimana rasanya harus berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan orang yang pernah jadi alasan kamu jatuh terpuruk begitu dalam selama bertahun-tahun? Dan setelah lima tahun keadaan berbalik, orang yang benar-benar kamu benci itu malah dengan innocent-nya menampakan wajahnya di kehidupanmu lagi?

Semoga pertanyaanmu ini bisa saya jawab di chapter besok yah^^

Twitter saya ziie_kun , tapi jarang aktif nih :p

**hyeri**

KyuMin moment masih lama, sabar ya^^

**Han-RJ**

Kan bisa sekalian belajar^^

Coba dengarkan Moonlight Sonata dari Beethoven, itu untuk piano klasik pada era Romantik dulu. Kebanyakan rata-rata musik klasik zaman dulu memang bagian-bagian dalam komposisinya sering terasa mirip, apalagi kalau udah orchestra gitu. Jadi mungkin remaja zaman sekarang pada bosen kali ya? ^^a

Kalau saya suka sekali Rachmaninoff, musiknya cukup pas dengan suasana hati saya yang masih labil sebagai remaja LOL #eehgaktaudiri

Debussy juga bagus. Pernah dengar kalau komposisi Mozart bisa menaikkan IQ kita untuk beberapa detik?

**Cho yui chan**

Ini saya update cepet.^^

Jujur yah, sebenarnya FF ini adalah draft naskah novel yang ingin saya kirim, terlihat kan dari karakterisasi yang OOC banget. Tapi, saya nggak pede T_T

Sungmin lembut? Menurut chingu, untuk orang yang sudah memendam dendam selama itu, logis tidak kalau baru beberapa hari bertemu langsung bisa memaafkan?^^

Akan ada waktunya tersendiri kok nanti, sabar yah.

**princekyu**

Yep^^ semoga tak mengecewakan.

**bunny's min**

Makasih, ini sudah update^^

**deeeshiper**

Well? Masih rahasia yah :p

Makanya, sabar nunggu aja, ok? –wink-

**minlicious**

Makasih ya. Udah update nih

**lee mae rin**

Diusahakan!^^

Gomawo~

**Park Min Rin**

Hahaha. Iya, ming seme-nya wookie disini.

Ah, itu masih diusahakan ya^^

**Beautiful Garnet**

Terimakasih! –bows-

Pertanyaan chingu saya jawab lewat fanfic yang akan datang aja yah, setuju? :)

Ah, iya. i'll always remember it, thank you so much. !

**Dina LuvKyumin**

wkwkwk, pemaksaan nih XD

nanti kalo Ming mau poppo saya baru saya bikin happy end deh #HEH

**ELLE HANA**

Haha, maaf ya ^^a saya emang tipe author yang suka menulis dengan alur lambat, lebih suka menceritakan tentang pergolakan batin antara tokoh satu dengan tokoh lain agar terkesan logis, kalau tidak bener-bener diingatkan pasti cerita ini melebar kemana-mana hoho

Well, iya sih. Untuk itu, KyuMin nggak balikan lagi, ingat adegan 'pengusiran secara halus' oleh Kyuhyun ke Sungmin yang ingin memberi Kyu kejutan kan? Konflik pada ff ini lebih pada konflik batin, tentang pergolakan hati seorang Lee Sungmin yang sudah merasa kuat, tentang penyesalan Cho Kyuhyun pada perlakuan buruknya ke Sungmin dulu, dan tentang hubungan MinWook yang 'misterius'.

Iya, itu akan ada penjelasan –wink-

Thanks for review^^

**Rima KyuMin Elf**

ini sudah^^

**Author's Note:**

Yak! Ini dia, chapter pembukaan telah sampai disini. Chap 6 dan konflik sesungguhnya belum muncul ya? Hum, maaf kalau bertele-tele, tapi saya merasa saya perlu menjelaskan latar belakang tokoh-tokoh di sini.

Seperti dalam kehidupan nyata, tidak ada hal yang benar-benar jahat, dan tidak ada pula orang yang sepenuhnya baik. Semua orang di fanfic ini punya motif dan potensi untuk menjadi tokoh antagonis, sekaligus punya alasan untuk menjadi pihak protagonis. Tidak ada yang sempurna disini. Semuanya akan melakukan kesalahan, menyakiti dan disakiti, meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan.

Tokoh-tokoh yang sepertinya kurang begitu penting dan dianggap sepele pada akhirnya mempunyai pengaruh besar terhadap keputusan ending yang akan diambil tokoh utama.

Dan jalinan benang merah sang takdir itu pun akan segera terungkap…

But first, mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7: Festival

Ketika seseorang bertanya, adakah orang yang mampu membenci hingga seumur hidupnya, maka jawaban apa yang akan kau beri?

Tidak akan ada orang sejahat itu. Bahkan orang terburuk di atas bumi ini pun masih memiliki hati untuk mencintai. Memaafkan meski kata itu tidak pernah diutarakan secara langsung. Karena hati manusia bukanlah batu, iya kan?

Waktu akan memaafkan.

Tapi jika seseorang bertanya, mampukah kau menyimpan rasa sakit hati untuk dirimu sendiri, mendekapnya kuat-kuat sebagai bagian dari tujuan hidupmu, dan menyimpannya sebagai dendam tak berkesudahan seumur hidup, maka jawabannya adalah…

.

.

.

Mungkin.

**Still the Same Rain**

**CHAPTER 7: FESTIVAL**

Ia duduk dalam ruang latihannya yang sepi. Benar-benar sepi, karena bahkan CD musik klasik yang selalu ia dengar ketika ingin menyendiri tidak ia putar kali ini. Ia hanya ingin berdiam dan menenangkan diri, menjernihkan pikirannya. Grand piano yang terletak di ruangan itu tak disentuhnya sama sekali. Ia hanya duduk disana, memandang keluar jendela dengan wajahnya yang selalu datar, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Lee Sungmin, seorang senior dari divisi Piano yang akan segera lulus. Lee Sungmin, yang diharapkan akan menjadi lulusan terbaik di tahun ajaran ini. Lee Sungmin, yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi akan melepas title pelajarnya dan beralih menjadi pianist ternama seantero Korea. Lee Sungmin, yang beberapa menit lalu meminta pembatalan ujian kelulusannya tahun ini.

Ada yang salah. Ada yang tidak bisa dipahami disini. Kenapa Lee Sungmin-orang yang sedemikian ambisius untuk menjadi sang terbaik-membatalkan ujian kelulusannya? Kenapa ia mengambil tindakan seceroboh-atau bisa dikatakan sebodoh itu? Kenapa ia mencemarkan nama baiknya sendiri yang telah susah payah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun?

Ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dipahami oleh Sungmin sendiri. Suatu perasaan yang bergumul di hatinya. Kemarahan… Sakit hati…

Sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh orang dingin seperti dirinya…

"Hyung!"

Pintu ruang latihan menjeblak dengan kasar. Langkah kaki berat memasuki ruangan itu, tapi Sungmin tidak merasa perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kenapa kau membatalkan ujian kita? !" Kyuhyun berseru marah. Tak habis pikir kenapa orang seteliti Sungmin bisa mengambil keputusan bodoh secara sepihak tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta pendapatku? Kenapa kau mengambil tindakan sendiri? !" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin kasar, yang ditepis oleh pemuda bertipe darah A itu dengan kasar pula.

"Seingatku aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak pernah datang latihan lagi." Datar. Dingin. Khas seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia bahkan tak sudi menatap wajah orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Berhentilah bersikap egois! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? ! "Kyuhyun berteriak keras, membuat Sungmin hampir berjengit.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat segalanya semakin sulit? Kenapa kau tidak juga berubah?" Berdentum-dentum pertanyaan Kyuhyun menyerang pertahanannya. Ditatapnya wajah pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Wajah yang dulu sangat ia cintai. Wajah yang dulu selalu terbayang sebelum tidur. Wajah yang kini menghantui mimpi-mimpi buruknya….

Sungmin mendesis marah, "Pergilah selagi kau bisa…"

"Aku tidak akan pergi!" Kyuhyun berseru penuh percaya diri. Bola mata hitamnya tajam menatap Sungmin,

"sejak aku menjejakkan kakiku disini, aku telah berjanji untuk membawamu pulang," Ia menarik napasnya dalam kesakitan yang samar, "Pulang bersamaku, dan kenangan kita tentang hujan."

Pada akhirnya.

Kejujuran yang menyakitkan itu terungkap. Penyesalan yang terbalut dalam kata-kata cinta, yang diutarakan dari sudut hati terdalam penuh luka dan sakit hati.

Tapi hati manusia bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan begitu saja.

Sungmin tertawa. Manis sekali.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi." Ia mendengus pelan, tak ada lagi minat meneruskan percakapan itu. Dengan pandangan merendahkan ia melewati Kyuhyun dan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sama dengan orang yang paling dibencinya di atas muka bumi ini. Ruangan yang telah menyiksa batinnya selama beberapa minggu ini. Disinilah mereka bertemu setelah beberapa tahun menyakitkan berlalu. Dan disini pula, semuanya akan berakhir. Sebelum semuanya semakin terlalu jauh, saat ini juga.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Minnie-ah." Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih dalam luka yang samar-samar.

"Berhentilah menghukum orang lain…" Bahunya bergetar menahan emosi. Tapi ia tidak menangis.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan orang lain atas kemalangan yang menimpamu... Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan Hankyung hyung…"

Pertahanan itu runtuh. Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca. Hatinya terpilin oleh jutaan rasa sakit yang mendera begitu cepat, membuatnya merasa begitu membenci pemuda yang ia belakangi itu di atas segalanya. Tapi Sungmin tidak menangis. Sungmin tidak pernah bisa menangis lagi sekarang. Hatinya sudah menjadi batu.

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong."

Dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam menahan pilu.

Lee Sungmin berjalan tergesa-gesa dari ruangan itu, melewati pintu utama Divisi Piano yang terbuka lebar. Seperti seorang profesional dilupakannya kejadian yang menguras emosi tadi. Berjalan penuh elegansi dan arogansi di saat yang bersamaan, seperti biasanya. Matanya melirik pada sekumpulan orang yang begitu sibuk menata panggung di tengah lapangan atas Akademi. Dilihatnya seorang senior dari Divisi Vokal yang sangat dikenalnya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau lihat?" Pemuda itu berkata dengan sedikit keras mengingat jarak antara mereka cukup jauh. Sungmin meliriknya tanpa minat. Pemuda tadi pun akhirnya berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Hmm… Pemandangan yang langka bukan?" tanya Yesung, pemuda yang sedari tadi mengusik ketidak pedulian Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat? Panggung-panggung terbuka itu akan dibangun! Gedung-gedung pertunjukan akan digunakan dalam waktu yang lama! PESTA BESAR AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI, WOHOOOO!" Yesung mengepalkan tinjunya ke atas, ia tampak bersemangat sekali.

"Pesta?" tanya Sungmin pendek hanya untuk sedikit menghargai orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berpesta atau hura-hura.

"FESTIVAL ITU! Ya ampun! Jangan bilang kau belum tahu?" Yesung berseru tepat dekat telinganya, membuatnya harus menyingkir beberapa senti.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak."

Senior dari divisi vokal itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aisshh… Kenapa kau kuper sekali sih?" cela Yesung spontan, membuat pemuda bermarga Lee itu melotot.

"Festival Musik tahunan Korea akan diselenggarakan disini! Di Akademi kita!" Yesung mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat, bola matanya bersinar-sinar.

"Oh." Hanya reaksi kecil macam itu saja yang diberikan Sungmin, membuat Yesung kesal.

"Dan tahu tidak? Aku Ketua Panitia dari pihak Akademi!" tambah pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Oh."

"Aisshh…! Kenapa sih Ryeowookie bisa menyukai pemuda tanpa ekspresi sepertimu?" pemuda yang lebih tua itu berdecak-decak kesal. Sungmin tak berminat menanggapinya, hanya kemudian kata-kata itu tercetus,

"Oh, jadi ini demi ini kau menunda ujianmu? Mengurusi panggung musik murahan? Menggelikan." Sungmin tersenyum sinis, hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan pada orang lain.

Yesung mendengus, "Urusi saja urusanmu dengan bocah yang sama sekali tidak bisa bermain piano itu."

Keheningan mengerikan tercipta sebelum Sungmin menatapnya tajam, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Dengan tatapan mencela Yesung menjawab, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" Ia memandang ke penjuru lapangan dimana gedung dari semua divisi dapat terlihat jelas, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Pastikan saja kau tidak melupakan kekasihmu sendiri hanya untuk mengajari bocah itu terus."

Telak, Yesung telah berhasil menyinggung topik sensitif untuk Sungmin. Ia tertawa penuh kemenangan.

**XxXxXxX**

"Dan kau bisa memakai sarung tangan hangat saat cuaca sedang tidak baik, itu akan lebih memudahkan proses penyembuhan."

Hankyung melirik pemuda mungil di sampingnya, tiga puluh menit lebih ia memberikan saran-saran bagi pemuda itu. Diambilnya biola yang sedari tadi digeletakkannya di meja.

"Nah, sekarang bolehkah aku mendengarkan musikmu?" pinta Hankyung dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab. Diangkatnya wajahnya dengan sedikit tidak yakin.

"Apa penyakit ini bisa sembuh?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Hankyung tersenyum pelan, "Sindrom," koreksinya, "Tidak ada jaminan untuk itu. Tapi kau bisa melakukan tindakan-tindakan pencegahan dan pengobatan bila gejala itu datang."

"Kau bilang kau pernah mengalaminya, dan sekarang kau sembuh."

"Aku terkena sindrom itu saat masih semester dua," Hankyung berhenti perlahan.

"Sekarang aku sudah berada pada tahun kelimaku belajar, sudah dua tahun penyakit itu tak menghampiriku."

Ryeowook masih menatapnya ragu, tapi ia tidak menolak.

"Hanya satu lagu pendek saja," ujarnya pelan. Hankyung menampakkan ekspresi kecewa yang sungguh-sungguh, tapi tetap saja diulurkannya biola itu ke tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menerimanya dengan hati-hati. Dielusnya senar biola dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia memejamkan matanya pelan, menumpu biola dengan dagunya, dan musik indah pun dimulai…

**XxXxXxX**

South Korean Music Festival. Festival Musik Korea Selatan terbesar yang diselenggarakan secara mandiri oleh masyarakat penikmat musik, terutama musik klasik. Event yang diadakan dua tahun sekali itu menarik ribuan pecinta musik berstandar tinggi, terutama civitas akademia musik, dan untuk beberapa tahun terakhir telah menjadi event bergengsi di kalangan musisi Korea Selatan. Kali ini, mengambil tema 'Music for Your Soul', festival high class ini akan diselenggarakan di Akademi Musik SM.

Ya, salah satu akademi paling top dan berstandar tinggi, tidak jauh dengan agency-nya yang juga memiliki nama. Festival yang akan diadakan lima hari berturut-turut akan menjadi ajang unjuk gigi bagi musisi dari segala genre musik dan segala kalangan, baik pro ataupun amatiran, dari musik klasik hingga modern k-pop. Di festival inilah semua penikmat musik akan berkumpul, berkompetisi, dan bersenang-senang.

Yesung, seorang senior dari Divisi Vokal yang didaulat sebagai ketua panitia dalam salah satu sub event dalam festival ini sedang mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya mencoret-coret beberapa daftar peralatan yang harus disiapkan dalam kegiatan, dan beberapa nama yang akan membantunya kelak. Yesung akan ikut serta sebagai tim sukses festival, sesuatu yang tidak bisa didapatkan oleh sembarang orang, mengingat kedudukannya yang masih berstatus pelajar. Wajar saja ia merasa bangga. Tapi kebanggaan itu harus disimpannya sampai festival itu sukses, kali ini ia harus berkonsentrasi pada sub event yang akan dihandle-nya secara penuh, sub event dengan acara 'Amateur Musician Competition'. Sebuah kompetisi yang terselenggara bagi musisi yang masih pemula. Ia yakin sebagian besar dari peserta kompetisi yang akan mendaftar adalah murid-murid yang masih belajar di akademi musik ataupun pemain musik lepas, mungkin akan didominasi oleh murid-murid Akademi Musik SM mengingat tempat dimana kompetisi itu diselenggarakan. Bukan acara yang main-main, karena mungkin jumlah peserta akan membludak dibanding dua tahun lalu. Yesung tersenyum kecil. Kali ini, acaranya harus benar-benar berhasil.

"Kau bekerja keras ya, Sunbae."

Yesung berjengit kaget. Ia menoleh, dilihatnya Zhoumi yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

"Mengagetkan saja," Yesung bersungut-sungut. Zhoumi terkekeh. Ia ikut duduk di samping Yesung, memperhatikan kesibukannya.

"Kyuhyun belum pulang." Zhoumi mendesah pelan. Dilihatnya jarum jam di ruangan yang masih terang itu sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun masih berlatih selama itu. Pintu gerbang akademi sudah ditutup saat jam tujuh malam, Kyuhyun pasti sudah tidak berada disana. Dan diluar sedang hujan deras, membuat Zhoumi sedikit cemas.

"Sunbae sudah makan?" tanya Zhoumi lagi, yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan samar Yesung. Ia masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Zhoumi beranjak dari duduknya setelah menaruh tasnya ke atas meja. Dilepaskannya jas resmi akademi yang sedari tadi pagi dipakainya. Hari itu setelah mengikuti salah satu ujian praktek untuk murid kelas tiga di Divisi Vokal ia pergi bersama Henry seharian. Hal yang menyenangkan, cukup membuat pipinya memerah hanya karena mengingatnya.

"Tolong siapkan juga untuk Kyuhyun," pinta Yesung pelan. Zhoumi menoleh tidak yakin.

"Siapkan juga untuk Kyuhyun," ulang Yesung, masih tidak beranjak dari kesibukannya.

"Oh. Kalian sudah berbaikan, ya?" celetuk Zhoumi berusaha terdengar tidak begitu tertarik, walau sebenarnya cukup penasaran antara masalah dua orang teman asramanya itu. Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke dapur, membuka lemari makanan untuk melihat-lihat apa saja yang bisa dimasak. Hanya tinggal beberapa cup ramen instan disana.

"Apa kami terlihat seperti dua orang yang berseteru?" tanya Yesung acuh.

"Well…" Zhoumi membuka-buka persediaan beras yang ada di dalam toples besar, "pemilihan kata-katamu berlebihan lho, Sunbae. Tapi dari kacamata seorang yang innocent sepertiku, kalian memang seperti ada masalah," jawab Zhoumi cuek. Matanya bersinar menemukan beberapa kimchi yang masih tersedia di lemari itu, "Kubuatkan nasi goreng kimchi saja, ya!"

"Innocent?"Yesung mendengus. Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana konsep festival yang akan datang?" tanya Zhoumi lagi sedikit lebih keras. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya dan mulai menyalakan kompor. Disiapkannya bumbu-bumbu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi dengan cekatan. Suara minyak yang beradu dengan dentingan pisau mulai terdengar.

"Masih rahasia," jawab Yesung jahil. "Tapi karena kau dongsaeng-ku yang paling menyebalkan, akan kuberitahu." ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena kegaduhan yang dibuat Zhoumi di dapur.

"Akan ada kompetisi untuk orang-orang berbakat seperti kita!" teriaknya senang. "Dan bagian terbaiknya, itulah acara yang sedang kutangani sekarang!"

"Sungguh? Hebat sekali, sunbae!" Pemuda itu berseru turut semangat. Mungkin itulah karisma tersendiri Yesung yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Ketika ia bersemangat, semangat itu pun menular ke orang di sekitarnya. Benar-benar orang yang cocok dengan kepribadian Zhoumi yang ceria dan penuh warna hidup. Tak heran keduanya sudah menjadi teman sekamar selama dua tahun.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan percakapan mereka.

"Aku pulang."

Kyuhyun masuk dengan lesu. Pakaiannya tampak basah kuyup. Mukanya pucat pasi.

"Kyuhyun?" Yesung segera berdiri menghampiri adik tingkatnya itu.

"Kenapa bisa kehujanan?" ia meninggikan suaranya. Cemas. "Zhoumi tolong ambilkan handuk kering untuk Kyuhyun!" teriaknya.

"Orang yang sedang memasak tidak boleh diganggu!" teriak Zhoumi tak kalah keras dari dapur yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter itu. Tapi bagaimanapun didengarnya Zhoumi menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya sebentar.

"Ceritanya panjang…" jawab Kyuhyun lemah. Ditaruhnya tas hitamnya yang telah basah ke lantai kayu yang dingin. Ia tampak kelelahan.

"Kau tampak sakit, sebaiknya kau beristirahat," saran Yesung melihat keadaan adik tingkatnya yang menyedihkan itu. "Makan malamlah dulu," tambahnya ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju kamarnya.

Zhoumi sudah datang untuk memberikan handuk kering untuknya ketika dilihatnya magnae di antara mereka itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun, hidungmu berdarah!"

**XxXxXxX**

Sungmin membuka pintu apartment-nya yang terkunci password. Begitu masuk segera diletakkannya sepatu dan tas jinjingnya ke rak, lalu melepas kemeja yang ia pakai dari tadi pagi. Hari itu sudah malam, ia melirik jam tangan putih gadingnya-jam tangan yang sewarna dengan warna favorit Ryeowook-menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia hanya ingin mandi air hangat malam itu, melepaskan kepenatan yang ada.

"Sungmin-ah…"

Matanya menoleh pada sumber suara, pada seorang pemuda mungil yang tadi tadi duduk di sofa kesayangannya.

"Maaf aku masuk apartment-mu sembarangan, tidak kusangka passwordmu masih sama…" Ryeowook menunduk. Ia berdiri mendekati Sungmin.

"Jangan meminta maaf," sergah Sungmin tidak suka. "Kau ini kan pacarku. Tentu saja kau bebas keluar masuk apartment-ku sesukamu." Ia merengkuh pemuda yang lebih pendek itu lembut, mengelus pipinya pelan. Hal yang serta merta membuat Ryeowook bersemu merah dan tampak semakin manis. Sungmin tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau passwordmu masih memakai tanggal lahirku," aku Ryeowook, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban.

"Apa ada alasan bagiku untuk menggantinya?" tanya Sungmin retoris, sekaligus menggoda kekasihnya. Ryeowook menggeleng tersipu. Lagi-lagi Sungmin tertawa pelan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Ryeowook, merenggangkan pelukan diantara mereka.

"Sudah tadi saat akan pulang kemari. Tunggu sebentar," Sungmin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Hanya beberapa menit ia sudah kembali dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih segar dan rambut yang telah basah, tangan kanannya membawa sepotong handuk kecil.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sungmin mengajak Ryeowook duduk di sofa kecil di kamarnya. Dikeringkannya rambutnya yang berantakan dengan handuk itu.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil.

"Tadi aku bertemu seseorang," katanya pelan. Sungmin menaikkan alisnya.

"Seorang senior dari divisi yang sama denganku. Han Seonsaengnim yang menyuruhnya menemuiku."

"Lalu?"

Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Sungmin. Saling menautkan jari mereka, hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka ketika berduaan.

"Ia bilang…" Ryeowook berujar lirih, "ia juga pernah mengalami penyakit yang sama sepertiku…" Ada jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Dan sekarang ia sembuh."

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tampak terpekur dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Dia bilang dia akan membantuku sembuh," kata Ryeowook lagi. Dan–apa itu tadi? Ryeowook berkata dengan ceria, hal yang jarang dilakukannya kecuali bersama orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Dan orang yang benar-benar dekat dengan Ryeowook adalah Sungmin seorang.

"Apa dia dokter?" tanya Sungmin sarkastis.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Setidaknya ia pernah mengalami apa yang kualami. Ia bisa mengerti." Ia menutup matanya pelan.

Sungmin mendecih. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kenapa?" Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu terbangun, raut wajahnya sedikit tidak setuju.

"Dia seperti penggemar-penggemarmu yang lain yang hanya ingin mendekatimu," Sungmin mendesis lirih. Ryeowook menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan bingung, kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Dia tidak seperti itu." Tawanya yang renyah bagaikan melodi di telinga Sungmin. Tawa yang tidak terlalu keras atau berlebihan. Tawa sopan dan berkelas, benar-benar sesuai dengan kepribadiannya.

"Dia hanya ingin membantu," tambah Ryeowook lagi.

"Entahlah, hanya insting seorang kekasih."

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan topik yang tidak disukai Sungmin itu. Ia berceletuk pelan,

"Aku baru saja membeli tiket pembukaan festival untuk dua hari lagi. Kau mau datang?"

"Festival?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Diambilkannya dua carik tiket yang sedari tadi terselip di dompet lalu menunjukkan pada Sungmin.

"Sebuah orchestra dari luar negeri akan datang, itu pasti akan menjadi pembukaan yang bagus. Kau mau datang?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sungmin tersenyum pelan. "Tentu saja. Aku pasti datang."

**XxXxXxX**

"Badanmu panas."

Hankyung mengeluarkan termometer dari mulut Kyuhyun yang masih tergeletak lemah di tempat tidurnya. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu berdecak-decak ketika melihat angka yang tertera di termometer.

"Tiga puluh delapan koma lima derajat. Pantas saja kau pingsan semalam." Dibantunya Kyuhyun meraih gelas di meja pinggir tempat tidur dan meminumkannya pelan, Kyuhyun bergumam kecil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Apa masih pusing?" tanya Hankyung lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemas.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan," ujarnya lirih dengan mata terpejam. Kepalanya entah kenapa masih pening meski sudah meminum obat setengah jam yang lalu.

"Simpan maafmu untuk nanti, aku benar-benar kaget saat Zhoumi meneleponku kalau kau pingsan dan sakit parah." Hankyung berkata serius. Dibereskannya botol-botol obat di atas meja serta mangkuk bubur sisa Kyuhyun sarapan tadi yang baru dimakan beberapa sendok saja.

"Jangan salahkan reaksi berlebihan Zhoumi. Kalau jadi dia mungkin reaksiku bisa lebih parah lagi," tambah Hankyung ketika didengarnya Kyuhyun mengerang protes.

"Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" tanya Hankyung lagi. Sorot matanya terlihat masih khawatir.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Perlahan ingatannya tentang peristiwa semalam pun berkelebat. Bayangan dirinya yang berteriak-teriak marah pada Sungmin karena telah meminta pembatalan ujian, Sungmin yang melengos tak peduli saat ia membeberkan perasaannya, dan dirinya yang menunggu Sungmin hingga malam menyergap. Tapi Sungmin tidak kembali-tentu saja. Malam itu hujan deras dan Kyuhyun bersyukur ia bisa berjalan di bawah hujan, menangis tanpa suara, tanpa perlu menyembunyikan airmatanya di bawah tetesan hujan.

Hal yang sering dilakukannya ketika merindukan Sungmin begitu hebat ia lakukan sekali lagi semalam.

"Aku hanya kelelahan…" Kyuhyun menjawab lemas.

"Aku tahu. Kau kan selalu pingsan dan mimisan tiap kelelahan sedikit saja," Hankyung berdiri, "makanya aku mencemaskanmu." Ia pergi dari kamar asrama itu sebentar untuk meletakkan mangkuk bubur dan peralatan makan lain ke dapur. Selang beberapa detik pria Cina itu sudah kembali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Hyung lebih baik pulang dan mengurusi keperluan ujian hyung saja…"

Hankyung memandang Kyuhyun tidak yakin.

"Sungguh," tegas Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Istirahat sehari saja aku sudah sembuh kok nanti."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hankyung untuk menimbang-nimbang sebelum ia memutuskan.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku ada latihan dengan pembimbingku satu jam lagi," akunya pelan.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa ditinggal? Zhoumi dan teman sekamarmu yang satunya lagi masih belum pulang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sungguh-sungguh. Sudah cukup sering ia merepotkan pemuda itu. Ia tidak ingin semakin menjadi bebannya lagi.

"Yasudah kalau begitu," Hankyung berdiri sembari mengemasi tasnya. "Istirahatlah. Telpon saja kalau ada apa-apa, oke?"

Sekejap Hankyung sudah hilang dari pandangan. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Kamarnya terasa redup dan sempit, apalagi dalam keadaan pusing seperti itu. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba berdiri, dan berjalan menuju ruangan di sebelah kamarnya. Ruang latihan dimana grand piano yang selalu ia mainkan terletak di pojok.

Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih. Pusing di kepalanya sungguh tidak bisa ditolerir. Tapi ia tidak mau beristirahat. Ada hal penting yang harus diselesaikannya dulu. Dengan susah payah ia membuka grand piano itu, membuka halaman partitur dari Sonata for Two Pianos, dan duduk disana.

Dalam sakit ia berlatih.

Ia harus tetap berlatih, karena ujian duetnya kurang dari dua minggu lagi.

Ia harus tetap berlatih dengan keras, untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Untuk membuktikan pada Sungmin bahwa ia masih sebanding dengannya, untuk memperlihatkan bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal. Meskipun Sungmin telah meminta agar ujian tersebut dibatalkan, selama hal buruk itu belum benar-benar terjadi, Kyuhyun akan tetap berusaha mengejarnya.

Karena ia tidak berhak menyakiti Sungmin lebih jauh lagi.

Ia tidak berhak membiarkan Sungmin memendam perasaan bencinya lebih lama lagi.

**.**

Entah sudah berapa jam Kyuhyun berlatih serius, ketika gerendel pintu asramanya terbuka pelan. Ia berhenti memainkan piano itu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kyuhyun?" Didengarnya Yesung memanggil namanya. Suara langkah kaki yang tak asing itu menuju ruang dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan disini," kepala besar Yesung menyembul perlahan. Dilihatnya pemuda itu membawa sebungkus plastik transparan sedang berisi buah-buahan. Ditaruhnya bungkusan plastik itu di salah satu meja disana.

"Kalau kakak laki-lakimu tahu kau tidak beristirahat dia pasti marah besar." Yesung mendekatinya, memperhatikan partitur yang tadi dimainkan Kyuhyun sebelum ia datang.

"Itu Hankyung hyung, dan dia bukan kakak kandungku. Hanya teman akrab," terang Kyuhyun.

Yesung tak merespon. Matanya masih lekat memperhatikan melodi-melodi _Sonata und Fuge_ dalam partitur tersebut.

"Ini partitur yang cukup susah," ujarnya perlahan. Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Kau tidak akan berhenti kan?" Ditatapnya wajah adik tingkatnya yang tampak pucat dan kelelahan itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng dalam diam.

Hanya terasa hening yang menyesakan, keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Tolong jangan memintaku berhenti," kata Kyuhyun kemudian. Jemarinya bermain di sepanjang not-not balok piano itu dengan asal-asalan, menghasilkan bunyi yang beragam.

"Karena aku sudah tidak bisa berhenti sampai disini," katanya lagi. Ada jejak ketakutan dalam suaranya yang lemah.

Yesung menelan ludahnya. Dialihkannya pandangan ke tempat lain.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu berhenti," Ia berhenti sejenak ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun melirik tegang ke arahnya. Sebentuk penyesalan tersirat dalam suaranya,

"Tapi aku juga tidak akan berdiam diri melihatmu merebut Sungmin dari Ryeowookie."

**XxXxXxX**

Dalam hidup, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, kita harus percaya ada satu kekuatan besar yang mendalangi semua hal yang terjadi. Baik adegan-adegan kecil dalam hidup manusia, hingga menuju babak yang lebih besar dan sampai pada ujung penyelesaian, semuanya sudah diatur dengan baik. Manusia hanya berusaha, Tuhan lah yang menentukan. Kita berhak merencanakan, namun takdirlah yang menjadikan segalanya benar-benar nyata. Tapi meski hidup dalam cerita yang sudah terkonsep sedemikian rumit ini, kita juga tidak berhak hanya menunggu dan berharap takdir baik menghampiri.

Konsep tentang kemanusiaan dan kehidupan begitu rumit, dan manusia terlalu sibuk dengan permainan yang sedang diberikan padanya hanya untuk duduk dan merenung. Hidup dalam kecemasan akan akhir yang akan terjadi, hidup dengan menggenggam sebentuk kecil harapan… Begitulah manusia bersikap. Jarang ada yang memperhatikan bagaimana detil-detil adegan itu terangkai bagaikan puzzle, membentuk suatu gambar satu sama lain, gambar yang tidak akan pernah jadi jika salah satu bagian kecil darinya menghilang. Jarang ada yang memperhatikan bagaimana sebuah kejadian kecil dan sepele kadang berpengaruh besar dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana hal yang mereka sebut kebetulan yang beruntun ternyata bukanlah kebetulan, melainkan sebuah takdir yang memang sudah terencana dengan baik.

Dan terkadang, jarang di antara kita yang memperhatikan… Bagaimana wajah-wajah yang dulu asing ternyata menjadi bagian besar dalam penentuan hidup kita, untuk bersama-sama membentuk suatu kisah...

Acara Festival Musik di akademi ternama itu dibuka dengan pesta kembang api yang sangat semarak. Bunga-bunga api di langit malam itu bergemerlap dengan indahnya, warna-warninya menghiasi langit yang hari itu tampak suram. Bunyinya yang ramai berkejaran dengan bunga api lain, menambah keindahan malam itu. Kerlipnya tersimpan indah dalam hati semua orang yang melihatnya, membuat penonton merasa sedih ketika pesta kembang api itu berakhir.

"Kyuhyun! Ayo!" Hankyung menarik Kyuhyun ketika dilihatnya bocah itu masih ternganga memandangi langit malam yang sudah kosong, karena cahaya kembang api sudah lenyap.

"Ayo! Nanti kita kehabisan tempat duduk!" serunya lagi. Diseretnya Kyuhyun menuju gedung pertunjukan utama dari akademi itu, tempat dimana orchestra pembukaan dari acara bergengsi itu akan segera tampil.

Kyuhyun menangguk. Dilihatnya suasana malam itu benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, puluhan stand-stand musik yang menjual alat-alat ataupun buku-buku musik, stand makanan dan minuman yang hampir tersebar sepanjang mata memandang, serta tawa dan celoteh riang dari tiap orang yang menghadiri acara itu. Menakjubkan, pikirnya. Bagaimana musik dapat menyatukan setiap orang, memberi alasan tersendiri bagi semua orang untuk bahagia.

Hankyung menggenggam tiket masuk pertunjukan di tangan, setengah berlari menuju gedung pertunjukan utama. Lima belas menit lagi acara mulai, ia tidak boleh ketinggalan moment ini sedikitpun. Apalagi orchestra yang akan tampil adalah Maxum Orchestra dari Rusia, salah satu dari orchestra favoritnya.

"Apa itu Zhoumi?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pada seorang pemuda yang berjalan berdampingan dengan satu pemuda manis lain menuju gedung pertunjukan utama. Ia tampak keren dalam balutan jas hitamnya itu.

"Dan Henry, agaknya," timpal Hankyung pelan. Disusulnya pasangan baru itu.

"Ah, Gege! Kyuhyun!" Zhoumi berseru senang melihat kedatangan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun. Tapi tatapan Kyuhyun tak tertuju kesana, melainkan pada orang di belakangnya. Seorang pemuda dengan jas hitam yang tampak serasi dengan kulit putihnya yang alami, dan pemuda lain yang lebih pendek serta manis, dua orang pasangan yang serasi...

Dua pemuda itu berjalan mendekati kerumunan mereka tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, hanya mempedulikan satu sama lain. Dua pemuda yang tampak begitu serasi dan elegan hingga membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit. Dua pemuda kebanggaan Akademi...

"Ryeowook-sshi?"

Adalah Hankyung yang pertama tersadar melihat Kyuhyun yang terpana. Pemuda yang dipanggil sebagai Ryeowook itu menoleh,

"Sunbae?"

Kyuhyun tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dari ujung matanya dilihatnya pemuda yang datang bersama Ryeowook melirik kerumunan mereka lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak ia dengar. Ryeowook mengajak pemuda itu mendekati mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu disini." Pemuda bernama Ryeowook itu tersenyum, lalu menoleh pada pemuda yang tadi bersamanya.

"Ini sunbae yang kuceritakan padamu kemarin, namanya Hankyung," kata Ryeowook pada kekasihnya, Sungmin.

Ya, mereka adalah Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Raut muka Sungmin tidak dapat ditebak, tapi siapapun bisa melihat ia tidak begitu menyukai suasana sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, sebentar lagi pertunjukan dimulai." Ia menggandeng Ryeowook ketika tiba-tiba Zhoumi berceletuk.

"Hei Kyuhyun, mana sopan santunmu? Ini sunbae yang akan melakukan duet piano denganmu kan?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Bodoh! Kenapa ia tidak bisa berkata sedikitpun sekarang? Ada sesuatu yang aneh melihat Sungmin begitu tampak cocok dengan Ryeowook, ada kecemburuan dalam hatinya...

Tunggu dulu, cemburu?

"Duet piano?" Ryeowook menaikkan alis. Niatnya untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan itu terhenti sesaat. Diliriknya pemuda yang tadi dimaksud oleh Zhoumi itu. Kyuhyun masih membatu menatap dua sejoli itu.

"Kau dan Sungmin?" tanyanya pelan. Tidak ada nada mencurigakan dalam suaranya, hanya sebuah pertanyaan formal. Ryeowook menoleh pada Sungmin, meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?" tanya Ryeowook pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan," sahut Sungmin dingin. Ia tidak memandang Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

Ryeowook tidak membuka suara, ditatapnya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Lalu menoleh pada Hankyung. Hankyung refleks memeluk punggung Kyuhyun, ia tahu apa yang sedang pemuda itu rasakan sekarang. Sedikit ingin memberi Kyuhyun semangat ia berkata senang,

"Kebetulan sekali ya? Kau dan aku berencana menjadi teman duet, dan orang di sampingmu ternyata teman duet orang di sampingku sekarang."

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku dan Hankyung-sshi berencana akan melakukan duet biola di kompetisi luar akademi ketika dia sudah selesai ujian nanti," terang Ryeowook sebelum Sungmin bertanya.

"Kebetulan sekali..." lanjutnya bergumam pelan.

"Tidak ada hal yang bernama kebetulan di dunia ini."

Semua menoleh padanya ketika Kyuhyun membuka suara. Pemuda itu menguatkan hatinya melihat genggaman tangan antara Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang begitu mesra, seakan-akan mustahil bagi siapapun untuk memisahkan.

"Oh ya?" Ryeowook memandangnya penasaran, "Jadi ini, anak yang membuatmu kewalahan, Sungmin-ah?"

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun bisa melihat mata cerah semanis madu milik Ryeowook itu berkilat tidak suka padanya. Entah kenapa.

Sungmin tak menggubris, digenggamnya lebih erat jemari Ryeowook. "Ayo masuk," ia berbisik pelan.

"Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, yang ada hanya takdir yang telah disusun untuk manusia seperti kita." Entah keberanian apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berkata sangat yakin. Zhoumi bersumpah ia dapat melihat raut menantang di mata Kyuhyun.

"Jadi menurutmu semua ini takdir, begitu?" tanya Ryeowook tenang. Ketenangannya tidak bisa goyah meskipun ada rasa tidak suka timbul di permukaan hatinya. Tapi Ryeowook bukanlah Kyuhyun yang emosinya dapat dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka, Ryeowook selalu bisa menutupinya dengan baik.

"Err.. Ano.. Kurasa pertunjukan sudah akan dimulai..." itu suara Henry yang terdengar lirih, memecah ketegangan yang tersirat diantara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Henry benar, ayo kita semua masuk," ajak Zhoumi. Ia menggandeng kekasihnya itu menuju pintu utama gedung pertunjukan. Hankyung menghela nafas lega.

"Ayo," ajaknya pada Kyuhyun yang masih tak bergeming. Dari sudut matanya dilihatnya Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang juga telah beranjak menuju pintu utama.

"Kyuhyun?" ia menepuk bahu dongsaeng-nya itu pelan, Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming, menatap hampa ke arah lain.

"Kyuhyun! Ayo!" serunya kesal. Kyuhyun masih membatu. Matanya terasa panas, bahunya bergetar. Karena penasaran Hankyung pun ikut menoleh.

Tiga meter di depan mereka, dilihatnya Sungmin mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan mesra.

_**TBC~**_

**Balasan review:**

**Lil-larry**

Mianhae..hehe chap ini udah lebih panjang belum?

wah ngeles nih –a hoho

**kanata**

jinjja? suka musik apa aja? siapa tau bisa tuker-tuker info #HEH

iya, hankyung juga pernah.

siip nih udah update

**Park HyunRa**

hmm... wani piro deh? #plak

ini sudah update^^

**Hyeri**

itu cuma istilah si kepala besar sungie ^^a #ditabok clouds

tau noh, mending umin buat saya aja yak? #loh

**Sung Hye Ah**

makasih^^ semoga author bisa menjaga kenaturalan FF ini yah, abis akhir-akhir ini pikiran suka kemana-mana gara-gara tugas, plot-plot aneh makin menjadi

#lohkokcurhat

**Mailani GD-lovers in chap 4**

emang kepribadian wookie kenapa, saeng?

iya, makasih yaaa^^

**Han-RJ**

cheon:)

eh, itu saya juga udah pernah denger. tapi karena belum punya anak jadi belum bisa ngebuktiin #HEH

The Corrs? ah yang girlband amrik jaman saya masih sd itu yak?

ah, lega kalau ada yg bisa mengerti perasaan sungmin (kenapa juga harus lega?) habisnya saya kalau bikin fic ini sebagian besar turut memasukkan perasaan saya saat menjadi sungmin, bagaimana sakit hatinya...

makasih ya^^

**ChoZhouHyun**

annyeong~^^

wah, jinjja? makasih loooh~ saya pikir kualitas fic ini poor sampai-sampai banyak yang silent reader ._.

usia saya masih (atau sudah?) 18 tahun,^^

ung, fb? add aja di www(dot)facebook(dot)com/darkhazel23 yaa^^

makasih udah review^^

**Choi yui chan**

wkwkwk, saya emang demen nyiksa si kuyuuu XD

Eh? nggak, saya masih minder kalo nerbitin naskah yg romance-romance gini. soalnya pasar Indonesia kalo romance sukanya teenlit" gitu, naskah ini masih gak ada apa-apanya –a

saya sih pengennya nulis novel fantasy, chingu.. doakan saja yah

#haseekmintadoakemanamana XD

**VainVampire**

jeongmal? aduh, don't cry too hard or oppa will get hurt :p (kang in mode on) #digampar

semoga ya. makasih udah review^^

**Princekyu**

ini sudah update chingu... ^^

**Mailani GD-lovers in chap 5**

wani piro deh? :p #PLAAK

**Lee DeMin**

umin pantes juga kan jadi ceme imuut x333

siiiip, udah update nih^^

**minlicious**

aigoo, makasih banyak chinguu.. #terharu

siiip, udah update^^

**bunny's min**

semoga -yang bikin cerita juga nyesek ternyata

itu, saya jawab di beberapa chapter ke depan yak?^^

**Mailani GD-lovers**

bocoran yah, leeteuk akan jadi salah satu tokoh kunci disini, jadi terus tunggu episode (?) selanjutnya, kay?^^

makasih yaa

**Leeyasmin**

iya, fanfic KyuMin^^

wani piro chingu? :p

#digebuk

saya mau proritasin FF ini selesai dulu ama FF di fandom lain juga, baru bikin yg lain hehehe.. takutnya yang ini gak kelar-kelar

Nado saranghae chinguyah~ #hugback #ambil dompetnya

**chikyumin**

ini sudah update. gimana chap yg sekarang?^^

**Aiko Okinawa**

Aiko-chan~ #seenaknya manggil

ini udah cukup banyak belum?

iya, hankyung juga pernah kena sindrom itu.

hum, setauku sih gitu, untuk duet piano permainan harus bersama-sama, gak boleh ada slip sedikitpun, sama kayak orang duet nyanyi lah.

ok~

**lee mae rin**

nggak, dia masih inget betul kok hoho

gomawo! –bows-

eh? mian telat udate T_T

gimana chap ini?

**chokyulate' pumpkin**

wahaha, kita sama-sama demen liat kyu menderita XD wkwkwk

gomawo juga udah review yah^^

**ELLE HANA**

ah, senang ada yang mengerti^^

bukannya mau bilang fic yang tidak mengangkat tema kehidupan itu tidak bagus sih, sebenarnya banyak juga fic *** yang tata bahasanya bagus, semua author kan punya tujuannya sendiri menulis dan lingkup 'pasar'nya sendiri, sama seperti musik yang punya jangkauan peminat dan genre yang berbeda pula.

boleh tau itu fic apa? soalnya saya juga dari fandom HPI, siapa tahu bisa jadi referensi XD

ah, iya saya belum mengekspos tentang yesung ya ._.

jadi PR tersendiri nih, makasih udah diingetin!^^

gimana chap yg sekarang?

**Ryusei Aki**

ah, bener. saya cuma berusaha membuat fic ini terlihat nyata dan manusiawi, karena yah, namanya manusia itu pasti gak ada yang bener-bener seperti malaikat atau iblis kan.

akan tetap diusahakan membuat ending yang diharapkan semua readers kok^^

makasih.. review lagi yah~

**Chakaiaru Beast Nara**

tapi Minnie juga ada sisi-sisi manly-nya kok, meski secara keseluruhan dia itu montok XD #digaplok

haduuh kamu unyu deh, sini saya kasih ciuman gratis ama kuyu

#umpetin Minnie

makasih udah review^^

**Author's Note:**

Hellooo saya datang lagi dengan update-an yang terlambat ini~~ Kekeke #ditabok

Maaf yah telat, habis tau lah, kesibukan mahasiswa kayak gimana (cielah)

Mungkin untuk seterusnya saya akan berusaha update seminggu sekali, tapi gak tau juga bisa maju apa malah mundur :p

Yah, semoga saja kalian semua masih sudi membaca cerita ini sampai akhir. Karena mulai dari sini permasalahan akan semakin kompleks. Tokoh-tokoh akan mulai sedikit 'berbeda dari kebiasaan', sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri. Mereka akan terlena oleh emosi dan keadaan masing masing. Tokoh yang biasanya tenang akan mulai tidak berpikir jernih dan berbuat kesalahan. OOC-ness akan semakin sering terjadi, yang disesuaikan dengan perkembangan emosi sang tokoh. Dan takdir pun mulai membuktikan keberadaannya…

Tapi sebelumnya, review dulu yah? –wink-


	8. Chapter 8: A Lonely Song

**Chapter 8: A Lonely Song**

Manusia adalah makhluk yang kompleks. Gelak tawa dan senyuman manis yang terpasang di wajah belum tentu menandakan hati yang sungguh-sungguh bahagia. Bisa jadi senyuman yang ada hanyalah manifestasi dari isak hati yang sengaja ditutupi. Keramaian dan hiruk pikuk bisa jadi adalah dunia yang paling sepi, dunia yang paling bisu bagi seseorang di luar sana. Ambisi yang menggebu-gebu sering kali tak mau memperlihatkan keletihan luar biasa yang terus saja disembunyikan. Denting-denting piano yang merdu yang ceria bisa jadi hanya refleksi hati yang suram dan tenggelam dalam kesunyian menakutkan karena telah hilangnya harapan hidup.

Ia masih muda saat itu. Ketika dengan labilnya ia sering mengatakan ia membenci tetes-tetes hujan saat mengenai tubuhnya. Ia masih sangat muda, 16 tahun, saat untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan cinta.

"Hyung! Kesini!"

Lee Sungmin merengut. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa dengan riangnya karena hujan turun. Pemuda itu sudah mencopot sepatunya dari tadi, dan sekarang sedang berputar-putar konyol di bawah derasnya hujan yang turun tepat saat mereka pulang sekolah.

"Hyung, ayo!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar merentangkan tangannya, mengajak Sungmin ikut bergabung.

"Tidak mau! Dingin!" balas pemuda manis itu dengan kesal. Ia lebih memilih berteduh di halte bus daripada mengikuti perbuatan Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya konyol.

"Kkkk~ Sampai kapan mau takut hujan seperti itu, heh? Airnya hangat kok, coba saja, Hyung!"

Sungmin makin kesal.

"Dasar pembohong!" teriaknya nyaring. "Mana ada air hujan yang hangat, huh?" Melihat Sungmin yang semakin cemberut Kyuhyun malah tertawa-tawa.

"Lagipula," tambah Sungmin lagi, "mana ada orang bodoh yang mencopot sepatunya untuk bermain hujan kalau tahu bajunya juga akan tetap basah heh?" semprotnya. Kyuhyun semakin tergelak.

"Sudah cepat kesini! Nanti kau kedinginan, Kyuhyun! Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau kau terkena flu!" Meski tampak marah-marah wajahnya tetap terlihat khawatir.

Kyuhyun semakin gembira melihat Sungmin yang selalu uring-uringan kalau hujan seperti ini. Dihampirinya pemuda manis itu.

"Hyung cemen ah, begini saja takut." Ia tertawa geli.

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan tasnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Bibir imutnya merengut, membuatnya tampak semakin manis di mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku cuma bukan orang bodoh yang mau-maunya mengumpankan diri pada musim dingin seperti ini, Kyu!" Dijitaknya kepala Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Aw!" Kyuhyun (pura-pura) mengaduh kesakitan, "jangan jitak-jitak dong, Hyung! Nanti kalau otakku yang luar biasa jenius ini bermasalah kau mau tanggung jawab heh?"

Sungmin menjitaknya makin keras, "Dasar! Sejak kapan kata jenius jadi bagian dari dirimu heh?"

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Sejak kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya, Minnie-ah." Dipeluknya pemuda pirang itu dengan hangat. Membagi jarak diantara mereka. Jarak yang sedari tadi terpisahkan hanya karena cara pandang yang berbeda.

"Hyaa, dingin! " Sungmin mengelak karena tubuh Kyuhyun yang basah karena hujan itu ikut membasahi tubuhnya. Ia benci hujan. Ia benci dingin. Ia benci kelembaban, benci ketika tetes-tetes air langit itu membuatnya basah dan sakit karenanya. Tapi Kyuhyun malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Kyuhyun..."

Sensasi aneh menguasai tubuh Sungmin saat pemuda itu mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Rasanya ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang meledak dan bersorak gembira. Pipinya memerah parah. Entah kenapa, saat itu ia merasa hujan tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

"Saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah..." bisiknya lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat.

"Nado saranghae, Minnie-ah."

Lee Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika gumuruh guntur di luar menggetarkan kaca apartment-nya. Wajahnya terlihat samar dalam kamar yang gelap itu. Hanya ada nyala lampu redup di sudut ruangan, dan di luar sedang hujan deras. Kilat menyambar-nyambar, membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata sepenuhnya.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Kenangan menyakitkan itu mendatanginya lagi.

Lee Sungmin termenung. Ia tidak pernah lupa sedikitpun, dan ingatannya bersama pemuda di masa lalu itu tidak pernah absen mendatangi malam-malamnya walau hanya sekali. Dalam kegelapan ia menggigit bibirnya, hal yang sering dilakukannya jika mengalami emosi yang berat. Dulu pemuda itu selalu melarangnya melakukan itu karena takut bibirnya akan berdarah. Pemuda itu yang selalu berusaha menjaganya terhindar dari rasa sakit yang dulu ditakutinya.

Tapi justru pemuda itu pulalah orang pertama yang telah menyakitinya begitu dalam...

Kemarahan merasuki hatinya. Rasa sakit yang bertumpuk-tumpuk selama bertahun-tahun, rasa sakit yang tak pernah bisa dibaginya dengan siapapun karena dia memang sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Rasa sakit yang rutin membuatnya ingin mati saja hanya karena mengingatnya. Rasa sakit yang telah membuatnya bertahan hidup hingga sejauh ini.

Pemuda itu telah membuangnya... Menjatuhkannya ketika ia benar-benar merasa berada di titik kebahagiaan tertinggi. Membuatnya ingin memeluk dan membunuhnya di saat yang bersamaan. Membuatnya tidak akan bisa sama lagi seperti dulu...

Matanya menatap nanar pada jendela bening di mana air langit itu masih mengguyur kota dengan deras di luar sana. Hujan. Ia adalah pemuda bodoh dulu, saat mengatakan betapa ia sangat membenci hujan yang turun dan membuatnya sakit. Tapi itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu, saat ia belum mengerti apa-apa tentang kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah. Tidak ada lagi keluhan jika air hujan itu membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya kedinginan dan mengacaukan apa pun yang telah ia rencanakan. Tidak ada lagi Sungmin yang manja dan lemah hanya karena guyuran hujan.

Sungmin sudah tidak membenci hujan sekarang.

Karena ia memang sudah tidak peduli lagi pada apapun.

**XxXxXxX**

Sepuluh hari lagi menjelang ujian.

Beberapa sunbae dari divisi piano yang akan menempuh prasyarat ujian sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Semua benar-benar berusaha menjadi pasangan duet yang terbaik untuk memperoleh skor tertinggi. Beberapa malah berusaha menampilkan duet dari komposisi dengan tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi untuk mendapatkan nilai lebih.

"Maaf tapi bukan kuasaku untuk menangguhkan ujianmu, Sungmin-sshi." Mr. Bard berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sengaja dipanggilnya ke ruang kantornya pagi itu, untuk memperjelas masalah yang dialami mereka.

"Bukankah setahu saya ujian adalah hak siswa untuk mengikuti atau tidak?" Sungmin tetap berusaha membantah. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti tentang segala tata cara pendidikan yang berlangsung di Akademi itu hanya bungkam, tidak berani komentar.

Mr. Bard menghela nafas pelan. "Memang. Tapi kau juga harus bertanggung jawab dengan hak yang sudah kau pilih itu." Ia mengambil rokok di kantung jasnya lalu menyulutnya pelan. Dihembuskannya asap rokok itu, lalu berjalan membelakangi Sungmin.

"Lagipula, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengacaukan segala yang telah kau raih." Ia memandang pada tumpukan tugas-tugas akademiknya yang tertumpuk rapi di atas meja kantornya.

"Memastikan murid tetap berada jalan yang benar dan menegurnya ketika ia salah, bukankah itu tugas sesungguhnya seorang pembimbing?" Ia menghembuskan rokoknya lagi. Lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk menunduk menjauhi mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun-sshi," panggilnya, membuat Kyuhyun mendongak cepat-cepat.

"Ya, Seonsaengnim?" tanyanya takut-takut. Diliriknya Sungmin yang kini menatapnya sengit.

"Tolong bantu Lee Sungmin-sshi menyelesaikan ujiannya, ne?"

Wajah Sungmin membatu mendengar keputusan gurunya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin begitu membenci prosedur di Akademi yang mengangkat namanya itu.

"Tentu saja!" Kyuhyun berseru senang-lebih dari seharusnya. Ia buru-buru menyadari. "Ah, maksudku, tentu saja aku akan berjuang keras." Ia tersenyum lebar, matanya bersinar-sinar.

Mr. Bard terkekeh melihatnya begitu semangat. Ia menoleh pada Sungmin yang masih terlihat tidak suka dengan keputusan ini.

"Baiklah, semua sudah diputuskan." Ia mendekati Sungmin lalu menepuk bahunya pelan sembari tersenyum,

"Berjuanglah, Sungmin-sshi. Mainkan musik dengan sepenuh hati karena kau menyukainya, bukan untuk tujuan lain."

**XxXxXxX**

Hari pertama festival setelah pembukaan yang luar biasa kemarin malam berlangsung meriah. Seperti yang diharapkan banyak orang, lebih dari sepuluh kompetisi musik dengan genre yang berbeda diadakan, menantang jiwa-jiwa musisi sejati untuk ikut tampil dan menjadi pemenang. Tak terkecuali Kompetisi Biola, yang menjadi salah satu kompetisi favorit di hari pertama ini.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Yesung menyapa Ryeowook yang tampak canggung di depan gedung pertunjukan untuk Kompetisi Biola malam nanti. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu sedikit kaget melihat Yesung mempergokinya disana.

"Sungmin sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujiannya..." jawabnya pelan. Ia menunduk menatap lantai marmer di lantai tiga gedung pertunjukan utama itu.

Yesung menatap poster besar yang tertempel disana, poster tentang kompetisi biola nanti malam. Ia mengerti. Ryeowook pasti kecewa karena ia tidak bisa berkompetisi. Menonton pertunjukan biola akan membuatnya merasa semakin minder. Ditatapnya Ryeowook perlahan.

"Aku sedang membantu temanku mengurusi panggung vokal di sebelah sana," Ia menunjuk gedung dari divisi vokal yang terletak di paling ujung akademi itu, "kau mau ikut?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku akan ikut mengisi acara disana bersama temanku," terang Yesung lagi, berharap Ryeowook mau mengangguk.

Pemuda manis itu berfikir sejenak, "Kurasa itu bukan pilihan yang buruk..."

Wajah Yesung berubah cerah. Digandengnya orang yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu, "Ayo! Kita harus cepat-cepat agar tidak ketinggalan."

Yesung tersenyum samar melihat Ryeowook yang juga tersenyum. Setidaknya ada gunanya ia berada di sampingnya untuk sekarang. Meskipun hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh ketika ia bersama orang lain, setidaknya ia akan terus berada di sampingnya ketika pemuda itu mempunyai masalah. Akan selalu ada untuk menyemangatinya, selalu ada untuk membuatnya tersenyum, menjaganya seperti seorang kakak yang baik. Walaupun tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya selain itu, setidaknya ia bisa melihat Ryeowook bahagia. Yah, begitu pun cukup.

"Sunbae! Tolong siapkan sound system-nya!" Zhoumi sudah berteriak-teriak begitu Yesung datang. Ternyata ia juga ikut menjadi panitia dalam acara ini.

"Yak! Hoobae macam apa kau berani-beraninya menyuruh sunbaemu, hah?" teriak Yesung tak kalah keras. Tapi tak urung juga ia memandang sekitar. Pada barisan kursi yang sudah tertata rapi di ruang pertunjukan itu.

"Tunggu disana," ia menunjukkan deretan kursi itu pada Ryeowook, "aku akan kembali setelah beberapa menit lagi, ok?"

Ryeowook menurut. Dilihatnya Yesung yang mulai berkoordinasi dengan beberapa teman panitianya, entahlah ia tak peduli. Dipandangnya panggung yang sudah penuh hiasan dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan, ia menghela nafas pelan, tampak tidak begitu tertarik. Untuk beberapa hal ia sangat mirip dengan Sungmin. Sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan orang baru, sulit tertarik pada hal-hal baru, dan sulit memandang dunia dari sisi yang berbeda...

Keduanya seperti mempunyai genotif yang hampir mirip, hampir tidak bisa dibedakan. Bagaimana cara mereka tersenyum, intonasinya ketika berbicara satu sama lain, dan cara mereka memandang orang lain begitu sama. Begitu serasi. Seolah Sungmin memang diciptakan untuk mendampingi Ryeowook selamanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini."

Ryeowook menoleh. Ia menaikkan alisnya melihat pemuda yang ia jumpai kemarin malam kini ia temui lagi disini. Ryeowook berusaha tersenyum formal. Ia memberi tatapan menilai pada Kyuhyun yang tampak biasa sore itu sembari berkata,

"Apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa pertemuan ini juga takdir yang sudah digariskan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Didekatinya pemuda itu dan duduk di kursi sampingnya. Ia memandang panggung yang kini sudah tertutup tirai.

"Benar sekali. Aku percaya kalau ini memang takdir."

Ryeowook membuang mukanya, tersenyum melecehkan.

"Tidak ada hal seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi pada manusia adalah apa yang harus mereka dapat karena perbuatannya, bukan karena rencana yang memang sudah ada." Berpikir realistis seperti biasanya, Ryeowook sangat membenci orang-orang yang percaya pada hal irasional seperti itu.

"Oh," Kyuhyun berseru kecil dan menoleh padanya.

"Kau fikir begitukah?" Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada kerumunan orang yang masuk ke gedung itu, pertunjukan akan segera dimulai. Lalu berkata, "Kalau takdir mengatakan pertunjukan ini tidak akan berhasil, maka bisa saja lampu gedung yang besar itu menimpa kerumunan penonton yang sedang berjalan kemari. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi, karena takdir tidak berkata begitu."

Ia berhenti sebentar untuk melirik Ryeowook. "Kalau takdir mengatakan kau tidak akan datang disini, maka kau tidak akan pernah datang."

"Tapi aku datang," potong Ryeowook. "Apa takdir melakukan kesalahan sekarang?" Kata-kata manisnya terasa sinis dan menantang keyakinan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau datang karena takdir yang mengaturnya begitu." Ia merasa senang melihat Ryeowook mengerutkan kening tidak setuju, "apa kau punya alasan kuat untuk datang kemari?" Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan intens, Ryeowook tidak bisa menjawab. Ia datang kemari tanpa alasan yang pasti, tanpa tujuan apapun, hanya karena ajakan Yesung. Ia bukan orang yang mudah tertarik pada hal-hal baru, tapi ia menurut saja saat Yesung mengajaknya kemari. Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Seperti bukan Ryeowook yang biasanya saja. Benarkah ini takdir? Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan membuat pemuda yang sedang menantang keyakinannya itu merasa menang.

Seperti bisa membaca ekspresi matanya, Kyuhyun menambahkan,

"Aku punya alasan datang kesini karena Yesung hyung memintaku menonton pertunjukannya, tapi tidak menyangka bertemu lagi denganmu. Kurasa ini memang takdir, benar kan?"

"Kalian sudah akrab ya."

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Yesung mendekati mereka. Beberapa penonton tampak sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Pertunjukan akan segera dimulai.

"Hanya berdebat kecil untuk membunuh waktu." Itu suara Kyuhyun. Diliriknya Ryeowook yang tak merasa perlu menjawab kata-kata Yesung tadi.

Yesung segera menginterupsi sebelum perdebatan kecil itu berujung runcing pada ucapan ketus yang saling dilemparkan.

"Aku akan segera ke belakang panggung. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menonton dari sini bersama Kyuhyun, kan?" tanyanya pada Ryeowook. Yang dimaksudkan hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga Ryeowookie ya, Kyuhyun." Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hanya keheningan sepanjang acara yang dirasakan baik oleh Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook, keduanya larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Tentang perdebatan kecil mereka tentang takdir, ataupun masalah-masalah lain yang lebih besar. Sampai pada akhirnya si pembawa acara dari pertunjukan itu mengatakan bahwa Yesung akan tampil.

"Itu dia!" Kyuhyun berseru, menunjuk pada seorang pemuda yang membawa mic ke tengah panggung. Ryeowook ikut menoleh. Lighting ruangan itu semakin gelap, hanya tersorot pada pemuda tampan dengan jas biru gelapnya di atas panggung. Dentingan piano yang lirih memulai lagu yang dibawakannya. Yesung sang pemilik suara indah itu mulai bernyanyi.

Sebuah lagu balad yang diiringi dengan instrument piano dengan sangat indah. Benar-benar melukiskan lirik dari lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan: It has to be you.

"Suaranya indah sekali..." Kyuhyun bergumam tulus.

Ryeowook tak menanggapi. Mereka ikut bertepuk tangan ketika lagu itu berakhir. Dilihatnya Yesung yang menatap ke arah mereka lebih lama sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan panggung. Menatap ke arah Ryeowook hanya untuk memastikan pemuda itu mendengarkan lagunya, mendengarkan isi hatinya yang terpendam. Isi hati yang tidak pernah dan ia rasa tidak perlu diungkapkan. Karena ia tahu, seperti Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, ia dan Ryeowook tidak akan pernah sebanding.

Yesung menemui mereka setelah acara berakhir. Kyuhyun masih disana, mengingat amanat Yesung untuk menjaga 'adik'nya itu.

"Kalian lihat tadi kan?" Ia tersenyum cerah pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, berharap Ryeowook dapat meraba maksud hatinya.

Ryeowook hanya bergumam pendek. "Aku ingin pulang," ujarnya pelan. Yesung merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi ia tetap mengangguk penuh perhatian.

"Ryeowook-sshi sangat mirip dengan Sungmin hyung..." keluh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ryeowook sedikit tersentak mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan embel-embel 'hyung'.

"Sepanjang acara dia hanya tertarik pada penyanyi yang benar-benar bernyanyi dengan baik. Mereka tampak serasi." Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan nada ringan, tapi Yesung tahu bocah itu hanya berusaha memancing perdebatan.

"Tentu saja." Ryeowook menjawab dengan tenang, ia tersenyum arogan ketika melihat ruangan itu mulai sepi oleh penonton, "Karena aku tidak akan bersanding dengan orang yang tidak sebanding denganku."

Dan menyisakan Yesung yang hanya terdiam membatu.

**XxXxXxX**

Pada akhirnya disini lagi. Ia terjebak dalam ruangan yang sama dengan pemuda itu lagi untuk sebuah prosedur konyol yang harus dijalaninya. Ia terjebak bersama orang yang paling dibencinya di atas bumi ini lagi.

"Apa kita bisa berlatih lagi dari sekarang?"

Sungmin menatap datar pemuda yang baru membuka mulutnya itu. Ia tak menjawab, menganggap pertanyaan itu hanyalah hal lalu saja.

"Kurasa aku sudah berlatih keras beberapa hari ini, aku sudah hafal di luar kepala semuanya sekarang," kata Kyuhyun lagi, seperti tidak sensitif dengan raut muka Sungmin yang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikitpun.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri," gumamnya ketus. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada dua grand piano di ruang latihan mereka. Grand piano yang untuk beberapa hari ini sudah tak disentuh oleh mereka berdua.

"Yesung sunbae bilang permainanku lumayan kok..." ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Sungmin menaikkan alisnya.

"Yesung dari Divisi Vokal?"

"Yup. Dia teman sekamarku di asrama."

"Oh," Sungmin tampak berfikir. Tampaknya ia mulai mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling mengenal. Bisa jadi Yesung lah yang memberi akses pada Kyuhyun untuk masuk di Akademi itu, mengatur segalanya agar Kyuhyun bisa bertemu dengannya.

Ya, Lee Sungmin tidak bodoh. Ia tahu Yesung sudah lama memendam rasa pada kekasihnya, Ryeowook. Semua orang yang punya mata akan tahu bagaimana perlakukan Yesung pada Ryeowook sudah melebihi perlakuan seorang senior pada juniornya. Sungmin tidak buta. Tapi ia juga tidak pernah menegurnya, karena Yesung tidak pernah menampakkan gelagat ingin merebut Ryeowook darinya. Selama tidak mengganggu, Sungmin tidak akan menghiraukannya.

Tapi siapa yang akan tahu isi hati seseorang?

Tidak menunjukkan keinginan memiliki bukan berarti tidak berhasrat untuk itu. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin Yesung mengatur segalanya agar hubungan Sungmin dan Ryeowook retak karena kedatangan Kyuhyun. Dan ia akan tampil sebagai orang baik, sebagai kakak yang akan melindungi Ryeowook ketika ia bersedih, sebagai pengganti dirinya saat ia berseteru dengan batinnya karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupnya.

Ya, semua masuk akal sekarang.

Tapi bagaimana Yesung bisa tahu tentang Kyuhyun dan dirinya?

"Apa kita bisa mulai berlatih sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya tajam, tapi tidak ada kebencian ekstrim seperti sebelumnya. Hanya tatapan penasaran kenapa semua bisa seperti ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendalangi semua kejadian ini.

"Ya. Kita mulai sekarang."

Irama yang ceria terdengar begitu jemari dua pianist itu menyentuh balok-balok piano. Menari dalam harmoni, bersama-sama membentuk lukisan indah yang tersirat dalam komposisi Sonata untuk dua piano yang tercipta dari tangan dingin sang maestro Mozart itu. Sebuah imajinasi tentang gelak tawa gadis desa yang menyambut indahnya musim semi, kelincahan dan semangatnya yang tergambar dalam balutan melodi bertempo cepat, dan kelembutan hatinya terefleksikan dari keharmonisan nada-nada rendah yang terdengar ketika memasuki bagian kedua komposisi yang menurut banyak orang dapat mencerdaskan IQ pendengarnya dalam beberapa detik.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya ketika pada menit keenam permainan mulai melambat, konsentrasinya masih terjaga penuh pada melodi yang sudah sangat ia hafal untuk beberapa minggu itu saat melirik ke arah Sungmin yang bermain dengan sangat profesional. Permainan yang sangat indah, membuatnya begitu mencintai nada-nada yang terdengar kala jemari halus itu menyentuh piano yang dimainkan bersamanya. Permainan yang membuatnya semakin merindukan pemuda itu.

Betapa Sungmin sangat berbeda ketika ia hanya berhadapan dengan melodi yang menenangkan itu, betapa ia terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Betapa ia terlihat lebih manusiawi, ketika topeng dingin dan ketusnya itu dibuang dan berganti dengan sebuah wajah baru yang tercermin dari not-not yang berdenting-denting manis itu. Betapa ia terlihat seperti Sungmin yang sangat dikenalnya dulu...

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam haru yang sengaja ia sembunyikan. Dengan lebih semangat ia memainkan tempo cepat pada bagian penutup, ketika diliriknya Sungmin terlihat sangat serius memainkan alat musik di hadapannya untuk menghasilkan sebuah karya seni bernilai tinggi. Keduanya menahan nafas menyadari mereka akan segera mencapai akhir tanpa interupsi seperti sebelumnya, Kyuhyun hampir ingin meledak saat ia berhasil menjaga keindahan musik itu hingga akhir.

"Daebak!" serunya tak terbendung saat mereka telah selesai. Ditatapnya Sungmin yang masih tak bereaksi, tapi Kyuhyun bersumpah ada gurat kekagetan dalam wajah manis itu. Mereka berhasil... Ia menunggu Sungmin membuka suara. Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, tidak memandang Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"Berlatihlah lagi besok," katanya, tampak sedikit keras dari biasanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, seolah-olah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat dingin Sungmin.

"Dia pemuda yang manis." Kyuhyun mengangkat suaranya. Ditatapnya Sungmin yang untuk sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya mengemasi kertas-kertas partitur yang berserakan di meja.

"Namanya Kim Ryeowook, kan? Ia tampak baik untukmu," katanya lagi. Sungmin tak menjawab, berusaha menerka-nerka apa maksud Kyuhyun membicarakan kekasihnya itu.

"Dia tampak..." Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar untuk menemukan kata yang tepat, "sebanding denganmu." Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dalam perih. Kejadian kemarin saat bertemu Sungmin dan Ryeowook menggoyahkan hatinya lagi, seolah-olah ada pisau kecil yang menusuk hatinya.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar itu."

Sungmin membuka suaranya untuk setelah lama hanya terdiam. Ruang itu hening, bahkan hembusan angin kencang di luar terdengar amat jelas dari sana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Matanya terlihat sangat terluka. Ada ketakutan yang sangat besar dalam getar suaranya.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia tersenyum, sekarang wajah pilunya sudah dipenuhi airmata yang mengalir.

"Kau ingat ahjussi di tempat es krim favoritmu? Dia satu-satunya orang yang memberitahuku tentang kepergianmu. Setelahnya tak ada satu pun kabar yang datang padaku setelah kau menghilang tiba-tiba..." Bahunya bergetar menahan isakan.

"Menunggu kau kembali... Menunggu jawaban atas apa yang belum kuketahui... Menunggu dalam hari-hari tanpa bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri yang telah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk..." Menangis kalut dengan menggenggam hatinya yang berantakan. Menangis dalam penyesalan yang terlanjur sia-sia untuk sekarang.

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong..." Alih-alih bersikap ketus Sungmin malah terbata, suaranya bergetar melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu kesakitan dengan dosa masa lalunya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyesal..." Suara Kyuhyun semakin serak. Ia menunduk, merasa tak pantas melihat wajah orang yang pernah disakitinya dulu.

"Maaf jika aku pernah menyia-nyiakan cinta yang kau berikan padaku... Maaf jika aku tidak pernah peka dengan keadaanmu... Maaf tentang Hankyung hyung—"

"DIAM!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ditatapnya wajah pemuda bermarga Lee itu dengan nanar.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun penuh kebencian. Raut wajahnya seakan berkata betapa ia ingin membunuh pemuda itu sekarang.

"Minnie-ah..."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain begitu mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Nama yang amat dibencinya. Dengan dingin ia berkata, "Kau sangat mengganggu."

Tajam. Mengiris-iris hati Kyuhyun yang belum sembuh benar dari sakitnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Datang dan berusaha mengacaukan hubungan orang lain semaumu sendiri? Kau pikir sehebat apa dirimu?"

Sungmin memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasa takut pada pemuda yang selama ini mengisi hatinya itu.

"Lihat dirimu sekarang! Apa kau pikir kau pantas? "

Kyuhyun masih tak menjawab. Kediaman yang menakutkan mengisi ruangan yang penuh ketegangan itu.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau mengganggu kami lebih jauh lagi, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi." Sengit. Tak ada sedikitpun perasaan iba tersirat dalam mata Sungmin. Hanya ada arogansi yang berdiri dengan gagahnya, hanya ada kebencian...

Kyuhyun mengangguk, meyakinkan hatinya.

"Begini lebih baik," ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Ia menutup matanya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum meskipun ekspresinya masih terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Dibenci seseorang seperti ini, lebih baik daripada dilupakan sama sekali." Ia menatap Sungmin dengan cerah, menerima semua takdir yang terjadi. Karma yang harus ditanggungnya karena kesalahannya masa lalu.

"Dan ya, aku menyerah untuk kembali memilikimu." Ia terhenti sebentar, menatap dua grand piano yang ada disana.

"Aku akan menerima apa yang telah direncanakan takdir untuk kita. Ayo kita selesaikan semuanya di ujian nanti."

**XxXxXxX**

"_**PENGUMUMAN PENTING**_

_**UNTUK SELURUH SISWA DARI DIVISI ORCHESTRA DIHARAPKAN BERPARTISIPASI DALAM ACARA INTI FESTIVAL MUSIK YANG AKAN DIADAKAN PADA TANGGAL 23 DESEMBER 2011.**_

_**BEBERAPA SISWA AKAN DIPILIH SECARA KETAT UNTUK BERKOLABORASI DENGAN BEBERAPA ARTIS DARI SM ENTERTAINMENT.**_

_**NB: INFO MENYUSUL.**_

_**TERTANDA**_

_**KEPALA DIVISI ORCHESTRA**_

_**LEE HYUNWOON"**_

"Tidak mungkin!"

Seorang pemuda cantik melotot pada selebaran yang ditempelkan di papan pengumuman sepanjang Divisi Orchestra.

"Kolaborasi dengan management bodoh itu? Siapa yang sudi!" Ia mendecih kesal, membuat beberapa murid menoleh terganggu ke arahnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia berlalu dari tempat itu.

Ia adalah Kim Heechul, seorang pemuda yang cukup unik dan terkenal di Divisi Orchestra. Bukan karena bakatnya sebagai seorang conductor atau prestasi yang pernah ditunjukkan, melainkan karena kepribadiannya yang 'sedikit berbeda'. Heechul tidak pernah sekalipun mengikuti kompetisi. Ia bermain musik hanya untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk memenangkan pertandingan dan menjadi terkenal seperti apa yang dicita-citakan teman-temannya. Baginya musik bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dipertandingkan, musik adalah sesuatu yang kau sukai. Yang kau mainkan dengan sepenuh hati karena kau mencintainya. Sesederhana itu. Ceritanya tentang bagaimana ia masuk ke Akademi itu juga sangat unik. Ia bilang ia dulu hanya seorang penyanyi club malam, dan tiba-tiba tertarik dengan salah seorang pemuda yang juga masuk di Akademi yang sama. Tapi bukan berjuang untuk masuk Divisi Vokal yang sesuai dengan bakatnya, ia malah masuk Divisi Orchestra untuk menjadi conductor yang masih terhitung baru untuknya. Alasannya adalah, karena orchestra concerto memiliki banyak pemain biola, dan dengan salah satu pemain biola di Akademi itu lah ia jatuh cinta. Pada Hankyung, pemuda yang sudah resmi empat tahun ini menjadi pacarnya.

"Chullie-ah!"

Ia menoleh. Keningnya mengerut melihat seorang senior dari divisi yang sama melambai ke arahnya.

"Ah, Teukie hyung," ujarnya malas-malasan, tidak begitu bersemangat.

"Kenapa?"

Leeteuk menepuk bahu pemuda itu dengan keras, terlalu bersemangat tampaknya.

"Sudah melihat pengumuman? Tertarik ingin ikut?" tanyanya beruntun. Keduanya menuju salah satu taman kecil di Akademi itu, mendudukkan tubuh perlahan.

"Sama sekali tidak." Heechul menjawab asal-asalan.

Leeteuk tertawa pelan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bermain musik hanya untuk bersenang-senang, Chullie? Kau harus mulai memikirkan karirmu dari sekarang."

Heechul mendengus. Dikeluarkannya minuman isotonik dari dalam tasnya lalu meneguknya pelan.

"Hah, diucapkan oleh seseorang yang sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap di Akademi..." Ia mengomel.

Leeteuk semakin tergelak.

"Jangan begitu, aku benar-benar dalam masalah serius sekarang." Ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius,

"Aku butuh salah satu pemain piano dari anggota orchestra binaanmu untuk membantuku menyiapkan perayaan natal di gereja beberapa hari lagi."

"Heh?" Heechul menaikkan alis, "sejak kapan kau kekurangan pemain, heh? Bukankah kau punya si jenius dari divisi piano itu di orchestra bentukanmu hm?" ia bertanya sangsi. Leeteuk adalah salah satu conductor paling berbakat di Divisi mereka, satu dari sedikit conductor di Akademi yang mempunyai orchestra resmi sendiri sejak Akademi itu berdiri.

"Kalau Lee Sungmin yang kau maksud, ia sedang cuti untuk persiapan ujiannya. Dan semua pemain pianoku menolak untuk mengisi acara solo di malam natal karena ingin merayakan natal bersama keluarganya," jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar, tampak sekali berusaha membuat Heechul prihatin.

"Kau tahu jawabannya kalau begitu. Tidak akan ada pemain piano dari orchestraku yang mau bermain solo di malam natal, kecuali itu adalah sebuah orchestra concerto," jawabnya diplomatis. Leeteuk mengerang.

"Ayolah, bantu aku Chullie..." rengeknya.

"Hei, kenapa harus aku? Kau punya banyak relasi dari Divisi Piano! Ajak saja mereka!" Heechul tetap menolak permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ayolah Chullie, hanya kau satu-satunya yang kupercayai disini," Leeteuk semakin memelas. Harga dirinya yang biasanya jual mahal saat menjadi conductor dibantingnya miring. Heechul berdecak-decak. Ia paling tidak tahan melihat Leeteuk yang menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ia mendesah kesal.

"Hankyung punya teman akrab dari Divisi Piano, aku akan meminta bantuannya."

Diliriknya Leeteuk yang mengerutkan kening.

"Teman pacarmu? Siapa namanya?"

Heechul berfikir sejenak untuk mengingatnya.

"Kurasa Kyuhyun... Ya, Cho Kyuhyun."

**TBC~~**

Author's Note kali ini pendek aja. Maaf saya belum bisa bales-bales review soalnya ini updatenya juga terburu-buru T_T

Kesibukan makin menggila aja, kuliah pagi ampe sore malem kerja, ini juga ngetiknya sambil nyolong-nyolong waktu kerja huhu

lama-lama saya bisa jadi kek sungmin di cerita ini nih T_T

well... review? ._.


	9. Chapter 9: In the Raining

**CHAPTER 9: In the Raining**

Ia selalu merasa ia tidak pernah cukup baik untuk dunia yang luas ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berfikir untuk meraih apa yang ia inginkan, bermimpi pun tidak. Lahir dalam keluarga yang biasa, Yesung selalu mengira dunia terlalu hebat untuk ia taklukan sendiri. Maka ketika pertama kali ia melangkahkan kaki di Akademi yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia impikan ini, ia hanya bisa merasa takjub dengan keajaiban yang ada.

Yesung bukan orang yang tidak pernah berjuang untuk meraih impiannya. Ia juga bukan seseorang yang hidup dalam dunianya sendiri yang pesimis tanpa gairah hidup. Ia hanya terlalu realistis memandang dunia dari sisi yang kadang tidak sama dengan orang lain. Ia punya bakat. Ia punya suara yang indah. Tapi manusia-manusia berbakat di atas bumi ini juga tak terhitung. Akan selalu ada yang namanya seleksi. Sejak awal dia tahu dia tidak akan menjadi orang hebat. Tapi ketika Ibunya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuannya mendaftarkannya di Akademi Musik SM dan-tanpa diduga-ia berhasil lolos, baginya, ia pasti sangat beruntung.

Yesung melihatnya ketika murid baru itu pertama kali masuk dan dibully oleh seniornya. Datang sebagai keturunan musisi ternama negara ini membuatnya tertekan dengan segala ekspektasi yang dilimpahkan orang-orang kepadanya. Yesung yang pertama kali menyapanya dengan hangat kala itu, meskipun-tentu saja-dibalas dengan acuh oleh junior bernama Kim Ryeowook dari Divisi yang berbeda darinya. Tapi Yesung tidak menyerah. Dan empat tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mereka beradaptasi satu sama lain. Sekarang-bahkan-Yesung menjadi orang terdekat kedua dari Mutiara dari Divisi Biola yang terkenal high class itu.

Kedua, karena orang pertama-dan mungkin satu-satunya-yang dianggap dekat oleh Ryeowook hanyalah Sungmin. Orang mungkin mengira Yesung hidup dalam ekspektasinya sendiri, mengira Ryeowook akan menatapnya seperti Yesung menatapnya. Dan ia memang membiarkan orang berpikir seperti itu, membiarkan mereka menilainya seperti apa yang terlihat. Karena tanpa diingatkan sekalipun, Yesung selalu sadar, Ryeowook tidak akan pernah memandang lebih pada orang tanpa bakat seperti dirinya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sebuah solo piano?"

Leeteuk melirik junior dari Divisi Piano yang tampak tidak percaya itu, lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Tidak salah. Bukankah Heechul dan Hankyung sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya?"

"Aisshh..." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya sedikit frustasi. "Mereka bilang aku hanya akan membantu sedikit, tapi kenapa sekarang malah solo piano?"

Leeteuk menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai, "Apa itu masalah? Kau murid dari Divisi Piano kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas. "Tapi aku masih semester satu."

"Oh, tidak masalah. Selama kau sudah diterima dari Divisi Piano maka meskipun kau baru masuk seharipun siapapun akan menjamin permainan pianomu cukup hebat. Aku hanya mencari orang yang loyal untuk acara kali ini, dan tidak ada kegiatan selama natal, tentunya."

"Oh, kau tidak mengerti!" Kyuhyun mengerang pelan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memainkan piano dengan baik!"

Leeteuk mengernyit, "Kau tahu? Kau tidak perlu berbohong untuk menolak tawaranku." Ia berujar sarkastis. Sifat superiornya sebagai seorang maestro muncul ke permukaan.

"Aissh... Bukan begitu," Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, "Aku benar-benar ingin membantu. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa membantu kalau musik klasik yang kutahu hanya Sonata Dua Piano saja?" Lagi-lagi ia mengerang. Leeteuk menaikkan alisnya, mencoba membaca kejujuran dari wajah junior yang baru ditemuinya itu. Tak perlu waktu lama ia pun bisa menyimpulkan, Kyuhyun berkata jujur.

Hanya keheningan canggung yang terasa ketika keduanya terdiam berpikir.

"Apa kau..." Leeteuk yang pertama kali membuka suara, "masuk ke sini secara ilegal?"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Otaknya mencerna kata-kata Leeteuk dengan sangat lambat.

"Maksud sunbae?"

Pemuda conductor itu menghela nafas pelan, lalu menjelaskan.

"Setahuku Akademi Musik ini tidak akan pernah menerima murid-murid yang tidak berbakat, sekaya apapun mereka. Selalu ada seleksi ketat untuk masuk kesini." Ia menerawang. Mengingat masa tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika ia dengan susah payah mengikuti audisi hanya untuk berada di akademi yang diimpi-impikan semua musisi di Korea. Untuk sejurus ia menoleh tajam pada pemuda bermarga Cho itu.

"Katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya? Berapa uang yang kau berikan hingga mereka mau menerimamu?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. Butuh tiga detik baginya untuk memahami bahwa ucapan Leeteuk bukan hanya sekedar pertanyaan.

"Kau..." Tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat, "mengira aku menyuap?" Dengan bingung ia menyusun kalimat yang sekiranya ingin dikatakan Leeteuk sedari tadi. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum dikulum.

"Bagaimanapun," potong Leeteuk akhirnya, "akhirnya aku tahu kebijakan di Akademi yang membesarkan namaku ternyata sudah berubah." Ia tersenyum hangat seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, begitu pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi ketidak setujuannya. Sekilas, Kyuhyun seperti melihat Sungmin di gelagat Leeteuk itu.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..." gumam Kyuhyun perlahan, sedikit tidak terima dengan apa yang dituduhkan Leeteuk terhadapnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu, selama itu tidak menggangguku." Seperti seorang profesional ia menempatkan dirinya sebagai orang lain sekarang, orang yang tidak akan mencampuri urusan siapapun, tipe orang yang benar-benar melibatkan diri hanya untuk bisnis. Tipe orang yang benar-benar seperti Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Jadi beginikah tipe-tipe orang yang memang ditakdirkan sebagai seorang yang akan mempunyai nama besar? Cerdas, bertalenta, tapi di satu sisi juga hanya melihat dunia dari sisinya sendiri, tanpa peduli terhadap orang lain, pikir Kyuhyun miris. Sikap itulah yang sangat dibenci Kyuhyun. Sikap seolah menjadi pusat dunia, sikap yang membuatnya sangat muak.

"Aku tidak perlu sesumbar kalau aku juga lolos audisi dan akan diorbitkan di bawah management Soo Man nanti." Ia bergumam acuh, mencontoh sikap dingin yang selalu diberikan Sungmin kepadanya. Untuk alasan tertentu ia merasa bangga.

Leeteuk menatapnya penasaran, lalu kembali tersenyum tenang.

"Setahuku SMEnt tidak pernah mengorbitkan pianist sebagai artist, sehandal apapun mereka." Kembali bersikap santai, Leeteuk bagaikan seorang besar yang tak bisa digoyahkan kepercayaannya.

Untuk sekarang, sepertinya keberuntungan sedang mencintai Kyuhyun. Dengan cerah ia tersenyum,

"Oh ya? Aku juga tidak mengatakan kalau aku lolos audisi piano lho, Sunbae."

**XxXxXx**

Hujan berderap-derap menghantam atap akademi yang berwarna coklat gelap sore itu. Airnya mengalir jatuh membasahi sudut-sudut dinding yang tak terlindungi oleh penutup dari gedung megah yang terletak di tengah gemerlap kota Seoul yang padat. Angin yang berhembus kencang di tengah hujan deras itu membuat sebagian murid kewalahan, dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk pulang daripada terus berlatih jika pelajaran hari itu telah selesai. Ramalan cuaca pagi tadi mengatakan akan ada badai malam nanti, tapi cuaca yang ekstrim itu bahkan tidak menghalangi dua pemuda yang amat berbeda karakter di dalam ruang yang hangat dari gedung Divisi Piano itu untuk terus berlatih.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berusaha dengan keras, karena hari pertunjukkan mereka hanya kurang dalam hitungan jari lagi. Mereka memang harus berusaha jika tidak ingin mempermalukan diri sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun memang sudah berjanji pada Sungmin-dan pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan memberikan terbaik. Ia akan menyelesaikan segalanya di pertunjukkan nanti.

Pada akhirnya, ia belajar.

Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada mengejar sesuatu yang melukai egonya selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang mendalam, membuatnya terdampar dalam kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya sekarang.

Kenyataan bahwa Sungminnya memang tidak seperti dulu lagi. Mungkin sudah tidak mencintainya seperti dulu lagi. Mungkin pula bahkan sudah tidak peduli tentang mereka lagi. Manusia tumbuh dan berubah. Yang tersisa sekarang hanya waktu baginya untuk menyesali kesalahan di masa lalu, mengikis sifatnya (yang menurut Sungmin) kekanak-kanakan untuk terus menerus mengejarnya, dan turut tumbuh bersama. Karena bagaimanapun, seperti yang telah Sungmin lakukan padanya, Kyuhyun juga harus bersikap dewasa. Bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia lakukan dulu, dan atas apa yang ia pilih sekarang.

Itu mungkin hujan terderas yang diingat Kyuhyun selama seminggu terakhir ini. Cuaca yang buruk, ditambah suasana hati yang terpuruk membuat kondisi badannya tidak begitu baik. Ia cukup memaksakan diri untuk berlatih sepanjang hari bersama Sungmin, mengacuhkan nasehat Yesung dan Zhoumi untuk beristirahat di kamar seharian karena badannya panas lagi semalam. Kyuhyun bersyukur ruangan itu hangat, meskipun kehangatan itu tidak mengurangi sikap dingin Sungmin walau untuk satu derajat.

"Nadamu salah."

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin bergumam pelan. Derasnya hujan di luar membuat suara Sungmin terdengar sangat pelan di telinganya, ditambah ia memang merasa tidak begitu sehat hari ini. Berusaha tak memperlihatkan keletihan yang sedari tadi dirasakannya Kyuhyun berkata,

"Maaf, akan kucoba lagi."

"Kau sudah berkali-kali salah," ujar Sungmin lagi. Pemuda itu tampak tidak terlalu kesal-mungkin sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi Kyuhyun lagi kali ini, tapi bagaimanapun desahannya membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Lebih baik latihan hari ini selesai."

Sungmin berdiri, dibereskannya kertas partitur di atas grand piano dan meraih tas yang ia taruh di atas meja kecil yang merepet ke dinding krem ruangan itu. Hanya sedetik hingga Kyuhyun menyela,

"Maaf." Ia menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tahu permainanku buruk, tapi kumohon jangan berhenti sekarang." Ia terdiam sebentar hingga menyadari Sungmin tidak menyanggahnya seperti biasa. Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Pertunjukkan kurang sebentar lagi dan aku masih saja seperti orang bodoh. Aku ingin bisa bermain sepertimu. Kumohon ajari aku lagi, Hyung." Diliriknya pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sungmin masih tak menjawab. Hujan di luar masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Jangan bercanda." Akhirnya Sungmin berkata. Dingin seperti biasa.

"Sekeras apapun kau berlatih, kau tidak akan bisa bermain sepertiku." Tajam kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir mungil sang calon maestro piano itu. Menusuk dan menjatuhkan semangat Kyuhyun yang benar-benar berharap dapat bermain dengan baik.

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Setajam apapun, sesinis apapun ucapan itu, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia tahu, Sungmin memang benar. _Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun memang tidak akan bisa bermain seperti Sungmin..._

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu keras kepala.

"Aku tahu kok," Ia tersenyum kecil, berusaha tidak terlalu mengambil hati ucapan Sungmin tadi.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, aku juga boleh berharap kan?"

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang letih. Senyum yang amat dibenci Sungmin. Ia balas tersenyum sinis.

Pandangan Kyuhyun melunak.

"Tolong ajari aku ya, Hyung?"

Sebentuk perasaan aneh menyergap lubuk hati Sungmin. Ia terburu-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu seperti biasa mengacuhkan ucapan Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya remeh.

"Hyung, jebal..." kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Dan sungguh, Sungmin benar-benar membenci sifat Kyuhyun yang sangat keras kepala.

"Berhentilah memaksakan diri untuk sebanding denganku." Diraihnya mantel hangat yang terletak di samping tas jinjing hitamnya. Ia hampir keluar dari ruangan itu ketika tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti melangkah. Ia menunduk, lalu mengerling sebentar pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak akan mengajari hoobae yang wajahnya sudah sangat pucat karena kelelahan berlatih sepanjang hari."

Untuk sekilas, hanya sekilas, Kyuhyun melihat ada kepedulian dalam bola mata obsidian itu.

**.**

Pemuda manis itu keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan cepat-cepat melewati tangga yang kosong melompong menuju lantai paling bawah dari gedung divisi piano. Suasana sudah sangat sepi, ia bahkan tidak menjumpai siapapun di lantai dua tadi. Ingatannya tentang kejadian beberapa detik tadi mengusik hatinya. Ia tahu itu salahnya. Memaksa Kyuhyun untuk terus berlatih sepanjang hari dan membuatnya bekerja terlalu keras hingga tampak seperti orang sakit tadi, itu semua salahnya. Sebagai seorang sunbae sekaligus tutor dari pemuda itu, ia merasa bertanggung jawab. Sungmin memang tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin bukan orang jahat yang akan memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain. Ia akan memastikan hal seperti tadi tidak terjadi lagi.

Dengan berlari kecil di bawah guyuran air hujan yang amat deras ia menuju tempat parkir yang sudah sepi. Mercedes hitamnya sudah menunggu disana. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin membuka mobil, begitu masuk ia tahu badannya sudah basah karena hujan tadi. Ia mengumpat pelan. Distaternya mobil itu, cipratan air di tanah beraspal dari lapangan parkir mengotori bagian bawah mobil kesayangannya, membuat Sungmin benar-benar kesal. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya pulang menuju apartment-nya secepat mungkin.

Hujan semakin deras ketika ia menyetir mobilnya keluar dari Akademi itu. Langit malam sudah begitu gelap meskipun jam digital di dasbor mobilnya baru menunjukkan jam lima sore. Sungmin baru akan menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan gontai keluar gerbang akademi di bawah derasnya hujan. Ia tak habis pikir. Apa pemuda itu bodoh? Berjalan di bawah hujan deras dan cuaca ekstrim yang bisa membunuh siapapun seperti ini, apa orang itu sudah gila? Bahkan pandangan Sungmin tampak buram memperhatikan pemuda itu, lantaran terhalang air hujan yang amat deras menghantam kaca mobilnya. Sungmin memang bukan orang yang akan peduli dengan orang lain di sekitarnya, dan selama ini ia memang terus menjaga sifatnya seperti itu. Tapi nalurinya sebagai manusia membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali tentang prinsip untuk menjaga jarak dengan orang lain melihat pemandangan tadi. Siapapun orang itu, dia bisa mati jika terus bertahan di cuaca seburuk ini. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengarahkan mobilnya mendekati pemuda itu. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya di samping pemuda yang sedang berjalan itu.

Sungmin membuka jendela mobilnya sebagian. Dan mungkin untuk alasan itu Sungmin menyesal telah bersikap keluar dari batas yang dibuatnya sendiri selama ini.

Pemuda yang dimaksud Sungmin itu sedikit terkejut ketika mobil hitam itu memblokir jalannya, ia menoleh. Keningnya mengernyit melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya kaku.

"Sungmin Hyung?"

Itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Pemuda yang berjalan di bawah hujan deras dengan bodohnya itu adalah Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang membuat Sungmin berjalan keluar dari batasan sikap yang dibangunnya kokoh, pemuda yang membuat Sungmin bersikap out of character, pemuda yang akhirnya membuat Sungmin menghentikan mobil untuk memberikannya tumpangan hanya agar ia tidak mati kedinginan, pemuda yang membuat Sungmin, untuk pertama kalinya selama lima tahun terakhir ini, bersikap peduli pada orang lain, adalah Kyuhyun. Orang yang tak lain telah membuatnya menjadi sedingin sekarang.

Kyuhyun benar.

Mungkin, tanpa mereka ketahui, sang Takdir sedang tertawa memperhatikan mereka berdua dari atas sana.

"Masuklah."

Akhirnya Sungmin berkata. Kyuhyun masih tak bergerak. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Hanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia meratapi apa yang sedang takdir rencanakan untuknya di bawah hujan, mengenang masa-masa itu bersama pemuda yang malah membencinya sekarang, mengingat betapa ia sangat merindukan Sungmin...

Dan sekarang,

Sungmin berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Sungmin meninggi, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun menjawab canggung, "Aku hanya senang berjalan di bawah hujan seperti ini. Membuatku melupakan kesedihanku." Ia tersenyum idiot, membuat Sungmin semakin kesal.

"Masuklah," desis Sungmin pelan, "sebelum kau mati kedinginan disana." tambahnya dingin. Kyuhyun bisa melihat raut kebencian disana. Ia segera menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil, mengambil duduk di sebelah Sungmin yang menyetir. Sungmin langsung menancap gas dan mengebut begitu Kyuhyun sudah masuk.

"Terimakasih," ujar Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena kedinginan, Wajahnya sudah begitu pucat dan bibirnya tampak memutih. Keheningan yang tidak nyaman melingkupi mereka, membuat Kyuhyun semakin canggung. Sungmin melengos tak peduli. Dihidupkannya radio di dasbor mobil. Siaran musik korea terdengar dalam mobil itu, membuat ketidaknyamanan diantara mereka tertutupi sejenak.

"Dimana asramamu?" Sungmin bertanya pelan tanpa melirik Kyuhyun.

"Ah, dekat belokan setelah jalan ini, sebelum jembatan," jawab Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap. Ia bersin hebat, membuat Sungmin menoleh sedikit padanya.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang akan berjalan di bawah hujan deras seperti itu." Sungmin berceletuk pelan. Matanya masih fokus pada jalanan di depan, ia masih menyetir dengan baik.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menyanggah.

"Hujan membawa kenangan indah bagiku..." Ia bergumam pelan.

Sungmin tak menjawab, tampak berusaha tidak peduli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat menyukai hujan," kata Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Membuatku selalu merasa lebih baik." Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih membatu. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tetes-tetes air yang mengalir di kaca mobil, menerawang.

"Tapi bagian terbaik, hujan selalu mengingatkanku padanya..." Kyuhyun menyentuhkan jemarinya yang tampak pucat ke kaca yang dingin itu, mengikuti alur air yang mengalir ke bawah. Ia tersenyum pelan.

"Pada orang yang dulu sangat membenci hujan..."

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Memori tentang pemuda yang selama lima tahun belakangan ini mengusik hari-hari sepinya berkilas cepat. Ingatan saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tentang senyum manisnya, wajah imutnya yang merengut marah ketika mereka acap kali berdebat tentang hujan...

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun merasa de javu itu datang.

Hujan di luar masih turun dengan lebatnya.

Keduanya terdiam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Serak suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apa kau masih membenci hujan?"

Dipandangnya Hyung-nya yang masih menyetir, menunggu jawabannya. Tapi Sungmin tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah pasti tidak akan merespon, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Pada hujan di sore yang gelap itu. Tidak ada suara apapun selain lagu ballad yang mengalun dari radio samar-samar dan derasnya air langit yang tumpah di luar sana.

Kyuhyun menunduk pada kedua sepatunya yang basah kuyup.

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak mencopot sepatu lagi kalau mau bermain hujan." Ia tersenyum kecil mengatakannya, merasa konyol atas kenangannya tentang kebiasaan buruknya yang selalu diprotes Sungmin dulu.

"Tapi kupikir semuanya sama saja..." Ia terdiam. Melirik Sungmin yang fokus menyetir, sama sekali tak berniat menyahut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat dalam perih yang disembunyikan begitu dalam. Rasa sesak itu begitu kasat mata hingga merasuki otaknya, mengabutkan seluruh kekuatannya hingga sendinya terasa lemas. Lambat ia sadari matanya terasa berkaca-kaca.

"Kupikir Tuhan sedang bermain-main dengan kita," Suaranya bergetar, terdengar begitu lambat dan pelan di tengah hujan yang bising itu, "tapi meskipun kini kau membenciku, meskipun kini semuanya berubah, setidaknya ini masih hujan yang sama, kan?"

Decitan mobil yang cukup keras sedikit membuyarkan kegalauan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sampai." Sungmin berkata datar pada Kyuhyun. Sedikit merasa canggung Kyuhyun menoleh sekitar. Hujan di luar malah semakin deras, dan Hyung-nya memberhentikannya sebelum benar-benar sampai di gerbang asrama. Ia pasti sudah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Sungmin kesal. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap tidak memprotes.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku."

Sungmin tak menjawab. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu mobil dan langsung diserang guyuran air hujan yang sangat dingin begitu ia keluar. Ada rasa bersalah bersarang di hatinya membiarkan Kyuhyun mengigil kedinginan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak beranjak. Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil cepat-cepat agar Sungmin tidak ikut basah, lalu berlari menuju gerbang asrama yang masih sepuluh meter lagi dari tempat ia turun. Sungmin memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Dan ya, ia menyesal telah berbuat jahat.

'_**Badai besar menghantam pinggiran kota Seoul dan membuat sebagian besar infrastruktur rusak. Beberapa pohon besar di tepi jalan ambruk dan jembatan Gyeodeok di tengah kota yang menghubungkan beberapa jalan utama rusak parah. Polisi menyatakan jembatan tidak dapat dilalui terlebih dahulu untuk sekarang. Sebagai gantinya masyarakat yang ingin melewatinya harus memutar melewati jalan lain yang lebih jauh. Kemacetan besar tak bisa dihindari—'**_

Sungmin mendengarkan dengan seksama berita dari radio yang baru saja disiarkan itu. Jembatan Gyeodeok, satu-satunya jalan besar menuju apartment-nya rusak parah. Dan Sungmin tidak berpengalaman dalam melewati jalan alternatif lain. Untuk sebentar ia sadar, ia tidak akan bisa pulang. Cuaca di luar sudah demikian gelap, hujan tak juga berhenti. Badai di luar mungkin saja akan terjadi lagi. Ia terjebak. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, seseorang pasti akan membutuhkan orang lain. Ia mungkin akan menelpon temannya untuk sekedar bertanya tentang jalan alternatif atau untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi Sungmin tidak. Hidup sebagai seorang anti-sosial yang selalu menyelesaikan permasalahannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain, membuatnya mandiri, tapi juga tidak mempunyai teman. Sungmin terkena batunya. Sekarang ia akan mendapat ganjaran atas perlakuan dinginnya pada semua orang itu. Sungmin mungkin harus menunggu sampai esok pagi.

Ketukan pelan pada kaca mobilnya membuatnya menoleh. Diturunkannya kaca mobil itu setengah, membuat air hujan masuk sebagian ke dalam mobil dan membasahi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri disana masih dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup, dan menggenggam erat-erat sebuah payung.

"Kudengar jembatan diblokir karena badai! Hyung tidak bisa menunggu disini! Lebih baik menginap saja di tempatku!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras agar Sungmin mendengarnya, karena hujan benar-benar deras. Suaranya timbul tenggelam bagi pendengaran Sungmin. Ia tidak bergeming. Orang itu, Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang baru saja ia perlakukan dengan tidak baik, baru saja menawarinya bantuan tanpa diduga. Hatinya berseteru.

"Hyung, ayo!" Teriak Kyuhyun makin keras. Ia menunggu.

Sungmin menggeleng tak percaya, dimatikannya mobilnya dan meraih kunci mobil disana. Ia tidak percaya ia keluar dari mobil itu dan mendekati Kyuhyun, berbagi payung bersama pemuda itu di bawah hujan lebat. Ia tidak percaya ketika kulitnya yang hangat tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit Kyuhyun yang dingin seperti es. Untuk sekejap saja Sungmin sudah menggigil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ayo," katanya sembari meraih tangan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

**.**

"Maaf kalau berantakan." Mereka memasuki kamar asrama itu, Sungmin melirik keadaan sekitar yang tampak sepi.

"Zhoumi hyung bilang akan menginap di tempat Henry, dan Yesung sunbae masih sibuk dengan urusan festival, jadilah kamar ini sepi," terang Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Ia melanjutkan, "tapi kunci kamar mereka masing-masing tidak ditinggal, jadi Hyung tidur di kamarku saja ya. Sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu." Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Sungmin di kamarnya.

Sungmin duduk di kasur Kyuhyun yang empuk itu. Sebentar saja Kyuhyun sudah kembali dengan pakaian yang sudah kering. Dilihatnya pemuda itu mengambil tisu yang terletak di atas meja, lalu menggunakannya untuk mengusap hidungnya perlahan. Sungmin terkejut melihat darah mengalir dari hidung sang junior, lebih terkejut lagi melihat wajahnya yang sudah sedemikian pucat seperti orang sakit itu.

"Kau..." suaranya terdengar parau melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tampak salah tingkah. "Ah, ini tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan." Kyuhyun ikut duduk di sisi kasurnya yang lain. Ia sedikit tergesa-gesa mengelap hidungnya yang masih mimisan, tapi darah tidak berhenti juga. Sungguh, kepalanya sudah sangat pening sekarang. Tapi ia tidak boleh pingsan di depan Sungmin. Sungmin pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun harus kuat.

Sungmin melirik hoobae-nya itu samar-samar. Perasaan aneh berdesir di hatinya. Tentang rasa bersalah, menyesal, marah, kasihan, dan perasaan lain yang tidak ia mengerti. Dihelanya nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Matanya tampak kesal.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin yang mendekatinya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hyung maaf aku—"

Tapi Sungmin malah duduk di sampingnya. Diambilnya tisu lain di genggaman Kyuhyun. Dengan telaten Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

_**TBC~**_

Wth? Sudah berapa tahun fanfic ini tidak diupdate?

-dikeroyok reader-

Ah, maaf telat sekali updatenya, saya kesusahan bagi waktu antara kuliah, organisasi, kerja, dan fanfic T_T mohon pengertiannya yah..

Dan maaf belum bisa balas-balas review lagi, sebenarnya saya udah baca-baca review kalian yang bikin saya ngangguk-ngangguk gaje, ketawa ngakak, ikut seneng dan akhirnya semakin bersemangat nerusin ff ini. Tapi sekali lagi maaf, saya benar-benar dikejar waktu t.t

Apa ya?

Apa masih ada yang nungguin ff ini?

Ah, semoga saja ada, karena kalianlah, para readers tercinta yang membuat saya tetap bertahan sejauh ini.

-dimuntahin readers penuh cinta-

LOLOLOL~

Ah, akhirnya ada Kyumin scene-nya ;P nih saya nepatin janji ;p tapi maaf yah pendek u_u untuk chapter depan saya janji lebih panjang.

Review please? –puppy eyes-


	10. Chapter 10: The Same Melody

"Maaf kalau berantakan." Mereka memasuki kamar asrama itu, Sungmin melirik keadaan sekitar yang tampak sepi.

"Zhoumi hyung bilang akan menginap di tempat Henry, dan Yesung sunbae masih sibuk dengan urusan festival, jadilah kamar ini sepi," terang Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Ia melanjutkan, "tapi kunci kamar mereka masing-masing tidak ditinggal, jadi Hyung tidur di kamarku saja ya. Sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu." Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Sungmin di kamarnya.

Sungmin duduk di kasur Kyuhyun yang empuk itu. Sebentar saja Kyuhyun sudah kembali dengan pakaian yang sudah kering. Dilihatnya pemuda itu mengambil tisu yang terletak di atas meja, lalu menggunakannya untuk mengusap hidungnya perlahan. Sungmin terkejut melihat darah mengalir dari hidung sang junior, lebih terkejut lagi melihat wajahnya yang sudah sedemikian pucat seperti orang sakit itu.

"Kau..." suaranya terdengar parau melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tampak salah tingkah. "Ah, ini tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan." Kyuhyun ikut duduk di sisi kasurnya yang lain. Ia sedikit tergesa-gesa mengelap hidungnya yang masih mimisan, tapi darah tidak berhenti juga. Sungguh, kepalanya sudah sangat pening sekarang. Tapi ia tidak boleh pingsan di depan Sungmin. Sungmin pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun harus kuat.

Sungmin melirik hoobae-nya itu samar-samar. Perasaan aneh berdesir di hatinya. Tentang rasa bersalah, menyesal, marah, kasihan, dan perasaan lain yang tidak ia mengerti. Dihelanya nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Matanya tampak kesal.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin yang mendekatinya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hyung maaf aku—"

Tapi Sungmin malah duduk di sampingnya. Diambilnya tisu lain di genggaman Kyuhyun. Dengan telaten Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

***Chapter 10: The Same Melody***

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Matanya tidak berkedip memandang kelakuan Sungmin yang sangat di luar kebiasaan itu. Pada raut mukanya yang tak bisa ditebak, pada jemari halusnya yang masih sibuk membersihkan darah Kyuhyun yang terus saja mengalir.

"Mendongaklah," perintah Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun tak bergeming.

"Mendongaklah atau kau akan mati kehabisan darah, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin mendesis dingin. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menurut.

Sungmin mengganti tisu yang sudah berwarna merah gelap karena darah dengan tisu lain yang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun. Tangan keduanya bersentuhan. Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan Sungmin erat-erat.

"Lepaskan." Sungmin mendesis lirih. Bola matanya menyipit marah.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Matanya menatap nyalang, berbalik pada bola mata obsidian pianist itu. Menantang.

"Lepaskan atau-"

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangan Sungmin sebelum pemuda itu mengeluarkan kemarahannya lebih jauh. Tapi matanya tak berhenti menatap Sungmin dengan intens. Suaranya seperti tercekat hanya untuk merangkai kata.

"Kau peduli." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

"Kau peduli padaku. Kau tidak mengacuhkanku." Lagi. Berdengung-dengung menyerang pertahanan Sungmin yang masih terdiam kaku. Sungmin merasa terpojok.

"Itu bukan apa-apa." Lirih, suara Sungmin tampak seperti berasal dari tempat lain bagi pendengaran Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa saja mengacuhkanku di jalan tadi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kau bisa saja tidak datang dan membantuku—"

Sungmin memotong sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengeluarkan argumennya.

"Apa kau berfikir aku akan membiarkanmu mati di depanku? Aku tidak sekejam itu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ditatapnya hoobae itu dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Seburuk apapun pandanganmu terhadapku, aku tetap saja manusia." Sungmin berkata final. Ia berdiri menjauhi Kyuhyun ke tepi tempat tidur lain sebelum menambahkan,

"Aku tetap punya hati dan perasaan."

Sungmin mematikan saklar lampu kamar dan berbaring perlahan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam membeku.

-X-

Hujan sudah berhenti ketika Seoul memasuki tengah malam yang dingin. Seorang pemuda terduduk diam di depan perapiannya yang hangat. Suasana rumah itu tampak elegan, dengan karpet-karpet beledu dan lukisan klasik yang terpajang di setiap dinding dengan proporsi yang tepat. Guci-guci antik menghiasi setiap sudut kamar berwarna dominan _gold_ itu.

Pemuda itu masih tak bergeming ketika jendela kacanya sedikit bergetar karena bunyi gemuruh yang terdengar dari jauh. Jemarinya masih membuka-buka halaman buku kecil yang dibacanya, dan berhenti pada halaman terakhir yang berisi potret seorang calon maestro piano yang dikenalnya sebagai pemilik asli dari buku yang sekarang berada pada genggamannya. Potret lusuh seorang pemuda berseragam SMA yang amat manis. Kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu pemuda lain yang tampak tampan dalam balutan seragam, keduanya tampak serasi dalam pelukan satu sama lain. Ia menghela napas pelan ketika menutup buku diary yang sampulnya tertuliskan 'milik Lee Sungmin' itu.

Leeteuk menerawang jauh. Ingatannya berkelebat pada kejadian lima tahun lalu, ketika ia pertama kali 'menemukan' Sungmin.

Ia menemukannya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Di bawah hujan deras dan hampir mati karena menggigil kedinginan. Leeteuk membopongnya ke rumah sakit dengan penuh ketakutan bahwa bocah itu akan mati, tapi takdir mengatakan hal lain. Sungmin selamat. Bahkan dokter di rumah sakit tak percaya seseorang selemah Sungmin dapat bertahan dalam cuaca seburuk itu. Leeteuk tak percaya ketika dokter memperkirakan Sungmin mungkin sudah bertahan di luar rumah dalam keadaan seperti itu selama hampir lima hari. Ia tidak percaya bagaimana bocah lemah itu dapat bertahan hidup dan tidak makan selama itu. Yang lebih membuatnya trenyuh, dokter mengatakan Sungmin sudah lama menderita penyakit organ dalam. Ginjal dan paru-parunya sudah lama berpenyakit, adalah keajaiban bocah itu mampu bertahan sampai sekarang tanpa penanganan.

Pemuda 22 tahun itu hampir menangis ketika memperhatikan sosok Sungmin yang sedang tertidur dalam balutan selang infus dan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan lain. Tubuhnya tampak rapuh, wajahnya pucat dan kulitnya terasa dingin. Leeteuk menyelimuti remaja yang baru ditemuinya malam itu dengan hangat. Bertanya-tanya dimana keluarga dari bocah malang itu dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai seperti ini. Tapi ketika Sungmin bangun, Leeteuk tidak mengajukan pertanyaan sedikitpun. Ia berusaha merawatnya dengan baik, menyayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri, dan berusaha membuatnya bahagia. Tapi Sungmin bahkan tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Kedua bola mata pemuda itu selalu tampak kosong, seperti ada sesuatu yang direnggut paksa dari hidupnya dan membuatnya sangat merana seperti sekarang. Airmata Leeteuk selalu jatuh melihat Sungmin yang tanpa kehidupan seperti itu selama berbulan-bulan.

Tapi Leeteuk berusaha. Lahir dalam keluarga yang mampu dan dibesarkan sebagai anak tunggal membuat Leeteuk selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari semua keluarga besarnya. Dan kali ini, ia merasa ia harus memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatian itu kepada Sungmin, seorang baru yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui identitasnya. Leeteuk merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikat mereka, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa harus menjaga Sungmin, memastikan pemuda itu mendapat kasih sayang yang berlimpah dan tentu saja, dapat tersenyum kembali seperti sedia kala. Tapi itu bukan hal yang mudah. Sungmin tidak pernah bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa kedua orangtua pemuda itu sudah bercerai, kedua hyung dan noona-nya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dan kehidupannya hancur begitu saja. Masa lalu yang traumatis sudah cukup membuatnya menjadi seorang introvert. Butuh waktu satu tahun bagi Leeteuk agar Sungmin dapat percaya padanya. Dan ketika itulah Sungmin memberikan Leeteuk seluruh hal yang masih tersisa dalam masa lalunya. Barang-barang peninggalan dalam masa lalu yang ingin dilupakan Sungmin sebelum ia memulai hidup baru. Diary yang sedang dipegangnya sekarang.

Semenjak saat itu, Sungmin berubah. Setelah operasi ginjal yang dilakukannya berjalan baik, Sungmin bertransformasi menjadi pribadi yang lain. Pribadi yang sama sekali jauh dari ingatan Leeteuk. Pribadi yang luar biasa dingin, angkuh, dan kuat. Jauh dari masa lalunya yang tampak lemah tak berdaya. Tapi Leeteuk tidak memprotesnya. Ia selalu mendukung Sungmin, karena ia tahu, itu lah yang terbaik untuk Sungmin. Leeteuk adalah salah satu yang percaya, bahwa kenangan buruk adalah hal baik yang dapat mengubah manusia menjadi seseorang yang lebih berarti. Bahwa dibalik seseorang yang hebat pasti ada pengalaman buruk yang sudah menempanya menjadi seperti itu. Dan hal itu lah yang ia ajarkan pada Sungmin. Dengan seluruh kemampuan yang tersisa, Leeteuk menyokong kehidupan Sungmin dan memasukkannya ke dalam Akademi Musik SM dimana ia masih semester empat saat itu. Sungmin-dengan mengejutkan-berhasil lolos audisi. Dan prestasi gemilang pun terus ditorehkannya selama menginjakkan kaki di akademi tersebut. Mungkin benar, Sungmin berusaha amat keras. Sangat keras agar dapat melupakan masa lalunya, memulai hidup barunya dengan keberhasilan tanpa celanya sekarang.

Leeteuk lah yang paling berjasa dalam kehidupan Sungmin. Leeteuk yang mengenalkan Sungmin pada musik agar dapat menyibukkan diri, pada Ryeowook agar luka di hatinya dapat terobati, dan selalu mendukung apapun yang pemuda itu lakukan. Leeteuk lah, mungkin untuk saat ini, satu-satunya orang yang mengenal Sungmin luar-dalam.

Hingga akhirnya saat seperti ini tiba.

Pemuda lain dalam foto buram itu, pemuda yang dipeluk Sungmin dengan mesra dalam foto lima tahun lalu itu akhirnya datang kembali. Masa lalu yang menyeramkan itu menampakkan eksistensinya lagi di hadapannya. Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda yang sudah menyiksa batin Sungmin hingga seperti sekarang.

Leeteuk tahu masa-masa seperti ini akan tiba. Dan dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk itu. Itulah kenapa ia menghadirkan Ryeowook dalam kehidupan Sungmin yang gelap gulita, membuat kedua orang itu terperangkap dalam cinta mereka yang buta, dan akhirnya membuat Sungmin tidak dapat melihat lagi ke masa lalu. Ia yang membentuk Sungmin menjadi calon maestro piano seperti sekarang, bersikap arogan dan dingin pada semua orang, dengan harapan ketika Kyuhyun kembali, Sungmin tidak akan melihatnya lebih dari sebuah sampah yang mengganggu pandangan matanya.

Apakah Leeteuk yang jahat ketika ia berusaha membentuk Sungmin menjadi seperti sekarang hanya agar Kyuhyun tidak dapat mendekatinya?

Entahlah. Yang ia tahu adalah, ia hanya ingin melindungi pemuda itu dari rasa sakit yang hampir membunuhnya lima tahun lalu. Apapun caranya, Leeteuk akan berusaha membuat Sungmin tidak lemah lagi seperti dulu. Apapun caranya.

**XxX**

Kyuhyun melirik pada sosok yang sedang berbaring memunggunginya kini. Dalam kegelapan ia bisa merasakan nafas Sungmin yang masih teratur, pertanda pemuda itu belum sepenuhnya tidur. Itu sudah dini hari dan keduanya belum juga memejamkan mata. Entah apa yang sedang berada dalam pikiran Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Hyung..." Dipanggilnya pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

"Apa hyung sudah tertidur?" tanyanya lagi. Didengarnya suara gemerisik dari orang disampingnya, tapi Sungmin tidak menyahut. "Aku mau cerita..."

"Aku mau tidur," potong Sungmin pendek.

Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar. Tapi diacuhkannya kalimat Sungmin tadi. Ia meneruskan, "Jadi kemarin aku bertemu seorang conductor—"

"Bagian dari 'aku mau tidur' mana yang belum kau pahami?" Kesal, Sungmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya, berharap hoobae itu akan membungkam mulutnya sekarang juga. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak keras kepala.

"Jadi kemarin aku bertemu seorang conductor bernama Leeteuk hyung..."

Pikirannya berkelebat pada kejadian kemarin ketika ia menemui Leeteuk yang menawarinya solo piano di malam natal...

_**flashback~ **_

"Jadi seperti katamu tadi, kau lolos dalam audisi menyanyi yang diselenggarakan oleh SMEnt?" Leeteuk ikut duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya membuka dua kaleng soft drink dan memberikannya satu pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih," Kyuhyun menerima minuman tersebut, lalu meminumnya pelan.

"Sulit dipercaya Soo Man mau memanjakanmu dengan menuruti permintaanmu untuk masuk ke Akademi ini hanya berbekal tiket masuk agency. Aku pasti tidak akan percaya jika belum mendengar suaramu tadi. Kau memang berpotensi, Kyuhyun-sshi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan. Tidak sia-sia ia memperlihatkan bakat menyanyinya pada Leeteuk tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau masuk Divisi Piano, Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau kejar?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu berhenti tersenyum. Ruangan latihan itu sepi, hari masih pagi hingga belum banyak murid yang berseliweran di sepanjang koridor lantai dua dari Divisi Orchestra itu. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit, menerawang.

"Seseorang..." gumamnya sangat pelan, hampir tidak bisa didengar Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Seseorang disana," ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Ia menunduk. "Tapi kurasa sekarang sudah tak ada gunanya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Leeteuk yang masih menatapnya penasaran. Ia menghela napas lelah.

"Seperti nada-nada jenius Mozart bagi seorang pemula yang sama sekali tak mengerti musik klasik... Ia terlalu sulit untuk kuraih."

"Sepertinya dia orang yang sangat hebat di Divisi Piano," gumam Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi bagaimanapun," kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, "aku tetap harus mengakhiri apa yang sudah ku mulai, 'kan?" Ia berdiri. Tampak sangat percaya diri hoobae itu berucap tegas, "seperti Sonata Dua Piano yang tetap ceria dalam hidupnya yang melankolis, aku tidak akan berhenti untuk belajar. Karena dalam hidup pun, memang tidak ada yang pasti kan? Tapi selama kita memiliki keyakinan, dan percaya takdir itu ada, tidak ada yang berhak mematahkan semangat kita."

Leeteuk ikut tersenyum merasakan semangat Kyuhyun yang menular lewat pori-pori udara.

"Baiklah, Tuan Optimis. Jadi kau menerima tawaran ini? Siap bermain solo piano di malam natal?" Ia ikut berdiri lalu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Bukankah aku tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak, Sunbae?"

_**flashback end~**_

Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun menerima tawaran solo piano itu. Sekarang pekerjaannya bertambah lagi. Selain harus berlatih mati-matian untuk ujian duet piano nanti, ia juga harus mempersiapkan pertunjukan di gereja saat malam natal nanti. Tapi entah kenapa untuk sekarang Kyuhyun tidak mengeluh. Keadaan seperti ini sudah cukup baik baginya, ia sudah cukup bersyukur dapat berada di samping Sungmin meskipun pemuda itu selalu memarahinya. Ia bersyukur bertemu dengan Leeteuk, yang ternyata berkepribadian hangat dan sangat profesional-seperti bentuk lain Sungmin dalam wujud malaikat hangat. Ia bersyukur bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti Zhoumi, Yesung, Henry, dan teman-teman baru lain. Orang-orang yang mengajarkannya tentang perjuangan dalam meraih mimpinya masing-masing. Zhoumi yang harus berjuang mati-matian untuk masuk ke akademi karena keadaan ekonominya yang sangat memprihatinkan, mengajarkan Kyuhyun untuk terus bersyukur atas apa saja yang diberikan oleh hidup padanya, tentang mimpi-mimpi dan kerja keras untuk terus berjuang yang tidak pernah padam. Yesung yang tidak pernah sadar atas bakat yang dimilikinya sendiri sehingga butuh bantuan orang lain untuk melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, tipe orang yang keras namun ternyata lemah dalam keyakinannya sendiri, mengajarkannya untuk sejenak berhenti dan menatap ke bawah, untuk melihat dunia dari sisi yang lain. Henry yang memang dilahirkan berbakat namun harus berjuang mempelajari bahasa yang sama sekali asing bagi lidah dan telinganya, hanya demi bertemu guru demi cintanya pada biola. Dan orang disampingnya, Sungmin, mengajarkannya banyak hal. Tentang kehidupan yang terus berproses, bagaimana manusia harus bisa menerima perubahan dengan lapang dada alih-alih memaksakan diri untuk terus menatap masa lalu, dan ikut berubah bersama.

Ia tidak menyesal karena ia telah banyak belajar. Memahami tentang arti hidup, tentang perjuangan manusia agar tetap bertahan di dunia yang keras ini, tentang sifat-sifat tiap individu yang khas satu sama lain, yang ternyata merupakan jalinan dari pengalaman masa lalu yang membentuk mereka seperti sekarang. Benang merah yang menyatukan mereka semua, kekuatan besar yang selama ini sangat dipercayai Kyuhyun: takdir. Adalah takdir yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan tokoh-tokoh dalam hidupnya, yang menyatukan garis hitam dan putih dalam perjalanan hidup, memberi warna di dalamnya dengan sebuah hal yang kita sebut peristiwa.

Jadi, tidak ada sesal.

"Hyung, aku akan bermain solo piano di gereja malam natal nanti."

Kyuhyun melirik pada pemuda di sampingnya yang ternyata sudah sepenuhnya tertidur. Dengan sangat pelan ia bergeser mendekati Sungmin. Menatap wajah manisnya dalam keremangan kamar. Begitu damai wajah itu ketika pemiliknya tertidur. Begitu seperti malaikat. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tangannya. Dalam gelap, jemarinya mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin penuh sayang.

**XxX**

Itu adalah malam ketiga acara Festival Musik yang masih diselenggarakan di Akademi SM, setelah sebelumnya ditunda karena badai yang terjadi kemarin malam. Cuaca masih cukup dingin malam itu, tapi tak menghalangi ribuan penonton yang berbondong-bondong ingin menyaksikan pertunjukan inti dari salah satu event musik paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan itu.

Ryeowook melangkah bersisian dengan kekasihnya yang tampak larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya kala itu. Suatu perasaan aneh dan tak nyaman melihat gelagat Sungmin yang mulai berubah sekarang. Terlebih kehadiran orang baru yang ia yakini menyita waktunya dengan Sungmin, si murid baru yang baru saja datang dan langsung menceramahi tentang konsep takdir dan lain-lain yang membuatnya tidak menyukainya, hal itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya akhir-akhir ini.

Ya, Ryeowook sangat tidak menyukainya. Terlepas dari perangainya yang menurut Ryeowook sangat sok tahu dan membuatnya tak nyaman, ada hal lain yang lebih mengusik ketenangan Ryeowook. Sikap Kyuhyun yang tampak dekat dengan Sungmin, bagaimana hoobae itu berusaha menyisihkan jarak diantara mereka berdua yang jelas-jelas terlihat, bagaimana usaha bocah itu untuk dapat membuat Sungmin melihat pada kemampuannya. Persetan dengan bakat, bocah itu tidak tampak berbakat sama sekali. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa bocah tak berbakat seperti itu disandingkan dengan Sungminnya yang sudah pro? Apa lagi-lagi karena takdir? Takdir yang jelas-jelas tak ia percayai?

"Kau banyak diam," tegur Sungmin pelan.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau sakit? Kita bisa pulang sekarang kalau kau mau," kata Sungmin lagi. Ia menatap kekasihnya itu dengan cemas.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Sungmin menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan." Ryeowook mengeratkan tautan jemarinya dengan milik Sungmin. Berusaha mengalihan topik pembicaraan ia berkata,

"Kemarin aku berlatih biola dengan Hankyung hyung..."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Mereka telah sampai pada salah satu stand makanan Eropa yang tampak elegan. Sungmin membimbing masuk kekasihnya ke bawah kanopi-kanopi yang disediakan oleh stand tersebut. Ditariknya kursi untuk Ryeowook, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang tampak kesal.

"Aku tidak suka mendengarmu memanggil orang yang baru kau kenal itu dengan panggilan 'Hyung'," desisnya pelan. Seorang pelayan mendekati mereka untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Aku pesan segelas coffe latte dan lasagna, untuk pacarku juga," kata Sungmin. Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu pergi menunaikan tugasnya. Sementara Sungmin masih menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban.

Ryeowook menoleh gerah. "Kau tidak pernah protes ketika aku memanggil Yesung hyung dengan sebutan itu."

Sungmin memilih untuk diam. Keheningan menyekap keduanya. Bukan jenis keheningan yang kaku, karena keduanya memang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu berdua hanya untuk berdiam diri. Saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa kata-kata, membiarkan diri mereka tenggelam dalam ekspektasi masing-masing.

Hubungan Sungmin dan Ryeowook memang tak seperti hubungan orang lain pada umumnya. Karena keduanya lebih suka saling mendiamkan, terikat dalam cinta keduanya hingga tak bisa keluar. Cinta yang tak bisa tanpa kehadiran yang lain. Cinta yang memberi kekuatan pada keduanya untuk bertahan sampai sekarang. Terlalu besar, hingga membuat mereka tak mampu menatap dunia luar, dan terperangkap pada hubungan ini. Seperti seorang buta yang terbiasa pada kegelapan, dan ketika sebuah cahaya maha dahsyat menghantam retinanya, ia tak terbiasa pada kegelapan lagi. Terlanjur mencintai. Terlanjur membutuhkan. Terlanjur hanya terfokus pada diri mereka sendiri, tanpa melihat dunia luar.

"Sungmin-ah..."

"Ya?" Sungmin menatap pada kekasihnya yang tampak gelisah.

Ryeowook menyusun kalimatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau cemburu melihatku bersama pemuda lain. Tapi tidak untuk Yesung hyung."

Pesanan mereka datang. Sungmin menggumamkan terima kasih kecil pada pelayan tadi. Baru setelah pelayan itu pergi Ryeowook kembali membuka suara.

"Aku tahu alasannya. Aku sangat tahu, karena aku benar-benar mengenal dirimu. Itu karena kau percaya bahwa Yesung hyung tidak akan berani mendekatiku lebih dari ini, iya kan?"

"Yesung tidak menaruh hati padamu, untuk apa aku peduli." Sungmin menggumam pelan. Ia menyesap coffe latte-nya dalam-dalam.

"Hankyung hyung juga tidak. Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak bodoh, Sungmin-ah. Kita berdua tahu benar apa yang terjadi." Ryeowook menatapnya tajam.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu. Itu berarti aku tidak perlu mencemaskan kalian karena kau sama sekali tidak menaruh hati padanya." Sungmin menjawab santai. Hening lagi.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Ia mendekat. Diulurkannya tangannya pada pipi Ryeowook, mengusap wajah manis itu. Mata keduanya bertatapan.

Ryeowook menyusun kalimatnya dengan sangat takut. "Sungmin-ah... Kau tidak menyukai Hankyung hyung karena ia dekat denganku, atau karena Kyuhyun?"

Bola mata obsidian itu tercengang mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir manis kekasihnya sendiri. Ryeowook menoleh ke arah lain, pada stand kecil yang menjual aksesoris sulap sederhana. Pada dua pemuda yang sedang bercanda dengan riangnya disana. Hankyung dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku tidak berpikir. Aku bertanya."

Ada gurat kemarahan di wajah Ryeowook. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Pada sekumpulan murid yang sedang memainkan musik tradisional di salah satu tenda.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," desis Ryeowook pelan.

Sungmin meliriknya, lalu melemparkan pandangan melecehkan pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan Hankyung.

"Aku juga."

Lalu kenapa kau menerimanya? Kenapa kau mau berduet dengannya?" Pertanyaan Ryeowook memberondong, mengintimidasinya dengan penuh curiga.

"Itu karena aku tidak punya pilihan." Sungmin menjawab tenang, tampak tidak peka dengan apa yang dirasakan Ryeowook sekarang.

Ryeowook menunduk. Makanannya tidak disentuh sedikitpun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Kau bersikap aneh..." Ia mendesis lirih. Mau tak mau Sungmin pun menoleh.

Ryeowook meneruskan, "Membiarkan hal yang tak kau sukai berada di dekatmu," ia mendongakkan wajahnya, "kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya..."

Ada getar kemarahan dalam suaranya. Kemarahan yang bahkan tak bisa dipahami oleh dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia marah? Untuk siapa? Untuk membela Hankyung dari tuduhan Sungmin, atau untuk dirinya sendiri? Pada siapa ia berang? Pada Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas tidak ia sukai, atau pada Sungmin yang kini tampak membela Kyuhyun?

Sungmin terperangah tak percaya. "Kau cemburu?"

Ryeowook tak menjawab. Ia mengaduk-aduk coffe latte-nya pelan, lebih memilih diam ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Cemburu? Benarkah ia cemburu? Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama tapi Ryeowook bahkan tidak pernah peduli dengan fans-fans Sungmin yang selalu berusaha mendapatkan hati kekasihnya. Tapi sekarang?

Sungmin menghela napasnya pelan. "Ia hanya seorang junior."

"Kau tidak pernah memperbolehkan juniormu memanggilmu 'hyung'." Lagi. Kenapa?

"Ada apa denganmu?" desis Sungmin jengah.

"Kau yang ada apa. Kenapa kau menerimanya? Kenapa dia bersamamu? Kenapa harus dia!"

Ryeowook bahkan terkejut mendengar dirinya sendiri berteriak kecil. Ia sudah kehilangan kendali. Ia memang yang bersikap lain kali ini. Ada sesuatu yang menguasai hatinya. Sesuatu yang jahat, yang tak bisa ia kendalikan dan membuatnya seperti ini. Ada yang berbeda dalam kemarahan ini. Ketakutan akan kehilangan.

"Maaf..." Ia menunduk. Membiarkan poni menutupi wajahnya yang tampak kalut.

Tanpa ragu Sungmin memeluknya pelan.

"Aku... Aku hanya takut kau berubah..." Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang menyakitkan baginya itu.

"Aku takut kau menoleh pada orang lain, dan meninggalkanku..."

Sungmin mengusap lembut rambut Ryeowook yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan berubah, Wookie-ah..." katanya tegas.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ia menatap iris kekasihnya itu dalam-dalam, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Karena aku juga tidak akan bersanding dengan mereka yang tak sebanding denganku."

XxX

Kerlip indah lampion langsung menyambut begitu mereka masuk ke dalam ruang pertunjukan utama itu. Ruang itu temaram, tapi masih bisa membuat penonton berduyun-duyun menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Keramaian bergema di ruangan berbentuk bundar itu. Ruang kebanggaan Akademi. Ruang utama yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat pertunjukkan Star Orchestra bentukan maestro Leeteuk dari akademi itu sendiri.

"Kudengar mereka menambah beberapa pemain baru."

Sungmin mendengar bisikan penonton di belakang kursinya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, menanti gebrakan macam apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh Leeteuk. Sungmin memang mendengar rumor bahwa Star Orchestra mengadakan audisi untuk menemukan pemain flute yang baru. Ah, musik selalu membuatnya bergairah. Ia tak sabar pertunjukan apa yang akan dibawakan oleh mereka.

Sungmin melirik pada Ryeowook yang duduk terdiam di sampingnya. Semenjak tadi Ryeowook jadi semakin sering berdiam diri. Ia menghela nafas lelah mengingat 'insiden kecil' yang baru terjadi beberapa menit tadi.

"Kau tidak tampak baik-baik saja. Ayo kita pulang."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Mood yang buruk akan berpengaruh pada interpretasimu akan pertunjukan musik."

"Aku ingin menonton." Ryeowook masih membantah.

"Kau bisa menonton lain hari," kali ini Sungmin mendesis kesal, tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Ryeowook aneh sekali kali ini.

Tanpa diduga Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Manis.

"Kalau besok sudah tidak akan sama lagi." Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tirai di atas panggung yang masih tertutup. Seluruh penonton sudah masuk dalam ruangan. Lighting panggung semakin diredupkan. Sebentar lagi pertunjukkan akan dimulai.

Sungmin menyerah. Ia ikut menatap ke depan, pada tirai merah di atas panggung yang menyembunyikan beragam instrument orchestra dibaliknya.

Ryeowook mendesis lirih melihat Sungmin yang tak lagi menatapnya.

"Besok memang tidak akan sama lagi..."

**.**

Variasi gesekan biola yang amat pelan membuka lagu pertama di pertunjukkan itu. Disusul dengan bunyi flute, saxophone dan alat musik tiup lain dalam tempo _andante _yang memberi kesan sendiri dan sepi. Iramanya yang naik turun mengingatkan Ryeowook pada keluh kesah dunia dan bayangan anak kecil yang merengek. Paduan suara yang membawakan lagu dari komposisi paling menyeramkan di dunia-yang ternyata tak pernah terselesaikan karena composer aslinya sudah terlanjur meninggal-membuat suasana di malam pertunjukkan itu tampak semakin kelam dan gelap.

Lacrymosa dari Mozart itu dibawakan Star Orchestra dengan sangat baik dan penuh perasaan. Ryeowook merinding ketika komposisi itu mulai berakhir dan meninggalkan sejenis ketakutan tak berdasar dalam hatinya. Ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang selalu datang ketika ia mendengarkan lagu itu. Jiwa yang terperangkap dalam alunan musik yang terdengar amat menyedihkan, karena pada awalnya lagu itu memang diciptakan sebagai lagu pengiring kematian.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya, menatap sungguh-sungguh pada mereka yang sedang berada di atas panggung. Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar ketika lagu itu berakhir.

"Leeteuk hyung memulai pertunjukkan dengan berani," celetuk Ryeowook pelan. Sungmin menangguk, menatap pada sosok Leeteuk yang malam ini tampak berwibawa dengan jas hitam maestro itu. Membuka sebuah pertunjukkan orchestra dengan lagu pengiring kematian, hyung-nya yang satu itu memang selalu membuat tindakan tak terduga.

Leeteuk memberi hormat pada seluruh penonton yang datang malam itu. Keheningan tercipta begitu lama menanti sang maestro kembali berbalik pada orchestra yang dipimpinnya. Tapi bukannya kembali mengangkat tangan untuk memulai lagu kedua, ia malah mendekati grand piano hitam yang terletak di sampingnya. Beberapa penonton menahan nafas melihat Leeteuk duduk di depan piano, menyiapkan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts hitam putih itu.

Irama string kembali menjadi pembuka dari lagu kedua. Lembut sentuhan jemari Leeteuk menari di atas tuts piano. Lincah. Dengan luar biasa dipimpinnya orchestra tersebut tidak hanya sebagai seorang maestro tapi juga pianist. Sungmin mengenal nada indah ini. Musik musim semi yang menenangkan hatinya. Ceria musim panas yang membuatnya bersemangat dan menghentak-hentak gembira. Lembut musim salju yang tampak bercahaya dari butiran kristal putih yang turun dari langit sore.

Tchaikovsky, Waltz of the Flowers.

Sungmin bersumpah ini permainan terindah yang pernah ia lihat langsung dari seorang Leeteuk.

Ryeowook meraih tangan Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya. Dalam alunan Waltz of the Flowers yang ceria keduanya bertatapan.

"Aku menyukai lagu ini," celetuk Ryeowook pelan. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum kecil. Senyum yang sangat Sungmin suka.

"Aku juga." Sungmin ikut tersenyum melihat kekasihnya bahagia. Sepertinya mood Ryeowook mulai membaik karena lagu ini.

Ryeowook melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu kembali menatap ke arah panggung yang megah.

Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang dibayangkannya. Pada sifat Sungmin yang amat dingin kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang begitu berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak menjalani hidup dengan ceria. Sosok Sungmin yang terdiam dalam kegelapan yang diciptakannya sendiri, dan Kyuhyun yang datang bagaikan seorang biasa tanpa potensi, namun cukup untuk membuat Sungmin melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Mengajaknya keluar dari kegelapan yang dingin dan ikut tertawa bersama.

Suaranya terdengar lirih diantara denting ceria piano yang dibawakan Leeteuk.

"Kau tahu, kenapa Tchaikovsky menciptakan lagu sesulit ini? Diluar keahlian dan tekniknya, kenapa orang-orang lebih menyukai nada-nada berbeda dan meloncat-loncat namun tetap membaur dalam harmoni yang indah?"

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Lagu itu selesai, gemuruh dan sorak sorai penonton terdengar ramai, membuatnya untuk sejenak lupa pada pertanyaan Ryeowook dan ikut bertepuk tangan bersama.

Ryeowook terdiam dalam keramaian. Menatap sosok Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya dan mengajaknya ikut bersenang-senang. Sosok Sungminnya yang ia sadari memang sudah berubah. Sungmin yang dulunya dingin, acuh tak acuh dan arogan. Sungmin yang seperti dirinya.

"Ah, itu tadi hebat sekali." Sungmin menoleh pada Ryeowook, lalu meneruskan percakapan mereka tadi, "Aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ryeowook tersenyum. Menatap ke arah Leeteuk yang akan memulai lagu baru lagi.

Ingatannya melayang pada sosoknya dan Sungmin yang begitu mirip, hingga orang-orang mengatakan mereka memang tercipta satu sama lain. Sosok dua manusia yang hanya peduli pada diri mereka sendiri, sosok yang mengunci hati dan perhatiannya dari dunia, sosok dua manusia yang sama dan monoton. Perlahan, kesadaran itu datang.

"Jawabannya adalah, karena melodi yang sama dan monoton hanya akan membuatmu bosan..."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Dalam keramaian, hati Ryeowook menangis.

_**TBC~~**_

**A/N:**

Akhirnya saya bisa nulis lagi, fiuuh... Ditulis di buku catatan dengan diam-diam di tengah pelajaran Kimia Organik I (siapa yang bisa jelasin bentuk isomer CH3CH2CH2Cl diputar kanan-putar kiri? Coba jelasin! #PLAK!)

Yaampun saya stress banget gara-gara mid semester. T_T

Mana dosen saya bawaannya nuntut kesempurnaan terus, musti kuat emang jadi anak mipa, aturannya saklek banget T_T

#curcol

Ah, kayaknya saya lagi-lagi belum bisa balesin review. Mohon pengertiannya yah T-T

tapi saya baca masukan dan kritikan dari kalian semua kok ^^ malah ada yg komen 2 kata doang: "LANJUTIN WOY" dan itu bener-bener bikin saya ngakak alih" ngerasa bersalah wklwkwk XD

#ditabok

Thehehe, maaf banget baru bisa publish sekarang.

Oh ya, yang nanya di chap kemaren kenapa Yesung cuma ada deskripsi tanpa dialog, itu karena authornya lagi gak ada ide aja ahahaha #ditabok

#sumpah kayaknya saya emang bener-bener setres

Dan yang minta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi antara Kyu dan Han, akan saya bahas di chap besok.

Lalu soal Kyuhyun... Well sebenarnya di cerita ini dia gak sakit parah kok. Cuma ya itu, tubuhnya gak terlalu kuat dan kalo kecapekan pasti mimisan, inget kan gimana protektifnya Sungmin di masalalu ama Kyuhyun?^^

Terus yang nanya" di fb dan grup (gara" dikasih tau Yuki no Fuyu yang mulutnya luarbiasa ember LOL) ini fanfic emang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Tapi nggak semuanya lah. Cuma beberapa part aja, kayak hujan, sifat tokoh-tokoh disini, main conflict, de el el.

Tokoh siapa aja? Well... Leeteuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung, itu semua nyata^^

Cuma sifatnya rada dilebeh"in, yah namanya aja fanfic hehe. Terutama Ryeowook nih

-lirik pinky chan-

-ditabok blue-

Terus siapa saya disini? Saya disini Sungmin dong kekeke

-keliatan banget fleksibelnya, bisa jadi seme sekaligus uke-

Lalu sebagian besar pemikiran-pemikiran tentang hidup, manusia, takdir dan lain-lain kebanyakan juga berasal dari pengalaman saya sendiri –lirik blog yang udah lama gak dijamah-

Intinya fanfic ini lebih mirip autobiografi ketimbang cerita cintrong. HAHAHAHA

Jadi merasa gagal sebagai penulis =_=

Aduh saya jadi kebanyakan bacot =.=a

Oh ya, yang pengen ngobrol sama saya tanya-tanya soal fic ini (ngarep banget) bisa follow twitter saya: ziie_kun atau fb: www(dot)facebook(dot)com/darkhazel23.

Well... Mungkin tinggal beberapa chapter lagi fanfic ini akan berakhir (sedih beneran)

Jadi...

Mind to review untuk author yang lagi galau ini?

-PLAK-


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

**Untuk kak Ruri, Leeteuk-ku, terima kasih untuk selalu menguatkanku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Still the Same Rain~**

**~A Super Junior fanfic~**

**~by Zie-kun 'Kuroba' Michaelis~**

Terkadang mendengarkan memang lebih mudah daripada mengalami kejadian secara langsung. Dibesarkan di lingkungan sosial yang menuntut komunikasi antar sesamanya, Hankyung tumbuh menjadi pemuda baik yang penuh empati pada teman-temannya. Ketika satu temannya mengalami masalah, Hankyung mungkin akan menjadi orang pertama dalam daftar orang paling dicari untuk mendengarkan masalah mereka. Hankyung memang bukan orang yang akan mengulurkan tangan dan dengan segera membantu temannya memecahkan masalah, tapi Hankyung selalu berusaha ada untuk mereka. Sekedar mendengarkan, sekedar ikut merasakan apa yang mereka alami, dan menggenggam tangan mereka untuk menyongsong hari esok yang lebih baik.

Terbiasa menjadi pendengar yang baik membuat sensitivitasnya semakin tinggi dalam menilai sekitar. Tentang manusia yang berlalu lalang dalam kehidupannya, tentang permasalahan mereka yang kompleks dan berbeda-beda. Hankyung telah menjalani dua puluh tahun lebih hidupnya dengan berpegang pada prinsipnya sendiri. Prinsip untuk mau berbagi, namun tetap terbatas pada zona kepemilikan dalam limit yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tapi sekarang ia sadar, tak selamanya hanya mendengarkan dapat berarti membantu.

Hankyung telah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak mereka SMA, memahami sifat-sifatnya dan bagaimana bocah itu berkembang menjadi pemuda yang-well, sedikit bertanggung jawab sekarang. Hankyung mengenalnya sebagai adik kelas, teman, teman dekat, hingga kekasih lalu kembali lagi sebagai adik kelas seperti sekarang. Hankyung tahu masa lalunya, walaupun tidak semuanya karena Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menceritakan tiap detail kehidupannya. Hankyung tahu bagaimana sifat kekanakan dan menyebalkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun berangsur-angsur menghilang, berganti menjadi seseorang yang bisa dipercaya dan sekaligus ia sayangi seperti sekarang. Sedikit banyak pengalaman buruk telah membuat bocah itu belajar, walaupun kebanyakan memang semuanya disebabkan karena sifat buruknya sendiri. Tapi itu tidak masalah, selama bocah itu mau memperbaiki. Bukankah esensi dari kehidupan adalah untuk sedini mungkin memperbaiki kesalahan dan terus belajar dari itu?

Ya, waktu tujuh tahun lebih telah membuat Hankyung menjadi orang terdekat seorang Cho Kyuhyun-untuk hal-hal tertentu. Menjadi orang terdekat berarti membuatnya harus ekstra sabar dan mempunyai sedikit jiwa malaikat agar dapat bertahan dengan sifatnya yang-terkadang-benar-benar menyebalkan. Menjadi orang yang akan tetap di sampingnya saat ia salah, menjadi orang yang selalu mendukungnya bila ia punya masalah, ikut bahagia bila ia bahagia, Hankyung sudah melakukan itu semua selama ini. Tapi tetap saja, waktu tujuh tahun tetap tidak dapat membuat Hankyung mengerti isi hati terdalam pemuda bersuara emas itu. Bahkan setelah menjadi kekasihnya dulu, Hankyung tidak pernah benar-benar yakin, siapa yang sesungguhnya memiliki hati Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

Mungkin itu kesalahan yang pernah diperbuatnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Hanya mendengar—

Hanya ikut simpati dan merasakan—

Hanya selalu mendukung apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan—

Hankyung tak pernah sadar, terkadang melewati batas sebagai pendengar dan menyuruh seseorang melakukan sesuatu bisa jadi adalah perbuatan yang bijak untuk menyelamatkan hidup orang lain.

Hankyung masih ingat betul saat itu, ketika pemuda menyebalkan bernama Kyuhyun itu bercerita kalau ia baru saja diputus pacarnya. Hankyung tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, ia masih tujuh belas tahun saat itu, saat pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengajaknya berpacaran.

Itu cukup memalukan karena Hankyung tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Dan ia menerima tawaran Kyuhyun dengan sangat mudah, semudah Kyuhyun mentraktirnya makan siang sebagai pengganti kencan romantis yang harusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Hubungan from friends to be lovers itu tidak berjalan baik, karena pada akhirnya keduanya sadar bahwa mereka memang lebih baik hanya menjadi teman. Tidak ada yang menyesal, karena keduanya memang masih sangat muda saat itu. Pertemanan mereka kembali dengan baik. Kehidupan keduanya juga kembali seperti semula. Tapi beberapa tahun kemudian Hankyung tahu, permainan kecil yang ia lakukan dengan Kyuhyun telah tanpa sadar hampir membuat orang lain kehilangan harapan.

Kyuhyun jarang bercerita tentang Sungmin saat mereka masih pacaran. Hankyung selalu berpikir hubungan keduanya tak lebih dari sepasang remaja yang dimabuk asmara tingkat SMA. Dan Kyuhyun memang mengiyakan seperti itu. Saat berpisah pun Hankyung tidak menangkap gelagat aneh dari orang yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng itu. Baru ketika beberapa bulan berlangsung Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi berbagi tentang permasalahannya, Hankyung sadar pemuda itu telah kehilangan orang yang ternyata sangat dicintainya.

Hankyung memang tidak mengenal Sungmin. Tapi Hankyung selalu tahu malam-malam dimana Kyuhyun memanggil nama Sungmin dengan lirih, tergugu dalam tangis yang ia tahan sedemikian rupa. Hankyung tahu Kyuhyun sangat menyesal dan merindukannya, melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan menunggu kedatangan Sungmin di taman yang sangat disukainya dulu, lalu kembali dengan tangan kosong di bawah hujan yang menyembunyikan air matanya. Hankyung tahu, sangat tahu, Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Sungmin.

Tapi lagi-lagi, ia hanya bisa duduk dan mendengarkan.

***Chapter 11: The Truth***

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan keningnya pada pemuda Cina yang sekarang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Apanya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Malam itu ia berkunjung ke apartment Hankyung dimana Heechul ternyata berada disana. Jadilah ia datang sekaligus ikut makan malam bersama.

"Kenapa kau mau-maunya menerima tawaran Leeteuk kalau itu adalah sebuah solo piano?" Pemuda itu meninggikan suaranya.

"Kupikir Hyung sudah tahu." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, meneruskan acara makannya yang tertunda. Ia mengumpat pelan saat kuah ramen yang masih panas itu mengenai kulit tangannya.

"Aku kira Chullie hanya menawarimu untuk membantu sedikit," Hankyung mengulurkan serbet kecil pada Kyuhyun, "tidak kusangka malah jadi seperti ini." Ia menghela napasnya lelah, lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya dengan sangat lahap.

"Kau masih ada ujian duet piano, Kyu. Dan bermain piano untuk malam natal bukan hal yang mudah."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Langsung saja bilang permainan pianoku payah dan aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu." Mulut pedasnya memang tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Aku sudah bilang setuju pada Leeteuk sunbae. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kalau aku membatalkannya?"

Sebenarnya Hankyung ingin berkata seharusnya Kyuhyun lebih mencemaskan untuk menaruh mukanya dimana jika pertunjukkannya gagal nanti, tapi ditahannya.

"Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan, Hannie. Kyuhyun juga berhak mendapat kesempatan untuk menunjukkan bakatnya."

Heechul datang membawa sepanci jjangmyeon dari dapur. Aromanya langsung menjerat hidung Hankyung yang memang sudah kelaparan dari tadi. Ia beranjak membantu Heechul membawakan panci tadi sembari menggumamkan terima kasih kecil dengan mesra.

"Bukannya tidak mau memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan, tapi kita juga harus memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, Chullie-ah..." Hankyung memulai percakapan lagi.

"Ckck, kau hanya melihatnya dari sisi Kyuhyun. Aku percaya kok Leeteuk bisa membimbing Kyuhyun dengan baik. Dia sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa bermain piano, paling-paling dia meminta Kyuhyun untuk bernyanyi." Heechul menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya itu dengan santai lalu ikut duduk di meja makan bersama Kyuhyun dan Hankyung.

"Kalau Kyuhyun memang ingin bernyanyi aku bisa memintanya bernyanyi di gereja dekat asramanya sendiri. Kenapa harus melibatkan Leeteuk?" Hankyung mendebat lagi.

Heechul tampak gusar dengan kekhawatiran kekasihnya yang berlebihan itu. Dengan tegas ia berkata, "Dengar, Hannie. Kita berdua harus berhenti mencemaskan Kyuhyun seolah-olah kita adalah orang tuanya. Kyuhyun berhak membuat pilihannya sendiri. Aku yakin Leeteuk akan menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik, jadi jangan membantah lagi, ne?"

Kyuhyun hanya melongo. Terjebak dalam situasi panas sepasang kekasih dimana satu pihak lebih powerfull dan cerewet seperti Heechul memang tidak mengenakkan.

Biasanya jika sudah begini Hankyung akan lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Tapi sekarang ia sudah memutuskan, ia tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun terlibat terlalu jauh. Ia tidak ingin hanya duduk dan mendengarkan, lalu membiarkan seseorang melakukan kesalahan lebih jauh lagi.

"Leeteuk mengenal Sungmin," celetuknya pelan. Kyuhyun dan Heechul menoleh dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Memang," timpal Heechul santai. Diliriknya Kyuhyun, "kau juga sudah tahu itu kan, Kyuhyun?"

Keduanya melihat Kyuhyun yang menggeleng dengan sangat pelan. Heechul memperhatikan perubahan di wajah Kyuhyun yang sekarang muram itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sedekat apa? Sedekat apa hubungan Sungmin dengan Leeteuk?" Ia tak habis pikir dengan semua hal yang menimpanya sekarang. Bertemu orang-orang yang ternyata sangat berhubungan dengan apa yang ia cari dengan penuh kebetulan. Kebetulan yang beruntun, yang seolah-olah mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang masih samar-samar.

"Oh, kukira kenapa," Heechul yang tidak mengerti hubungan antar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di masa lalu kembali terfokus pada makanan di depannya, "kukira sudah sangat dekat. Pertama kali ia mengenalkan Sungmin padaku, ia bilang Sungmin adalah adik jauhnya."

Kyuhyun menoleh tegang pada Hankyung yang tak bereaksi. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Hankyung melarangnya.

Dulu tujuan Kyuhyun hanya untuk mendekati Sungmin dan membawa pemuda itu kembali padanya. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang—

Kebetulan sekali.

Hankyung mengenal Ryeowook, yang ternyata adalah kekasih Sungmin.

Ia ditempatkan di asrama yang sekamar dengan Yesung, yang ternyata memendam cinta pada Ryeowook.

Ia bertemu Leeteuk, yang ternyata orang dekat Sungmin.

Heechul ternyata teman dekat Leeteuk, yang ternyata juga mengenal Sungmin.

Selama ini Sungmin mengenal kekasih dari Hankyung, orang yang pernah menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun.

Selama ini kehidupan Sungmin ternyata masih berhubungan dengan kehidupan Kyuhyun.

Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa benar ini adalah takdir yang ia percayai? Kyuhyun selalu percaya pada takdir dan tidak percaya dengan hal yang hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kebetulan beruntun seperti ini bisa jadi adalah awal sebuah bencana...

**-x-**

**Pagi hari, di Akademi Musik**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat menuju Divisi Biola dimana Hankyung masih belajar. Hari ini Hankyung bebas dari latihan dan pra ujian, ia sudah memberi sms pada Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya di perpustakaan musik Divisi Biola. Tanpa disuruh oleh Hankyung pun Kyuhyun sudah pasti akan meminta penjelasan lebih pada Hankyung tentang ucapan Heechul semalam. Ia harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia harus tahu dan memastikan Sungmin tidak akan tersakiti olehnya lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menoleh. Seorang pemuda dengan biola di tangan menatapnya angkuh.

"Ryeowook-sshi." Kyuhyun menatapnya datar, tidak ingin membalas sikap dingin yang yang diberikan Ryeowook kepadanya. Ia punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi ini.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan oleh anak divisi piano di tempat seperti ini."

Ryeowook tersenyum misterius sembari mengitarkan pandangannya, seolah-olah menegaskan gedung biola dimana Kyuhyun berdiri tidak pantas bagi siswa divisi piano seperti dirinya.

"Aku hanya mencari dimana perpustakaan musik berada. Kau bisa memberitahuku?" Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap ramah.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Dari tangga ke lantai tiga lalu belok ke kiri, tempat paling pojok." Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang." Ia baru saja akan berbalik ketika Ryeowook memanggilnya lagi.

"Kyuhyun-sshi."

Kyuhyun menoleh, keningnya sedikit mengerut, "Ya?"

"Lusa adalah pertunjukkan duet kalian. Sungminnie sudah berusaha keras untuk mencapai ini."

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa maksud Ryeowook mengatakan itu. Ia menunggu hingga Ryeowook melanjutkan.

"Sungminnie sudah terbiasa menjadi terbaik. Kuharap kau mengerti," Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dengan anggun, lalu melanjutkan, "dan tidak mempermalukannya nanti." Pemuda mungil itu menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang membisu.

**.**

Kyuhyun menyusuri lantai tiga Divisi Biola dengan tersaruk-saruk. Tubuhnya terasa lemas mengingat ucapan Ryeowook tadi. Dua hari lagi menuju pertunjukkan, dan ia masih tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Ia dan Sungmin memang sudah berusaha sangat keras, tapi siapa yang akan tahu hasilnya besok. Memikirkan bagaimana bermain piano di atas panggung saja sudah membuatnya mual.

Kyuhyun memasuki perpustakaan musik dengan gurat wajah lelah. Matanya berkeliaran mencari sosok Hankyung ke segala penuju. Ia menemukannya. Hankyung sedang duduk di bangku kecil, tampak serius mendengarkan musik dari headset-nya. Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

"Hankyung hyung." Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Hankyung pelan dari belakang. Hankyung refleks menoleh, ia mendesah lega karena ternyata itu adalah Kyuhyun. Dilepaskannya headset yang masih menempel di telinganya tadi.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Belum sempat Kyuhyun berkata lagi Hankyung sudah berdiri dan menarik pemuda itu keluar ruangan.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun heran tangannya ditarik-tarik Hankyung.

"Ikuti saja," jawab pemuda Chinese itu sekenanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal ketika Hankyung mengajaknya turun ke lantai satu.

"Hyung memintaku naik ke lantai tiga hanya untuk turun kembali ke lantai satu?" gerutunya.

Tapi Hankyung tetap tak terpengaruh, ia baru kembali menatap Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah sampai disini.

Di Ruang Reherseal dari Divisi Orchestra.

"Jangan bertanya dulu," potong Hankyung sebelum Kyuhyun bahkan mau membuka mulutnya, "Diam dan ikuti saja, oke?" Hankyung membimbing Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ruang itu tampak gelap. Hanya ada sinar dari teralis jendela yang cahayanya jatuh ke tengah panggung dan menimbulkan efek sepi. Kursi-kursi penonton tampak kosong, beberapa instrument orchestra yang diletakkan di samping panggung tampak banyak sekali, namun tak seorang pun ada disana kecuali mereka berdua. Dan satu pemuda yang tampak serius di pinggir kursi penonton paling depan.

Suara sepatu dari keduanya bergema di ruangan. Keduanya berjalan menuju pemuda yang masih serius dengan pekerjaannya, tampak tidak peduli dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Leeteuk sunbae."

Kyuhyun tercengang ketika Hankyung memanggil nama itu. Dilihatnya orang itu menoleh dan berdiri—

"Ya?"

Itu memang Leeteuk.

Hankyung mengajak Kyuhyun mendekat, lalu berkata pelan pada Leeteuk yang menatap mereka hati-hati.

"Aku yakin kau belum lupa siapa diriku, sunbae."

Leeteuk mundur selangkah melihat kedatangan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Ia menyusun kalimatnya dengan sangat hati-hati,

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Hankyung-sshi?"

Hankyung tersenyum. Ia menarik Kyuhyun ke hadapan Leeteuk. Lalu kembali menatap pemuda itu dengan senyumnya yang misterius. Senyum yang menyimpan suatu rahasia yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua...

"Apa kabar Lee Hyukjae baik-baik saja?"

Leeteuk tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan dadakan itu. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap keduanya dengan penuh ketidak mengertian.

"Apapun yang kau rencanakan, lebih baik hentikan sekarang juga, sunbae. Kau tahu Kyuhyun sudah hampir berhasil sekarang." Kata-kata Hankyung terdengar sangat tajam, memojokkan pemuda conductor kebanggaan Akademi tadi.

Tapi bagaimanapun Leeteuk adalah refleksi Sungmin yang mampu menutupi perasaannya dengan sangat mudah.

"Jangan bercanda," ia tersenyum kecil, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang amat manis.

"Jangan bermain-main lagi," Hankyung mendesis geram, "kau tahu akan banyak pihak yang tersakiti nanti." Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun, lalu kembali menatap Leeteuk tajam.

"Tidak hanya dia," Ia menunjuk pada Kyuhyun yang masih bungkam, "tapi Sungmin dan Ryeowook, semuanya akan ikut terluka."

**-X-**

Suasana ruang galeri musik bercat dominan biru itu tampak lenggang. Beberapa anak baru saja keluar dari situ untuk kembali ke kelas atau ruang latihan, beberapa malah sudah selesai dengan pelajaran hari ini dan berbondong-bondong menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Yang tertinggal hanyalah seorang pemuda mungil yang masih memegang biolanya dengan sayu, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak makan siang?" sebuah suara menyeruak dari keheningan.

Pemuda itu menoleh pada sumber suara lalu kembali menunduk. Ia menjawab lirih, "Aku tidak lapar..."

"Kulihat kau belum makan dari tadi pagi. Kau bisa sakit kalau terus begitu. Makanlah sesuatu, Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook tidak menyahut. Yesung, pemuda yang sedari tadi membujuknya itu pun akhirnya menghela napas pelan.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Yesung lagi. Ia ikut duduk di samping Ryeowook, pandangannya tertuju pada biola yang masih dipeluk Ryeowook erat-erat.

" Bukan apa-apa..." Meski begitu wajah Ryeowook tampak gundah. Tanpa sadar ia meremas-remas ujung kemejanya.

Yesung menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Jangan samakan aku dengan pacarmu yang tidak bisa membaca sedikitpun ekspresi kegelisahan di matamu itu, Wookie-ah. Aku tahu betul kau sedang memendam sesuatu."

Kelopak mata Ryeowook melebar mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Yesung dengan sedikit ketus itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Apapun yang kupendam... Itu adalah urusanku..."

"Kau selalu begitu." Yesung menarik napas lelah, lalu memutar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Selalu tidak mau berbagi dengan siapapun, selalu hanya bersama Sungmin dan Sungmin. Apa kau pikir dunia ini hanya milik kalian berdua? Apa menurutmu aku bukan siapa-siapa?"

Meski diucapkan dengan datar, Ryeowook tahu Yesung mengatakan itu semua dengan sangat kesal.

"Hanya karena Sungmin itu kekasihmu, bukan berarti tidak ada orang lain lagi di dunia ini yang peduli padamu."

Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menanggapi ucapan penuh tuduhan dari Yesung tadi.

"Hyung ingat hari itu, ketika badai menyerang Seoul di malam hari dan hujan sangat lebat menahanku keluar dari Akademi?" Bola matanya menggelap saat mengatakan itu. Yesung hanya menunduk mendengarkan.

"Aku melihat kekasihku sendiri berlatih hingga malam dengan seorang pemuda yang bahkan belum bisa memainkan gerakan pertama dari sebuah komposisi dengan benar, mencemaskan pemuda itu, bahkan mengantarkannya pulang dengan mobilnya sendiri.

"Bayangkan Hyung berada di posisiku. Melihat kekasihmu sendiri bersama orang lain, kekasihmu yang selama ini sangat hati-hati menjaga jarak dengan orang lain kini malah akrab dengan orang asing yang baru saja dikenalnya, mengkhawatirkannya."

Yesung melihat bola mata Ryeowook berkilat sedih.

"Aku mengerti—"

"Itu belum apa-apa," Ryeowook memotong. Suaranya meninggi, "Hyung lihat sekarang? Sungmin, Sungmin-ku yang selama ini tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain, tidak pernah menunjukkan raut bahagianya dengan sangat jelas, kini sangat mudah mengekspresikan kegembiraan itu dengan baik. Sungmin yang selama ini dingin kini mulai melebur dengan dunia yang selama ini ia pandang sebelah mata. Mungkin Hyung belum menyadarinya, tapi aku tahu.

"Aku tahu pasti... Perlahan ia mulai berubah... Hanya karena seorang pemuda ia berubah seperti itu. Pemuda yang bahkan tidak layak berada di tempat seperti ini! Apa aku harus senang? Apa aku harus ikut senang melihat kekasihku bahagia jika kebahagiaannya itu bukan karenaku?"

Airmata mulai menggenang di wajah manis itu. Hanya dengan menatapnya, Yesung ikut merasakan perih yang Ryeowook rasakan kini.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus diam saja? Diam dan membiarkan kekasihku direbut oleh orang lain? Diam dan membiarkan orang yang kucintai meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Yesung ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi kali ini bukan hanya Ryeowook yang merasa terluka. Ia juga ikut terluka. Karena apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook barusan, benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang ia lakukan: diam dan membiarkan orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Apa aku yang egois jika aku ingin mempertahankan apa yang kumiliki? Apa aku jahat bila aku berusaha menyingkirkan pengganggu di antara kami?"

Yesung menoleh, ditatapnya wajah orang yang sangat disayangnya dengan lembut.

"Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa..."

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sedikit sinis.

"Melakukan atau tidak, faktanya dia sudah mengganggu hubungan kami! Aku memang belum melihat dia mencoba menggoda kekasihku, tapi apa aku harus menunggu itu terjadi?"

"Jangan bertindak berlebihan, Wookie-ah. Jangan keterlaluan—"

"Hyung seolah-olah mengatakan kalau aku ini orang jahat saja!" Ryeowook berdiri dan menatapnya marah.

"Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Apa itu juga tidak boleh? Aku ini juga manusia, aku juga punya perasaan. Atau hyung memang lebih membela bocah itu daripada aku? Terus saja semuanya begitu. Kemarin Sungmin, sekarang Hyung yang datang untuk membelanya. Lalu siapa yang aku punya? Apa merebut kekasih orang lain memang lebih mulia dibandingkan mempertahankan kekasihnya dengan cara apapun?"

Tangis Ryeowook pecah. Pemuda itu jatuh tertunduk, lututnya bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer yang dingin. Hangat airmata merembes di kedua pipinya, semakin menegaskan bahwa ia memang pihak yang paling terluka.

Yesung memeluknya. Airmata Ryeowook itu jatuh di bahunya, membasahi kemejanya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu..." Dielusnya rambut pirang pemuda yang amat disayanginya.

"Bantu aku kalau begitu... Bantu aku menyingkirkan bocah itu dari kehidupan kami..." Airmatanya meluncur makin deras, menenggelamkannya dalam perih yang amat jelas.

Yesung menelan ludah, tak sanggup menjawab lagi. Dalam hening ia mengangguk pelan.

-**X-**

"Jadi maksudnya, dari awal Leeteuk sunbae memang sudah mengenalku?"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi disana. Semua kenyataan yang tiba-tiba ini benar-benar membuatnya pening. Kenyataan bahwa Leeteuk tidak hanya mengenal Sungmin, melainkan telah menjadi orang Sungmin luar-dalam, satu-satunya kunci menuju ingatan masa lalu Sungmin, sekaligus kunci yang mengantarkan Sungmin pada kehidupannya yang berubah drastis seperti sekarang.

"Leeteuk bahkan mengetahui asal usulmu."Hankyung mendengus sarkastis, ditatapnya Leeteuk yang masih tidak bergeming.

"Kau terlalu berani, Hankyung-sshi..." Leeteuk membuka suaranya setelah lama terdiam.

"Setelah memberitahu Kyuhyun semua ini, kau telah memberinya akses untuk menyakiti orang lain lebih jauh lagi."

"Kenapa sunbae tidak mengaku saja kalau sunbae mengenalku sebagai mantan kekasih Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan miris.

"Untuk memastikan kau tetap tidak merusak segala yang direncanakannya lebih jauh lagi." Itu Hankyung yang menjawab. Ia menoleh tajam pada Leeteuk lagi, "benar begitu kan, Leeteuk sunbae?"

Leeteuk tak menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Mata dan telingamu memang terlalu jeli, Hankyung-sshi..."

Tidak ada yang membalas, Kyuhyun dan Hankyung sama-sama menahan napas untuk mendengarkan pengakuan orang luar-dalam Sungmin itu.

"Aku memang menemukan Sungmin. Aku yang membentuknya menjadi seperti sekarang. Aku juga yang memperkenalkannya pada Ryeowook, dan membuat keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang. Tapi pernah sekali Sungmin meminta satu hal padaku, satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tercengang dan sadar, bahwa ia tidak seratus persen berubah... Belum sepenuhnya berubah.

"Ia memintaku menyewa Hyukjae untuk memata-mataimu, Kyuhyun-sshi. Ya, ia sendiri yang memintaku, karena ia begitu ingin tahu tentang keberadaanmu. Itu dua tahun lalu, saat ia baru saja menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Ryeowook."

"Tapi sebulan kemudian Sungmin memintaku berhenti untuk menyewa Hyukjae lagi. Kupikir itu berarti sesuatu, kupikir ia sudah sepenuhnya berubah." Leeteuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam, membuat Kyuhyun entah kenapa merasa berslah.

"Tapi kau datang. Kau datang dan merusak segala rencana yang kubuat untuk membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook bahagia. Kau merusak segalanya begitu saja, bahkan tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat, dialihkannya pandangan pada Hankyung yang juga menunggu ucapan Leeteuk.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membuatmu menyakiti Sungmin kami lebih dalam lagi."

"Kau salah, Sunbae." Untuk pertama kalinya Hankyung ikut membuka suara.

Leeteuk menoleh, ia menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan membuat Sungmin bahagia adalah dengan membuatnya terjebak cinta dengan Kim Ryeowook, kau salah besar."

Leeteuk menelan ludahnya.

Hankyung meneruskan, "Hanya mengenal Ryeowook beberapa hari saja aku sudah tersadar akan sesuatu. Bukan Ryeowook yang membutuhkan Sungmin, bukan Ryeowook yang menjadi tanggung jawab Sungmin. Melainkan kebutuhan Sungmin sendiri yang mengikatnya dalam hubungan itu. Mereka pikir itu cinta, tapi bukan. Itu hanya ketakutan Sungmin, itu hanya caranya untuk berlindung dibalik kenyamanan. Sungmin hanya takut terluka, dan kasih sayang Ryeowook lah yang melindunginya. Bukan Ryeowook yang membutuhkan hubungan itu, melainkan Sungmin sendiri.

"Keduanya hanya berdiam dalam keheningan sakit masing-masing. Keduanya pikir itu cinta, nyatanya, mereka tak lebih dari saling menjilat luka. Keduanya saling membutuhkan bukan karena perasaan, tapi karena sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan keadaan itu.

"Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar karena salah mengerti, Sunbae. Tapi sekarang kita tidak bisa membuat semua ini berhenti, karena Kyuhyun memilih datang ke Akademi ini dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Pada akhirnya kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Semua ini akan menjadi tanggung jawab Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Bagaimana cara mereka menyelesaikan semuanya, ini bukan tentang siapa yang akan bersama. Pilihan Kyuhyun telah membuat kita tidak bisa membantu, kita hanya bisa menunggu siapa yang pada akhirnya terluka."

Pedih yang berdenyut-denyut menguasai seluruh sendi Kyuhyun mendengar kenyataan itu. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya sangat pening. Tapi ia malah berdiri. Samar ia mendengar Hankyung bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja lalu memegang lengannya. Tapi Kyuhyun malah menjauhi tempat itu. Entah kekuatan apa yang membuatnya sanggup berlari seperti itu, yang ia tahu hanya, ia harus menemukan Sungmin secepatnya.

Hankyung melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Ia ingin mencegahnya sebelum pemuda itu kenapa-kenapa, tapi lengan Leeteuk menahannya. Hankyung memandang Leeteuk tak mengerti.

"Biarkan saja," sahut pemuda conductor itu lirih.

"Kupikir kau benar. Aku tidak tahu apa itu bahagia yang sesungguhnya. Kupikir selama ini aku bertindak benar dengan membiarkan Sungmin tetap dalam perlindunganku yang aman. Ternyata aku telah melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan membentuknya menjadi seperti sekarang."

Hankyung mendesah lega mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Ditepuknya bahu Leeteuk pelan, memberinya sedikit semangat.

"Tidak apa, manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan. Kalau selamanya benar dan baik itu bukan manusia namanya. Aku juga pernah melakukan kesalahan dengan hanya duduk dan mendengarkan tanpa mengusahakan apapun. Yang terpenting adalah, kita mau menyadari kesalahan itu dan memperbaikinya sedini mungkin."

Ia tersenyum hangat, membuat Leeteuk mau tak mau tertular oleh semangatnya.

Leeteuk berceletuk pelan, "Aku masih penasaran bagaimana kau bisa tahu semuanya."

Hankyung tersenyum dikulum mendengar pernyataan Leeteuk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pintu keluar dari ruang reherseal itu.

"Hanya butuh sedikit keobjektifan dalam melihat sesuatu, dan sensitivitas untuk mengaburkan asumsi di sekitarmu. Sisanya, tergantung pada keberanian untuk mau membantu orang lain keluar dari jaring-jaring permasalahan yang dibuatnya sendiri, atau tidak."

**-X-**

Kyuhyun menapaki lantai-lantai marmer dari Divisi Piano itu dengan serampangan. Sudah beberapa kali ia menabrak orang menuju tempat itu, tempat dimana Sungmin dan dirinya selalu bertemu untuk latihan selama hampir satu bulan sekarang. Baru kali ini ia merasa jarak dari gedung divisi orchestra dengan divisi piano sangat jauh. Setiap detik yang dilaluinya begitu menyiksa, membuat tubuhnya terasa panas oleh sengatan luka yang memenuhi tiap sudut hatinya. Tapi itu tidak penting lagi. Karena satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah kejujuran dari bibir Sungmin sekarang, kejujuran yang mampu membuatnya yakin bahwa apa yang ia dengar barusan memanglah kenyataan. Bahwa selama ini Sungmin ternyata masih peduli padanya...

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang latihan itu dengan keras. Dilihatnya pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu sudah berada disana.

"Darimana saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun? Dua hari lagi kita ujian dan kau malah terlambat setengah jam untuk latihan?"

Rasa haru itu meledak dalam dadanya. Hyung-nya menunggunya... Padahal sebelumnya Sungmin bahkan mengancamnya jika ia terlambat lima menit saja, tapi sekarang Sungmin malah menunggunya lebih dari setengah jam...

Ia memasuki ruangan itu dengan sangat pelan.

"Selama ini kau mengkhawatirku."

Ada hening yang terasa amat jelas setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku benar, makanya Hyung tak menjawab? Iya kan?"

Sungmin mendengus sarkastis.

"Kau mengoceh seperti bayi, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Hyung."

Sungmin tak menjawab, sedikit tak percaya dengan ancaman Kyuhyun ia tersenyum merendahkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli kau mati atau tidak, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu Hyung bohong." Kyuhyun terus mendesaknya. Ia mendekati Sungmin yang tampak kesal. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia memang sudah merasa harus menyerah kemarin dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan semestinya tanpa usahanya lagi. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tidak melakukan apa-apa jika kenyataan itu sekarang sudah terpampang di depannya dengan begitu jelas?

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung... Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana kau mengkhawatirkanku... Aku suka itu, Hyung..."

Sungmin masih tak berkata sedikitpun. Ia malah berbalik, membiarkan Kyuhyun tersiksa oleh rasa ingin tahunya lebih lama.

"Minnie-ah, jawab aku!"

"Diamlah, Cho Kyuhyun! Dan panggil namaku dengan benar!"

Sungmin menoleh nyalang, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda itu untuk sejenak merasa ngeri.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerah kali ini. Dengan suara yang tak kalah lantang ia berkata,

"Kalau kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku, mengapa kau meminta Eunhyuk hyung untuk selalu mengawasiku? !" 

Diam.

Hanya diam yang yang bisa Sungmin berikan. Kebisuan yang lama-lama membuat Kyuhyun semakin gila.

Kyuhyun meraih bahu Sungmin dengan kasar.

"Jawab, Minnie!" Matanya memerah, berkas airmata tampak terlihat disana.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arogansi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sepercaya diri itu, Cho Kyuhyun?" Disingkirkannya tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya dengan ekspresi benci, lalu melanjutkan, "Tak pernahkah terpikir olehmu, betapa aku begitu membencimu?"

"Hyung..."

Sungmin menyeringai sinis.

"Tak pernahkah? Lima tahun berlalu tapi kau tak berubah sedikitpun... Dangkal. Kau pikir untuk apa aku meminta Hyukjae memata-mataimu kalau bukan untuk memastikan bahwa kau menderita?

"Untuk memastikan bahwa kau memang pria bangsat yang masih menjalin hubungan dengan Hankyung, bahkan saat kau sepenuhnya sadar telah menyakiti orang lain?"

"Hyung, kau salah pa—"

"Ya, terimakasih untukmu. Beruntung aku tahu kau memang pria brengsek."

"Hyung, kau salah paham..."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kepedihan. Luka yang menganga itu terlihat di setiap inci gerak yang dibuatnya. Tapi Sungmin bahkan tidak sudi peduli.

"Katakan itu pada Minnie masa lalumu. Sekarang jika kau tidak keberatan, berhentilah mengoceh dan mulai berlatih seperti seorang profesional."

Sungmin beranjak menjauhinya, mendekati salah satu grand piano disana. Mudah sekali baginya mengontrol emosi, tidak seperti Kyuhyun sekarang.

Tapi bagaimanapun Kyuhyun akan mengerti.

Dan menunggu, Kyuhyun akan terus menunggu.

Kakinya tersaruk-saruk menuju satu grand piano di samping Sungmin, memulai latihan seperti biasa.

_**TBC~**_

**Author's Note:**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang telah mereview chapter 7-10, omg I was too excited even to say thanks, sorry! T_T**

**Maaf lagi-lagi gak bisa bales review karena udah terlanjur numpuk #ditabok **

**dan juga belum sempet, mianhae t.t**

**Tapi percayalah, saya selalu membaca semua saran, kritik, pertanyaan, curhatan dll, serta berusaha mewujudkan apa yang kalian inginkan di FF ini. Karena bagi saya readers adalah oksigen dan tanpa readers saya bagaikan cangkang yang kosong, seriously :')**

**#ikut-ikutan oppadeul**

**Semoga chapter ini menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian ya, dan semoga tidak mengecewakan ._. **

**Dan whoaa~~ Emosi begitu tak terkontrol saat membuat chapter ini! Sepertinya ini chapter penghabisan untuk menjelaskan beberapa plot holes yang saya sebar di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Entah kenapa saya benar-benar sedih saat membuat part curhatan Ryeowook ke Yesung, T_T**

**Oh ya, mau cerita dikit, kemarin saya iseng –oke, sebenarnya bukan iseng- menawarkan plot dari ff ini ke satu self indie publisher dan dua penerbit lokal. Penerbit lokal pertama, baru ngobrol via YM ama salah satu editor disana udah ditolak, karena naskahnya masih bergenre yaoi, mereka bener-bener menentang penerbitan naskah yaoi di Indonesia karena takut dicekal, wuahaha #kenapa malah seneng**

**Penerbit lokal kedua, setelah naskah saya edit sana-sini hingga menjadi novel straight tanpa ada unsur fanfic dan cukup membuat perubahan 30% dari cerita asli, well... Alhamdulillah diterima. Tapi syaratnya, saya harus hapus ff ini dari peredaran di ffn, karena menurut produsernya dapat membuat nilai jual turun, lagian emang gak etis juga nerbitin novel tapi draft awalnya masih beredar bebas di dunia maya, rugi dong penerbitnya**

**Dan terakhir saya ngomong ke self indie publisher dimana saya bernaung, keterima sih, tapi lagi-lagi mereka menyarankan saya untuk menghapus FF ini dari peredaran.**

**Nggak kok, saya gak mau bilang saya akan menghapus FF ini. Dengan hati mantap, saya memilih untuk tidak membuat novel dari draft asli FF ini, karena kemudian saya sadar...**

**Saya ini, ada karena readers. Saya ingat bener waktu masih publish Still the Same Rain di awal-awal, belum punya temen di ffn, review masih belum seperti sekarang, bahkan kadang promosiin FF sendiri ke page lain. **

**Iya kok, saya masih newbie, mungkin belum pantes ngomong kayak gini. Tapi saya ingin kalian tahu, saya bener-bener bersyukur mempunyai readers, walaupun cuma dalam satu FF, bahkan disaat saya belum menjadi apa-apa :') Terimakasih sudah membaca karya saya, terima kasih sudah menanti FF saya. I love you all~**

**Oke, skip adegan tangis-tangisannya.**

**Sekarang saya ingin dengar pendapat kalian aja, menurut kalian siapa yang paling menderita di cerita ini?**

**Apakah Kyuhyun yang begitu dibenci Sungmin dan dipandang sebelah mata? Apakah Sungmin yang masa lalunya begitu menderita hingga membuatnya seperti sekarang? Apakah Ryeowook yang tidak tahu apa-apa tapi terjebak dalam masalah rumit yang membuatnya harus mati-matian mempertahankan hubungannya? Atau malah Yesung, orang luar yang tidak tahu apa-apa, yang selalu berusaha menjadi orang pertama untuk Ryeowook menumpahkan kesedihannya, namun apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar sudah cukup menyakiti perasaan yang sudah dipendamnya bertahun-tahun, dan tetap saja harus berusaha menempatkan dirinya sebagai kakak yang baik-tidak lebih-bagi Ryeowook?**

**Kebenaran mulai terungkap... Tapi bukan berarti jalan menuju apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun lebih mudah. Kebahagiaan itu hak semua orang, tapi siapakah yang paling mampu bertahan dari luka yang ditorehkan dan bangkit untuk meraih kebahagiaan? Siapa yang paling banyak belajar?**

**Semuanya akan terungkap di chapter depan...**

**Tapi sebelumnya, review dulu ok^^**


	12. Chapter 12: Sonata for Two Pianos

Untuk kamu, ya, itu kamu, Rain Lover-ku, maafkan kesalahanku. Mari kita tumbuh bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Chapter 12: Sonata for Two Pianos***

Sayup-sayup biola yang lahir dari ruangan itu tampak damai dan tenang. Tiap nada yang dihasilkannya begitu merdu dan menggelitik telinga tiap pendengarnya untuk mencapainya, mencapai tingkat keindahan tertinggi dari sebuah maha karya dalam tempo lambat itu. _Swan Lake _dari Tchaikovsky, yang semula adalah sebuah partitur orchestra kini digubah dengan jenius menjadi sebuah permainan biola yang dimainkannya sendiri. Lagu yang sering dimainkan sebagai musik latar dalam permainan balet itu kini menjadi latar dari suasana hatinya sekarang. Harum musiknya seolah menceritakan sebuah pertunjukan kecil dari peri-peri hutan yang berkeliaran kesana-kemari, bagaimana dedaunan pohon yang bergemersik dan kecipak air danau yang jernih menciptakan sebuah musik alam yang menyatu dalam harmoni. Ekspresif dan dinamis. Penuh cinta dan kelembutan. Tak ada lelah, hanya ada keriangan kecil yang tersimpan abadi, keriangan yang terlukis dari permainan magis seorang pemuda dengan biolanya itu sekarang.

Tepuk tangan terdengar saat _Swan Lake for Solo Violin_ itu selesai. Pemuda itu menunduk dan tersenyum kecil, mengenang sedikit keriangan yang tersisa dari permainan tadi.

"Keren sekali," pemuda lain berambut hitam yang bertepuk tangan tadi tersenyum senang, tampak sangat puas.

"Tampaknya sindrom itu berangsur-angsur menghilang."

Ryeowook, pemuda yang baru saja bermain biola itu mencopot sarung tangan hangat yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Ujung bibirnya melengkungkan sedikit senyum atas ucapan Hankyung tadi.

"Sudah hampir seminggu tidak datang," ujarnya pelan, "Dokter bilang aku harus sebisa mungkin menghindari stress dan udara dingin agar gejala ini tidak muncul lagi. Selebihnya kurasa tidak ada pantangan lain. Setidaknya belum."

Hankyung mengangguk. Tepat setelah itu ponselnya bergetar.

"Sebentar," kata Hankyung pada Ryeowook. Ia berbalik dan merogoh saku jeans-nya, mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Kyuhyun itu.

"Ah, Kyuhyunnie."

Ryeowook sedikit menoleh ketika Hankyung memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih di Akademi. Ah iya, aku pasti datang."

Kening Ryeowook mengernyit pelan mendengarkan ucapan Hankyung, berusaha menerka apa yang sedang pemuda itu bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun di telepon. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa bodoh sudah tertarik pada hal yang konyol. Mengurusi masalah orang lain, seperti bukan dirinya saja. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, tapi rasa penasarannya membuatnya terus ingin mendengar percakapan itu.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan datang bersama Chullie. Zhoumi, Henry dan Yesung juga akan nonton." Hankyung terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah ya, aku masih ada urusan. Beristirahatlah, jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu_."_ Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Sekali lihat saja Ryeowook tahu, Hankyung sangat dekat dengan pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Iya, iya. Semoga berhasil untuk pertunjukkan besok. Yasudah, annyeong Kyuhyun-ah." Setelah itu Hankyung menutup flip ponselnya pelan, lalu tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang masih diam.

"Besok kau juga menonton pertunjukkan duet Sungmin, kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. Dielusnya leher biola yang sedang dipegangnya, lalu menatap Hankyung lekat-lekat.

"Sebenarnya aku juga akan bermain di penutupan festival besok..." akunya sedikit lirih.

Pemuda Cina itu berhenti tersenyum. Ruang latihan dimana mereka berada tampak kosong dan hening. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekati Ryeowook dan ikut duduk di depannya, saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa?"

Ryeowook menggigit ujung bibirnya, sedikit gelisah dengan apa yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"Banyak hal di sekelilingku berubah..." Ia berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menghela napas pelan, lalu kembali menyusun kata-katanya.

"Aku melihat banyak pertunjukkan di festival. Pemain-pemain hebat bermunculan. Jika tetap terpaku pada hal lama dan tidak berani membuat gerakan baru, aku tidak akan berubah. Aku tetaplah aku yang lama, yang tidak akan berkembang. Dan aku telah memilih untuk tidak kalah. Sudah saatnya aku kembali dan meraih apa yang seharusnya kumiliki." Ada sedikit getar keraguan dalam suaranya, tapi ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh," ujar Hankyung setelah sekian lama. Ia sedikit berpikir sebelum bertanya lagi, "Baguslah. Apa itu di malam setelah ujian Sungmin selesai?"

"Ya, Yesung hyung yang membantuku bicara dengan penyelenggara festival untuk memperbolehkanku main." Ryeowook sendiri tidak menyangka akan menjawab secepat itu, seolah-olah kalimat itu sudah tersusun baik dalam skenario di kepalanya.

"Dengan lagu tadi?" tanya Hankyung lagi.

"Dengan lagu tadi," Ryeowook mengiyakan. Ia menoleh pada Hankyung untuk melihat reaksi pemuda itu.

Hankyung menelan ludahnya.

"Apa hanya karena ingin kembali bermain biola?" untuk terakhir kalinya ia merasa perlu bertanya, hanya untuk memastikan. Sedikit kekhawatiran akan hari esok merayapi hatinya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya ada lagi?"

Hankyung sedikit terhenyak ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Tawa manis yang jarang sekali dilihatnya dari Kim Ryeowook, atau malah memang tak pernah dilihatnya. Tawa yang amat riang tanpa beban. Tapi kenapa tawa itu justru membuatnya merasa harus berhati-hati dan waspada? Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya yang kelewat sensitif dalam menilai sesuatu.

Mungkin.

-X-

Kyuhyun mengaduk _melon float_ di hadapannya. Di siang yang cukup teduh karena mendung itu ia duduk di salah satu kantin di Akademi, menyendiri bersama problematika yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Ia dan Sungmin telah selesai melakukan latihan hari ini, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu ujian besok dan menuntaskan semuanya.

Itu tadi adalah latihan terakhir. Hari terakhirnya melihat pemuda yang sangat ia cintai di dunia. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa hari terakhir datang secepat ini. Ujian besar yang dilaksanakan esok hari tinggal beberapa jam lagi dan pasti akan berakhir juga. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya hari-harinya bersama Lee Sungmin selama satu bulan ini.

Ya, semuanya akan segera berakhir.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya pelan, mencoba mereka tiga puluh hari yang mereka jalani selama ini. Kenangan ketika Sungmin memarahinya, ketika pemuda itu menatapnya dengan seringai yang dingin dan arogan, ketika bola mata rubah itu meliriknya dengan tatapan merendahkan, ketika Sungmin murka karena Kyuhyun selalu bermain dengan payah, ketika mereka tidur di kamar asrama Kyuhyun di malam hujan deras...

Pada akhirnya ia memang tidak berhasil membawa Sungmin pulang-menyentuh hatinya sedikit pun tidak.

Tapi setidaknya itu berarti sesuatu.

Ia sekarang tahu bahwa kehidupan memang tak bisa berputar seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Bahkan kalaupun Sungmin masih mencintainya, kesempatan untuk bersamanya adalah nol. Karena Sungmin sudah memiliki Ryeowook, pemuda yang mencintai Sungmin. Terlepas dari apa yang dikatakan Hankyung kemarin, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Ryeowook lah yang menemani Sungmin selama ini saat ia tidak ada di sisinya. Ryeowook lah yang menguatkan Sungmin, Ryeowook lah yang selalu menjaga Sungmin. Bukan dirinya.

Hanya karena ia mencintai Sungmin, bukan berarti ia berhak memilikinya.

Karena cinta tidak begitu, cinta tidak seegois itu.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin Sungmin bahagia. Dan jika kebahagiaan Sungmin tidak ada padanya, maka itu berarti ia harus melepaskannya-sama seperti lima tahun lalu ketika ia membiarkan Sungmin pergi. Ya, benar. Kyuhyun harus menghormati pilihan yang dibuatkan Sungmin untuk mereka.

"Kyuhyun-sshi."

Kyuhyun terperanjat. Ia segera kembali dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut pirang pendek mendekatinya.

"Leeteuk sunbae." Kyuhyun menyapanya sopan.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan mempersilahkan pemuda yang sangat dihormatinya itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Siap untuk ujian besok?" tanya pemuda manis bernama asli Park Jungsoo itu formal. Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyum.

"Siap atau tidak semuanya pasti akan terjadi," jawab Kyuhyun diplomatis. Leeteuk ikut tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Ah, sunbae..." ujar Kyuhyun sedikit hati-hati. Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu ucapan Kyuhyun yang tampak canggung.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam malam natal di gereja untuk bermain piano, maaf." Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia sudah memutuskan walau itu akan membuat dirinya tampak tidak bertanggung jawab di mata Leeteuk. Ia tidak akan mengikuti kegiatan apapun lagi yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin dan orang-orang yang mengenal Sungmin. Begitu ujian itu selesai, ia akan langsung pergi dan mengikuti training dari SM Ent seperti perjanjian yang dibuatnya dengan Lee Soo Man. Ya, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan semuanya.

"Menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian, tampak tidak suka dengan keputusan sepihak Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Leeteuk adalah seorang seniman profesional, ia tidak mentolerir kesalahan sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk langsung berkemas dan mengikuti training begitu ujian selesai. Aku akan langsung pergi, maafkan aku," aku Kyuhyun lagi, sedikit merasa bersalah.

Leeteuk menghela napasnya.

"Dan menyerah begitu saja?" ia kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, sembari menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, tapi yang dilihatnya bukanlah tatapan tajam yang akan mencecar keputusannya, melainkan sebuah tatapan lembut dan hangat layaknya seorang kakak, seorang senior pada hoobaenya yang memberikan semangat.

"Kau belum kalah."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba menangkap maksud tersembunyi di balik kata-kata Leeteuk. Kesenyapan menyelimuti keduanya sebelum Leeteuk membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Kau tahu maksudku."

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku... Dia terlalu membenciku," Kyuhyun mencoba memperlihatkan fakta, atau mungkin lebih bisa dibilang mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan bersikap lapang dada menerima kenyataan pahit yang ada.

Leeteuk tertawa pelan.

"Kalau dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, mana mungkin dia masih membencimu." Ia terhenti untuk meneruskan, "Aku telah melakukan kesalahan, dan aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ingatannya tentang percakapannya bersama Hankyung dan Leeteuk tempo hari datang kembali.

"Kau juga harus begitu. Jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama." Leeteuk berdiri seraya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Detik berikutnya ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan untuk memberikan semangat, matanya berkilat sedih lalu berujar pelan,

"Tolong selamatkan Sungmin kami."

-X-

"Zhoumi, tolong ambilkan presensi peserta di ruang panitia."

Zhoumi mengangguk. Ia bergegas berlari kecil ke ruang panitia dimana beberapa temannya dari berbagai divisi di akademi yang kali ini terpilih menjadi panitia Amateur Musician Competition harus bekerja keras memberikan yang terbaik untuk acara besok. Ia segera kembali ke belakang panggung terbuka yang sudah jadi itu.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa di ruangan terbuka seperti ini?" Seorang panitia yang tak begitu dikenalnya berceletuk.

"Ah, kurasa tidak. Ramalan cuaca bilang besok tidak akan hujan deras, lagipula kalaupun iya kita sudah punya penutup di atas panggung," jawab pemuda yang satunya, tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Yah, semoga saja begitu." Panitia tadi kemudian pergi, meninggalkan pemuda berambut hitam tebal yang masih saja memandangi panggung yang mereka buat dengan perasaan takjub. Zhoumi mendekatinya.

"Sunbae, ini presensi pesertanya."

Yesung, pemuda yang dipanggil tadi menoleh.

"Ah, terimakasih Zhoumi." Ia mengecek daftar nama yang terpampang di kertas putih itu, "Tinggal dua puluh peserta untuk malam penutupan. Benar-benar seperti harapan kita. Semoga saja semuanya berjalan dengan baik."

Zhoumi mengangguk, "Ya, semoga saja."

Keduanya tersenyum senang. Tugas hari ini sudah hampir selesai. Semua kelelahan, rasa marah dan kesal, akhirnya terbayang dengan panggung yang telah berdiri megah itu. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir. Ya, seindah apapun itu, festival tetaplah festival yang akan berakhir.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" celetuk Zhoumi kemudian.

Yesung menyipitkan matanya, sedikit menoleh pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Membiarkan Ryeowook-sshi mengikuti perlombaan seperti ini, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zhoumi lagi, sedikit lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.

Yesung menunduk. Kertas presensi di tangannya digenggamnya erat-erat.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Apapun hal buruk yang terjadi di perlombaan besok, aku akan berusaha melindunginya. " Ia menelan ludahnya, sedikit berusaha membenarkan perkataannya sendiri.

"Begitu," Zhoumi mengangguk perlahan, berusaha meresapi sejuknya angin lewat yang membelai rambutnya.

"Tapi bukan itu yang aku ingin ketahui." Ia menoleh lagi. Senyum secerah matahari tak lepas dari raut wajahnya yang tenang.

"Apa perasaan sunbae tidak apa-apa? Membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti ini?"

Yesung sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Zhoumi. Pupil matanya melebar seiring perkataan hobae-nya itu,

"Bukankah sunbae terlalu baik? Membiarkan Ryeowook bersikap sekehendak hatinya... Memperbolehkannya melakukan ini tanpa pemikiran matang, tanpa kita tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Bukankah itu terlalu baik hati?"

Yesung tak menjawab. Semilir angin mengalir memenuhi percakapan mereka sore itu.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi kupikir diantara kalian harus ada orang yang mampu berpikiran jernih. Semua ini sudah berjalan terlalu jauh, tanpa kalian sadari perlahan menyakiti kalian sendiri."

Yesung menatap Zhoumi tajam, tapi pemuda Cina itu tetap meneruskan ucapannya.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu. Hanya karena Sunbae terus melindunginya, berusaha menjaganya dengan cara apapun tanpa berusaha memperingatkan bahwa ia salah, terus menerus membelanya tanpa melihat dari sisi lain, apa Sunbae pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Yesung tak menyahut.

"Itu bukan karena Sunbae terlalu baik hati. Bukan juga karena Sunbae terlalu menyayanginya. Manusia tidak begitu," kecam Zhoumi akhirnya.

Tak ada tanggapan. Keduanya hanya terus membiarkan keheningan menguasai segalanya.

"Untuk siapa Sunbae berkorban selama ini?" tanya Zhoumi lagi.

"Tentu saja untuk Ryeowookie..." Suara Yesung terdengar gemetar saat mengatakannya.

"Apa aku tampak seperti orang bodoh?" tanya Yesung kemudian, sedikit menoleh lesu.

"Tidak bodoh. Konyol lebih tepat," tuding Zhoumi kejam. Tapi Yesung tidak menyangkal.

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia... Meskipun kebahagiaannya bukan denganku..."

"Dengan membiarkan diri Sunbae sendiri menderita?" tuduh Zhoumi lagi.

"Membiarkan semuanya berjalan begitu saja tanpa penyelesaian, tanpa sedikitpun usaha untuk meraih apa yang memang Sunbae inginkan, apa itu yang Sunbae sebut kebahagiaan untuk dirinya? Apa Sunbae tidak sadar telah membentuknya menjadi anak manja yang terus-menerus merengek untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau?"

"Aku memang manusia yang tak lepas dari kesalahan," sahut Yesung pelan. Dikibaskannya tangan yang sedikit kebas karena cuaca dingin, "...dan juga kekurangan."

"Tapi manusia juga punya kesempatan dan kelebihan," desis Zhoumi lirih. Ia menatap Yesung lekat-lekat penuh tatapan iba.

"Apa? Kau mau menyalahkanku karena telah membiarkannya melakukan hal yang salah? Kau mau mengasihaniku karena tidak sebanding dengannya?" Yesung mengucapkan semua itu dengan sangat ketus, berusaha menumpahkan segala kegelisahan di hatinya yang jarang ia tampakkan.

"Kalian semua selalu hanya bisa menilai dari apa yang terjadi, tanpa memikirkan apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa aku lakukan. Sudah jelas-jelas aku tidak punya kapasitas apapun untuk dapat memilikinya, memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Ia memuntahkan segala kemarahannya atas ekspektasi orang-orang yang melihat dirinya dengan sebelah mata, "Dari awal, aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Diluar perkiraan Zhoumi tersenyum lembut.

"Itulah. Bukan salah siapapun jika tidak sebanding dengan orang yang dicintainya. Kesalahan terbesar Sunbae adalah membiarkan semua mengalir begitu saja tanpa melihat apa yang bisa Sunbae lakukan."

Kelopak mata Yesung melebar, tapi ia tidak mendongak. Batinnya sakit mendengar ucapan itu, ucapan yang seolah-olah memberinya harapan atas sesuatu yang selama ini tak pernah ia berani impikan.

"Sunbae menempatkan diri sebagai tokoh figuran yang akan selalu membantunya jika ia membutuhkan, selalu melindunginya, menyingkirkan segala pendapat dan keinginan pribadi dengan harapan dapat membuatnya bahagia. Sunbae akan selalu berada di sampingnya meskipun bukan sebagai orang yang ia cintai. Dan akhirnya terdampar pada kenyataan bahwa Sunbae memang bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Lalu Sunbae akan bilang pada orang-orang, 'Lihat kan, aku memang tidak punya ruang sedikitpun dalam cerita ini!' kemudian membiarkan orang lain menilai bahwa memang begitu adanya. Sunbae hanya takut untuk ikut dalam permainan dalam memperebutkan dirinya, takut untuk kalah. Lalu Sunbae membuat skenario dengan berharap orang-orang akan mengangguk dan membenarkan bahwa Sunbae memang tokoh yang patut dikasihani karena selalu bertindak baik hanya karena alasan cinta. Padahal tidak begitu."

Lidah Yesung tercekat mendengar ucapan yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pemuda yang bahkan tidak pantas menilainya begitu. Tapi ia bahkan tidak membantah, karena semua itu memang benar.

"Sunbae terlalu baik hingga selalu memikirkan perasaannya seolah-olah ini semua demi kebaikannya—" Zhoumi menolehnya dengan tatapan prihatin,

"—atau karena memang tidak mau mengakui bahwa Sunbae terlalu takut untuk terluka."

-X-

Hari ujian yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang juga. Sekitar dua puluh pasang peserta sudah berkumpul di depan gedung pertunjukan Divisi Piano sejak tadi pagi. Rencananya ujian akan dimulai dari jam 10 pagi hingga selesai. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah mendapatkan nomor urut mereka, nomor 13. Mungkin tinggal empat jam lagi mereka akan tampil.

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di cermin. Memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih formal layaknya seorang musisi bukan hal yang tidak ia sukai, sungguh. Tapi memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti benar-benar membuatnya nervous. Bagaimana jika ia salah satu nada saja? Bagaimana jika ia mengacaukan segalanya? Bagaimana jika Sungmin gagal karena kesalahannya?

"Kau siap?"

Suara bariton itu menyeruak. Kyuhyun menoleh. Dilihatnya Hankyung yang kemudian disusul Heechul, Zhoumi, Henry dan Yesung sudah menunggunya di depan ruang ganti belakang panggung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. 'Apapun yang terjadilah,' pikirnya pasrah.

Ia keluar dengan dandanan dandy dan rambut yang disisir rapi, tampak lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Masih ada waktu empat jam, cepat kabur dan larilah sebelum Sungmin sunbae datang," canda Zhoumi yang kemudian dijitak Yesung.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, kau pasti bisa melaluinya," Yesung menepuk bahunya pelan, memberinya semangat.

"Ya, Mozart tidak akan marah sekalipun kau mengacaukan lagunya," Hankyung menimpali. Heechul cepat-cepat membungkam mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan dengarkan dua Cina aneh ini," Heechul melirik sengit pada Hankyung dan Zhoumi yang tertawa tertahan, "lakukan seperti biasanya saja, saat kau sedang latihan. Jangan terpaku pada hasil," senyum pemuda cantik itu mengembang.

"Ayolah, kapan lagi kita bisa menggoda Kyuhyun, Sunbae? Ya ampun, wajahnya tegang sekali, hahaha!" Tawa Zhoumi yang diikuti Hankyung meledak. Dua orang lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Tepat setelah itu dua orang yang amat Kyuhyun kenal mendatangi mereka.

Dua orang paling sempurna di Akademi ini, dua orang yang selalu unggul, saling melengkapi satu sama lain, saling membanggakan satu sama lain. Dua orang yang begitu mempersona hanya dalam pandangan mata, seolah tak ada ruang bagi siapapun untuk menjangkau mereka.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Sungmin datang dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih formalnya seperti Kyuhyun. Rambut hitamnya sudah disisir rapi, ditambah pita hitam di leher yang menimbulkan kesan elegan pada dirinya. Ryeowook tampak manis dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru dan dark jeans yang dipakainya rapi, tampak serasi dengan Sungmin yang sedang menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

Ryeowook tersenyum singkat ke arah mereka, sementara Sungmin masih tak berekspresi.

"Kyuhyun-sshi," sapa Ryeowook pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sedikit memberi hormat.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik." Pemuda manis itu meyuguhkan senyum andalannya. Senyum yang elegan dan berkharisma, senyum yang entah kenapa terasa memikat dan membahayakan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyuhyun canggung. Matanya tak lepas pada jemari Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang saling mengeratkan satu sama lain.

Bola mata semanis madu Ryeowook berkilat lembut. Beberapa detik kemudian keduanya berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa?" bisik Hankyung lirih kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Diliriknya Yesung yang terduduk di salah satu kursi tunggu, wajahnya tampak tak terbaca. Seketika itu pula ia sadar, bukan hanya ia yang terluka karena adegan tadi. Ia tak boleh lemah hanya karena itu.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya lirih.

Hankyung mengangguk.

"Ada barang Ryeowook yang ketinggalan saat kami latihan kemarin, aku akan pergi sebentar mengembalikannya," terangnya pada Heechul dan semua yang ada disitu.

Heechul ingin bertanya, tapi ia menangkap maksud lain di mata Hankyung yang berkilat gelisah itu. Ia mengerti.

"Baiklah. Cepat kembali setelah urusanmu selesai."

**-X-**

"Masih ingin berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku?"

Sungmin menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya, tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ruang latihan itu seharusnya kosong, tak seharusnya ada orang lain yang datang di saat seperti ini.

"Mau mengenang apa yang terjadi selama satu bulan ini, eh?" tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan santai, sekaligus menusuk.

Sungmin tak menghiraukan sikapnya yang menurutnya sangat tidak ia sukai itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Aku tidak percaya kau meninggalkan Ryeowook di ruang penonton hanya untuk datang kesini, ckckck." Pemuda tadi mencibirnya, tapi Sungmin tetap tidak menggubris.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sungmin lagi, lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi masih berada di depan pintu ruang latihan dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun biasa berlatih itu menghampirinya. Sepatu pantofelnya berbunyi di atas lantai kayu dari ruangan yang lumayan luas itu. Berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Sungmin yang menatapnya sengit.

"Masih ingin berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku? Atau memang sudah lupa?" ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada ketus.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, Hankyung-sshi." timpal Sungmin tak kalah ketus.

Hankyung, pemuda yang dimaksudnya itu tersenyum kecil.

Ia melewati Sungmin dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Pada dua piano mahal yang terletak di samping kirinya, dan jendela kecil di pojok dimana ia bisa melihat ramainya ujian duet piano di lantai bawah divisi yang ditempati Sungmin hari ini.

"Jangan dekati Ryeowook lagi," suara dingin Sungmin memecah keheningan. Dipandangnya pemuda dari divisi biola itu dengan tajam.

Hankyung terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa? Takut Ryeowook jatuh cinta padaku? Seperti bagaimana Kyuhyun lebih memilihku dulu?" Seringai kecil menghiasi wajah yang biasanya tampak baik hati itu.

Sungmin tercengang.

"Beraninya kau—"

"Atau takut Ryeowook akan mengetahui masa lalumu? Masa lalu kelam antara kau, Kyuhyun dan diriku?"

Hankyung menoleh. Seringai kecil tak lepas dari wajahnya, membuat Sungmin untuk sejenak tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Jangan sakiti dia..." ujar Sungmin akhirnya, sedikit lebih lirih dari yang ia kira.

"Siapa? Kyuhyun atau Ryeowook?" tanya Hankyung menantang.

"Atau malah dirimu sendiri?"

Butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk menemukan kekuatannya kembali. Dengan tegas ia berkata,

"Antara aku dan Kyuhyun, semuanya sudah berakhir."

Hankyung tak membantah.

"Baik aku dan Kyuhyun, kami sudah memiliki dunia kami sendiri. Aku sudah memiliki Ryeowook yang harus kujaga, sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi diantara kami, berpikir begitu pun tidak. Semuanya sudah berakhir, kesempatan terakhirnya sudah berakhir saat ia mengkhianatiku..." suaranya bergetar mengucapkan itu semua, matanya tampak basah, "Semuanya sudah berakhir," tukas Sungmin final.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir," timpal Hankyung membenarkan. Ia menoleh ke arah lain, pada dinding dingin diantara mereka.

"Tapi setelah ini, kalian tidak akan sama lagi." Meskipun kalimat itu diucapkan amat datar, efeknya amat besar bagi seorang Lee Sungmin. Bola mata rubahnya membelalak.

Hankyung meneruskan, "Kau ini benar-benar bebal."

Helai angin yang datang dari arah jendela memainkan rambut mereka, menjadi satu-satunya saksi atas percakapan penuh emosi yang tak berujung itu. Sungmin tetap terdiam dalam kecamuk pemikirannya sendiri.

"Disadari atau tidak, Kyuhyun telah masuk dalam kehidupan kalian. Setelah ujian ini berakhir, kalian semua tak akan sama lagi. Baik kau, Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook tidak akan seperti satu bulan yang lalu lagi."

"Aku akan memastikan itu tidak terjadi. Aku akan terus menjaga hati Ryeowook, seperti yang biasa aku lakukan," tukas Sungmin datar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas luka yang ia dapatkan?" Berdentum-dentum pertanyaan sengit itu menyerang pertahanan Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, apapun yang terjadi ia harus setegar sebagaimana biasanya.

"Dia berhak mendapatkannya," desisnya dingin.

"Sikap seperti itulah yang akan mengantarkanmu pada kehancuran." Hankyung menoleh tajam pada Sungmin. Yang diajak bicara hanya mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Selalu melimpahkan penderitaanmu pada orang lain, selalu merasa orang lain harus bertanggung jawab atas hal buruk yang kau lalui, kau tak ubahnya seperti orang jahat yang memanfaatkan kebaikan orang lain untuk mencapai apa yang kau inginkan.

"Membiarkan orang lain menjadi batu loncatan untuk meraih apa yang kau mau, lalu membiarkan orang lain merasa bersalah karena telah membuatmu seperti ini. Jangan pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu, bertahun-tahun kau hidup dalam dendam yang kau bangun sebagai benteng pertahanan yang amat kuat, alih-alih mengajak orang lain membantu menyembuhkan lukamu, kau mengusir mereka semua agar mereka merasa bersalah telah membiarkanmu seperti ini. Hidup dalam dendammu sendiri... Hidup dalam kebencianmu sendiri..."

Sungmin terhenyak.

"Pada akhirnya, hatimulah yang akan membusuk karenanya."

Keheningan menyekap mereka dalam suasana yang tidak menyenangkan, menghimpit keduanya dalam pusaran labirin pemikiran yang tiada habisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa," ungkap Sungmin akhirnya. Ia terduduk di salah satu kursi di sana.

"Aku harus melindungi Ryeowook... Dia sangat berharga bagiku, aku tidak akan mengkhianatinya hanya karena alasan tak masuk akal dari masa laluku."

"Menyakiti perasaan orang lain demi orang yang kau cintai?" tebak Hankyung tepat sasaran. Sungmin tak menyahut.

"Atau orang yang kau anggap kau cintai?" tanyanya sarkastis.

Sungmin mendongak. Wajahnya penuh dengan ketakutan atas ucapan Hankyung barusan.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak mencium tindakan busukmu," sergah Hankyung sengit, "Sekali lihat saja aku bisa lihat kau dan Ryeowook bukan dua orang yang saling mencintai."

"Hah, siapa kau berani menilai arti cinta diantara kami?" dengus Sungmin tak terima.

"Apakah itu cinta saat kau membiarkannya terikat dalam hubungan gelap tanpa bisa tumbuh dan berkembang seperti itu?" Hankyung membalas tajam.

Sungmin tertawa sinis. Kepercayaan dirinya timbul lagi setelah topik sensitif antara ia dan Kyuhyun dihentikan.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, aku dan Ryeowook sudah bertunangan. Dua tahun kami menjalin hubungan. Kau pikir siapa orang pertama yang akan datang dan memeluknya saat ia sedih? Siapa orang pertama yang ia hubungi saat ia bangun tidur dan merasa takut? Siapa satu-satunya orang yang ada dalam hatinya?"

"Sudah kuduga, kalian berdua seperti dua bocah kesepian yang tidak tahu caranya mencinta." Hankyung terkekeh pelan, lalu menatap Sungmin iba.

"Belajar dari kesalahan, Sungmin. Belajarlah." Bola mata Hankyung terlihat tulus menyatakan kesedihannya.

"Selama ini kau hanya hidup dalam asumsimu sendiri. Bertingkah seolah-olah memang ada cinta di antara kalian. Kau menyeret Ryeowook dalam kehidupanmu yang penuh luka batin dan kesepian, dengan harapan kau tidak lagi sendirian. Kau bawa dia dalam dunia kalian yang tak terjangkau orang lain, kau hancurkan ia perlahan-lahan agar ia tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain dirimu di hatinya. "

Sungmin tak menyahut, kelopak matanya membelalak lebar-lebar.

"Kau hidup dalam keyakinanmu sendiri bahwa kau memang mencintainya, sebagaimana ia mencintaimu. Tapi kau... Kau sebenarnya hanya takut terluka. Kasih sayang Ryeowook lah yang melindungimu. Bukan perasaan Ryeowook yang harus kau jaga, tapi perasaanmu sendiri. Ryeowook lah yang selama ini bertanggung jawab atas perasaanmu, bukan sebaliknya."

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar. Untuk pertama kalinya-setelah lima tahun ini-ia merasa lemah.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan dirimu akan menyakiti Ryeowook kelak... Tapi sebenarnya, kau lah yang akan tersakiti karena kesombonganmu sendiri." 

Sungmin terkesiap.

Di sampingnya Hankyung hanya bisa menatapnya kasihan. "Belajar dari kesalahan, Sungmin. Belajarlah. Ini hari terakhirmu. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu."

Sungmin merasa seluruh dunia seolah berputar kencang. Yang ia lakukan hanya berlari dari tempat itu, berlari dari kenyataan yang ada, berlari dari luka yang menyelimutinya-luka yang tak ingin ia akui.

Hankyung menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan penuh rasa iba.

Tepat setelah itu seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek mendekatinya.

"Caramu terlalu keras," protes pemuda itu pada Hankyung. Yang diprotes hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Cuma ini satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan, Sunbae." Hankyung menoleh pada Leeteuk, pemuda yang baru saja datang tadi, lalu melanjutkan,

"Keras atau tidak, tidak penting sekarang. Keempat bocah itu harus segera dibantu."

**-X-**

Lincah dan dinamis, penuh dengan energi yang melingkupi, Sonata Dua Piano itu menari dalam harmoni. Dibuka dengan permainan jemari nan indah dari senior bernama Lee Sungmin yang terbiasa menampilkan kesan elegan dan berkarakter itu kini mengubah jenis permainannya. Bersama seorang junior bernama Cho Kyuhyun mereka menyamakan warna musik mereka, menjadikan satu dalam rangkaian cerita Sonata und Fuge yang penuh keriangan dan gelak tawa.

Mungkin inilah yang bisa disebut pertunjukan piano, sebuah pergelaran yang dicurahkan dari dalam hati untuk mempersembahkan musik yang dekat dengan diri kita kepada para pendengar. Itulah yang nuansa yang muncul melalui permainan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam ujian di gedung pertunjukan Divisi Piano yang tertutup rapat itu.

Di atas panggung keduanya seolah menyatakan bahwa musik pada akhirnya tidak berorientasi pada pertunjukan megah dan piala-piala penghargaan, tapi lebih pada kesenangan pianist yang menular pada semua orang. Irama yang ceria dari Sonata Dua Piano itu telah menunjukkan keriangannya, semua terbingkai dalam keindahan yang begitu meresap hingga ke pori-pori. Sungmin melirik sedikit pada Kyuhyun yang tampak bahagia memainkan partitur itu, jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu yang tampak tegang dan takut karena akan tampil di depan orang banyak.

Melalui karya Mozart itu, hilang sudah citra Sungmin masa lalu yang mengutamakan _showmanship_. Sekarang tidak ada lagi frase-frase menggelegar yang berdiri sendirian demi unjuk teknik, tergantikan oleh permainan yang jauh lebih dewasa pengolahan frase musikal dalam bingkai romantisme yang matang. Ekspresif, efisien dan jujur, mungkin itu yang keluar dari permainan Sungmin hari itu. Bagian _Andante_ di mana kecemerlangan, penggarapan garis melodi dan spontanitas menjadi kunci dimainkan keduanya dengan serempak dan sangat memikat.

Keindahan _andante_ yang tidak memiliki akhir itu terus berlanjut, membuai para juri yang menilai permainan mereka. Bagian paling rileks dari sonata itu bergulir begitu saja, melodi yang dihasilkan dari dua piano itu seolah tak memiliki klimaks yang kuat, tapi justru menjerat pendengarnya untuk menikmati lagu sampai denting terakhir. Alunan _Molto Allegro_ yang dibuka dengan tema yang hampir mirip dengan _masterpiece_ Mozart yang lain: _Rondo alla Turca_ mengisyaratkan keindahan yang begitu nyata dan sempurna. Permainan pianist muda berbakat kebanggaan akademi itu melebur dengan permainan sederhana namun sangat memikat dari junior yang baru satu bulan menjejakkan kaki di akademi ini. Sonata Dua Piano, sebuah harmoni yang mengajak pendengarnya mengembara ke dunia imajiner, tanpa batas waktu.

Tepat hari itu, Lee Sungmin menerima tepuk tangan paling gemuruh yang pernah didengarnya.

**-X-**

"KAU BERHASIL!"

Belum apa-apa Kyuhyun sudah menerima pelukan dari beberapa orang yang menyayanginya.

"Ya Tuhan, itu adalah permainan terindah yang pernah kau mainkan, Kyuhyun! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sehebat tadi!" Zhoumi memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat, membuat pemuda yang dipeluknya terbatuk-batuk.

"Tadi itu indah sekali..." kali ini Henry yang berbicara, kedua bola mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca karena terharu, "indah sekali..." ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata saking kagumnya.

Zhoumi beralih memeluk Henry dengan gemas, perasaan Henry yang sangat sensitif itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin geli.

"Kau berhasil, Kyuhyun-ah." Hankyung mendekati Kyuhyun, menepuk bahunya pelan. Kyuhyun memeluk Hankyung penuh rasa haru.

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Terima kasih..." Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan gembira yang melejit dalam dadanya. Tiga puluh hari ia berjuang mati-matian, akhirnya terbalas juga hari ini.

"Kami bangga padamu." Heechul tersenyum bangga pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk Heechul dan Hankyung bersamaan.

"Terimakasih semuanya..." bisiknya parau, berusaha menyembunyikan tangis harunya.

"Yesung hyung mengucapkan selamat!" kata Zhoumi, ia meneruskan, "tapi ia minta maaf belum bisa menemuimu, masih ada yang harus ia urus, katanya."

Tepat setelah itu Lee Sungmin mendekati mereka. Kelima orang itu menoleh begitu melihat pemuda kebanggaan akademi itu datang. Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tidak buruk," kata Sungmin pada akhirnya. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

"Masih juga tidak berubah, si Sungmin itu..." Heechul mencemooh.

Hankyung melirik Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, ia berbisik pelan, "Temuilah dia. Selesaikan semuanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dengan mantap ia mendatangi Sungmin, yang menuai ketidak mengertian dari pemuda arogan itu.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, "Kumohon, untuk yang terakhir."

**-X-**

"Jadi? Ada apa?"

Sungmin akhirnya membuka mulut setelah keheningan beberapa menit menguasai keduanya. Kyuhyun masih menatap wajah Sungmin lekat-lekat, membuat pemuda itu semakin membenci kelakuannya.

"Ryeowook menungguku. Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan sebaiknya aku pergi."

Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin dengan paksa, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua itu tampak murka.

"Apa-apaan kau? ! Lepas atau—"

"Hari ini saja, dengarkan aku. Dengarkan penjelasanku." Suara yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun terdengar sangat rendah dan letih, menggambarkan keletihan hatinya selama ini.

"Kali ini saja, lima menit pun cukup," pinta Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mendengus. Dikibaskannya tangan yang dicekal Kyuhyun lalu menoleh arogan.

"Lima menit," ujarnya kemudian sedikit terpaksa.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Ia menutup ruang latihan itu, lalu menoleh pelan pada Sungmin yang masih tak acuh padanya.

"Kesempatanku sudah habis," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian. Sungmin masih tak menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri dan mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin jujur padamu tentang sesuatu."

Sungmin masih tak menoleh.

"Aku pernah mencintai Hankyung hyung."

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti petir yang memecah pertahanan Sungmin.

"Hankyung hyung bagiku dulu adalah seperti Ryeowook bagimu sekarang."

Sungmin mendengus sarkastis, "Maaf-maaf saja, tapi aku mencintai kekasihku. Tidak pengecut sepertimu."

"Ya, aku memang pengecut. Makanya aku jadi begini." Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun tersenyum perih.

"Aku pernah mencintai Hankyung hyung. Aku memang sudah menyukainya saat aku masih bersamamu dulu. Meskipun aku baru menjalin hubungan dengannya saat kita berpisah, dari awal perasaanku memang berselingkuh darimu dulu. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak peduli..." Sungmin berkata amat dingin, tapi getar suaranya mengkhianatinya.

"Aku tahu, makanya aku memberitahumu." Kyuhyun masih tersenyum. Ia berkata lagi, "Sekarang tidak ada lagi kebohongan di antara kita. Sekarang semua sudah berakhir..." Tampak butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum ia melanjutkan,

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku ada dalam hidupmu."

Sungmin mendongak. Harusnya ia bergembira. Harusnya ia merasa senang. Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sesak begini? Apa karena mendengar kejujuran yang menyakitkan itu tadi?

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Ryeowook lagi. Setelah ini aku akan benar-benar menghilang dari kisah kalian," Ia berhenti hanya untuk melirik Sungmin yang menatapnya benci,

"Karena itu, aku berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku banyak hal. Tentang musik, cinta, dan kehidupan. Terima kasih telah membuatku mengerti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus sekali tanpa beban. Tapi itu justru membuat hati Lee Sungmin semakin sakit. Ia benci senyum itu. Ia benci ketika pemuda itu bahagia. Atau mungkin ia benci karena kenyataan-

-bahwa ia kembali terluka.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Akhirnya.

Kejujuran itu terkuak juga.

Ruang latihan yang dingin menjadi saksi bisu atas kisah dua manusia itu. Saksi atas pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama, saksi atas apa yang mereka lakukan dan rasakan selama satu bulan ini, sekaligus saksi atas berakhirnya kisah dua manusia yang dimainkan takdir itu.

Tapi kejujuran macam apa yang bisa menghancurkan kokohnya batu yang terperangkap dalam lautan es setelah sekian lama?

"Waktu lima menitmu sudah habis."

Sungmin berdiri, hendak keluar dari tempat itu.

"Tapi—" Kyuhyun memotong, "aku akan selalu menunggumu. Di taman yang kau sukai itu. Setiap jam lima sore. Sampai kau datang."

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Suaranya bergetar saat berkata, "Aku tidak akan datang."

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, membiarkan gelap menguasai penglihatannya.

"Aku akan tetap menunggu."

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu ruang latihan terbuka lebar. Lee Sungmin keluar menjauhi Kyuhyun, masih saja dengan kesombongan yang mengisi ruang hatinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tersenyum, berusaha menerima kenyataan yang ada. Memang begini akhirnya. Memang seharusnya begini. Ia harus mau menerima. Kelopak matanya masih tertutup, tapi airmata telah jatuh merembes di kedua pipinya yang hangat. Udara hari itu terasa amat dingin. Berusaha menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan pikirannya, Kyuhyun membuka kembali matanya untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada. Tapi sebuah suara lantang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Berdiri dengan anggun di depannya, tampak sosok sempurna Kim Ryeowook menyadarkannya pada alam nyata.

"Kau mau lari kemana, eh?"

Suara rendah yang mengejek itu membuat tengkuk Kyuhyun merinding.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau mau pergi seenaknya saja, begitu?" cecar Ryeowook lagi, tak lupa dengan senyum mengejeknya itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. Ia baru saja mengakhiri sesuatu yang besar, ia tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran lagi. Diacuhkannya Kim Ryeowook begitu saja.

"Kau ini benar-benar pengecut! Setelah berusaha merebut Sungmin-ku, kau mau lari begitu saja?" teriak Ryeowook lantang.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Keningnya mengernyit mendengar ucapan ketus itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun datar, meskipun mati-matian ia berusaha menahan airmatanya yang masih ingin tumpah.

"Apa kau tahu, bahwa aku dan Sungmin sudah bertunangan?" tanya Ryeowook santai. Kyuhyun berusaha tidak memukul pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kami selalu cocok satu sama lain, sempurna satu sama lain, seperti yang orang lain katakan," katanya lagi. Kyuhyun tak membantah.

"Tapi kau, kau tiba-tiba datang dan membuat semuanya kacau. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja setelah apa yang kau perbuat? Enak sekali kau!" Tak henti-hentinya Ryeowook mencecarnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin gerah.

"Lalu apa maumu? Aku sudah menyerah. Sungmin tidak akan lari darimu, kalian berdua akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada satir.

"Sungmin-ku adalah orang yang kuat dan tidak akan menangis untuk hal kecil... Tapi hari ini semua _image_ itu runtuh begitu saja..." Suara Ryeowook bergetar, seolah menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat dalam.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini ia menangis setelah sekian lama, beberapa detik yang lalu, setelah keluar dari ruangan ini."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun penuh kebencian. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak begitu bingung mencerna kata-kata yang baru didengarnya. Sungmin menangis? Karenanya?

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan? ! Bahkan meski sekarang kau pergi dari hidupnya sekalipun tetap saja kau telah mengubahnya!" Tanpa disangka pemuda yang terbiasa bersikap anggun dan elegan itu menjerit, membuat Kyuhyun untuk sejenak merasa kaget dengan perubahan suaranya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan kalah," desis Ryeowook dingin.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" getar suara Kyuhyun tampak samar dalam ruangan itu. Kelelahan dan kepedihan seolah menggelayuti tubuhnya tampak akhir.

Ryeowook tersenyum, manis sekaligus mematikan.

"Bukankah kau orang yang sangat mempercayai takdir, Cho Kyuhyun? Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan. Aku ingin mengalahkanmu dari segi apapun, termasuk takdir yang sangat kau percayai itu."

Bola mata coklat madu itu berkilat bahaya, membuat Kyuhyun untuk sejenak merasa takut olehnya.

_**TBC~**_

**Balasan review chap 11**

**Namikaze Lin Chan**

huaaah kak lin review jugaaa XD

banyak banget lagi kkkk~

jadi bingung mau bales gimana hehe #PLAK

Hepi besdei aja yak kak XD

-salah tempat-

Ttep baca ampe akhir yaaa~ XD

**May**

Ini udah update^^

KyuMin happy end? gimana yaaa? #senyum najong #ditabok

tunggu aja chap besok^^

**uchiha tenten**

MinWook? dulu saya juga kepikiran mau bikin fic lain yg pairnya MinWook, tapi kalo kepikiran bakal dibazooka ama abang Kuyu Kyu... –merinding sendiri-

**cacacaMinnieYuu**

eh? terimakasih juga^^

ini sudah apdet

**Ticia**

iya, ^^

ini sudah apdet

**ImELF**

Love you too #salah

Hehehe makasih

Gimana chap sekarang?

**aigo**

jiyaaah XD

author juga menderita diteror terus #HEH

makasih udah review^^

**Kim Ayuni Lee **

Setelah baca chap ini, apa masih setuju Yesung tidak bersalah?^^ hehe –mencoba mempengaruhi reader-

eh? makasih^^ tapi saya juga masih punya kesempatan nerbitin novel lain kok, beruntung temen-temen saya di penerbitan orangnya baik-baik, mau memberikan saya kesempatan ikut menulis dalam proyek antologi mereka

nanti kalo udah keluar beli yah #HEH #malah promosi

**Readers**

udah sayaaang

**Han-RJ**

iye kah? hehe maap gak terlalu jeli

itu yang ingin saya dengar^^

sebagai manusia, wajar mereka memang bersalah. tapi kita juga tidak berhak menghakimi. seperti dalam hidup ini, terkadang kita selalu diributkan dengan penilaian benar atau salah, baik atau buruk, benci atau cinta, padahal semua itu hanya konsep yang dibuat dari asumsi manusia belaka.

kita ini sama kok seperti tokoh-tokoh disini, yang juga bisa berbuat jahat, yang juga sering menderita, yang juga sering merasa sendiri dan membenci dunia sekitar, but that's all just our way to struggle for continue living. and there's nothing wrong with it.

makasih udah review, review lagi yak XD

**Psycho Fujoshi**

I love you too #PLAK

hahaha

iya mengenaskan, saya emang hobi nyiksa tokoh-tokoh disini

#plak lagi

**Sun Hye Ah**

senang bisa membuat anda nyesek (?)

yeah, semuanya punya alasan untuk menyakiti, dan disakiti.

terimakasih sudah review

**Han ji gun**

makasih^^ -gatau harus bilang apalagi-

jangan bosen-bosen baca ya, besok chap terakhir loh :)

**readers**

tenang, saya sedang berusaha untuk itu^^

**rhie sparkyu'min **

iya^^

terimakasih sudah membela Kyu,^^

tapi bagaimana pendapat kamu tentang kyu setelah baca chap ini?^^

**MermutCloudsomnia**

hehe makasih

saya sendiri sempat melibatkan emosi saat membuat part itu, hampir saja kehilangan kendali dan memasukan banyak pendapat pribadi, untung saya sadar posisi saya disini penulis, bukan sebagai ryeowook nya XD

**Chakaiaru Beast Nara **

Saengie keceee XDDD

ternyata peran hankyung gak sekedar sebagai orang ketiga dimasalalau dan teman kyuhyun di masa sekarang kan :)

Iya makasih udah review, nih udah update

**Beautiful Garnet**

Wuih, selow O.O

hahaha iya ming-nya sekeras batu disini, harus ketemu didispersi dulu biar jadi selembut koloid

-ngemeng ape lu-

**Cho SungHyun**

hehe makasih jadi maluuu XDDD

oke, ini sudah apdet^^

**Chikyumin**

makasih hehe gak akan saya hapus kok,

maaf baru bisa update sekarang ya^^'a

**darkdawg**

kak ~~~

hehehe makasih –hugs-

ok, I know –smile-

I love you too, seriously.

**topaz4869**

pelampiasan? aaah iya jugaa...

entah kenapa saya memang lebih kasihan pada wookie di cerita ini, entah kenapa.

-mengingat masalalu-

makasih, saya biasa aja kok. masih banyak author berbakat yang lebih memilih fokus di karir perfanfican yang jelas-jelas tidak dibayar dibanding menulis novel, mereka itulah yang mendukung saya mengambil keputusan ini^^

**anonim890516**

makasih udah peduli pada Sungmin,,, sumpah saya terharu karena pendapat kamu bener-bener jleb di hati saya :_:

akhirnya ada yang peduli sama Sungmin di cerita ini ;(

sungmin itu butuh dibantu, bukan disalahkan.

thanks for review

**Hyeri**

hehe gomawooo XD

Yesung ya? bagaimana dengan chap sekarang, masih memilih Yesung?

ini udah update ^^

**lalilula**

hehe gomawo. salam kenal juga, panggil aja zie-kun :)

hehehe KyuSung? aaah kalo bikin Minnie selingkuh saya masih rela... tapi kalo Kyu yang selingkuh dan bikin Minnie terluka, entah kenapa gak rela ;_;

#maklum, author Sungmin biased

hehe makasih juga udah review^^

**WhiteViolin**

hehe –nyengir gaje baca petuah kamu-

akhirnya bisa meracuni pembaca untuk ikut berfilsafat XD

#pluk

benar, semua menderita dalam porsinya masing-masing.

yang bisa dilakukan hanya bertahan dalam prinsip kebaikan, atau menjadi jahat karena keadaan.

siip.

**Zahara Putri**

kak Zee~

Aku terharu novelist hebat seperti kakak mau baca fic kayak gini ;_;

ah, iya. itu emang kekuranganku kak. deskripsi keadaan nyata itu lebih jelimet dari deskripsi perasaan yang ambigu :/

makasih udah komen dan kritik, kakak sayaang –hugs-

**Reef-the Apocriefta**

oppa! XD

wehehehe gue mah masih kalah jauh ama attica XD

DraMione? ntar kalo gue udah berhasil nulis novel gue sendir di penerbit gede XD

makasih, doain gue yak

**Yuki no Fuyu**

hehehe gomene nii~~~

chap besok end, jangan lupa review lagi yak besok –ting, ting-

**Leekyumincho**

Amiin, makasih chingu-ah... :') #terharu beneran

jangan lupa review lagi yaah

**SuperGirl**

ahaha iya, saya emang suka begitu XD

tipe penulis yang lebih suka menawarkan konflik dalam bentuk pergolakan batin antar tokoh dalam bingkai realitas dan humanitas, sering banget gak terkontrok kalo udah di deskripsi perasaan yang berlete-lete XD kalo gak diingetin pasti menyebar kemana-mana, heuuh

masih harus banyak belajar membuat konflik terlihat 'more' dengan less description #lohkokcurcol

tapi kalau dalam konteks menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya saya rasa tidak begitu juga, karena bagaimanapun yang saya mainkan disini adalah perasaan manusia yang ambigu, mudah sekali dibolak-balik dan dipermainkan, tampak stumafo tapi justru berusaha memberikan kesan curiousita. but well.. I'll try better since you said it :)

kalo tentang humor, lagi-lagi itu masalah saya XD

fanfic ini adalah tentang bagian dari hidup saya, yang membuat saya sedikit-banyak mencurahkan sebagian dari pendapat dan pemikiran saya di dalamnya, mungkin untuk alasan itu fanfic ini terlihat sangat serius dan well... suram? karena saya memang begitu #HEH

tapi saya setuju, humor itu sangat penting.

terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, ini akan menjadi catatan penting untuk saya ke depan. terima kasih ya :)

dan tentang debat itu...

makasih sudah memperhatikan dengan sangat baik dan menanyakannya :)

saya bener" menunggu pertanyaan itu loh. karena kalau kita jeli dengan kejanggalan itu, bisa jadi itulah yang akan menjadi kejutan pada ending yang saya buat. once more, thank you for review :)

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**

thanks for review^^

**Zy**

jiahahah XD

beneran niiih? nanti nyesel loh udah bilang gituu Xd

wkwkwk

makasih juga sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak^^

**JiYoo861015**

jiaaah haha

emang ming gak pantes jadi seme yaa? dia kan lebih berotot dari kuyu XD

hehe iya, habis mau bagaimana lagi. tanggung jawab moral ama pembaca yg udah ada disini,

ne, makasih^^

**Cho SungHyun**

hehe, bukan kamu aja, saya juga ngerasa bodoh awalnya^^

tapi saya lebih bodoh lagi kalau menyia-nyiakan pembaca yang udah setia menunggu fic ini, yah walaupun tidak sebanyak pembaca yang author lainnya miliki,

lagipula, royalty buat nerbitin novel itu cuma 15% loh, -eh buka aib-

mending saya bikin cerita lagi yang lebih bagus dari ini hehe

amiiin

**DiKyuMinHaeFishy**

kyu menderita ya? kekeke –ketawa setan-

siiiip ini udah apdet

**ShiRa1210 HapeVer **

Jiaaah XD

hati dan pikiran sungmin udah jadi milik author sepenuhnya nih, udah gak bisa diganti-ganti lagi

#dibantai vitaMins

siiip ini udah update

**LeeHaeNa**

gomawooo~~

maap lama updatenya XD

**Lee HyoJoon**

kasian yesung, ne ;_;

-gak sanggup berkata"-

-padahal sendirinya yang bikin cerita-

takdir diantara mereka begitu rumit... tapi justru itu yang memudahkan kyuhyun.

hehe makasih udah review Fye-chan~ XD

**lee mae rin **

yup, besok chap terakhir :)

HaeHyuk? Eh maap udah gak ada porsi buat peran donghae... eunhyuk aja cuma nampang lewat disini XD

makasih, review lagi yak XD

**imsmL**

kata-katanya berat kah? O.o mian hehe

ini sudah update

**kimhyena **

hehe makasih^^

maaf, besok udah chap terakhir, hehe

tapi saya janji endingnya sebisa mungkin gak mengecewakan^^

**Cho Yui Chan **

sebisa mungkin berakhir bahagia, meskipun untuk tidak semua pihak #eeh

tapi kebahagiaan kan itu relatif, penderitaan juga menyenangkan kok, membuat kita belajar

gak akan dihapus kok^^

**kim sun hae **

jiyaaahh wkwkwk XD

siiip ini udah update^^

**Author's Note: **

Haiii~ Saya balik lagi~ Kali ini cuma bisa bales review chap kemaren, maap yak u.u

Makasih buat semua yang udah nagih-nagih fic ini, baik di twitter, fb ato sms, LOL

Terimakasih juga untuk sahabat saya di facebook **Cho Eunsi **yang ngaku-ngaku sakaw gara-gara nunggu apdetan fic ini (LOL) dan juga telah membuatkan saya cover buku khusus fanfic ini, yang mau liat bisa liat di fb saya, keren loh~ wuaaah I love you eonnie! –hugs-

Eh?

Ada yang mau protes sama chapter ini? Kenapa Ryeowook terlihat sangat jahat? Kenapa semuanya makin memusingkan? Atau mau protes sama author karena cara penulisannya yang masih kurang prima?^^'a

Silahkan saja. Tapi untuk karakter Ryeowook yang sedikit tak terduga di chapter ini, saya sarankan direnungi dulu sampai chap terakhir, baru komen :p Ato kalo mulut emang udah gatel, silahkan maki-maki aja author XD #PLAK

Oh ya, kemarin saya nanya ya, siapa yang paling terluka di cerita ini?

Banyak yang memilih Yesung dan Ryeowook, dan juga Kyuhyun. Yang milih Sungmin dikit ya, berarti saya emang kurang menderita ya, saya kan Sungmin #HEH

Alasan saya bertanya seperti itu kemarin adalah untuk memancing reaksi kalian dan mengajak kalian merenung, karena seperti yang kalian lihat disini, semua karakter melakukan kesalahan yang harusnya, membuat mereka memang layak terluka –evil mode on-

Dan Yesung? Dia juga bersalah kok. Silahkan menangkap maksud saya di chapter ini^^

Akhir kata,

review?


	13. Chapter 13: Destiny

Untuk seluruh readers, tanpa kalian cerita ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Tanpa kalian, kisah ini hanya akan menjadi bagian kecil dari kenangan berlabel luka yang tak akan pernah kubagi pada siapapun. Terimakasih telah mendorongku untuk terus menulis. Keep contact each other, ok?

P.S.: Coba dengarkan lagu Kyuhyun-Listen to You.

Enjoy!

**~Still the Same Rain~**

**~A Super Junior fanfic~**

**~by Zie-kun Kuroba Michaelis~**

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Berdiri dengan anggun di depannya, tampak sosok sempurna Kim Ryeowook menyadarkannya pada alam nyata.

"Kau mau lari kemana, eh?"

Suara rendah yang mengejek itu membuat tengkuk Kyuhyun merinding.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau mau pergi seenaknya saja, begitu?" cecar Ryeowook lagi, tak lupa dengan senyum mengejeknya itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. Ia baru saja mengakhiri sesuatu yang besar, ia tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran lagi. Diacuhkannya Kim Ryeowook begitu saja.

"Kau ini benar-benar pengecut! Setelah berusaha merebut Sungmin-ku, kau mau lari begitu saja?" teriak Ryeowook lantang.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Keningnya mengernyit mendengar ucapan ketus itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun datar, meskipun mati-matian ia berusaha menahan airmatanya yang masih ingin tumpah.

"Apa kau tahu, bahwa aku dan Sungmin sudah bertunangan?" tanya Ryeowook santai. Kyuhyun berusaha tidak memukul pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kami selalu cocok satu sama lain, sempurna satu sama lain, seperti yang orang lain katakan," katanya lagi. Kyuhyun tak membantah.

"Tapi kau, kau tiba-tiba datang dan membuat semuanya kacau. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja setelah apa yang kau perbuat? Enak sekali kau!" Tak henti-hentinya Ryeowook mencecarnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin gerah.

"Lalu apa maumu? Aku sudah menyerah. Sungmin tidak akan lari darimu, kalian berdua akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada satir.

"Sungmin-ku adalah orang yang kuat dan tidak akan menangis untuk hal kecil... Tapi hari ini semua _image_ itu runtuh begitu saja..." Suara Ryeowook bergetar, seolah menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat dalam.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini ia menangis setelah sekian lama, beberapa detik yang lalu, setelah keluar dari ruangan ini."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun penuh kebencian. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak begitu bingung mencerna kata-kata yang baru didengarnya. Sungmin menangis? Karenanya?

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan? ! Bahkan meski sekarang kau pergi dari hidupnya sekalipun tetap saja kau telah mengubahnya!" Tanpa disangka pemuda yang terbiasa bersikap anggun dan elegan itu menjerit, membuat Kyuhyun untuk sejenak merasa kaget dengan perubahan suaranya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan kalah," desis Ryeowook dingin.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" getar suara Kyuhyun tampak samar dalam ruangan itu. Kelelahan dan kepedihan seolah menggelayuti tubuhnya tampak akhir.

Ryeowook tersenyum, manis sekaligus mematikan.

"Bukankah kau orang yang sangat mempercayai takdir, Cho Kyuhyun? Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan. Aku ingin mengalahkanmu dari segi apapun, termasuk takdir yang sangat kau percayai itu."

Bola mata coklat madu itu berkilat bahaya, membuat Kyuhyun untuk sejenak merasa takut olehnya.

***Chapter 13: Destiny***

Ryeowook tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Jika kau menang, maka aku akan membiarkanmu berada di sisi Sungminnie," ujarnya mantap.

Kyuhyun terkesiap.

"Tapi jika aku yang menang, maka kau harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari hidup kami. Menghilanglah. Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu yang memuakkan di hadapan kami lagi. Enyahlah dari sini."

Kyuhyun tak pernah mendengar suara rendah milik Ryeowook itu bernada penuh dendam dan ancaman.

"Kau mau mempertaruhkan kekasihmu sendiri?" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Kau pikir aku yang menginginkan semua ini? !" Lagi-lagi Ryeowook berteriak marah.

"Hari ini aku melihat orang paling kuat itu begitu tak berdaya. Pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis. Pertama kali melihatnya tampak terluka tanpa perlu menyembunyikannya. Pertama kalinya…" suaranya bergetar menahan tangis, "...ia terlihat manusiawi."

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun setajam yang ia bisa.

Kyuhyun bergeming dalam keterkejutannya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" suara Ryeowook meninggi.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu! Dari awal aku juga sudah tahu ada sesuatu antara kau dan kekasihku!"

Kyuhyun terhenyak.

"Kau mencintainya, iya kan, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Mulut Kyuhyun terkunci. Ia hanya bisa berdiri dalam kegamangan akan sampai mana pembicaraan ini tertuju.

"Dan dia... Dia juga tidak hanya memandangmu sebelah mata seperti yang ia biasa lakukan pada orang lain..." Poni Ryeowook jatuh menutupi dahinya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan airmatanya.

"Dia—" Mulut Kyuhyun seakan tercekat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sembab.

"Dia tidak akan berpaling darimu. Dia tidak akan kembali padaku—"

"Dan kau pikir aku akan puas dengan hasil seperti itu saja? !" Lagi, untuk kesekian kali Ryeowook menjerit tertahan, menahan segala amarah atas kenyataan yang perlahan mengkhianati eksistensinya. Bibirnya terkatup menahan tangis yang menggugu.

"Selesaikan semua yang kau mulai, Cho Kyuhyun. Bertanggung jawablah atas apa yang kau lakukan." Gemeletuk suaranya yang menggigil begitu terasa saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya, menatap penuh emosi pada pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Malam ini adalah festival terakhir dimana Amateur Musician Competition dilaksanakan. Nama kita sudah tercatat dalam daftar peserta. Datanglah jam delapan malam nanti. Aku akan melawanmu dengan biolaku, dan kau," Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sengit,

"lakukan yang terbaik dengan suaramu."

Ia berlalu dari tempat itu. Di depan pintu ia berhenti sebentar, lalu mengerling sekilas.

"Siapapun yang menang, berhak memiliki Sungmin selamanya."

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang membeku di tempatnya.

**-X-**

Gemuruh tepuk tangan masih terdengar dari belakang panggung ketika ujian duet piano tahun ini baru saja berakhir. Hankyung, Heechul, Henry dan Zhoumi keluar dari back stage menuju depan gedung pertunjukan yang kini sesak oleh penonton yang keluar. Zhoumi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru gedung pertunjukan, berharap kepala besar Yesung tampak dari sekian penonton yang mengantri keluar. Tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan Yesung.

"Mungkin dia sudah keluar sebelum pertunjukan selesai," simpul Zhoumi akhirnya.

"Ryeowook-sshi juga tidak ada," celetuk Henry pelan. Mereka memperhatikan penonton yang tinggal sedikit, memang tidak tampak Ryeowook di antara mereka.

"Mungkin keduanya sudah keluar bersama tadi," kali ini Hankyung yang berbicara.

"Kalau begitu kami akan duluan, Henry masih ada latihan hari ini. Aku akan mengantarkannya," Zhoumi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Henry, membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit tersipu.

"Tidak ingin makan siang bersama dulu?" tawar Heechul ramah.

"Terima kasih, mungkin lain kali saja, Sunbae. Kurasa tidak baik membuat pembimbingku menunggu," tolak Henry halus. Heechul tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti kalau begitu."

Zhoumi mengangguk sembari melambaikan tangannya. Dalam waktu singkat keduanya sudah pergi dari tempat itu. Kini hanya tinggal Hankyung dan Heechul disana.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir seharian ini," celetuk Heechul pelan. Ia melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu menuju kantin. Hankyung mengikutinya.

Siang itu mendung. Awan hitam berarak di atas, membuat cuaca hari itu terasa dingin dan muram. Beberapa helai daun kering jatuh ke tanah membuat gemerisik ketika terinjak oleh sepatu mereka.

"Pertunjukan tadi bagus sekali," ujar Hankyung, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Heechul yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kemampuanmu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sangat payah," cela Heechul sadis.

Hankyung tertawa. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah serius. Keduanya masih berjalan bersisian dalam hening.

"Menurutmu adil tidak?"

Heechul mengernyitkan kening.

Hankyung menghela napas pelan.

"Dengan seenaknya aku mendatangi Sungmin dan membuatnya begitu terpojok atas luka yang ia pendam sendiri. Aku menyalahkannya atas kebenciannya yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Padahal akulah yang bersalah disini. Jika saja aku tidak menerima Kyuhyun dulu, jika saja kami tidak melakukan hubungan yang hanya untuk alasan senang-senang dulu, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini."

Langkah kaki Heechul terhenti. Ia menoleh pada Hankyung yang tampak amat bersalah. Heechul menghela napas, diajaknya Hankyung duduk di salah satu kanopi yang ada di depan gedung Divisi Piano itu.

"Bukan salah siapapun. Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk tahu mana yang benar dan salah dulu. Kalian masih muda untuk dapat membayangkan akibat yang seperti ini, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri," ujarnya pelan, berusaha memberikan semangat untuk kekasihnya itu.

Hankyung menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kadang aku berpikir... Betapa aku begitu kejam pada mereka. Selama ini aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan Kyuhyun bercerita atas penderitaannya ketika Sungmin pergi, padahal akulah yang menyebabkan Sungmin meninggalkannya. Aku diam ketika aku melihat Sungmin ada di akademi yang sama denganku tanpa memberitahu Kyuhyun sebelum ia masuk di akademi ini, karena aku takut bertemu kembali dengan konflik yang tak pernah bisa kuselesaikan sejak dulu, konflik yang berasal dari kesalahanku. Dan sekarang dengan santainya aku menyalahkan mereka atas sikap mereka, tanpa melihat akulah penyebab keduanya menjadi seperti ini."

"Tapi kau berusaha agar Kyuhyun berhasil masuk ke Akademi ini kan?" Heechul tersenyum pelan, "kau belajar atas kesalahanmu. Penyesalanmu belum terlambat. Kau sudah berusaha." Ia menepuk bahu Hankyung pelan, lalu melanjutkan, "jangan merasa bersalah seperti ini. Kau masih pemuda Cina-ku yang hebat," ujarnya lagi, membuat pemuda Cina itu tertawa dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin keduanya baik-baik saja. Mereka berhak untuk bahagia," ada doa yang terselip dari ucapan Hankyung, membuat Heechul terdiam. Dalam hati Heechul merasa beruntung mempunyai kekasih dengan hati luar biasa seperti Hankyung. Kekasih yang tidak sempurna dan tentu saja pernah melakukan kesalahan, tapi berusaha bangkit dari kesalahan yang ia buat dan memperbaikinya secepat mungkin.

"Mereka berhak untuk bahagia," timpal Heechul membenarkan. Lirih suaranya tertelan oleh keramaian murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di Divisi Piano itu. Semilir angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan doa keduanya ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Sedikit harapan tumbuh di hati Heechul, harapan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik dan bahagia. Bukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tapi untuk mereka semua yang telah berusaha. Karena semua orang yang telah berusaha keras untuk bertahan berhak bahagia. Ya, ia yakin itu.

**-X-**

Ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, ketika itu pula seluruh beban di dunia terasa menghimpitnya. Langkahnya serasa berat, seolah-olah ada tangan-tangan tak terlihat yang menggelayuti kakinya, membuatnya harus sekuat mungkin menyingkir dari ruangan itu. Sulit sekali, tiap detik dari saat itu terasa seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk seluruh persendiannya, membuatnya ingin menjerit karena tenggelam dalam kata 'sakit', membuatnya serasa ingin mati kapan saja. Tapi ia tetap harus pergi dari ruangan itu seperti dirinya yang seharusnya terlihat seperti sekarang, ia tidak boleh lemah. Ia tidak boleh jatuh dan berhenti, ia harus pergi meskipun itu dengan merangkak saking sakitnya.

'Lee Sungmin harus kuat', kalimat itu bergema dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya semakin frustasi. Pada akhirnya ia terjatuh. Pada akhirnya ia terlempar pada rasa sakit yang selama ini ia pendam jauh-jauh. Pada akhirnya ia merasakan ini lagi.

Pada akhirnya, ia menangis dalam kesepian saat tak seorang pun melihatnya.

Di sudut ruangan paling ujung sekaligus paling sepi dari divisi piano itu tangisnya pecah. Ia tersungkur dengan luka yang amat menyiksa di hati yang selama ini ia biarkan tak terjamah, hati yang sudah terlanjur dingin, hati yang ia pikir sudah mati karena kebencian...

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit dan sesak sekali? Untuk apa ia menangis seperti ini? Untuk siapa?

Keangkuhannya membuatnya semakin buta oleh rasa benci.

Ketakutan menjalari hatinya. Kegelisahan tak berujung akan sikapnya yang di luar kebiasaan ini. Ketika Lee Sungmin yang dingin telah melewati garis tak terlihat yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk tak terlibat secara emosional dengan alasan apapun, ketika itu pula ia harus merasa takut. Karena ketika emosinya muncul ke permukaan, yang akan terjadi adalah kehancuran atas benteng pertahanan yang sudah ia bangun bertahun-tahun.

Harusnya tidak sesakit ini kan?

Harusnya ia tidak merasakan bentuk emosi apapun ketika di sampingnya ia sudah memiliki Ryeowook yang mencintainya, ketika ia sudah dikelilingi oleh prestasi dan kesempurnaan yang membuatnya semakin tinggi dan tak terjangkau, ketika ia bahkan sudah tak ingin mengingat wajah pemuda yang telah menyakitinya bertahun-tahun lalu. Harusnya tidak seperti ini, itu yang ingin ia yakini.

Tapi sekali lagi, airmata yang jatuh mengkhianati keyakinannya.

Pada akhirnya, dengan menggenggam hatinya yang terluka Lee Sungmin berdiri. Dihapusnya airmata yang masih setia mengalir, sedikit berpikir sinis tentang kejadian tadi. Lupakan, Sungmin. Lupakan. Dibenahinya wajahnya yang berantakan. Matanya masih terlihat sembab, tapi ia tetap berdiri. Berjalan tertatih menuruni tangga dari gedung yang membesarkan namanya, ia berusaha melupakan semuanya. Ia harus lupa jika masih ingin tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia harus lupa, jika ingin tetap bertahan hidup.

Lee Sungmin harus lupa, sebelum semua ingatan itu kembali membunuh keyakinannya dan membuatnya tersungkur lebih dalam.

Ketika kaki letihnya mencapai lantai satu dari gedung Divisi Piano, pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok paruh baya yang seperti menanti kedatangannya. Sosok itu tersenyum.

Sungmin mendekatinya.

"Seonsaengnim..."

Mr. Bard, orang yang dihampiri Sungmin itu masih tersenyum bijak.

"Seperti biasa, kau membuatku bangga." Dengan hangat ia memeluk Sungmin, membuat pemuda itu untuk sejenak terkejut. Tidak seperti biasanya mereka seperti ini. Meskipun Sungmin tahu gurunya adalah seorang pembimbing hebat yang sangat penyayang pada muridnya, ini untuk pertama kalinya gurunya menunjukkan rasa sayangnya sebagai seorang pembimbing di hadapannya.

Atau mungkin yang benar adalah—

Ini untuk pertama kalinya mata Sungmin terbuka melihat kasih sayang yang diberikan orang lain kepadanya.

"Sonata Dua Piano untuk ujian yang dilakukan secara duet," gurunya memulai, "ternyata bukan tugas yang mudah bukan?"

Sungmin tak menjawab.

"Tapi kau berhasil melaluinya dengan baik. Kau berhasil lagi." Mr. Bard terkekeh pelan, lalu menatap muridnya sekali lagi.

"Aku percaya kau mampu melakukan pertunjukan hebat dengan partitur tersulit di dunia sekalipun, Sungmin-sshi. Tapi bukan itu yang aku mau."

Sungmin mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Musik yang sejati bukanlah elegansi yang ditampilkan dalam pertunjukan megah dengan skill di atas sempurna," gurunya tersenyum bijak, "musik sejati, adalah musik yang kau mainkan dengan sepenuh hati. Sesederhana itu."

Ada semangat yang meluap-luap dari ucapan gurunya kali itu.

"Aku tahu kau dapat bermain dengan sangat baik saat kau sendiri, tapi mampukah kau bermain dengan baik saat kau bersama orang lain? Mampukah kau menyingkirkan skill yang kau miliki dan mengimbangi permainan orang lain yang tidak punya kemampuan mencukupi untuk mencapai sebuah keseimbangan? Mampukah kau menjauhkan diri dari kesempurnaan yang kau miliki, demi orang yang berada di bawahmu, agar kalian dapat sebanding?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, sedikit terkejut dengan ekspektasi gurunya yang di luar akal itu.

"Sonata Dua Piano," gurunya terdiam sebentar, "adalah dua partitur yang beriringan membentuk harmoni, seperti dua manusia yang berbeda namun bersama-sama mencapai keindahan dalam keceriaan dan keriangan yang manusiawi. Dua hati yang berbeda, yang berharap dapat menyatu dalam keselarasan untuk mencapai kesempurnaan..."

Dua manusia yang berbeda.

Dua skill yang sangat jauh berbeda.

Namun bersama-sama berusaha menyatu dengan perbedaan itu untuk mencapai kesempurnaan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Tujuan dari permainan ini, bukan untuk mengasah skill Kyuhyun yang sangat payah agar dapat bersanding dengan Sungmin, melainkan agar Sungmin mau menurunkan egonya untuk menjadi bintang di atas panggung pertunjukan seperti biasa, lalu bahu-membahu bersama partner-nya menemukan keseimbangan.

Sonata Dua Piano bukan pertunjukan yang memamerkan kesempurnaan, melainkan justru membuang jauh-jauh kata sempurna dalam pertunjukan, diganti dengan permainan sederhana yang penuh keriangan dan ceria.

"Pada akhirnya, Sonata Dua Piano adalah partitur yang akan mengeratkan hubungan antara sunbae dan hoobae-nya, menuju kehidupan yang lebih baik." Mr. Bard menepuk bahu Sungmin, menyemangatinya sekali lagi.

Tapi bagi Sungmin, ini tidak hanya tentang kerjasama sunbae dan hoobae-nya. Sesungguhnya ia merasa Sonata Dua Piano yang ia mainkan bersama Kyuhyun, lebih dari itu.

**-X-**

Hankyung baru saja selesai mengantarkan Heechul ke ruang latihannya di divisi orchestra ketika dilihatnya Kim Ryeowook menyendiri di salah satu lorong di gedung divisi biola.

"Sendirian saja?"

Ryeowook menoleh terkejut. Tapi ekspresi itu kemudian hilang melihat orang yang menyapanya adalah Hankyung.

"Aku menunggu Sungmin..." ujarnya pelan. Lalu menunduk.

Hankyung mengernyit. Pada salah satu kursi disana, ia ikut duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Kupikir kalian berdua sudah pulang."

"Sungminnie bilang ia bertemu sebentar dengan pembimbingnya untuk membicarakan tahap ujian selanjutnya," tutur Ryeowook lagi.

Hankyung hanya ber-oh ria dan mengangguk. Matanya mengitari sepanjang lorong dari lantai dua yang tampak ramai itu. Pandangannya terhenti pada sepasang pemuda yang sedang bercanda di depan ruang latihan.

"Mereka sangat serasi ya?"celetuk Hankyung pelan.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya, ikut menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandang Hankyung. Pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercanda disana. Zhoumi dan Henry. Diam-diam ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kadang kupikir atmosfer diantara keduanya sangat berbeda dan tak seimbang..." Hankyung bergumam pelan, "aku tak pernah menyangka Zhoumi yang slengean dan selalu semaunya sendiri dapat menaklukan Henry yang sehebat itu. Bukan bermaksud membandingkan," Ia menoleh pada Ryeowook, lalu melanjutkan, "aku malah bangga sahabatku mendapatkan kekasih seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja keterkejutan itu ada. Benar-benar tak disangka, bukan begitu?"

"Henry mempunyai selera yang sedikit berbeda," gumam Ryeowook kecil, ada nada merendahkan yang kentara dalam ucapannya itu.

Hankyung sedikit mengernyit, tapi kemudian senyum kecil terpoles di bibirnya.

"Itu bukan selera, itu cinta."

"Cinta?" Suara rendah Ryeowook memecah keheningan, jenis suara yang digunakannya untuk mencela sesuatu. "Cinta macam apa yang mau merendahkan diri dengan bersanding bersama orang yang akan meruntuhkan harga dirimu?" tanyanya blak-blakan.

Senyum masih tak hilang dari wajah Hankyung.

"Begitulah cinta. Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh hingga membuat orang yang mengalaminya rela menanggalkan segala gemerlap kesempurnaan dan harga diri yang dimilikinya jatuh hanya untuk bersama orang yang dicintainya. Cinta memang bodoh."

Ryeowook mengernyit, tapi ia tak menjawab.

"Cinta memang bodoh," kata Hankyung lagi, ia menatap Ryeowook lekat-lekat, "kau tak perlu malu karena itu."

Bola mata Ryeowook membelalak.

"Jangan malu," ujar Hankyung lagi. Membuat pemuda yang lebih muda itu semakin membisu.

**-X-**

Waktu berlalu amat cepat. Siang yang medung telah tergantikan dengan langit malam yang semakin gelap. Cuaca terasa semakin dingin menjelang malam. Tapi suhu yang dingin pun tidak menghalangi semangat para panitia festival bergengsi di Korea Selatan ini untuk terus berbenah. Tidak juga bagi para penonton yang sudah menunggu-nunggu datangnya malam ini.

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir dari rentetan perhelatan akbar Korean Music Festival yang diselanggarakan di akademi. Panggung-panggung musik besar semakin semarak, kerlip lampion yang terpasang di setiap stand semakin indah dan gemerlap. Tenda-tenda kecil dan kanopi-kanopi yang tersebar di setiap sudut membuat suasana semakin ramai. Malam itu ribuan orang mendatangi festival untuk mencecap keindahan seni musik yang ditawarkan oleh penyelenggara untuk terakhir kalinya tahun ini.

Kyuhyun terdiam di belakang salah satu panggung terbuka yang disiapkan untuk acara nanti. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh malam. Ia tidak memberitahu siapapun bahwa ia akan tampil malam ini. Apa yang terjadi seharian ini sudah cukup membuatnya gila, ia hanya ingin menuntaskan semuanya. Permainan kecil yang akan ia lakukan dengan Ryeowook nanti, ia masih tak habis pikir kenapa ia menerimanya. Di luar segala pertimbangan tentang nasib dan takdir yang ia percayai, mengikuti kompetisi melawan Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya nasib sial yang pernah ia terima.

"Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir..."

Kyuhyun menoleh, dilihatnya Yesung berdiri di sampingnya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat ditebak. Kyuhyun ikut berdiri.

"Semuanya memang sudah berakhir."

Yesung tak menanggapi ucapan penuh keputus asaan itu. Butuh hening lama sebelum ia kembali bicara, "Kau mungkin akan membenciku, tapi aku akan tetap mengakuinya sebelum kau bertanya. Aku memasukkan namamu dan Ryeowookie ke dalam daftar nama peserta untuk kompetisi nanti."

Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah menebaknya." Ia menoleh pada Yesung yang kini tampak menyesal.

"Apa sunbae pikir aku akan marah? Dengan seluruh sikap baik yang Sunbae berikan padaku, bagaimana aku bisa marah?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam yang kelam dan pekat.

"Sunbae tak pernah sedikitpun membenciku karena aku berusaha merebut Sungmin dari Ryeowook, terima kasih."

Kelopak mata Yesung melebar ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu tersenyum semakin hangat. Tapi senyuman itu... Senyum yang Kyuhyun berikan adalah senyum yang penuh dengan keputus asaan, senyum seorang yang telah menerima semuanya dengan sepenuh hati tanpa ada niat untuk merubah keadaan, senyum yang selalu tanpa sadar Yesung miliki selama ini.

"Jangan..." ucapnya parau.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, tampak tak mengerti dengan maksud Yesung.

Desing kembang api yang dinyalakan membuat keduanya berhenti. Kyuhyun berlari kecil keluar, disusul Yesung di belakangnya. Dilihatnya ribuan cahaya warna warni memecah kegelapan langit malam itu.

Riuh rendah tepuk tangan pengunjung memekakkan telinga. Semua wajah tampak bergairah dan gembira menonton pertunjukan kembang api dari malam terakhir festival. Para pengunjung bersorak-sorai, menikmati indahnya keriangan yang tercipta oleh pertunjukan kembang api.

Kembang api kedua dan seterusnya terus melesat ke atas langit, menciptakan lukisan yang penuh warna semangat dan kegembiraan di atas kanvas yang hitam kelam. Semua pengunjung semakin riuh. Beberapa panitia semakin bersemangat menyalakan kembang api.

"Seindah apapun festival, ia akan tetap berakhir."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia menatap langit malam yang tampak indah dengan warna warni yang mekar di atas sana. Tawa pengunjung dan panitia terdengar membahana.

"Tapi kehidupan tidak akan berakhir secepat itu," gumam Yesung lagi.

Bersamaan dengan itu kembang api terakhir merekah begitu indah, menyisakan butir-butir cahaya yang tertinggal, kemudian perlahan hilang ditelan gelapnya langit malam. Beberapa pengunjung tampak sedih melihat pertunjukan itu berakhir.

"Karena dibalik sisa-sisa cahaya yang tersisa dari kerlip kembang api terakhir, ada harapan yang tertinggal untuk menyosong masa depan yang lebih baik."

Dalam diam, Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarkan semuanya. Ia mengerti. Harapan itu selalu ada. Selalu ada.

.

.

.

.

.

Panggung terbuka itu tampak riuh rendah oleh suara penonton yang bersemangat. Amateur Musician Competition telah dibuka dengan penampilan band rock yang spektakuler, membuat suasana yang semula dingin kini memanas. Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang panggung dengan penuh kecemasan, tampak blank dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan, tapi rasa percaya dirinya tidak timbul juga. Padahal biasanya ia selalu yakin saat audisi ataupun menyanyi di atas panggung. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tegang. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tegang dengan kompetisi seperti ini? Mempertaruhkan seseorang hanya lewat kompetisi macam ini. Kyuhyun sadar, taruhannya ini tidak hanya melibatkan Ryeowook dan dirinya. Apapun hasilnya nanti, jelas akan merubah kehidupan mereka dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Baik Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin ataupun Yesung, nasib mereka nanti tergantung pada hasil kompetisi ini. Jadi inikah yang disebut dengan permainan takdir?

"Nervous, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Dilihatnya Kim Ryeowook berdiri dengan anggun di depannya. Pemuda itu tampak tampan dan manis di saat yang bersamaan dengan kemeja pink polos yang dirangkap dengan jas hitamnya yang sangat elegan.

"Semoga kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu dengan baik," ujarnya lagi. Senyum manis terlukis di wajah mungil itu.

Kyuhyun masih tak menjawab.

"Kenapa diam? Kau ragu dengan taruhan ini?" tanya Ryeowook sekali lagi. Didekatinya pemuda pianist itu, menyipitkan matanya dengan pongah.

"Kau... " Kyuhyun meliriknya lambat, "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Parau suaranya terdengar amat jelas. Back stage itu masih lumayan sepi.

Kim Ryeowook tersenyum tenang.

"Mempertaruhkan kekasihmu seperti ini..." ujar Kyuhyun lagi, ia menatap Ryeowook dengan penuh ketidak mengertian, "apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Dipandangnya Ryeowook yang masih tak menjawab. Ryeowook pemuda yang amat cerdas, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Bukan hal yang mustahil jika Ryeowook merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dibalik taruhan ini.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh. Pasti ada hal lain yang ingin kau raih selain mengalahkanku."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian," potong Ryeowook datar. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah lain, tampak enggan menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu akan membuatmu puas?" pertanyaan kecil dari Kyuhyun itu mengoyak keheningan yang untuk beberapa waktu menguasai mereka.

Ryeowook menoleh tak mengerti.

"Jika aku kalah nanti..." Kyuhyun memulai, "Jika setelah ini kau merasa menang dengan bersanding di sisi Sungmin selamanya, apa itu akan membuatmu puas?" Disadari atau tidak, pertanyaan bernada satir itu tampak menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya pada pemuda di hadapannya sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

"Ya," ucapnya kemudian. Bola mata coklat madu itu bersinar terang, "aku akan sangat puas."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Seperti yang telah kubilang," tutur Ryeowook lagi, "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak akan."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Tepat setelah itu dilihatnya pemuda bermarga Kim itu menatapnya sinis, bergumam lirih pada Kyuhyun dengan penuh kebencian.

"Karena kau harus tahu bahwa aku telah memilih untuk tidak kalah, Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah saatnya aku kembali dan meraih apa yang seharusnya kumiliki."

Tepat setelah Ryeowook mengakhiri ucapannya, tirai back stage tersingkap lebar-lebar.

Kyuhyun terkesiap melihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam muncul dari balik tirai.

"Cho Kyuhyun, sebentar lagi giliranmu tampil." Yesung, pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan memberikan sebuah mikrofon.

"Semoga beruntung," gumam Ryeowook pelan. Kyuhyun meliriknya canggung sebelum meninggalkan back stage itu.

Angin yang berhembus membuat malam terasa semakin dingin.

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi Yesung bergumam kecil, "masih ada waktu untuk menghentikannya."

Kelopak mata Ryeowook terbuka lebar-lebar. Ditolehkan kepalanya pada Yesung yang kini menatapnya prihatin.

"Hyung mau menyuruhku berhenti?" tanya Ryeowook lambat-lambat.

Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa kau tidak seharusnya terluka."

Sebagaimana Kyuhyun dan dirinya yang juga tidak seharusnya terluka.

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil.

"Hyung berkata seolah-olah aku akan membiarkan bocah itu menang begitu saja." Ia berkata lagi, "aku tidak akan membiarkannya merebut Sungmin-ku," ucapnya tegas.

Yesung masih tak mengedipkan matanya. Ditatapnya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"Ego-mu yang terlalu tinggi itulah yang kelak akan membuatmu terpuruk. Sama seperti kekasihmu."

Ryeowook tersentak. Matanya menyipit sinis ketika didengarnya Yesung bergumam lagi,

"Tidakkah, yang seperti ini hanya akan membuatmu lelah?"

Dan membuat Yesung lebih lelah dari yang bisa siapapun bayangkan. Yesung melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menggigit bibirnya pelan. Berusaha menyembunyikan sakit yang ia rasakan. Berusaha menyembunyikan egonya sendiri. Lamat-lamat ia kembali berkata,

"Kyuhyun sudah menyerah..."

"Hyung berjanji untuk membantuku," potong Ryeowook tegas. "Sekarang Hyung merasa bersalah telah membantuku? Hyung lebih memihak pada bocah itu dan menganggapku sebagai monster jahat di pertarungan ini, begitu?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat-cepat. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Lalu? Lalu apa motivasi Hyung mengatakan semua ini? Selain untuk membuatku merasa terpojok dan bersalah, selain untuk membela Kyuhyun, apa lagi alasannya?" Ryeowook membombardir pertahanan Yesung dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kepalanya berkedut-kedut nyeri, tampak benci dengan keadaan ini.

Yesung masih tak menjawab.

"Hyung pikir semua ini hanya karena keinginan dan keegoisanku, begitu? Hanya karena egoku yang terlalu tinggi untuk mengalahkannya? Hyung pikir ini karena aku begitu tamak atas apa yang telah aku miliki?" Suara Ryeowook semakin meninggi.

"Berhenti menilaiku. Hyung tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku," ucap Ryeowook ahirnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi disana.

"Kalau Hyung ingin melihatku bahagia, berhentilah bertanya dan bantu aku."

Dalam hening malam Yesung mengangguk pelan. Kembali menerima apa yang terjadi seperti sebelumnya.

**-X-**

Gerimis turun membasahi bumi. Bau tanah yang basah bercampur dengan air menyeruak ke udara. Beberapa panitia dari Amateur Musician Competition yang diselenggarakan di panggung terbuka tampak kewalahan memasang atap-atap darurat disana. Tapi hujan yang deras sekalipun tampaknya tak mengurangi antuasisme penonton untuk melihat secara langsung kompetisi untuk musisi amatir namun bergengsi ini. Karena menurut kabar yang beredar, beberapa dari calon pemain profesional yang masih duduk di bangku Akademi akan mengikuti kompetisi, termasuk sang Mutiara dari Divisi Biola, Kim Ryeowook yang beberapa waktu lalu batal mengikuti ujian.

Hankyung menarik kursi yang diletakkan berjejer setengah oval di tengah lapangan depan panggung terbuka Amateur Musician Competition, dimana sebagian besar penonton dari festival telah berkumpul di tempat itu. Ia dan Heechul duduk bersisian dengan tenang, meskipun raut muka Hankyung tak dapat menyembunyikan sedikit ketegangan akan acara ini. Ia sudah tahu. Zhoumi sebagai salah satu panitia kompetisi telah memberitahunya bahwa Yesung memasukkan nama Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sebagai peserta di acara malam ini. Hankyung sudah tahu kalau seharusnya hari ini masa belajar Kyuhyun di Akademi telah habis, yang berarti ia harus secepatnya pergi dari sini. Tapi kompetisi tak terduga ini membuatnya sedikit tercengang atas takdir yang ada, bagaimana Yesung—dan Ryeowook yang ia yakini meminta Yesung memasukkan nama Kyuhyun juga—malah memberi alasan bagi Kyuhyun untuk semakin lama disini.

"Kau pasti mencemaskannya."

Hankyung menoleh pada kekasihnya yang kini sedang menatapnya prihatin.

"Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja," timpal Heechul lagi. Sedikit merasa penat, ia menghela napasnya pelan.

"Bukan Kyuhyun." Hankyung mulai membuka suara. Diliriknya peserta kesekian yang telah tampil di kompetisi ini, tidak begitu tertarik.

"Jika Ryeowook menang, Kyuhyun dan Yesung lah yang akan terluka seperti sebelumnya. Tapi jika Kyuhyun menang malam ini, maka Ryeowook sendirilah yang akan terluka..." gumam Heechul lirih, berusaha memahami pemikiran Hankyung. Ia menoleh pada Hankyung sekali lagi.

"Menurutmu siapa di antara mereka yang berhak menang?"

Hankyung menghembuskan napas pelan. Mengamati suasana ramai di pertunjukan terbuka itu, lagi-lagi ia menunduk.

"Semuanya terluka. Tapi semuanya berhak untuk bahagia..."

Bersamaan dengan itu lagu yang dimainkan oleh peserta di atas panggung tadi berakhir. Sang MC kembali menaiki panggung dan berseru lantang,

"Dan peserta selanjutnya adalah... Cho Kyuhyun!"

Hankyung dan Heechul menarik napas. Keduanya menoleh ke atas panggung pertunjukan dimana seorang pemuda sedang berjalan canggung menuju tengah panggung.

Kyuhyun menaiki panggung dengan hati-hati. Dengan memakai kemeja dan celana kasual ia memasuki panggung penuh rasa tegang. Lighting di atas panggung telah diredupkan sesuai permintaannya. Beberapa penonton tampak heran dengan peserta kali ini, mengingat nama Cho Kyuhyun masih sangat asing bahkan tidak pernah mereka dengar dalam dunia kompetisi musik seperti ini.

Tidak ada yang meneriakan namanya.

Tidak ada tepuk tangan.

Tidak ada yang memberinya semangat.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli karena tidak mengenalnya.

Kyuhyun tetap menuju panggung dengan perasaan tak menentu. Tepat saat itulah ia menemukan kekuatannya.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Dan semua kenangan itu datang bagai de javu yang mengalir begitu jelas.

Hujan, malam dan airmata, semua gambaran blur itu perlahan menampakkan eksistensinya. Sebuah lukisan tentang seorang pemuda manis yang selama ini amat dicintainya. Pemuda yang begitu menyukai es krim dan membenci hujan. Pemuda yang langsung sakit begitu air hujan mengenai tubuhnya, pemuda yang ia sia-siakan dulu...

Bola mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Lighting panggung masih meredup ketika ia mengangkat mikrofonnya. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam membuat setetes air lolos dari matanya. Ia ingat bahwa pemuda itu amat menyukai lagu itu, lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan dulu untuknya saat mereka masih bersama, lagu dengan melodi dan lirik yang amat lembut...

Suara balad Kyuhyun memecah keheningan tak menyenangkan di pertunjukan itu.

_**Aninde naneun aninde juhngmal iguhn mari andweneunde**_

_[No, I'm not.. It really doesn't make sense]_

_**Pabeul muhguhdo jami deul ddaedo michyuhnneunji geudaeman boyuhyo**_

_[Even when I'm eating or falling asleep, I keep thinking about you like crazy]_

_**Uhnjena nareul jongil namaneul motsalgehae miwuhnneunde**_

_[All the time I keep hating myself so badly]_

_**Uhttuhke naega uhttuhke geudael saranghage dwaenneunji isanghajyo**_

_[How could I, how could I fall in love with you? That's a bit weird]_

Suara baladnya mengalun begitu merdu dan lembut, meski tanpa iringan musik. Hanya ada vokal, namun seluruh penonton tampak begitu terkesima dengan suaranya itu. Lagu yang lembut dengan melodi dan lirik yang romantis seolah telah menghipnotis mereka. Tapi pikiran Kyuhyun tidak terfokus pada itu semua.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli apakah penonton akan menyukai penampilannya atau tidak. Ia tidak peduli tentang taruhan ini, tentang berapa orang yang akan bertepuk tangan untuknya setelah ini, ia tidak peduli itu semua. Persetan dengan kompetisi, Kyuhyun hanya ingin bernyanyi. Ia hanya ingin mengingat Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, selama itu dibolehkan. Mengenang betapa bahagiannya mereka dulu, betapa Sungmin amat mencintainya dulu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tangis yang ia sembunyikan.

Setidaknya itu yang ingin ia yakini sekarang.

Perlahan denting piano dan petikan gitar mulai mengiringi suaranya, berpadu dengan lagu romantis itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Itu adalah lagu yang amat disukai Sungmin, sebuah lagu yang bahagia. Ia juga harus bahagia menyanyikannya. Kenangan itu terlihat semakin jelas, semakin nyata.

Untuk sekarang, Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengenang Sungmin-nya.

_**Nae maeumeun geudaereul deudjyo muhribootuh balkkeutkkaji**_

_[My heart hears you... from head to toe]_

_**Chingoodeul nareul nollyuhdo nae gaseumeun modoo geudaeman deullyuhyo**_

_[My friends tease me for this but my heart only listens to you]_

_**Hanadoolset geudaega wootjyo soomi muhjeul guhtman gatjyo**_

_[One two three, you smile and I think I lost my breath]_

_**Geudae misoreul damasuh maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yuhngwuhnhi**_

_[By seeing you're smile, I'll cook with love everyday]_

_**I love you Love you Love you**_

_**Love you Love you Love you yeah**_

Hujan mulai menjadi gerimis lagi. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat beberapa penonton tampak bahagia dengan pertunjukan yang disuguhkannya. Ia tersenyum.

_**Uhnjenga bami jinagago ddo bami jinagago ddo bami jina na giuhki heemihaejyuhdo**_

_[I went through the night, and another night, and another night  
>My memories are getting blurred]<em>

_**Uhnjena nae mameun misojitneun nae nooneun dduhnaji anhgeddago geudael yuhngwuhnhi**_

_[__But you always stay in my heart and in my smiling eyes  
>You're the one forever~]<em>

Ya, Sungmin akan selalu ada di hatinya. Selamanya, apapun yang terjadi. Begitupun cukup.

Malam itu, di bawah rintik hujan hanya dengan berbekal suara dan kenangannya, Kyuhyun menerima tepuk tangan yang amat meriah atas penampilannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di belakang panggung seorang pemuda menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan dari panggung terdengar amat jelas, membuatnya semakin kalut.

"Kim Ryeowook, giliranmu."

Ia menoleh pada salah satu panitia yang baru saja memanggil namanya, lalu mengangguk tegas.

Tak jauh dari sana, sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang juga sebagai salah satu panitia disana menatapnya tajam. Meskipun Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegas dan mantap, tapi ia tahu, untuk sejenak keping mata coklat madu itu tampak sayu.

Begitu Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki ke atas panggung, saat itu juga gemuruh tepuk tangan mengiringi tiap langkahnya, bahkan sebelum ia memulai pertunjukan. Sudut bibir Ryeowook tersenyum melihat betapa banyak penonton yang menunggu-nunggu penampilannya.

"Tidak mungkin..." Hankyung mendesis lirih.

Heechul menoleh pada kekasihnya yang tampak tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

Tapi Hankyung tak menjawab. Keduanya tetap menatap tajam pada sosok Ryeowook yang tampak menjadi bintang di kompetisi kali ini. Terlihat sekali begitu mendominasi, seolah-olah kompetisi seperti ini sudah tidak penting lagi. Siapapun percaya bahwa Ryeowook akan menang dengan sekali gesekan pada biolanya saja.

Lighting panggung meredup bersamaan dengan gerakan Ryeowook yang menumpukkan biolanya di dagu.

"Dia memakai sarung tangan? Kenapa?"

Hankyung mendengar beberapa penonton terutama fans berat Ryeowook berbisik-bisik tak mengerti. Kenapa Ryeowook harus memakai sarung tangan di pertunjukan biolanya? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Hankyung menyadari itu, tapi ia tak ingin menggubris mereka. Sebagai orang yang beberapa hari ini dekat dengan Ryeowook dan mengerti _Raynaud's Syndrome _yang Ryeowook derita, tentu ia tahu banyak. Ia lah yang menyarankan Ryeowook untuk memakai sarung tangan hangat dalam setiap permainan biola untuk mencegah gejala itu datang, tapi tidak di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hankyung mencium sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Nada pertama dari gesekan biola yang dihasilkan Ryeowook di atas panggung terdengar amat lirih dan merdu. _Swan Lake_ dari Tchaikovsky, seperti yang diketahui Hankyung dengan baik. Beberapa penonton tersenyum mendengarkan musik penuh kedinamisan itu dimainkan oleh violinist sekaliber Ryeowook dengan sangat apik.

Namun itu hanya sebentar.

Semua penonton bahkan Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan pertunjukkan Ryeowook dengan penuh rasa iri dari bawah panggung tampak menahan napas ketika busur biola yang dipegang violinist itu jatuh begitu saja.

Heechul menjerit tertahan ketika menyadari hal itu.

Di panggung yang redup dan sepi itu Kim Ryeowook tersungkur, memegang jemarinya dengan ekspresi yang amat kesakitan. Heechul menoleh pada kekasihnya dengan amat tegang.

Waktu seperti berputar amat lambat.

"Brengsek!" Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dari jauh langsung naik ke atas panggung. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Ryeowook yang tampak kesakitan di atas panggung tanpa seorang pun berusaha menolongnya. Tampaknya semua orang terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian tadi.

Hening yang begitu lama tampak menyiksa Ryeowook yang terlihat begitu sendiri di atas panggung besar. Seolah hela napasnya yang naik turun terdengar begitu jelas di kedua telinganya. Ia menunduk, kembali tersungkur atas kegagalannya. Semuanya sudah berakhir...

Ia sudah gagal...

Dalam ketegangan itu Kyuhyun melihat Yesung mendatangi Ryeowook di atas panggung, membopongnya pelan menuju back stage tanpa menghiraukan pandangan bertanya dari semua orang yang hadir disana.

"Kim Ryeowook gagal?"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Apa dia sakit?"

Kasak-kusuk terdengar amat jelas diantara penonton. Semuanya bingung dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Kim Ryeowook, Mutiara dari Divisi Biola yang amat dielu-elukan, gagal begitu saja dalam kompetisi amatir seperti ini.

"Hankyungie..." Heechul memegang tangan kekasihnya erat, merasa takut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sudut mata Hankyung melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari menuju belakang panggung.

Dengan penuh ketegangan ia berdiri dan menarik tangan Heechul.

"Ayo."

**-X-**

Chaos.

Begitulah gambaran atas apa yang terjadi di pertunjukan Ryeowook. Panitia dan MC yang ada terpaksa harus berusaha keras menenangkan penonton yang bertanya-tanya agar acara dapat berjalan lancar seperti semula. Sementara di balik panggung, seorang pemuda tampak sedang menenangkan pemuda lain yang begitu kalut.

"Apa kau mau ke rumah sakit?" Yesung mendudukkan Ryeowook di salah satu sofa di sana. Ia berlutut di lantai untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tangan Ryeowook, tapi malah ditepis pemuda itu dengan kasar.

Yesung terhenyak.

"Ryeowookie..." ujarnya lirih.

Ryeowook tak menjawab. Bahunya bergetar menahan kesedihan yang mendera, tapi ia tidak menangis. Ia menunduk semakin dalam ketika dilihatnya Yesung menyerah membujuknya.

Tepat setelah itu Cho Kyuhyun datang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ia mengontrol napasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari. Dilihatnya Yesung yang tampak putus asa, lalu menoleh pada Ryeowook yang terus menunduk.

Kyuhyun mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa...denganmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Baik Ryeowook maupun Yesung masih tak menjawab.

Waktu terasa amat lama dan tak menyenangkan sebelum suara lirih Ryeowook mengoyak keheningan dingin di antara mereka.

"Kau... menang."

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat, setelah sesaat sebelumnya ia tak mengambil napas sama sekali. Ia terlalu tegang, terlalu takut, terlalu banyak pertanyaan berpusing di kepalanya—

Kedua pupil matanya mengecil, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kau menang," kata Ryeowook lagi dengan parau. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak ada airmata disana. Tidak ada ekspresi marah atau pun kecewa. Sekali lagi Ryeowook berhasil menutupi perasaannya dengan baik. Ia meneruskan, "Dia ada di ruang latihan piano kalian yang dulu. Temuilah dia," ucap Ryeowook datar.

"Sebelum aku berubah pikiran," tambahnya lagi. Kepingan bola madu milik Ryeowook tampak bergetar.

Ketika itu tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang tercengang oleh ucapan Ryeowook, tapi Yesung di sampingnya juga tampak membeku.

Karena ucapan itulah yang akan mengubah segalanya.

Satu keputusan terakhir. Satu hal yang akan menjadi penyelesaian atas semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka selama ini. Satu yang menentukan segala, yang ternyata berada di tangan Ryeowook. Satu pembuktian bahwa takdir itu memang benar-benar ada.

Segalanya terasa telah menjadi mozaik samar yang tak lagi tercerai berai. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun telah mengayunkan kakinya, menuju satu-satunya tempat yang ia yakini sebagai pemberhentiannya atas takdir yang membelitnya selama ini. Berlari, berlari dan terus berlari. Tanpa henti. Tanpa lelah. Hanya berlari yang kini ada di pikirannya kini. Berlari dari takdir yang telah menjerumuskan mereka semua dalam sebuah kisah rumit penuh sakit dan airmata, berlari menuju satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia miliki.

Sekarang ia mengerti.

Ia tidak ingin menyerah. Ia juga tidak ingin kalah. Ia juga ingin berada di sisi Sungmin.

Ia ingin memiliki Sungmin.

Tak sedikitpun ia menyeka air yang telah turun dari matanya, membiarkannya merembes di kedua pipinya yang hangat.

Kyuhyun telah sampai di lantai tiga divisi piano yang tampak gelap malam itu, di depan ruang latihan dimana memorinya bersama Sungmin satu bulan ini berlangsung. Dengan gemetar dibukanya pintu ruang latihan.

Gelap.

Hanya kegelapan yang ia temui, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tampaknya tak ada seorang pun disana selain dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya Sungmin. Tidak ada siapapun.

Mungkinkah Ryeowook berbohong? Mungkinkah semua ini hanya akal-akalan Ryeowook untuk memberinya pelajaran atas kekurangajarannya yang pernah berusaha merebut Sungmin? Mungkinkah lagi-lagi ia hanya termakan harapan palsu?

Tapi suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai yang dingin membuatnya menyadari kehadiran orang lain disana.

Lirih, lamat-lamat suara yang amat ia kenal terdengar.

"Siapa yang lebih egois? Orang yang mengejar kekasih orang lain, atau orang yg tidak mau berdamai dengan sakit hatinya sendiri?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia melirik siluet sosok yang amat dikenalnya itu bersandar di balik pintu. Sosok itu kemudian berjalan ke arahnya, mendekati grand piano yang berada di tengah ruang latihan.

Sosok itu duduk disana, menutup matanya. Dalam remang-remang ia memainkan piano itu.

Not-not penuh depresi dan kesakitan lahir dari permainannya. Waktu seperti melambat begitu lagu itu dimainkan.

Kyuhyun tercekat melihat bagaimana sosok itu bermain piano dalam gelap tanpa melihat sedikitpun tuts-tuts piano ataupun partitur, seolah-olah telah begitu hapal tiap nada yang dimainkannya.

Lagu menyedihkan itu terus mengalun, membuat Kyuhyun membeku mendengarkannya. Merasakan tiap inci kesakitan yang sengaja dimuntahkan lewat permainan itu.

Sungmin menghentikan permainannya sebentar. Ia berkata lirih, "Lagu ini selalu berhasil membunuhku."

Kyuhyun terhenyak.

Fur Elise dari Beethoven kembali dimainkan oleh Sungmin. Semakin menyedihkan, semakin memperlihatkan luka yang selama ini ia tutupi oleh sikap angkuh dan arogannya. Kelemahan yang selalu ia anggap hina. Sakit hati yang sudah demikian membusuk hingga ia tak bisa sembuh...

Sungmin berhenti lagi.

Desir angin yang begitu dingin, hujan yang turun di luar membuat suasana malam itu begitu beku dan tak nyaman. Kyuhyun merasa seluruh kegembiraannya telah disedot oleh udara malam yang membawakan not-not depresi penuh kesakitan tadi.

"Aku terluka, Kyu..." Gemetar suara Sungmin meluruhkan pertahanan Kyuhyun.

Di kegelapan ini ia menumpahkan semuanya. Mungkin memang di kegelapan seperti inilah ia mampu bersikap jujur, berdamai dengan luka-lukanya. Hanya ketika ia menjadi buta dan tak bisa melihat apapun ia mampu menjadi dirinya sendiri, mengakui dirinya sendiri. Ia memang butuh kegelapan. Ia butuh kegelapan untuk mengaburkan batas antara benar dan salah, ia butuh tidak melihat cahaya agar dapat menyingkirkan ego yang selama ini membuatnya arogan dan egois. Ia butuh tidak melihat. Ia butuh tidak dapat melihat agar ia sadar akan eksistensi hatinya selama ini.

Hatinya yang ternyata tidak hanya terluka.

Tapi juga merasakan cinta.

Ia tahu bahwa jika dia membuka mata, yang ia lihat hanya dunia nyata yang ia benci. Dan ketika ia melihat dunia, maka ia harus menghentikan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang mengkhianati sakit hatinya.

Ia harus tetap dalam kegelapan, untuk dapat merasakan hatinya.

Menyingkirkan segala dendam dan luka hati yang selalu menjadi alasannya membenci.

Ia harus tetap menutup mata agar dapat melihat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Sesak terasa memenuhi dada Kyuhyun, seolah membuatnya berhenti bernapas.

"Maafkan aku, Minnie..." Didekatinya pemuda itu lambat-lambat.

Tapi Sungmin seolah tuli. Ia tak menjawab dan kembali memainkan musik itu. Airmatanya mengalir, tapi ia tidak peduli. Karena—sekali lagi—kegelapan telah menyembunyikan keangkuhannya.

Hati Kyuhyun semakin tersayat mendengar isak tangis pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu. Pemuda yang selama ini tak pernah menunjukkan emosi dan ekspresinya sedikitpun di hadapan orang lain. Ia beranjak. Detik demi detik yang berlalu terasa begitu berat. Tiap gema yang dihasilkan oleh sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu terdengar begitu lama.

"Berhentilah Sungmin..."

Sungmin memainkan lagu itu semakin penuh emosi. Isak tangisnya terdengar dalam jeda-jeda nada yang tersisa. Tangisan yang benar-benar menyiksa perasaan Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda itu merasa amat bersalah.

"Kumohon, berhentilah..." parau suara Kyuhyun terdengar amat menyesal.

"Aku membencimu..." serak dan sesak Sungmin mengatakan semua itu. Menumpahkan semua emosi yang selama ini ia pendam dalam-dalam.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu...

"Kau harusnya tahu betapa aku sangat membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun... Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya—"

Kyuhyun memeluk bahu Sungmin dari belakang, berharap pemuda itu berhenti memainkan pianonya. Berhenti menyiksa dirinya dari luka yang selama ini ia rasakan, berhenti menerimanya dan membuang semua rasa sakit itu pada Kyuhyun. Biar Kyuhyun yang merasakan semua sakit dan luka itu. Biar Kyuhyun yang pantas menderita. Jangan ia. Jangan Sungmin-nya.

Pelukan Kyuhyun membatasi gerak tangan Sungmin. Nada-nada yang dihasilkannya semakin tak teratur. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi, tapi ia tak mau berhenti sebelum lagu itu selesai. Sungmin tak mau berhenti sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar tahu bahwa ia sesungguhnya sangat terluka.

"Berhentilah... Kumohon..."

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lebih erat, airmata hangatnya jatuh membuat kemeja Sungmin basah. Keduanya menangis dalam luka yang dirasakan masing-masing. Dalam sakit, dalam hening, dalam setiap memori dan realita yang kini terjadi. Dalam takdir yang mempermainkan mereka sejauh ini.

Isak tangis Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berhenti bermain.

Dalam gelap semuanya semakin jelas malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Backstage itu masih sepi. Meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung yang masih membeku di sana. Kyuhyun telah pergi. Dalam hening Ryeowook tersenyum perih.

"Antara aku yang berbuat jahat untuk menyelamatkan hubungan dengan kekasihku, dengan aku yang malah membantu orang lain mendapatkan kekasihku sendiri, mana yang paling bodoh?"

Kelopak mata Yesung melebar terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang masih tersenyum. Kali ini dengan airmata yang telah meleleh di kedua pipinya. Yesung menatapnya tak mengerti.

Ryeowook menunduk, menatap pada kedua tangannya yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan hangat, lalu mengeluarkan tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik sarung tangan. Tangannya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada bercak adanya sindrom itu ataupun tanda-tanda kesakitan lain. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia tersenyum getir.

Yesung menahan napas. Untuk sejenak ia tak mengatakan apapun, lalu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yang terakhir paling bodoh..." lirih ia mengatakan itu. Masih memperhatikan jemari Ryeowook yang baik-baik saja. Semua kesadaran itu datang. Ryeowook baik-baik saja.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, meneruskan, "tapi menjadi bodoh itu tidak buruk."

Pandangan Ryeowook mengabur oleh airmatanya. Dalam hening ia terisak pelan.

"Cinta memang bodoh," ucap Yesung lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini demi Kyuhyun." Ryeowook berujar sedikit terluka. Senyum samar tersirat di wajahnya, meneruskan, "Bukan juga demi Sungmin."

Yesung mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Ini demi diriku sendiri," ujar Ryeowook akhirnya.

Yesung tak membantah.

"Aku melakukan semua ini demi diriku sendiri," ulang Ryeowook lagi.

"Egois itu tidak apa-apa." Yesung menenangkannya. "Manusia tidak sebaik itu." Ingatannya berlayar pada pembicaraannya dengan Zhoumi tempo hari. Samar senyum terlukis di wajahnya, Zhoumi memang benar.

Kedua jemari Yesung beranjak menyeka airmata yang mengalir di wajah Ryeowook, lalu berujar pelan, "Aku bukan malaikat, aku tidak selamanya berbuat baik. Aku juga sering melakukan kesalahan."

Ryeowook membiarkan untuk kali ini Yesung memeluknya.

Yesung meneruskan, "tapi setidaknya kita belajar. Kita belajar untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

Dalam diam Ryeowook kembali menumpahkan airmatanya.

Seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dari jauh akhirnya mendekati mereka.

"Kau pemuda yang amat baik, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook dan Yesung menoleh. Dilihatnya Leeteuk menatap mereka penuh rasa haru.

"Maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar menyesal... Menyeretmu dalam masalah seperti ini, ini semua salahku..."

Leeteuk mendekati Ryeowook, kemudian ikut duduk dan memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat. Membiarkan tangis Ryeowook tumpah di bahunya.

"Aku lah yang paling bersalah disini. Membuat kalian berdua terjebak dalam hubungan yang berbahaya, membuat kalian berdua mengucilkan diri dari kehidupan dan hanya bergantung satu sama lain hanya karena ekspektasiku yang menginginkan kalian hidup dengan bahagia, menginginkan Sungmin melupakan luka dari masa lalunya. Nyatanya aku tak lebih dari menciptakan dua manusia yang terjebak dalam hubungan yang buta dan tak bisa melihat bentuk cinta yang sesungguhnya. Semua ini salahku..."

Ryeowook menggeleng. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau aku tidak melihat kesungguhan dalam matamu itu, aku tidak akan pernah yakin untuk mengizinkanmu melakukannya," ujar Leeteuk lagi. Angannya melaju pada pembicaraannya dengan Ryeowook kemarin.

.

.

_Pertunjukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berakhir. Di antara gemuruh tepuk tangan yang membahana, Leeteuk mendengar Ryeowook yang mendesis lirih._

"_Tidakkah Hyung merasa, dua nada yang sama hanya akan menciptakan melodi yang hambar tanpa irama kehidupan?_

"_Berbeda jika nada-nada yang berbeda dipertemukan dalam satu partitur, akan seperti Sonata Dua Piano yang memberikan pertunjukan penuh makna dan melengkapi satu sama lain."_

_Leeteuk melihat untuk pertama kalinya keping coklat madu milik Ryeowook bergetar menahan emosi._

_Sebuah keputusan yang bulat telah Ryeowook ambil._

.

.

Sekali lagi isak tangis Ryeowook pecah malam itu.

**-X-**

Semuanya semakin jelas malam itu. Bagaimana takdir mempermainkan dua hati anak manusia dalam kemelut adegan yang penuh senyum dan airmata, sekeras apapun permainan yang diuji cobakan oleh Tuhan, manusia yang mau berusaha selalu berhak untuk bahagia.

Semua kerja keras akan terbayar lunas.

Semua airmata akan tergantikan oleh senyum.

Semua akan indah pada akhirnya.

Takdir dan nasib, selalu misterius, tak terduga, seperti fragmen yang berantakan tapi dibaliknya tersembul sebuah adegan yang telah diatur dengan rapi. Dan diantara adegan-adegan itu tersebutlah satu topik yang kita sebut kebetulan. Kebetulan itu yang menuntun kita pada babak lain—terus begitu—hingga tercapai sebuah penyelesaian yang kita sebut, sebuah akhir?

Atau mungkin akhir itu adalah awal dari sebuah babak lain?

Ketika Kyuhyun memilih untuk memulai kembali apa yang telah diakhirinya, ketika itu pula ia dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk tetap bertahan akan derasnya badai atau menerima semua yang terjadi begitu saja. Karena ketika ia memilih untuk memperbaiki apa yang telah ia rusak, ia harus mau menerima bahwa semuanya tidak dapat terjadi sesuai dengan kemauannya. Takdir adalah sesuatu yang harus manusia terima, tapi bukan berarti manusia tidak harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya.

Dan cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa didapatkan kembali begitu saja.

Manusia terus tumbuh dan berkembang seiring kedewasaan, begitu pun cinta. Dulu Kyuhyun pikir hanya dengan meminta maaf dan memohon, Sungmin akan kembali begitu saja. Tapi kehidupan tidak begitu, hati manusia tidak sebaik itu. Bukan karena Sungmin jahat, tapi memang seharusnya begitu. Karena Sungmin tidak punya alasan yang bisa meyakinkannya kembali. Sungmin juga tidak punya pilihan ketika Ryeowook telah menemaninya, ketika semua rasa cinta itu ia pikir telah tergantikan oleh sakit hati dan kebencian.

Seperti nada-nada Mozart yang selalu tumbuh dan berkembang, Sungmin juga seperti itu. Musik yang indah tidak bisa dipaksakan untuk dapat diterima semua orang. Begitu pula ending yang diingankan masing-masing dari mereka. Mereka tidak bisa memaksakan ego mereka sendiri untuk dapat terjadi, yang pada akhirnya hanya akan membuat mereka semakin terluka.

Sekaligus semakin belajar.

Baik Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook, semuanya belajar dari kesalahan dan egoisme masing-masing.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin semakin erat. Seolah-olah takut melepaskannya lagi. Ia telah belajar, bahwa kesalahan terbesarnya bukanlah karena telah membagi hatinya dengan pemuda lain, melainkan karena telah membiarkan Sungmin pergi tanpa mengejarnya. Tanpa usaha untuk mempertahankannya. Dan kali ini ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Sungmin tidak menolak pelukan dari pemuda itu.

Dari awal Kyuhyun sudah berhasil. Dari awal, Sungmin sudah mencintai Kyuhyun, egonya lah yang memaksanya bertahan dalam kebencian. Dari awal, Kyuhyun sudah memiliki hati Sungmin sepenuhnya.

Sungmin membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu.

"Mungkin kau harus tahu ini... Dari awal, Ryeowook tidak bermaksud menantangmu."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat,

"Kau tahu tentang taruhan itu?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa yang mengizinkannya kalau bukan aku?"

"Kau mengizinkannya?"

"Awalnya kutolak ide itu mentah-mentah. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa seceroboh itu, benar-benar tak seperti Ryeowook yang sangat aku kenal. Tapi kemudian aku sadar... Ryeowook pemuda yang cerdas. Ia tahu kenapa aku begitu tidak menyukaimu, bukan sama sekali karena kau payah dalam bermain piano..." Sungmin menggantungkan ucapannya, tapi hanya dengan begitupun Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Ia menyadari perasaanmu, sementara kau sendiri tidak," ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin meneruskan, "Ia pemuda yang sangat cerdas dan penuh kasih sayang. Meskipun dari luar ia tampak kuat dan sempurna, tapi sesungguhnya hatinya amat rapuh. Ia terlalu baik untuk pemuda jahat sepertiku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Sekarang aku baru sadar, ia tampak aneh saat mengucapkan kata-kata jahat padaku kemarin. Seolah-olah dia tidak rela melepaskanmu."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Senyum tulus pertama kali yang dilihat Kyuhyun dalam waktu lama ini. "Ryeowook tidak pernah meminta apa-apa dariku. Bahkan protes karena aku terlalu sibuk pun tidak pernah. Ia hanya selalu menemaniku, ia selalu menjagaku. Baru kali ini aku sadar, ia tidak pernah menuntutku untuk mencintainya. Bukan karena ia terlalu baik hati—

—tapi karena sebenarnya ia juga tidak pernah mencintaiku."

Kyuhyun terkejut. "Yesung hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hanya butuh waktu baginya untuk menyadari siapa yang ada di hatinya."

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sekali lagi semakin erat. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Aku bahagia semuanya berakhir seperti ini."

**-X-**

_**Five years later~**_

Zhoumi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika didengarnya teriakan Hyung paling cerewet di dunia ini menggelegar lagi.

"Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, cepatlah! Nanti kita terlambat!"

Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum jahil sembari menyisir rambutnya, lalu melirik pada Yesung hyung yang masih terlihat kesal. Ya, sekarang ia tak lagi memanggilnya Sunbae karena mereka kini berada dalam satu grup vokal bentukan SM Ent dimana Yesung menjadi leadernya.

"Yesung hyung sepertinya tak rela melewatkan satu detikpun pertemuan dengan Wookie hyung nanti, hahaha!" Raut muka Kyuhyun—magnae diantara mereka—kembali terlihat jahil, tapi Zhoumi malah ikut tertawa.

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak ingin melihat pertunjukan dari kekasihmu, ya Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Zhoumi sembari memakai pakaian. Kyuhyun merengut mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi tanpa menjawab, membuat sang penanya menaikkan alis tak mengerti, lalu menoleh pada Yesung hyung, menuntut jawaban atas perubahan sikap magnae yang amat menyebalkan itu.

"Ia takut Sungmin terlibat cinta lokasi dengan salah satu pemain baru di orchestra bentukan Leeteuk hyung, dasar magnae bodoh itu," jawab Yesung kesal, membuat Zhoumi ingin tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian ketiganya keluar dari dorm bersama manager dengan mobil pribadi. Dari luar Zhoumi sudah mendengar teriakan fans yang menyebutkan nama mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Henry?" Yesung hyung yang duduk di samping Zhoumi di belakang menyenggol bahunya, membuatnya menoleh.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum. Mengingat Henry selalu membuatnya senang, sekaligus rindu karena sudah setahun lebih tak bertemu.

"Baru-baru ini ia memenangkan penghargaan pada salah satu kompetisi biola di Praha," ujarnya bangga.

"Aku juga sudah dengar beritanya. Wah kapan-kapan kita harus berkumpul dan mengadakan pesta!" celetuk Kyuhyun yang menguping di depan.

Zhoumi tersenyum pelan. Pesta di tengah jadwal padat mereka sebagai artist yang tengah naik daun di Korea Selatan seperti sekarang... Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka sampai di Akademi, tempat dimana resital piano dari pianist kebanggaan Korea ini akan sebentar lagi diadakan.

"Mengingatkan pada masa lalu, bukan begitu?" Yesung membuka kacamatanya begitu turun dari mobil, membuat barisan fans yang menunggu dari balik gerbang akademi menjerit frustasi.

Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun tertawa. Ya, tentu saja Akademi Musik SM ini mengingatkan mereka pada banyak hal di masa lalu.

Dengan mantap mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju Ruang Pertunjukan Utama sebagai tamu kehormatan. Poster-poster besar dari sang pianist ternama menyambut kami di setiap sudut tempat.

"Masih saja berlagak cool..." Kyuhyun mencibir pelan melihat wajah yang terpampang di poster itu, membuatku dua hyung di grupnya tergelak.

Di ruang pertunjukan itu mereka menempatkan diri di tempat duduk depan. Beberapa menit lagi resital piano akan dimulai. Dan kemudian mereka melihatnya, pemuda yang begitu menginspirasi mereka selama ini. Pemuda yang dulu menjadi kebanggaan Akademi kini menjadi kebanggaan Korea.

Lee Sungmin memasuki panggung yang gemerlap dengan penuh santun, memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada seluruh penonton. Membuat Kyuhyun, kekasihnya yang sedang menonton tampak cemburu. Yesung tergelak senang melihat magnae di antara mereka cemberut.

"Maaf terlambat."

Mereka menoleh, dan dilihatnya empat orang yang begitu mereka kenal mendatangi mereka. Heechul, Hankyung, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook, empat orang pembimbing baru di Akademi SM yang amat terkenal karena bakatnya itu. Heechul dan Leeteuk yang sama-sama menjadi pembimbing di Divisi Orchestra, yang beberapa waktu lalu telah mencetak prestasi dengan membentuk orchestra berisikan siswa-siswa baru yang memenangkan penghargaan di Vienna. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Hankyung yang bekerja sebagai pembimbing di Divisi Biola, dikenal sebagai pembimbing terbaik disana. Ryeowook yang menerapkan pelatihan dengan penuh perfeksionis di setiap pengajaran, dan Hankyung yang terkenal sebagai motivator terbaik di mata murid-muridnya.

Ryeowook duduk di samping Yesung yang langsung memeluknya hangat. Tak heran karena untuk waktu lama dua kekasih itu jarang bertemu, mengingat jadwal keduanya yang begitu padat. Sementara Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hankyung ikut duduk di samping Zhoumi, langsung bersiap-siap melihat pertunjukan yang akan dibawakan Sungmin sebagai pianist yang telah mendunia itu.

Begitu jemari sang maestro piano di atas panggung menyentuh not-not balok di hadapannya, saat itu pula musik yang amat lembut mengalun. Musik penuh keriangan dengan tingkat kesulitan yang cukup tinggi.

Mozart, Piano Sonata in A Minor, K.310, musik Mozart favorit kedua Sungmin setelah Sonata Dua Piano saat di Akademi dulu.

Tiap nada yang dihasilkannya tampak bersinar dan cemerlang, seolah-olah hidup dan menari-nari bersama permainan pianistnya.

"He's still the best at it..." Ryeowok bergumam lirih, mengagumi permainan itu.

Musik yang ceria itu terus berlanjut dengan indah, yang pada akhirnya menuai tepuk tangan meriah pada penampilan pertama itu. Standing ovation diterima Sungmin lagi, membuatnya terseyum senang. Ia berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru penonton, pada teman-temannya yang memberinya semangat di baris depan, pada kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun, yang mengangguk bangga padanya.

"Banyak hal berubah," Kyuhyun berujar lirih di antara gegap gempita tepuk tangan penonton, "hati manusia juga tidak akan selalu sama untuk mencintai. Semuanya berkembang dan tumbuh, tapi tidak masalah jika itu menuju sesuatu yang lebih baik."

Zhoumi yang duduk disampingnya mengangguk.

"Betapa takdir benar-benar misterius," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Yang perlu diingat sekarang adalah, semuanya belum selesai. Perubahan akan selalu terjadi. Yang perlu dilakukan adalah untuk selalu berusaha, dan mengerti bahwa sesuatu tidak akan selalu sama seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Namun selama manusia mau berusaha dan belajar—"

"Maka ia berhak bahagia," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Zhoumi, yang disambut pemuda Cina itu dengan senyum tulus.

Di antara melodi Sonata yang terus bergulir itu semuanya tersenyum dalam hati. Mengingat pada refleksi diri di masa lalu yang telah membentuk mereka seperti sekarang. Kehidupan, yang selalu penuh dengan hal-hal baik dan buruk, akhirnya selalu berpihak pada mereka yang mau belajar.

Kisah ini tidak hanya tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Yesung semata, melainkan kisah nyata yang kerap terjadi pada kebanyakan orang. Kisah tentang ambisi dan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu, tentang cinta yang tak tersampaikan, tentang kerapuhan hati di balik sosok yang kuat dan tegar, semua kisah itu kerap terjadi di dunia nyata. Kisah yang sering terjadi dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, yang seringkali dianggap biasa dan dilihat sebagai hal lalu, tanpa memperhitungkan banyaknya pelajaran yang dapat kita ambil.

Kisah ini belum selesai, selama mereka masih hidup dan harus bertahan dengan kerasnya dunia dan takdir yang terencana dengan sempurna. Bagaimana semuanya berakhir, apakah nantinya semuanya selesai dengan ending yang bahagia ataupun tidak, semuanya tergantung pada manusia yang mau melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda dari posisi mereka sekarang. Melihat sekecil apapun kesempatan untuk bergerak dari titik mereka berdiam diri, lalu ikut belajar dan berusaha. Belajar dari kesalahan. Berusaha untuk tidak lagi melakukan kesalahan. Dan tumbuh bersama demi harapan yang lebih baik.

Selama ada harapan dan keinginan untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, kesempatan mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia selalu ada untuk setiap tokoh dalam kisahnya masing-masing. Nah teman, bagaimana dengan kisah kalian?

**~END~**

**A/N:**

Huwaaa akhirnya selesai! ^w^

-tumpengan-

Maaf telat update, well banyak hal terjadi yang bikin saya gak bisa nulis beberapa hari ini. Mianhae -bows-

Sebagai author sendiri, saya banyak belajar dari cerita ini.

Saya belajar dari tokoh Ryeowook, yang selalu dielu-elukan menjadi yang terbaik, namun pada akhirnya kekuatan takdir selalu lebih kuat dari siapapun. Saya belajar untuk tetap bersikap rendah hati dan berusaha berbagi apa yang saya miliki hingga seandainya apa yang telah Tuhan berikan pada saya diambil-Nya kembali, saya masih punya hal itu dari orang-orang lain.

Saya belajar dari tokoh Leeteuk, bahwa sebaik-baiknya manusia pasti pernah memiliki kesalahan. Tapi manusia yang terbaik adalah mereka yang mampu menyadari kesalahan mereka sedini mungkin, dan berusaha mengatasi akibat dari hal tersebut agar tidak merugikan orang lain.

Saya belajar dari tokoh Sungmin, bahwa memaafkan akan membuat hati kita lebih tentram dan damai. Karena kehidupan adalah interaksi antar manusia yang tak bisa dihindari untuk tak tercipta adanya konflik. Dan kita, bagaimanapun, akan selalu berproses menuju kedewasaan.

Saya belajar dari tokoh Kyuhyun, bahwa terkadang menjadi keras kepala itu tidak buruk. Tapi harus selalu diimbangi dengan kedewasaan bahwasanya dunia tidak bisa berputar seperti apa yang kita mau. Namun selama kita mau berjuang mendapatkan apa yang kita impikan, Tuhan selalu ada untuk itu.

Saya belajar dari Yesung, bahwa menjadi rendah hati itu mulia. Tapi bersikap egois juga tidak salah. Karena kita manusia. Keegoisan yang manusiawi akan lebih diterima dibanding tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti seorang pecundang. Egois itu baik. Karena kita adalah manusia.

Sedangkan sebagai orang lain, saya belajar untuk dapat memahami sifat-sifat manusia yang beraneka ragam. Seperti kata salah satu reader di cerita ini, manusia adalah makhluk yang abu-abu. Tidak ada makhluk yang benar-benar baik, setiap orang pasti punya sisi jahat dalam dirinya masing-masing. Ego yang dimiliki untuk mencapai apa yang diinginkan. Tapi bahkan orang terjahat di atas bumi ini pun pastilah mempunyai sisi baik. Dan karena itulah kita dinamakan manusia. Kebaikan dan kejahatan adalah hal yang sangat manusiawi. Dan sikap seperti itu tidak lahir secara tiba-tiba. Selalu ada alasan. Sungmin mungkin untuk beberapa alasan terlihat seperti orang jahat yang begitu dingin pada siapapun, bahkan terkadang pada kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi masa lalunya lah yang membentuknya. Kyuhyun memang melakukan kesalahan. Namun ia menyesal dan terus belajar memperbaikinya. Ryeowook bukanlah orang jahat yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Terkadang kita perlu melihat sesuatu dari sudut yang berbeda, menilai manusia lain dengan cara yang berbeda. Semua manusia sangat kompleks, otak manusia dipenuhi dengan beragam neuron yang membentuk cara pikir mereka terhadap sesuatu yang tidak pernah identik, yang timbul dalam bentuk perbuatan dan perilaku yang tidak sama pula. Manusia selalu melakukan kesalahan. Manusia bukan malaikat. Tapi tidak ada manusia yang sepenuhnya jahat, tidak. Kejahatan itu tidak tercipta dalam gen masing-masing dan bersifat permanen, kejahatan itu ada pada hati mereka yang lemah. Hati yang terlalu meninggikan kemanusiawian mereka hingga terkadang jatuh pada pengertian yang salah. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, satu hal yang menjadi indikator keberhasilan seseorang dalam mencapai "kemanusiaan"nya, ia akan selalu belajar dari kehidupan. Orang sukses bukanlah orang yang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Orang sukses adalah orang yang mau selalu belajar dari kesalahannya.

Fanfic ini mungkin berakhir disini. Tapi cerita sesungguhnya belum berakhir selama tokoh itu masih hidup. Semoga apa yang saya tulis dan saya bagi di kisah ini dapat berarti sesuatu untuk kalian semua, meskipun saya tahu fanfic ini bukanlah apa-apa.

Terimakasih banyak sudah menemani saya sampai sekarang :)

Semoga kerlip indah dari cerita sederhana ini mampu bertahan di hati kita masing-masing, tak perlu sebagai memori manis atas sesuatu, tapi cukuplah sebagai selingan di kehidupan yang keras ini untuk sesekali berpikir dan merenung.

Mari berjuang lebih keras untuk kehidupan ke depan^^

PS: You can contact me at by looking my profile and please give me your review for this last chap^^

Salam hangat,

**Zie-kun 'Kuroba' Michaelis aka Rain Hater**


End file.
